Jugarreta del destino
by gaby5827
Summary: Inuyasha sin querer engaña a su prometida con otra mujer... pero lo mas grave de todo es que sin saberlo engaño a su prometida con su propia cuñada. Casi Completo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: **" Lo que nos unió "**

Se movió perezosamente cuando el sol empezó a molestarle en el rostro… había tomado tanto la noche anterior… tanto… que ni siquiera recordaba el porqué, ni donde estaba…

–Rayos… maldito Miroku – Dijo un desorientado y enojado Inuyasha recordando parte de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

_Flash back_

Un peli-plata se encontraba con unas ganas de asesinar a alguien… más específicamente al desgraciado que se había atrevido a ir a su fiesta de compromiso a decirle a Su querida Kikyo que no la había olvidado

–Te juro que no lo quiero… solo…solo fue un error - decía una chica de largo cabello azabache tratando de no demostrar su nerviosismo.

–Pues él sonaba tan convencido de lo que decía- dijo esto mientras la tomaba por los antebrazos – me ha dejado en ridículo… todos me veían como el idiota que se casaría con una… una –no termino lo que iba a decir…no podía, porque a pesar de todo la amaba… a pesar de lo que el miserable de Naraku había dicho… la lanzo a un sofá que se encontró en la habitación y salió de ahí dando un portazo.

_Fin flash back_

Un pequeño movimiento a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro su cabeza y sus ojos dorados se fijaron en una joven que se encontraba acostada boca abajo a su lado… solo era visible su larga cabellera azabache, parte de la cual cubría su rostro y la otra caía hasta la mitad de su blanca espalda como si fuera una pequeña cascada…

–Kikyo? – dijo confundido en un pequeño susurro… solo recordaba haberla dejado en la habitación de su casa, pero ahora estaba allí… con ella y no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta allí – Kikyo … como llegamos a… - pero su boca no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra más y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al notar las ondas en las cuales terminaba el cabello de Kikyo - Ondas?- Dijo con el ceño fruncido y se levantó de un salto de la cama -"que hice?" – Fue lo primero que pensó… pero el creciente dolor de cabeza y los nervios que se empezaron a apoderar de él, no le permitieron pensar más… tomo y se colocó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación.

* * *

El sonido de un celular hizo que empezara a moverse en la cama, hasta que abrió perezosamente sus ojos color café, lo primero que sintió fue la terrible jaqueca que tenía.

–Auch – Dijo tocándose la cabeza con las dos manos y observando posteriormente su alrededor… definitivamente no estaba en su habitación – Que bien…ahora a donde me abra traído Sango – dijo esto dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro… observo detenidamente el lugar y le pareció que era un hotel – Mi madre va a matarme por no ir a dormir a casa – cogió la cartera que estaba tirada a un lado de la cama y saco el celular, tenía diez llamadas perdidas… tres eran de Koga su novio o mejor dicho su ex-novio desde anoche – Idiota – dijo con una mueca de desagrado… las otras siete llamadas eran de Sango… su mejor amiga… marco para devolverle la llamada.

–Sango donde te metiste y porque me dejaste en un hotel?

–Kagome?... al fin – Dijo preocupada – en un hotel?... que hotel? – dijo esto sonando un poco sorprendida.

–Pues… –sin ponerle mucha atención a la pregunta… observo el lugar y en una mesita de noche había un folleto y una llave – pues… en la Perla de Shikon – dijo mientras leía y después miraba las llaves – en la habitación 257… así que por favor ven rápido que mamá va a matarme –dijo esto último en un tono preocupado, colgó y se levantó de la cama, estaba un poco mareada y con todo el cuerpo adolorido –"definitivamente será la primera y última vez que tome – pensaba mientras se sostenía de una de las paredes hasta llegar al baño.

Al pasar cerca del espejo por fin se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, lo cual la extraño demasiado y empezó a observarse frente a este… no solo pudo notar que su cuerpo no tenía absolutamente nada que lo cubriera… en su cuello además habían pequeños moretones, se empezó a observar con mayor detenimiento… en sus caderas también habían moretones en forma de lo que parecían ser dedos… pero solo abrió los ojos como platos y tembló ligeramente cuando observo en su entrepierna lo que parecía ser restos de sangre… corrió a la cama, al llegar sus ojos se abrieron incluso más que antes y un pequeño grito escapo de su garganta … allí estaba la prueba… si momentos antes tenía sospechas de lo que había sucedido, ya no quedaba ninguna duda… había perdido su virginidad y lo peor de todo era que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido… solo se devolvió al baño y vomito entre sollozos.

_Flash back_

Se encontraba marcando por cuarta vez el número de su novio… Koga… a pesar de que él era cinco años mayor que ella y que su madre se había opuesto en un principio por la diferencia de edades, ya tenían casi cuatro meses de noviazgo.

–Kagome que haces? – dijo Sango al entrar a la habitación de su amiga… ellas eran mejores amigas, a pesar de que Sango era tres años mayor

–Pues estoy llamando a Koga… pero le he marca cuatro veces y nada – decía mientras sumaba esto también a su enojo, ya que hace una semana su madre le había dicho que ese día seria la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana mayor… justo el día de su cumpleaños y todo porque a su querida hermana, según ella se le había olvidado –no le he podido avisar en donde nos vamos a encontrar –dijo mientras volvía a marcar y obtenía el mismo resultado.

–De verdad piensas irte… le arruinarías la noche a tu hermana… además no conocerás al único hombre en el planeta capaz de soportar a la no muerte – dijo esto de forma burlona al referirse a la forma tan fría de ser de Kikyo.

–Sango! –dijo reprendiéndola entre risas –no creo que le importe mucho que no esté – dijo de una forma muy triste – y además si no fuera por ese tal noviecito Mi noche no se hubiese arruinado… no podía ser otro día, si no hoy… debe de ser un odioso y… –pero en ese momento abrieron la llamada y una amplia sonrisa adorno su rostro, pero se borró casi inmediatamente al escuchar una voz femenina llamando a Su novio a la cama y este le respondía…sus ojos quedaron como platos y colgó… Koga, el hombre que decía amarla la había engañado.

–Sango… vámonos ya –dijo con la voz calmada, mientras una pequeña lagrima traviesa surcaba su mejilla.

–Pero y Kog…–No termino de hablar porque vio como la chica, la cual llevaba un vestido negro semi–ajustado un poco más arriba de las rodillas y el cabello atado en una coleta alta, salía de la habitación… solo tomo su chaqueta que se encontraba en un pequeño mueble y salió detrás de su amiga rumbo a la discoteca donde habían planeado ir después de que Kagome tomara "prestada" la identificación de su hermana.

_Fin flash back_

–Kagome dónde estás? –Dijo Sango entrando a la habitación… al escuchar unos sollozos provenientes del año se dirigió a este –Kagome… que te paso –dijo muy sorprendida al observar a su amiga abrazada a sus piernas sentada en el piso llorando y desnuda… esta solo levanto el rostro.

–Sango… creo… creo que me… violaron –dijo para posteriormente llorar como si fuera la última vez que lo haría… Sango solo abrió los ojos como platos, único movimiento que fue capaz de realizar al escuchar la confesión de su amiga.

* * *

Bueno esta es mi primera historia... espero que les guste y espero cualquier opinión por parte de ustedes

Bueno Karen T. cumplí

gaby5827


	2. Chapter 2: Así es el amor o no?

**Capitulo II: Así es el amor o no?**

-Que haces Kikyo? –pregunto la señora Higurashi entrando a la habitación de su hija mayor –vas a salir? –dijo con el ceño fruncido al observar a su hija con una falda color negra que le daba por encima de las rodillas y una camisa tipo top roja ajustada –creí que no tendrías ánimos de hacer nada… como Inuyasha no te ha llamado después de lo de anoche.

-Pues… voy a salir con unas amigas –dijo empezando a colocarse unos tacones negros –me invitaron a cine y luego a bailar –al decir esto su madre hizo un gesto de desaprobación –que prefieres verme llorando…además el vendrá antes de lo que piensas-dijo con su típica fría voz y mirada.

-Hija… puedo preguntarte algo – dijo mirando a la joven esperando su consentimiento, pero como esta no dijo nada continúo –quien ese joven?… Naraku… es cierto lo que dijo, es que me preo… –no termino de hablar ya que Kikyo la interrumpió.

-Ya mamá deja de ser tan dramática… no deberías de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia –dijo en tono aburrido –yo tengo todo bajo control… además de mí no es de quien deberías preocuparte sabes… deberías de hacerlo por mi pequeña hermana que no vino a dormir a noche.

-Sango llamo y dijo que se quedó a dormir en su casa.

-Hay madre a veces eres tan… ingenua –dijo con indiferencia, pero al ver la cara de confusión de su madre continuo –sabes no deberías de permitir que una niña como Kagome tenga un novio tan mayor… solo cumplió quince ayer y ya tiene un novio de mi edad… tu qué crees que hacen?... solo jugar a las muñecas –dijo esto último de forma burlona saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación, sin darle tiempo a su madre de decir nada más.

* * *

Todavía en el baño del hotel Sango trataba de consolar a su amiga… sin mayor éxito.

-Kagome y si… esas marcas que tienes solo son por una alergia por algo que tomaste ayer –dijo una no muy convencida Sango tratando de animar a su amiga –bueno… aunque no hay forma de explicar el resto… y si fue Koga –dijo de forma enojada.

-No creo –dijo Kagome con un hilo de voz tratando de calmarse –no había forma que supiera donde estábamos y el no sería capaz de hacerme algo como esto… además él estaba muy ocupado… será mejor olvidar todo y hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado –dijo esto en tono resignado –Sango por favor no le digas nada a mi madre –mirando a su amiga de forma suplicante.

-Pero Kag.-tratando de replicar, Pero Kagome no la Dejo

-Eres mi amiga o no… solo quiero olvidar lo que aquí sucedió, por favor –dijo de forma suplicante –solo ayúdame a arreglarme… pásame mi ropa si, para irnos de este lugar – sin más remedio la castaña salió del baño a buscar la ropa de su amiga, lanzando improperios en su camino contra el animal que se había atrevido a tocarla.

* * *

–Tardaste mucho… creí que tendría que ir a buscarte –dijo un hombre de cabello negro como la noche y ojos rojos como la sangre –mi querida Kikyo –dijo con una sonrisa de lado y levantándose del sofá donde la esperaba.

–Mi madre se puso insoportable –dijo con cara de fastidio – porque hiciste eso? –pero el hombre la miro con cara de confusión –no te hagas el desentendido…porque arruinaste mi fiesta…porque tenías que contar todo precisamente en Mi compromiso –dijo de forma enojada cruzando los brazos.

–Ah eso –dijo de forma aburrida –te había dicho que te olvidaras de esa tontería… pero no me hiciste caso –dijo mientras jugueteaba con uno de los negros mechones del cabello de Kikyo, pero esta le aparto la mano con un poco de brusquedad –además deberías de agradecer que no les dije toda la verdad –dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

–No tenías ningún derecho… creí que las cosas habían quedado claras entre nosotros –dijo de forma enojada, pero el hombre la abrazo por la cintura y empezó a besar sus hombros descubiertos –Naraku –dijo en un pequeño susurro –no deberías hacerlo… sabes que me casare con Inuyasha… yo lo amo –dijo con los ojos cerrados y con voz temblorosa, pero en ese mismo instante Naraku la volteo con brusquedad y la agarro por su delgado y blanco cuello.

–Solo te lo diré una vez –dijo con una mirada llena de furia, pero hablando tranquilamente, mientras Kikyo intentaba separar inútilmente la mano del hombre de su cuello –seguirás pensando en esa estupidez… pero tú me perteneces… eres Mia y las cosas se terminan cuando yo lo decida… entiendes Kikyo –dijo esto último tirándola en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación… se posiciono arriba de la joven y empezó a besarla… esta se resistía, tratando de apartarlo… pero una vez más se rindió a sus besos como tantas veces lo había hecho… una vez más había caído en las garras de aquel demonio.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que paso aquello… no había llamado a Kikyo porque se sentía culpable… si culpable… acusaba a Kikyo de haberlo engañado, pero la gran vergüenza que sintió en esos momentos y el ego totalmente por el piso, no permitieron que la dejase defenderse… solo la señalo… la culpo de algo que en realidad no sabía si era cierto… pero lo más paradójico es que solo unas horas después él había hecho lo mismo de lo que acusaba a su novia de casi un año.

_Flash de nuevo_

Después de salir del hotel pidió un taxi, ya que Miroku se había quedado con el de él y aunque lo tuviera en las condiciones en que se encontraba no hubiese llegado muy lejos la noche anterior… al llegar a su apartamento se ducho y se acostó en su cama, se estaba quedando dormido cuando un ruido en la cocina hizo que se levantara y fuera casi corriendo hacia dónde provenía el ruido.

–Cuantas veces te he dicho que mientras yo no este no quiero que vengas… espero que no haigas traído a una mujer como la última vez –dijo en tono enojado al observar como un joven revisaba la nevera.

–Hola Inuyasha – saludo un joven de su misma edad, pero de ojos azules y cabello negro hasta debajo de las orejas… solo un poco más largo que el de Inuyasha –donde te habías metido… me dejaste tirado anoche –dijo sin poner atención a las acusaciones de su amigo –no será que te fuiste a divertir a otro lugar acompañado de una fémina –dijo con una mirada picara.

–Pues es algo que no te incumbe –dijo un poco sonrojado en un tono molesto… Miroku era su amigo desde hace años, pero era un mujeriego y en algunas ocasiones un pervertido –además no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió… solo haber despertado con aquella mujer, a la cual ni siquiera le vi el rostro –dijo pensando en voz altas, por lo cual cuando se dio cuenta de que Miroku lo había escuchado salió de la cocina hacia su habitación.

–Lo sabía… tu si habías disfrutado –dijo de forma burlona siguiendo a Inuyasha, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Inuyasha le cerró la puerta de la habitación en las narices.

_Fin flash back_

Se levantó de la cama… se había encerrado en su habitación esperando a que Miroku se fuera… pero el cansancio lo venció y termino durmiéndose hasta el día siguiente. Se bañó y salió hacia la cocina únicamente con la sudadera que se había colocado… pero hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver a Miroku preparando el desayuno.

–Creí que ya te habías largado –dijo de forma aburrida, mientras tomaba asiento –bueno al menos hiciste el desayuno hoy.

–Ya recordaste todo lo que sucedió – dijo con una mirada picara, mientras le colocaba el desayuno que le había preparado.

–Pues si… pero ya te había dicho que es algo que no te incumbe –dijo empezando a comer.

–Pues yo solo quería ayudar –dijo en tono "dolido" –pero si no quieres mi ayuda –dijo esto último haciendo un ademan de irse.

–Hay no es para tanto –dijo Inuyasha llamando la atención del otro chico –pues… recordé parte de lo que sucedió… pues veras…

_Flash de nuevo_

Después de discutir con Kikyo se encontró con Miroku y a pesar de que quería ir a su apartamento, se dejó convencer fácilmente por su amigo de ir a divertirse "sanamente" un rato a la discoteca Sengoku… cuando llegaron se tomó algunos whisky's cortesía de Miroku, el cual lo abandono por irse detrás de una chica de cabello corto, lo más probable era que le fuera pidiendo un hijo.

–Maldito pervertido… nunca cambiara –dijo con una mueca de desaprobación… desde la barra vio a dos chicas en la pista bailando… una castaña y otra morena, a las cuales dos hombres un poco maduros empezaron a molestar , pero la castaña hizo que se fueran muy enojados… observo con mayor detenimiento a las chicas, pero en la posición que estaba solo podía observar la cara de la castaña, a la cual momentos después le cayó en la ropa la bebida que tenía en las mano, porque un chico cerca a ellas la choco sin querer, vio que esta salía de la pista… seguramente al baño…en ese momento la morena giro la cabeza, la observo detenidamente y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente.

–Kikyo –dijo en un pequeño susurro… para luego terminar de un solo trago su bebida.

_Fin flash back_

–Kikyo? –dijo Miroku con el ceño fruncido, pero después se puso totalmente serio y entre cerro los ojos –dime la verdad que te fumaste cuando te quedaste solo –dijo de forma burlona, por lo cual se ganó un golpe de Inuyasha en el brazo izquierdo –Auch –dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo –solo quiero decir que es imposible que confundas a dos personas que lo más probable es que ni siquiera se conozcan… y bueno que más recuerdas.

–Pues además de que me dejaste tirado –al decir esto Miroku frunció el ceño –no me mires así maldito pervertido… recuerdo perfectamente lo que hiciste… en fin… después de un rato me acerque a la chica creyendo que era Kikyo… creo que estaba en peores condiciones que yo, después nos fuimos en taxi hacia la Perla de Shikon… ella solo se dejaba llevar… pedí una habitación y… –no continuo, porque vio como Miroku colocaba una cara de pervertido –el resto no te importa –dijo de forma cortante, por lo cual Miroku puso una cara de decepción –pero lo extraño es que no recuerdo su cara… solo que me recordaba mucho a Kikyo –dijo en un susurro que su amigo apenas alcanzo a escuchar.

–Bueno deberías olvidarte de esa chica… lo más probable es que solo fuera una joven en busca de diversión y lo más seguro es que no vuelvas a verla –dijo de forma seria –y cambiando de tema… ya llamaste a Kikyo.

–No… lo hare más tarde… así que ya puedes irte –dijo al ver que su amigo se había sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala… este se levantó, pero camino hacia la habitación de Inuyasha y se acostó en la cama –que crees que haces? –dijo en tono molesto.

–Dormir… no vez –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –estoy muy cansado, no dormí bien anoche, el sofá es muy incómodo… cierra la puerta cuando salgas querido amigo –dijo mientras le daba la espalda… maldito Miroku fue lo que dijo entre dientes Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia la puerta… todavía se preguntaba cómo había cometido la gran tontería de conseguirse un amigo como ese –ah se me olvidaba… Yura llamo – Inuyasha paro de golpe –dice que vendrá a Tokio… aunque todavía no tiene fecha definida.

Inuyasha salió cerrando la habitación de un portazo… su vida se estaba complicando… como haría para que Kikyo y Yura no se asesinaran… ninguna de las dos se soportaba… lo cual era comprensible… pero bueno, eso ahora no importaba… agarro el celular que había dejado en la sala y llamo a Kikyo.

* * *

Bueno este capitulo esta hecho para mi amiga Karen T. a mi también me encanta Miroku y bueno has progresado...al menos ya te aprendiste un nombre ja. Bueno Gracias por leer mi historia... especialmente a :

**Coneja**

**Nanani**

**Azucenas45**

Gracias por los reviews... me emocione mucho... bn chais asta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3: Encuentros

**Capitulo III: Encuentros**

Ya habían terminado las clases… esa sería la última semana y después vendrían las vacaciones. Ese día le tocaba irse sola, ya que su madre le había dicho que no podría recogerla… igual su casa se encontraba cerca del colegio. Iba caminando un poco distraída, hasta que choco con alguien, por lo cual casi pierde el equilibrio, pero la mano de un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, impidió que callera.

-Koga –dijo un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente su cara cambio a una de enojo –que quieres?... si lo que quieres hacer es hablar de lo que sucedió pierdes tu tiempo –dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre y empezaba a caminar.

-Kagome espera… por favor –esta se detuvo, pero no se giró –sé que fui un completo idiota… y no tengo excusa… pero yo… -pero Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Tú lo has dicho… no tienes excusa –dijo mientras retomaba su marcha, pero Koga la detuvo –suéltame… tengo prisa –dijo empezando a enojarse, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre en uno de sus brazos.

-Acepto que cometí una gran estupidez… pero… pero tengo necesidades que… -pero no pudo terminar la frase… Kagome lo había callado con una fuerte bofetada.

-No te atrevas a decirlo… yo confié en ti… entiendes… confiaba en ti –dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar… en ese momento Koga se sintió como una gran basura y por eso la soltó –creo que debo irme –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga del uniforme y se giraba.

-Lo siento yo… no sé qué paso, solo fue un momento de debilidad… ella no es nada… solo es una niña caprichosa… yo te amo Kagome –pero esta empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

-Al fin llegaste –dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta de su casa –Tardaste un poco… creí que te habías arrepentido de venir –dijo tratando de abrazar a Inuyasha, pero este la aparto con delicadeza –porque me tratas así… me duele… sabes que te amo y todo lo que dijo ese hombre es mentira… me duele tanto que no confíes en mi –dijo de forma muy "triste".

-Es que no es fácil… fue muy vergonzoso… quede ante todos en ridículo –dijo de forma enojada mientras colocaba las manos en puño.

-No importa lo que él dijo… yo nunca estaría con otro… yo te amo… soy tuya… entiendes solo tuya –dijo mientras abrazaba al joven… él quiso apartarla, no sabía porque, pero por alguna razón no podía creerle…pero en ese momento recordó lo que él había hecho… con qué derecho dudaba de ella, si él se había atrevido a engañarla a pesar de decir amarla.

-Perdona… soy un tonto… no tengo ningún derecho, debí creer en ti –Kikyo lo abrazo más fuerte y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente –no deberías hacerlo… tu madre podría vernos –dijo tratando de apartar sin mayor esfuerzo a la chica que ahora besaba su cuello.

-Tranquilo, ella no está… pero si quieres vamos a mi habitación –dijo mientras lo guiaba entre besos, para evitar que le diera tiempo de resistirse.

Entraron a la habitación de la chica, mientras sus ropas caían a su paso, la acostó en la cama y la observo semidesnuda, era tan hermosa y estaba allí… a su merced… se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de dudar de la mujer que estaba por demostrarle nuevamente en cuerpo y alma que lo amaba… se colocó encima del frágil cuerpo y la empezó a besar… pero cuando incluso él estaba semidesnudo la puerta se abrió repentinamente y el casi cae de la cama por la sorpresa

-Kikyo sabes donde esta ma… -pero no pudo terminar de hablar…sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa… su hermana estaba con un hombre a solas y ambos estaban semidesnudos… se giró y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación.

-Estúpida niña… nunca toca la puerta –dijo Kikyo un poco enojada –le he dicho que detesto que entre sin permiso… pero bueno no importa cierto –dijo tratando de besar a Inuyasha… pero este se levantó totalmente sonrojado de la cama –que haces… vuelve… sé que lo deseas –dijo esto último de forma seductora.

-No creo que deberíamos… además creo que es mejor que vayas a hablar con… tu hermana –dijo de forma dudosa –supongo que ella es tu hermana menor –dijo mientras se colocaba el pantalón.

-Si… esa es la pequeña metiche… la bebe de la casa –dijo con cara de fastidio mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha por la cintura –de que te preocupas… de la "inocencia" de Kagome… con el novio que tiene no creo que no sepa sobre el tema –dijo de forma burlona, pero al ver al chico con el ceño fruncido lo soltó –está bien mejor salgamos… porque mi querida hermanita puede contarle a mi madre sobre este pequeño incidente… baja mientras me arreglo si –Inuyasha termino de vestirse y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Se encerró en su habitación y se acostó en su cama tratando de normalizar la respiración, a pesar de haberlo visto, todavía no lo podía creer… había visto a su hermana… la perfecta, su ejemplo a seguir… besándose con un hombre y ambos estaban semidesnudos… tan solo de recordarlo su cara se colocaba totalmente como un tomate. El sonido del celular la devolvió a la realidad, era Koga, la última persona con la cual querría hablar en ese momento, apago el celular y salió a prepararse algo de comer… igual tenía mucha hambre y por lo visto su hermana no se desocuparía por ahora. Cuando iba por el pasillo, choco con alguien… antes de que callera alguien la tomo por la cintura

–Disculpa… estas bien –dijo Inuyasha observando a la chica que tenía en brazos y que parecía desorientada… le pareció haberla visto antes, por lo cual la observo detenidamente… se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que era ella… nuca olvidaría su rostro… era idéntica a Kikyo, bueno en realidad no, ya que esta era una versión un poco infantil de ella y a diferencia de su prometida esta niña poseía unos expresivos ojos color cafés –tú debes ser la hermana de Kikyo… son muy parecidas –dijo con una sonrisa, pero la joven seguía concentrada viendo esos ojos… tan raros e hipnotizantes –Kagome, cierto –en ese momento reacciono e inmediatamente se sonrojo al recordar lo que había visto y se soltó rápidamente del agarre… el solo la miro un poco confundido por cómo había reaccionado –disculpa por… lo que sucedió hace un momento –dijo al entender el porqué de la gran incomodidad de la joven…pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo llego Kikyo

–Ah veo que ya se conocieron –dijo mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha –Kagome él es mi prometido Inuyasha Taisho… bueno si mamá llega antes de que vuelva, dile que salimos a comer… ah… recuerda pórtate bien mientras estás sola… pequeña –dijo de forma burlona mientras bajaba las escaleras, a su pequeña hermana, la cual se sonrojo y se devolvió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación al sentir como una penetrante mirada dorada se posaba en ella con mucha curiosidad.

–También fue un gusto – dijo Inuyasha mientras veía como la chica se devolvía, muy seguramente a su habitación… definitivamente sí que era bien rara como Kikyo le había comentado, pero por alguna razón él no la podía dejar de mirar… le parecía haberla visto antes, como si ya hubiese vivido esa escena con ella… un deja vu… y no solo era por su gran parecido con Kikyo o sí?... – "si… debe de ser por eso" – pensó mientras era jalado por su prometida hasta el auto de él.

* * *

–Que vistes que cosa –volvió a preguntar por tercera vez Sango totalmente sorprendida, por lo cual Kagome la miro con el ceño fruncido, por tratar de hacer que volviera a repetir lo que había visto –no pongas esa cara… sé que te lo he preguntado muchas veces, pero entiende, yo creí que la no muerta pues… tú me entiendes –dijo con un pequeño sonrojo –sí que cambio en Londres.

–No, ella no es así… tu sabes lo estricta que era la abuela, ella nunca hubiese dejado que Kikyo hiciera algo inmoral y ella tampoco se atrevería a hacerlo… debió de ser idea de él, no creo que ella lo estuviera haciendo por gusto –Sango rodo los ojos… su amiga sí que era ingenua… tanto, que en ocasiones como esta le molestaba, iba a hacer un comentario, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

–Espero que no te moleste… igual si es así no importa –dijo Kikyo con su típico tono de voz después de entrar en la habitación –espero que no le digas nada a mamá sobre… –dijo girando a ver a Sango con cara de pocos amigos… no era que la chica le cayera del todo mal, pero porque siempre tenía que estar como una garrapata con su hermana en todas partes –lo que paso en la tarde – dijo finalmente, al imaginarse que su hermana no pudo aguantarse y le conto todo a la otra chica.

–No te preocupes… pero no deberías de estar con un hombre a solas en tu habitación y menos en esas circunstancias… incluso si es tu prometido –dijo de forma preocupada, pero Kikyo solo hizo una mueca de fastidio… como quería irse de esa casa, su hermana sí que era bien metiche.

–Ah si –dijo con el ceño fruncido –no me vengas con moralidades como lo hacía la abuela hermanita… fueron cuatro años que la soporte y me sé el sermón de memoria –dijo con cara de fastidio –además, me vas a decir que tú y tu novio nunca han jugado a la mamá y al papá –dijo esto último de forma burlona, provocando un gran sonrojo en su pequeña hermana –no te hagas la moralista con migo… podrás engañar a nuestra madre, pero a mí no –dijo para después girarse –ah… se me olvidaba, no vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación sin permiso –dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

–que pesada –dijo Sango de forma enojada, después de no intervenir por simple cortesía – no entiendo como la soportas –en realidad ella tampoco lo sabía… se había hecho la tonta idea de que a su regreso se llevarían bien…igual que antes… pero no fue así, llevaba solo unas semanas allí y nada… la mayoría de las veces la trataba así, con desdén…como si le fastidiara su presencia, pero no le importaba como la tratara, ella la quería… a pesar de todo ella la quería, eso era lo que debía hacer una buena hermana o no?.

–Sera mejor bajar a comer algo, hace mucho paso la hora de la cena –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, siendo seguida por Sango que la miraba con resignación.

* * *

Había dejado a Kikyo en su casa, a pesar de que ella quería ir a su apartamento… no era que no tuviera ganas de estar con ella a solas, debía de estar loco para no desearlo… ella era perfecta, desde cualquier perspectiva… era simplemente perfecta, desde su perfecta piel semejante a la porcelana, hasta sus ojos y cabello azabache… y ni hablar de aquel cuerpo… todo en ella era perfecto… pero el simple hecho de que no sabía porque había decidido creer en sus palabras, no lo dejaba tranquilo… se preguntaba si había creído en ella porque la amaba o simplemente porque se sentía culpable . Abrió la puerta de su apartamento e inmediatamente distinguió una figura sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala e hizo una cara de fastidio al reconocer a la persona.

–Que haces aquí y como entraste –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar –dijo con aquella fría y tan fastidiosa voz para él, por lo cual volvió a hacer una cara de fastidio –no pongas esa cara el ton… digo tu amigo estaba aquí y me dejo entrar… cualquiera pensaría que no te agrada verme…hermanito –dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y levantándose del sofá donde hasta ahora había esperado.

–Deja de decir tonterías Sesshomaru… no creo que estés aquí solamente porque te haiga hecho falta – dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido –así que ve al grano – dijo mientras el hombre se colocó a unos pasos en frente de él… eran muy parecidos.

–Así que piensas casarte –dijo e Inuyasha solo pudo fruncir el ceño… como rayos se había enterado… él no le había contado a su padre –Yura –pronuncio en un pequeño susurro, que su hermano no alcanzo a escuchar… acaso esa mujer no podía callarse absolutamente nada.

–Vas a desobedecer nuevamente a m.. nuestro padre o cuánto tiempo pensabas que iba a pasar para que él se enterara de que te viniste de Londres y además piensas casarte a pesar de que te lo había prohibido –dijo con su típica voz… pero en su mirada solo se reflejaba la burla y conociendo a su hermano, eso solo significaba una cosa… estaba en problemas.

–Pues ese tema solo nos incumbe a nuestro padre y a mi… así que no veo la razón de que sigas aquí –dijo esto último con impaciencia… como detestaba que su hermano se aprovechara de cualquier situación para hacerlo rabiar… en ese momento escucho unos pasos a su espalda, se giró y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al observar a una anciana que llevaba una bandeja en las manos.

–Hay mis pequeños están nuevamente juntos –dijo con emoción dejando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa para poder abrazar al joven –porque te viniste sin avisar y porque te vas a casar siendo tan joven, apenas tienes diecinueve años… eres casi un niño… tu padre y yo nos preocupamos mucho pequeño –dijo de forma maternal… y de que otra forma podía hablarle Kaede a esos chicos que eran como sus hijos… los había visto nacer y los había cuidado cuando sus respectivas madres habían muerto.

–Nana, te he dicho que no me digas así… ya no soy un niño, tengo casi veinte –dijo en forma de berrinche, como lo haría cualquier niño, por lo cual la anciana soltó una risita –y no le avise a nadie porque mi padre quería que terminara de estudiar en Londres, pero el semestre que me hace falta lo puedo terminar a distancia… y en cuanto al matrimonio, yo la amo y lo siento, pero ni tú, ni mi padre me harán cambiar de opinión.

–Pues él se enojó mucho al principio… pero ya cambio de parecer, aunque todavía no lo convence mucho la idea del matrimonio… pero ya te comprometiste con la chica, así que ya no hay nada que hacer y cree que después del matrimonio es mejor que trabajes en la empresa con tu hermano… porque no vienes a vivir con nosotros a la casa –dijo con mucha emoción, pero el mayor de los chicos le dio una mirada asesina… no era suficiente que su padre le impusiera que trabajara con el fastidioso de su medio hermano, para que ahora quisieran que viviera nuevamente con él –No me mires así pequeño… esa también es su casa –dijo esto a modo de regaño e Inuyasha trataba de aguantar las ganas de reír al ver la cara de su hermano mayor… él no era el único que odiaba ese apelativo… del cual al parecer nunca se librarían.

–Hagan lo que quieran –dijo recobrando su típica pose –nos vamos… espero que por su bien Jaken este abajo –dijo empezando a caminar a la salida… la anciana le hizo un ademan a Inuyasha para que este, se bajara hasta su altura y poder despedirse con un beso en la frente.

–Mañana vengo a ayudarte con las cosas pequeño –dijo la anciana antes de salir…si, definitivamente jamás se libraría de ese apelativo… dio un suspiro de cansancio y se acostó en un sofá, su vida sí que estaba cambiando, desde el mismo instante en que Kikyo le dijo que volvería a Tokio por la muerte de su abuela… todo cambio… pero cualquier cosa por estar al lado de ella valía la pena, después de todo la amaba y ella a él, y en menos de un mes al fin se casaría… era lo que pensaba hasta que sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

* * *

–Nana…porque tenías que venir tan temprano –dijo un adormilado Inuyasha, mientras era jalado hacia el baño por Kaede.

–Báñate rápido Inuyasha, sabes que tu hermano se enojara si no estamos antes del desayuno… quiere asegurarse de que no vayas a hacer un desastre en la mudanza –dijo esto antes de cerrar la puerta… solo le hizo caso porque lo había llamado por su nombre, lo cual significaba que era muy enserio lo que decía . Unos minutos después escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta –Jaken al fin llegaste… te quedaras y organizaras todo, nosotros nos iremos a la casa –escucho como la anciana le daba órdenes a alguien… pero este decía algo como solo recibo ordenes de mi amo –quieres que le diga a Sesshomaru que me desobedeciste como la última vez… hay mira él es el nuevo chofer Jaken –dijo al ver que Inuyasha salía del baño –bueno cámbiate y nos vamos….Jaken no querrás desobedecer a tu otro jefe o si – dijo mientras salían de la habitación y el chofer le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos.

Después de arreglase fueron a la mansión Taisho, donde decidió ocupar la misma habitación que ocupaba antes de irse a vivir a Londres con su padre. Decidió dormir un poco después de comer, pero cuando tenía algunos minutos de estar en la habitación, entro una mujer de cabello corto y reflejos verdes, la cual llevaba puesto un vestido muy ceñido y corto de color negro.

–Yura… que haces aquí –dijo con sorpresa al observar a la voluptuosa chica acercándose a la cama.

–Querido… no sabes cuánto te extrañe –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama e intentaba acariciar a Inuyasha, pero este se levantó –vaya… creí que ya no te provocaba ninguna clase de reacción –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta –pues decidí tomarme unas vacaciones, acaso Miroku no te lo dijo… además así podre asistir a tu boda… con Kikyo –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se acomodaba en la cama –no te sentirías mejor acá…podríamos recordar viejos tiempos.

–La última vez que nos vimos te dije que me voy a casar y no quiero que hagas nada para dañar a Kikyo –dijo mientras la mujer se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.

–Hay sí que eres aguafiestas… yo ya lo entendí, ya acepte que tienes tan mal gusto… tranquilo o acaso le tienes miedo a algo –dijo acercándose peligrosamente –hay se me hace tarde amor … que lastima, tengo que salir… pero más tarde nos vemos –dijo intentándole dar un beso en los labios, pero como este se a parto, se lo dio en la mejilla y salió… inmediatamente Inuyasha salió de la habitación para donde se encontraba el origen de ese problema…porque estaba seguro que esa era la única persona en el mundo que haría cualquier cosa para fastidiarlo.

–Que es lo que pretendes –dijo entrando en la oficina que tenía su hermano en la casa –porque Yura está aquí.

–Tan rápido se te olvidaron los modales –dijo con indiferencia sin voltear a mirarlo – así que ya vistes a mi invitada… llego anoche y piensa quedarse hasta tu boda –dijo en el mismo tono, mientras tecleaba en un computador portátil.

–Con qué derecho la invitaste…debiste consultarme, sabes que ella fue mi ex novia…supongo que solo lo hiciste para fastidiarme – dijo empezando a enojarse

–No tenía por qué consultarlo… es mi casa también y yo puedo invitar a quien quiera, además a mí no me interesa los problemas de faldas en que estés metido –dijo observando por primera vez a su hermano y levantándose de la silla– y no tengo tiempo de discutir por cosas sin importancia –dijo dejando a un Inuyasha muy enojado… desde cuando Sesshomaru era un alma caritativa… aunque él lo negara sabía que era así, solo quería molestarlo y había encontrado la mejor forma de hacer… definitivamente había sido mala idea mudarse, debió intuir que su "querido" hermano no se quedaría de brazos cruzados… pero lo que más le preocupaba no era vivir con Yura, aunque esta fuera la tentación hecha cuerpo, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo, como haría para que Kikyo no se diera cuenta que viviría bajo el mismo techo que su ex novia y la persona que ella más detestaba en el universo.

* * *

**Notas de Autor :** Bueno en la idea original Yura no iba a formar parte de la historia... pero a Karen T. le gusto tanto que me pregunto si la mencionaría y pues no me pareció tan mala idea... en cuanto a Sesshomaru, que puedo decir... solo no me puede resistir (es que quien podría).

Bueno gracias a todos especialmente a los que dejan reviews...me emociona leerlos.

Gracias a :

**Elena 79**

**Coneja **

**Azucenas45**

**aky9110**

Espero que les guste... chai.

gaby5827


	4. Chapter 4: Inicia el Juego

Capitulo IV: **Inicia el juego**

Allí estaba totalmente aburrida… tenía casi tres horas esperando a que su hermana se decidiera por uno de los tantos vestidos de novia que le habían mostrado… simplemente ninguno le gustaba, ya fuera por muy simples o muy ostentosos… porque tenía que desperdiciar sus preciadas vacaciones estando allí, solamente sentada, sin que nadie la tomara en cuenta, lo cual hacia porque su madre se lo había pedido, porque estaba segura que si hubiese sido por Kikyo, esta estaría allí sola.

-Kagome –llamo Kikyo por primera vez desde que habían llegado –ayúdame a colocarme este vestido –a lo cual Kagome sonrió como respuesta y se levantó. En ese momento Kikyo recibió un mensaje –"rayos… que voy a hacer" –pensó mientras leía el mensaje.

-Que sucede Kikyo –dijo la chica preocupada, al ver que su hermana se había quedado totalmente concentrada.

-Nada… solo apurémonos, ya es tarde -dijo entregándole el vestido a Kagome y haciéndole una seña de que se adelantara –y ahora como me deshago de ella… no me dará tiempo de llevarla y si le digo que se vaya sola mamá se enojara… será mejor decirle a Inuyasha que nos recoja–dijo empezando a enviar un mensaje.

* * *

Inuyasha salió del baño en toalla y se encontró a Yura con un bikini muy revelador acostada en la cama

-Que haces aquí… no deberías de entrar a mi habitación sin mi consentimiento –dijo serio –podrías salir voy a arreglarme.

-Amor, sabes que por mí no hay problema… ya te he visto antes o no lo recuerdas –dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia él, observando detenidamente las partes del cuerpo de Inuyasha que eran visibles, cuando se colocó enfrente de él lo abrazo por el cuello –pero por lo que veo muchas cosas han cambiado –le dijo esto en el oído y de forma seductora, para luego empezarlo a besarlo en el cuello, pero el chico la aparto.

-No hagas eso – dijo enojado –será mejor que salgas… no quiero sacarte yo.

-Hay tranquilo… solo era broma –dijo de forma burlona

–Pues tus bromas no me están gustando… así que por favor deja de hacerlo, sabes que pierdo la paciencia rápidamente –dijo recuperando su tono habitual

– Esta bien, voy a tratar de controlarme… pero no te prometo nada –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta – amor porque en los días que llevo aquí Kikyo no ha venido… no me digas que es por mi culpa –dijo poniendo cara de "tristeza"

-Ella no ha venido, porque está ocupada con algunas cosas que necesita para el matrimonio – en ese momento recibió el mensaje de Kikyo y se dirigió a una pequeña mesa que estaba en la habitación, en donde se encontraba el celular –tengo que irme… podrías salir.

-Está bien, me voy… solo espero que no tardes –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-Hola Kagome –dijo Inuyasha sorprendiendo un poco a la joven, la cual dio un pequeño salto… a pesar de que ya había pasado más de una semana desde que se habían presentado y verlo de pason un par de veces, ya que trataba de no pasar con él de un hola… seguía poniéndose nerviosa, sin saber porque siempre que veía aquellos ojos –veo que todavía no se ha decidido -dijo con un suspiro sentándose a su lado –y ya escogiste tu vestido –dijo tratando de conversar con la chica que permanecía con la cabeza gacha desde que el llego.

-No… Kikyo dice que es mejor traerlos de Londres… aunque lo veo totalmente innecesario –dijo haciendo por primera vez contacto visual, que dándose momentáneamente hipnotizada, por los ojos del chico… en ese momento llego Kikyo.

-Amor, tardaste –dijo abrazando al joven – podríamos irnos… ninguno de los vestidos me convence –dijo jalando a Inuyasha a la salida, pero en esta se detuvo –sabes deberías de ir con Kagome a dar un paseo y después la llevas a casa –pero Inuyasha la miro confundido –es que una amiga me recomendó un lugar donde dice que venden vestidos muy hermosos, pero sabes como soy e igual creo que tardare mucho y no quiero que se aburran… además recuerda que no puedes ver el vestido que escoja –dijo despidiéndose de ambos, para posteriormente parar un taxi y subir.

Decidieron quedarse en un parque que se encontraba cerca y sentarse en el pasto, después de permanecer un buen rato callados Inuyasha hablo.

–Sabes cuando era niño me encantaba venir a este lugar –dijo con la mirada al frente, llamando la atención de la chica –venía muy seguido con mis padres, era uno de mis lugares favoritos… pero deje de venir cuando mi madre murió –dijo con un tono un poco triste, pero con una sonrisa

–Lo siento… no sabía que… –trato de decir un poco apenada, pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

–Tranquila, igual fue cuando tenía ocho… después de algunos meses mi padre y mi hermano nos mudamos a Londres, pero mi hermano regreso cuando cumplió los dieciocho años a hacerse cargo de los negocios que tiene nuestro padre aquí

–Pues mi padre murió hace cinco años, fue muy doloroso para nosotras… las cosas se complicaron mucho y a mi madre le toco trabajar muy duro… pero al final no pudo mantenernos a ambas y como Kikyo era la mayor, la envió con nuestra abuela paterna a Londres, aunque ella no quería porque la abuela era demasiado estricta –dijo quitándole la mirada y enfocándola también al frente –supongo que conociste a mi abuela.

-Si… pero al principio no le agradaba que fuera el novio de Kikyo, porque según ella, yo era un pervertido… que iba a corromper a su dulce nieta –dijo esto último imitando como solía hablar la anciana, provocando una pequeña sonrisa de Kagome – cuántos años tienes –dijo observando a la chica que tenía el cabello semi–recogido con un lazo blanco y un vestido blanco con flores azules un poco holgado, pero esta se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada – déjame adivinar…catorce, cierto?… se ve que eres todavía una niña –dijo quitándole la mirada.

-No, cumplí quince hace casi dos semanas –dijo un poco seria… acaso se veía tan infantil.

-mmm…pero en todo caso todavía eres una niña –dijo provocando que Kagome frunciera el ceño, pero este no se dio cuenta porque estaba mirando al frente –oye porque… -pero en ese momento alguien se les acerco.

-Kagome quien es este tipo –dijo un enojado Koga –por esto es que no quieres verme –dijo mirando con desdén a Inuyasha, mientras la joven se levantaba seguida de él otro chico –tan rápido pretendes encontrarme reemplazo.

-Inuyasha De Es Un Koga es ... -pero Koga la interrumpió.

-El novio –dijo mientras jalaba a Kagome por un brazo hacia él y esta fruncía el ceño – que hace este tipo contigo… respóndeme Kagome – dijo alzando un poco la voz.

-Oye porque no te calmas y la sueltas –dijo Inuyasha tratando de apaciguar las cosas, pero esto enojo más a Koga.

-Cállate y no te metas, esto es entre Mi novia y yo…entiendes –dijo empezando a caminar y jalando a Kagome con él, aunque esta trataba de resistirse.

-Suéltame, yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte… deja de comportarte como un animal –dijo un poco enojada, tratando de soltarse sin obtener ningún resultado

-Cálmate –dijo Inuyasha soltando a Kagome del agarre y la coloco detrás de él… como se atrevía a tratar a una niña así –aquí nadie tiene porque darte explicaciones y si ella no quiere ir contigo no lo hará… porque yo no lo permitiré –dijo un poco enojado, pero ante esto Koga se enojó más e intento pegarle, pero este lo esquivo y cayó al suelo.

-Vez sarnoso… allí es adonde perteneces –dijo de forma burlona, tomando a Kagome de la mano y dejando en el lugar a un muy enojado Koga maldiciendo.

-Sabes, no deberías de tener un novio tan mayor… eres muy pequeña –dijo todavía un poco enojado mientras caminaban al auto, sin mirarla, mientras la llevaba de la mano.

-No…ya no lo es –dijo soltándose y adelantándose un poco, para luego subir al auto… porque insistía en decir que era una niña. Inuyasha se extrañó mucho por el gesto, pero decidió no darle importancia y subir también al auto.

-Oye porque no vamos al cine –dijo llamando la atención de la chica –tu escoges la película y después vamos a cenar –dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual la chica solo a parto la mirada e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, antes de que Inuyasha empezara a manejar el auto.

* * *

Se levantó totalmente desnuda buscando su ropa, mientras el hombre que permanecía acostado, la miraba con ojos lujuriosos

-Porque no te quedas hoy… tardaste mucho y hace días no nos veíamos–dijo levantándose y jalándola nuevamente a la cama hasta quedar encima de ella.

-Sabes que no puedo –dijo quitándoselo de encima – y no debo… mi madre podría sospechar –dijo empezando a vestirse.

-Y eso que importa… a menos que… me hallas mentido y sigas con ese tipo… sabes que no me gusta compartir lo que es Mío –dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros de lo normal, provocando que Kikyo se pusiera nerviosa… si el descubría su engaño, sus planes se arruinarían.

-Claro que no…hice lo que me pediste… ahora solo estoy contigo –dijo tratando de que no se notara que estaba un poco nerviosa -pero mi madre es muy conservadora y no lo vería con buenos ojos… solo esperemos un tiempo –dijo acercándose a él, para después besarlo apasionadamente… solo tenía que seguir haciéndole creer que había dejado a Inuyasha hasta que se casaran y después lo convencería de que se fueran a vivir a Londres… definitivamente nadie… absolutamente nadie impediría que se casara con Inuyasha, ni siquiera ese demonio que tenía enfrente.

-Está bien… pero hoy te llevare hasta tu casa –dijo antes de apartarse y empezar a cambiarse…la chica lo miro sorprendida, pero después se repuso… igual no importaba, Kagome ya tendría que estar durmiendo y su madre no estaba, así que no había ningún problema.

* * *

-Gracias por traerme –dijo Kagome antes de bajar del carro, pero Inuyasha la detuvo - sucede algo Inuyasha –dijo empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Nada…solo quería que fuéramos amigos, es que a veces me parece como si no quisieras hablar con migo… acaso no te agrado –cuando él dijo esto Kagome lo miro a los ojos y se sonrojo, sin saber porque –te sucede algo… estas un poco roja, será que te vas a enfermar –dijo observando con ojos curiosos a la chica, mientras acercaba su rostro… ella se soltó y se bajó lo más rápido que pudo – espera… Kagome –dijo bajándose inmediatamente, empezando a correr hasta alcanzarla y sujetarla por la muñeca –que te sucede… acaso dije algo que te incomodara –dijo un poco confundido.

-No pasa nada…solo estoy un poco cansada –dijo con la mirada gacha –pero si… podemos ser amigos –dijo levantando la mirada e Inuyasha le sonrió –al parecer Kikyo no ha llegado… si quieres la esperamos juntos -a lo que el joven sonrió nuevamente y empezaron a caminar en silencio.

Después de permanecer un buen rato esperando, se oyó un auto detenerse a la entrada, inmediatamente Kagome corrió a la ventana, por la cual vio a Kikyo en un auto acompañada de un hombre, al cual no podía verle el rostro en la posición en que se encontraba… pero sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa… su hermana se estaba besando con otro hombre… eso no era posible, simplemente no podía creerlo, giro a ver a Inuyasha y en ese momento no supo porque… simplemente su boca se movió por inercia

– Me equivoque… no es Kikyo, son los vecinos que acabaron de llegar – dijo un poco nerviosa –espera un momento, voy a darle una razón a la vecina de parte de mi madre… se me olvido dársela antes de salir –dijo para después salir de la casa. Pero cuando salió ya el carro se acababa de ir.

-Kagome que haces… creí que estarías dormida –dijo de forma desinteresada empezando a caminar.

-Quien era ese hombre Kikyo –esta se giró sorprendida, su hermana la había visto – porque te estabas besando con él –dijo en tono decepcionado…su hermana no era así, todo tenía que tener una explicación coherente –sabes Inuyasha está adentro –al decir esto Kikyo se puso pálida como un cadáver… él también la había descubierto, –por suerte no te vio… pero que sucede Kikyo… porque estabas con ese hombre.

–Yo… yo amo a Inuyasha y no quiero engañarlo hermana –dijo muy nerviosa, como haría para que Kagome no contara nada… porque siempre esa niña tenía que entrometerse en todo –yo lo único que quiero es que el no sufra.

–Entonces… porque estas con ese hombre –pregunto con la cabeza gacha, pero luego la levanto –Kikyo tú y el… –dijo mirándola con horror.

–No Kagome como se te ocurre… yo nuca e intimado con el –dijo "ofendida" al entender lo que su hermana trataba de decirle –hermanita yo…está bien te contare la verdad…ya no hay caso de que mienta –dijo suspirando –yo lo conocí unos días después de que llegue… yo estaba triste, no sabía si Inuyasha vendría como me lo había prometido, por lo cual empecé a salir con él, pero solo como amigos, nunca paso nada comprometedor entre nosotros –dijo de forma "triste" y mientras Kagome la observaba con suma atención –seguimos siendo amigos, hasta que llego Inuyasha y cuando él lo supo me dijo que me quería, pero como yo lo rechace, se enojó mucho y me dijo que yo solo seria de él y de nadie más… estoy muy asustada, hermana –dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían –me dijo que hará cualquier cosa para arruinar mi matrimonio y para eso le inventara muchas mentiras a Inuyasha… por eso me obligo a salir hoy con él y a besarlo –dijo para después abrazar a Kagome y empezar a "llorar" –tienes que ayudarme … por favor eres mi hermana… no te pido que mientas, solo no digas nada de lo que vistes… después de que Inuyasha y yo nos casemos, nos iremos a Londres y ese tipo no nos molestara nunca más –dijo entre "sollozos" … tenía que convencer a su hermana de que la ayudara… igual no le estaba mintiendo… bueno solo la mitad de lo que le había dicho era mentira, pero como dicen… el fin justifica los medios, y ella no permitiría que pequeñeces arruinaran su vida –vas a ayudarme… cierto –dijo soltando a Kagome y limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que tenía en el rostro.

–Yo… –quería a poyar a su hermana… pero tendría que mentir y no lo quería hacer… por alguna razón no quería mentirle a Inuyasha

–Por favor… somos hermanas y las hermanas se ayudan –dijo agarrando a Kagome por los antebrazos –te prometo que ya no dejare que me obligue a que salga con él… hablare con él y le diré que me deje en paz… pero por favor no le digas nada a Inuyasha, yo no quiero que el sufra por algo que es mentira y que destruiría nuestra relación… eso es lo que quiere ese hombre… no le digas nada a Inuyasha, por favor – en ese momento este salió.

–Que no me diga que cosa Kikyo –dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero Kikyo solo palideció mas –te pasa algo… te vez rara –dijo en forma preocupada…Kikyo solo veía a Kagome de manera suplicante… ella no quería mentir, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño a Inuyasha y mucho menos a su hermana.

–Nada… solo que a pesar de tardar mucho Kikyo no pudo encontrar un vestido que le gustara y por eso temía que te enojaras –dijo Kagome con la mirada gacha.

–Si amor…perdona, ya sé que no falta mucho para la boda, pero es que de verdad no me gusto ninguno –dijo empezando a relajarse y colocándose al lado de Kagome –porque no entramos hace mucho frío… gracias hermanita –dijo esto último en un susurro que solo Kagome pudo entender –vamos no se queden allí

–Creo que voy a dormir…estoy muy cansada –dijo Kagome deforma triste, para después entrar prácticamente corriendo a la casa.

–Cosas de niñas –dijo abrazando a Inuyasha y entrando de esta forma a la casa.

* * *

–Kagome, que te sucede has estado muy callada desde que llegamos y ni siquiera has probado tu helado –dijo Sango un poco preocupada –si no quieres estar aquí nos vamos.

–No es eso, tranquila... es solo que no se si guardarle un secreto a una persona sea correcto, aunque decirlo pueda causar mucho daño –dijo con un suspiro, para después empezar a comerse su helado.

–Pues… solo has lo que creas correcto y así te sentirás mejor –dijo, mientras empezaba a comer su helado – ayer llame a tu casa en la tarde pero nadie contesto, por eso marque a tu celular y tampoco contestaste… no me digas que ya te reconciliaste con Koga… ya era hora, no se hablaban desde el día siguiente de tu… –pero en ese momento callo al ver el rostro de su amiga… no habían pasado muchos días desde que la fue a buscar en el hotel y a pesar de que ella hacia como si nada hubiese pasado por no recordarlo… sabía que no era así, ella nunca olvidaría lo que le sucedió a pesar de no recordar cómo había pasado todo –desde hace muchos días –termino de decir un poco incomoda.

–Desde el día siguiente de mi cumpleaños no he hablado mucho con el –dijo de forma normal y con una pequeña sonrisa… pero Sango pudo ver en sus ojos otra cosa –y ya termine definitivamente con el… y no conteste porque deje el celular en mi casa y estaba con mi hermana tratando de escoger el vestido de matrimonio, después mi hermana decidió seguir su búsqueda sola, por lo cual fui con Inuyasha a cine y después a comer –dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

–Inuyasha? –por alguna razón el nombre le pareció haberlo escuchado antes… pero no lograba recordar en donde –ya tienes nuevo novio y no me habías contado –dijo provocando un gran sonrojo en Kagome.

–No, como se te ocurre –dijo tratando de tranquilizarse –él es el prometido de Kikyo… el solo salió conmigo porque ella se lo pidió, para que no nos aburriéramos… no creo que hubiese salido conmigo por iniciativa propia –dijo para después seguir comiendo su helado.

–mmm, ya veo… así que te gusta el prometido de tu hermana –dijo con normalidad, provocando que su amiga votara el helado que tenía en la boca y se pusiera pálida –cálmate solo lo dije en broma… pero por lo que veo es cierto –dijo en forma burlona, empezando a reírse.

–Sango, deja de decir esas cosas… si te llega a escuchar Kikyo se enojara mucho conmigo –dijo empezando a calmarse –él no me gusta y nunca lo hará… es solo que él no es como me lo imaginaba… es totalmente diferente… además eso nunca pasaría porque él se va a casar con Kikyo y todavía cree que soy una niña pequeña –dijo sin percibir la forma en que lo había dicho, para luego empezar a comer nuevamente su helado, pero Sango se quedó observándola un momento… ciertamente había hecho ese comentario en broma, pero por unos breves instantes le pareció que a Kagome si le gustaba o por lo menos le llamaba la atención el prometido de su hermana.

– "creo que me estoy volviendo loca" –pensó Sango, mientras igualmente que su amiga empezaba a comer su helado.

* * *

No entendía por qué nunca Inuyasha la había invitado a su casa, desde que se mudó siempre le sacaba una excusa… quería conocerla, se suponía que el padre de Inuyasha le había dicho que allí seria la boda, así que no estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta ese día para conocerla

–Que desea señorita… a pero si es usted… es la novia de Inuyasha –dijo la anciana al abrir la puerta –pase… espere acá –dijo guiándola a la sala de espera… por lo que había visto, la casa era muy grande, estaba pintada de blanco totalmente y decorada con cuadros antiguos, además poseía grandes ventanales que daban una vista perfecta hacia el hermoso jardín –ya le aviso que está aquí –dijo mientras Kikyo se sentaba y la anciana salía de la habitación, pero inmediatamente que esta salió entro Yura con un pequeño vestido morado

–Tanto tiempo sin verte… Kikyo –dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Yura? –dijo un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente recupero su fría postura y se levantó – que se supone que haces en la casa de Mi prometido… la última vez te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de él.

–Veo que no has cambiado en nada –dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás –creí que sabias que estaba aquí de invitada… no me digas que Inuyasha no te lo dijo, que raro… tu a que crees que se deba –dijo poniendo una cara de inocencia, por lo cual Kikyo la miro por un momento con odio –vaya… porque me miras así… a que le tienes miedo… a –m –i –g– a –dijo arrastrando la última frase

–Yo a ti… no me hagas reír… recuerda que no eres nada ante mi o ya se te olvido –dijo con una sonrisa de lado –que es lo que quieres… si es por… –pero Yura la interrumpió

–Solo me confié un poco, pero no cometeré el mismo error –dijo levantándose –vengo por lo que es Mío y te aseguro que tú no te quedaras con el –Kikyo se sorprendió un poco, pero inmediatamente le dio una mirada de odio y Yura empezó a reírse –tranquila Kikyo solo bromeaba – dijo de forma burlona –a mí ya no me interesa Inuyasha… ya todo está olvidado… solo me dolió que no me invitaran a su boda… espero que no te moleste que me haya auto–invitado –dijo con una mirada inocente, para después girarse y salir de la habitación … conocía perfectamente a Kikyo… habían sido amigas desde que ella había llegado a Londres… las mejores amigas o mejor dicho casi hermanas, pero la muy estúpida se había atrevido a meterse con lo que era suyo… porque Inuyasha era suyo… su novio… ella debería de ser la que ahora estuviera a punto de casarse con él y pues si no podía quitárselo, se conformaba con evitar el matrimonio –Kikyo, espero que todavía te guste divertirte como antes –dijo con una sonrisa que le daba un aspecto macabro.

Kikyo se había quedado en la habitación maldiciendo a Yura… no confiaba en lo último que le había dicho, sabía que ella tramaba algo… si esa tonta pensaba que Inuyasha volvería con ella… pues estaba equivocada, él la amaba a ella y nadie evitaría que ella fuera la señora Taisho

–Porque no me habías dicho que Yura estaba aquí –dijo de forma enojada apenas vio entrar a Inuyasha –porque permitiste que viviera aquí… pensabas que nunca me iba a enterar

–Pues… no te había dicho porque quería evitar una discusión y mi hermano fue quien la invito… solo para molestarme… además no deberías preocuparte, no estará aquí mucho tiempo… solo se quedara hasta la boda y se ira al día siguiente –Kikyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa… la conocía muy bien… la arpía esa tramaba algo para evitar su matrimonio, eso era seguro… pero no lo lograría, eso también era seguro.

–No te enojes, sabes que desde que estoy contigo trate de tener el menor contacto posible con ella… porque no olvidamos esto… si quieres vamos a comer y después a bailar –dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, a lo que esta solo movió la cabeza como afirmación y salieron.

* * *

–Oye y no me has dicho como es físicamente el prometido de Kikyo –dijo Sango observando detenidamente a su amiga que dejaba de comer su helado –es muy apuesto.

–Pues no se… no me había puesto a pensar en eso… él es alto, tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados.

–Cabello plateado y ojos dorados ?... son poco comunes esas características –dijo para sí misma –entonces debe ser muy apuesto –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero su celular sonó en ese momento –hay dios… se me había olvidado… hoy tengo una cita con Miroku –Kagome solo la miro sorprendida… hasta donde sabia Sango no tenía novio, está la miro y sonrió nerviosamente –cierto no te había contado…estoy saliendo con un chico que conocí en la discoteca el día de tu cumpleaños… él también estaba buscando a su amigo… no recuerdo el nombre, es un poco raro… pero en fin, al principio me pareció un pervertido, pero luego se portó amable y ofreció llevarme hasta mi casa, desde allí estamos saliendo… un día de estos te lo presento, pero ahora vámonos… es tarde y tengo una cita con el dentro de una hora.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yura había decidido ir hasta la casa de Kikyo, hasta donde tenía entendido seguía viviendo en la misma casa… sabía que ella tenía que estar ocultando algo, de lo contrario no hubiese reaccionado de esa forma.

–Buenas… usted es la señora Higurashi, cierto –dijo observando con una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer que le había abierto la puerta –yo soy Yura… amiga de Kikyo, ella me pidió que la viniera a buscar –la mujer se quedó observándola unos instantes y luego sonrió.

–Tú eres la jovencita con la que Kikyo salía en las fotos que me enviaba su abuela… sigue, pero ella se está arreglando –dijo ofreciéndole que se sentara y un café… después de un rato Yura se levantó.

–Me prestaría un baño –para posteriormente seguir las indicaciones que le había dado la mujer… al poco tiempo Kikyo bajo

–Hija, tu am… –pero ella la interrumpió

–Madre voy a salir con unas amigas… si llega Inuyasha dile que me espere… no tardare mucho –saliendo sin darle tiempo a la mujer de hablar, en ese momento Yura venia bajando las escaleras

–Hay que tonta… entendí mal y la vine a buscar… bueno voy a alcanzarla, gracias –dijo saliendo de la casa… en la esquina observo a Kikyo subiéndose en un taxi y rápidamente subió en el auto que llevaba y la siguió hasta un edificio, en el cual entro

–Disculpe señor… es que mi amiga… la chica que acabo de entrar, me cito aquí, pero se me olvido preguntarle en que piso es que iba a estar –dijo de la forma más inocente que encontró al vigilante –y no he podido comunicarme con ella –el vigilante al principio dudo, pero después de un rato cedió a los encantos de Yura y termino dándole el piso y el número del apartamento… subió y cuando el ascensor se abrió, allí estaba Kikyo con un hombre

– Kikyo… que casualidad –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la otra chica palidecer… sabía que haberla seguido hasta allí daría buenos resultados… pero no se imaginaba que muy rápidos –venía a visitar a una amiga que vive en este edificio y mira… este debe ser tu novio –dijo observando por primera vez al hombre que la acompañaba… era muy a puesto… pero no se comparaba con Inuyasha –hay me tengo que ir, me están esperando… luego nos vemos Kikyo –dijo con una sonrisa de lado

–Espera –dijo agarrándola por la muñeca –tengo algo que decirte… ahora vengo Naraku –dijo empezando a caminar algunos metros hacia donde el hombre no pudiera escucharlas –Yura, yo… –pero esta la interrumpió

–Tranquila… te prometo que no le diré nada a Inuyasha, te dije que no me interesa… no me interesa que suceda con su relación –dijo sin ninguna expresión de burla… pero Kikyo la miraba con desconfianza… simplemente no podía creerle – no te preocupes no diré nada, como en los viejos tiempos… lo recuerdas –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para después girarse e irse… Kikyo no sabía que hacer… Yura no era manejable como su tonta hermana… la tenía en sus manos y si se le ocurría hablar… todo se terminaría, solo le quedaba hacer una cosa… tratar de confiar en su silencio hasta que se llevara a cabo la boda.

–Vaya… sigue siendo igual de tonta –dijo deteniéndose y observando como el ascensor se cerraba – así que Naraku… esto será muy divertido –dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios – definitivamente mi plan no fallara… sigues siendo tan tonta Kikyo, que las cosas serán más fáciles de lo que pensé –dijo para después caminar nuevamente hasta el ascensor por donde había subido… ideando la forma de conocer a ese hombre… no tenía ninguna duda… él y Kikyo tenían una relación amorosa.

* * *

Había pasado todo el día encerrada, estaba completamente aburrida… sus amigas de el colegio se habían ido de vacaciones y Sango había salido nuevamente con ese chico, el cual por lo que le había podido entender era algo como su novio. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente, ella también se quedó un rato observándolo… después de unos segundos de permanecer así intento girarse y subir

–Espera… Kagome, me estas evitando –dijo con el ceño fruncido –que sucede creí que eras amigos –al escuchar eso la chica se giró nuevamente, empezando a bajar nuevamente las escaleras

–Yo… estas equivocado… yo nunca haría eso –dijo un poco nerviosa… claro que lo estaba evitando, no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin recordar cómo había visto a su hermana con otro hombre y ella la estaba encubriendo –son ideas tuyas –dijo sentándose un poco alejada de Inuyasha, mientras este la miraba con el ceño fruncido –estas esperando a Kikyo –dijo mirándolo por primera vez

–Si… llegue y tú medre me dijo que la esperara… pero después ella salió hace casi una hora y no ha vuelto –dijo acercándose inconscientemente a la chica, la cual al darse cuenta se puso más nerviosa, por lo cual dejo de mirarlo

–Mi madre a veces es un poco despistada –dijo mirando hacia el piso, como si en este hubiese algo muy interesante

–Oye porque no me acompañas, hoy tengo que ir a recoger el traje que usare en la boda… Kikyo me iba a acompañar… y no quiero ir solo –dijo observándola, mientras ella solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza sin míralo… el solo sonrió y se levantó tomándola de la mano, saliendo de esta forma, por lo cual Kagome se sonrojo un poco, aunque él no se dio cuenta del hecho.

Llegaron a una boutique e Inuyasha se fue a medir un traje que le dio una de las encargada… a los pocos minutos salió vestido con un traje negro, pero sin corbata

–Y –cuando Kagome lo vio se sonrojo… se veía más apuesto con ese traje, sin corbata tenía un aire de elegancia, pero a la vez salvaje –me veo muy mal… creo que pediré entonces otro –dijo al ver que la chica no decía nada y repentinamente había bajado la mirada

–No… es todo lo contrario –dijo sin levantar la mirada… solo la alzo mirándolo muy confundida, cuando vio la mano de Inuyasha ofreciéndole una corbata negra.

–Me gusta más así… pero mi nana dice que esta vez tengo que llevar una corbata –dijo con una mueca de fastidio –me ayudas… nunca aprendí a colocármela –ella solo se acercó lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca de él… se sonrojo y empezó a temblar un poco mientras le colocaba la corbata, pero él no se dio cuenta porque había cerrado los ojos… observo su rostro… era totalmente perfecto, bajo su vista hasta sus labios, los cuales también lo eran… su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, mientras su rostro se colocaba cada vez más rojo… y por primera vez en su vida sintió grandes deseos de besar a alguien… como si los labios de él la llamaran se puso de puntitas y cerró los ojos acercándose lentamente, pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse una de las encargadas llego y se separó apenada

–Lo siento… recordaba que a mi madre le gustaba verme con corbata, por lo cual siempre me la colocaba cuando íbamos a algún evento –pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Kagome tenía los ojos llorosos –que te sucede –pregunto un poco preocupado, tratando de acercarse, pero esta dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Nada, yo solo… quiero volver a casa –dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras Inuyasha la miraba confundido, pero ella solo se giró… se sentía muy mal… se odiaba y sentía miedo por lo que había intentado hacer… había estado a punto de besar al futuro esposo de su hermana… se sentía como un monstruo y no sabía lo que le estaba pasando… o si sabía… pero la respuesta le daba a un más temor que su comportamiento.

* * *

**Notas de autor :**Si tarde un poquito en actualizar... disculpen pero diré en mi defensa... hay tengo que aceptarlo no tengo excusa... Bueno he si se "conocieron" pero recuerden que Inuyasha estaba muy borracho y el solo recuerda la "cara" de Kikyo y en cuanto a Kagome... pues todo tiene una explicación... bueno lo único que puedo decir es que por ahora no recordaran completamente lo que sucedió.

Bueno gracias por seguir mi historia, especialmente a los lectores que dejan sus reviews... como he dicho antes... me emociona leerlos porque así se que si les interesa mi historia. Bueno gracias:

**rogue85**

**Elena 79**

**aky9110**

**azucenas45**

**Elvis**

Espero que les guste... Chais

gaby5827


	5. Chapter 5 :La verdad libera o no?

Capítulo V: La** verdad libera o no?**

Ya habían pasado varios días que no veía a Inuyasha… desde ese día, había decidido alejarse de él… ese día que llegaron a su casa después de casi besarlo, ni siquiera se despidió, solo subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y lloro por horas… no entendía porque le estaba pasando eso… se odiaba por tener esos sentimientos hacia el prometido de su hermana… pero a pesar de querer mantenerse alejada de él, parecía que el destino solo se empeñaba en jugar con ella… allí estaba en la sala de espera de la mansión Taisho, todo porque su hermana no había podido llevar las cosas que necesitaba para la boda… estaba muy nerviosa y su corazón cada vez latía más rápido, tanto que le sorprendía que no se hubiese parado repentinamente.

-Ven conmigo –dijo Inuyasha de forma seca entrando a la habitación, ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarla… caminaron por un largo pasillo, mientras ella caminaba lo más despacio que podía, para no caminar al lado de él… llegaron a una habitación , la cual estaba totalmente pintada de blanco como el resto de la casa, en ella había un espejo de cuerpo completo, un tocador, un sofá y un armario, pero no poseía una cama –esta será la habitación que utilizaran… puedes dejar las cosas aquí –dijo de forma seria, mientras observaba hacia otro lugar.

Su comportamiento hacia ella le dolía… no soportaba que él la tratase con tanta indiferencia… pero así era mejor… así ya no seguiría alimentando inconscientemente un sentimiento que para ella estaba prohibido… hizo todo en silencio, pero cuando estaba por salir él la detuvo.

-Kagome… que te sucede… porque actúas así, porque no quieres verme –no sabía porque la había detenido, ni mucho menos porque le había preguntado eso… él tenía que estar enojado con ella por actuar de esa forma, pero…simplemente no le agradaba la situación – cuando voy a tu casa, subes a tu habitación o si llegas cuando estoy visitando a Kikyo, ni siquiera me miras –dijo Inuyasha mientras la sostenía por la muñeca, mirándola fijamente a los ojos… no sabía porque razón, tal vez le había tomado mucho cariño… tal vez la veía como a esa pequeña hermana que nunca tuvo… no importa cual fuera la razón… simplemente no le gustaba que ella lo ignorara de esa forma –acaso no quieres que este cerca de ti.

-Yo… -también lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, lo había extrañado… todo ese tiempo apartada de él no había servido para nada, no sabía que era, pero lo que sentía era más fuerte… su magnetismo hacia él había aumentado demasiado desde la última vez -Yo… solo – que le diría… que solo lo ignoraba para tratar de olvidarse de lo que sentía por él, pero que nada de eso parecía estar funcionando… sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer… sabía que estaba mal lo que sentía, pero no podía evitar hacerlo –te extrañe mucho… perdóname –dijo empezando a llorar… él se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de la chica… no supo porque y no le importo… solo quiso protegerla… por eso la abrazo.

-Sabes… eres una tonta… si te sucede algo puedes contarme… somos amigos –dijo mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera azabache -sabes… no me gustaba pensar que me pudieras odiar, sin ninguna razón aparente –dijo separándola un poco, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas –ahora, dime que te sucedió, si no estás enojada con migo… acaso el sarnoso te hizo algo –dijo empezando a enojarse, pero la chica hizo un gesto de negación –entonces… que te sucede.

\- Kikyo tiene razón… a veces tengo crisis adolescentes –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… él solo la observo… le gustaba mucho verla sonreír… le hacía sentirse bien… era algo muy gratificante para él.

-Vamos… yo te llevo a tu casa –dijo soltándola y agarrándola por la mano… ella se sintió muy feliz… a pesar de todo quería estar así, de esa forma con él… a pesar de que su corazón le perteneciera a otra mujer… ella simplemente quería estar a su lado… así fuera como una simple amiga o como su pequeña hermana.

* * *

-Sango, porque no me avisaste antes que no irías al matrimonio… ahora tendré que ir sola –dijo un poco decepcionada Kagome acostada en su cama al lado de su amiga.

-Sabes que si pudiera te haría compañía…. pero a mi padre le avisaron esta mañana que mi abuelo enfermo, por eso nos vamos mañana temprano… sabes que ya me había comprometido contigo y si no fuera tan grave no iría… hasta le había rechazado una invitación a Miroku… creo que se casaba su amigo.

-Ya veo… entonces me tocara ir sola… será mejor no ir –dijo un poco triste, Sango solo la observaba muy sorprendida.

-Kagome… somos amigas… porque no me dices lo que te está pasando –dijo totalmente seria, pero la chica sola la miro sin entender –a ti no te preocupa ir acompañada o no?… a ti lo que te preocupa es ir al matrimonio… no trates de confundirme, te conozco y sé que sientes cosas por el prometido de Kikyo –la otra chica sola miro sorprendida… acaso era tan obvia –al principio creí que estaba loca y que imaginaba cosas… pero ahora estoy completamente segura

-Sango… yo no sé qué siento, ni cómo paso –dijo con los ojos llorosos –yo solo sé que me gusta mucho estar a su lado… me duele y me odio por sentir morirme cuando esta con Kikyo… sé que está mal… pero no lo puedo evitar, es como si todo lo que siento le perteneciera a él… incluso sin conocerlo… desde el día que lo vi por primera vez, mi vida cambio –dijo de forma triste, mientras se colocaba una almohada en la cara -sí sé que soy un monstruo.

-Tranquila… ya todo pasara, veras que cuando se case con Kikyo, ya todo será diferente – dijo tratando de quitarle la almohada –no ganaras nada asfixiándote –dijo de forma burlona –oye para que no vayas sola… porque no invitas a Koga… sé que lo que te hizo fue muy horrible, pero no te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas con él –Kagome se quitó la almohada de la cara y la miro sorprendida –discúlpame… hable con él, me conto lo que había sucedido y después de darle su merecido acepte ayudarlo a que fueran amigos… él ya entendió que la relación de ustedes ya termino… vendrá dentro de media hora -pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta y su celular sonó –vaya…que rápido pasa el tiempo –dijo intentado levantarse, pero Kagome la detuvo

-Tienes razón… a pesar de lo que sucedió él siempre fue un buen amigo –dijo levantándose, para después salir de la habitación… bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta –hola, Koga –dijo con una gran sonrisa, por lo cual el chico se sorprendió.

-Kagome, yo... –intento decir, pero estaba muy nervioso para articular cualquier frase… respiro profundo y la observo a los ojos - quiero disculparme… sé que me he portado como un animal contigo… sobre todo el día que nos encontramos en el parque… yo sé que no tengo derecho y ya acepte que por mi estupidez ya todo termino… pero podemos ser amigos –dijo de forma suplicante, mientras trataba de agarrar las manos de la chica… ella al principio dudo, pero después se lo permitió… después de todo quizás no sería tan malo darle una oportunidad, así sea como amigo.

-Está bien… podemos ser amigos –dijo mientras el chico sonreía –pero nada más… entiendes… y sobre el incidente del otro día… él era el prometido de mi hermana –Koga la soltó y la miro apenado –mañana es su matrimonio… no quiero ir sola… podemos ir como amigos.

-Pero… no se enojara… no creo que le agrade verme en su boda después de lo que sucedió –dijo de forma avergonzada

-Tranquilo… solo fue un mal entendido… tu solo ve –dijo de forma muy feliz –yo te envió un mensaje con la dirección más tarde –dijo para después despedirse y volver nuevamente a su habitación.

* * *

-Me dijiste que tenías todo bajo control… que sabias lo que hacías –dijo como siempre sin ninguna expresión en el rostro –pero no he visto ningún resultado y mañana será la boda.

-Tranquilo cariño –dijo Yura sentándose en el regazo de Sesshomaru, pero este se levantó y ella casi cae al piso –hay de vez en cuando no te caería nada mal relajarte.

-Nunca me ha gustado compartir mujeres con el inservible de Inuyasha –dijo cambiando momentáneamente sus facciones a unas de enojo –concéntrate en la razón por la cual estas en esta casa

-Hay que lastima… pero en fin… no te preocupes… mañana será un día muy divertido… les tengo una sorpresa –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras el hombre la miraba interrogativamente –no te puedo decir que pasara… solo te diré, que será un día inolvidable para Kikyo

-Pues espero que cumplas tu palabra y esa boda no se realice… esa mujer nunca me ha caído bien… siempre me ha parecido una arribista, que maneja como quiere al tonto ese –dijo girándose para salir.

-Sabes… a veces me parece que no es tan cierto lo que dices… de que detestas a tu hermano –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero el hombre no se dio cuenta porque estaba de espaldas –podría decirse que a pesar de todo eres un buen hermano… y te preocupas por su bienestar casi como del tuyo

-Eso a ti no te importa… solo termina lo que te mantiene en esta casa –dijo con fría voz, para después seguir su camino hacia la salida de la habitación… con un gran enojo hacia esa mujer tan impertinente, que se atrevía a cuestionar el porqué de sus acciones.

* * *

Ya había llegado el gran día… al fin seria la señora Taisho… cuando fue descubierta por Yura, creyó que ella la delataría, pero no lo había hecho… aunque no entendía que pretendía, no podía confiarse

-Te ves muy hermosa hija –dijo muy emocionada la señora Higurashi, al observar a su hija frente al espejo, con un vestido blanco ajustado hasta la cintura de una sola manga y con un gran escote en la espalda, tenía zirconios en la única manga y en la cintura a un lado también tenía zirconios en forma de flor –pero creo que es muy descubierto en la espalda… lo hubieses pedido sin escote

-Hay madre… no seas exagerada, no le veo nada de malo –dijo fastidiada –mejor ayúdame a colocarme el velo –dijo mientras se acomodaba los mechones de cabello que salían del peinado que llevaba –donde esta Kagome… no la he visto desde que llegamos… espero que ya esté lista –dijo observándose nuevamente con suma atención y sonrió… al fin todo salía perfecto… en menos de media hora seria la esposa de Inuyasha y ya nadie podría impedirlo

-No te preocupes… ya estoy lista -dijo con una sonrisa, pero con una mirada triste después de entrar en la habitación… tenía un vestido hasta las rodillas color piel ajustado solo en el pecho y con un lazo del mismo color debajo de este, y el cabello amarrado con un prendedor de zirconios en forma de flor –solo estaba viendo si Koga había llegado

-Kagome, ven vamos a buscar el ramo de rosas de Kikyo… mientras ella termina de arreglarse –dijo tomando a la menor de sus hijas por una mano y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-Porque tardara tanto… tiene que venir –dijo Yura con un poco de impaciencia, mientras se acomodaba el pequeño vestido color rojo y de mangas de encaje ajustado … pero inmediatamente se le forma una sonrisa al ver llegar a un hombre totalmente vestido de negro –tardaste… creí que no vendrías

-Tenía asuntos que atender… no me perdería esto por nada del mundo –dijo con una sonrisa que le dio un aspecto muy macabro… Yura lo guio hasta la habitación que Inuyasha le había asignado a Kikyo y se devolvió…. al entrar a la habitación vio a Kikyo frente al espejo tratando de colocarse el velo –siempre te lo he dicho… eres perfecta –dijo con voz seca… Kikyo dejó caer el velo y se giró, quedando estática, mientras el hombre caminaba lentamente hacia ella con una mirada llena de enojo

-Naraku… que haces aquí –dijo un poco sorprendida, pero al ver la mirada del hombre se asustó –yo… -trato de decir de forma muy nerviosa, pero el hombre se paró frente a ella y sonrió de lado antes de agarrarla por el cuello –por favor… déjame… explicarte –dijo con los ojos llorosos, mientras trataba de respirar

-Que me vas a explicar… que me mantuviste engañado –dijo de forma muy calmada, mientras apretaba cada vez más el agarre –ya te lo había dicho Kikyo… tú eres Mia… porque insistes en hacer estupideces -dijo soltándola con brusquedad, por lo cual esta cayó al piso de rodillas agarrándose el cuello y tratando de respirar calmadamente –levántate que nos vamos –dijo girándose

-No… yo me casare –dijo mientras se levantaba del piso, todavía agarrándose el cuello con una mano –yo amo a Inuyasha… ni tu ni nadie impedirá que me case con él –dijo un poco nerviosa, pero tratando de demostrar seguridad en lo que decía, mientras el hombre se acercaba nuevamente a ella riendo, por lo cual ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta quedar su espalda contra la pared.

-Amor? … tú no sabes qué es eso Kikyo…solo conoces el amor por ti misma… pero sabes… eso es lo que me encanta de ti, que quieres conseguir las cosas que deseas, sin importar por encima de quien tengas que pasar... pero lamentablemente para ti… a mí no me da la gana de que te cases –dijo mientras la jalaba hacia el

\- Cállate… tú no sabes nada… no me conoces… suéltame, te dije que no voy a ninguna parte contigo –dijo muy enojada tratando de soltarse

–Yo soy la única persona que conoce a la verdadera Kikyo… eres egoísta y detestable, además odias poner la felicidad de otras personas por encima de la tuya… eres igual a mí –dijo empezando a besarla, pero ella lo empujo con rabia, lo cual solo le causo mucha gracia al hombre y la volvió a besar, logrando esta vez que le correspondiera –a ti te encantan las cosas a las malas –le dijo al oído, para después besarla apasionadamente, mientras trataba de quitarle el vestido.

* * *

Yura lo saco de su habitación y prácticamente lo arrastro por los pasillos de la mansión con la excusa de que Kikyo se sentía mal… aunque todavía no entendía por qué Yura estaba siendo "tan amable" con Kikyo, decidió ir con ella… abrió la puerta de la habitación y allí estaba Kikyo… quien se supondría seria su esposa a partir de ese día, besándose con aquel hombre.

–Kikyo! –grito totalmente enojado, mientras esta se apartaba del hombre y se giraba tratando de acomodarse el vestido totalmente pálida.

–Inuyasha… yo… yo puedo explicarte –dijo muy nerviosa y cada vez más pálida que un cadáver –el me obligo… yo no quería… simplemente…

–Cállate! … eres una…como no vi la clase de mujer que eres –dijo muy enojado con las manos en puño, mientras ella trataba de acercarse, pero él la aparto

–Vaya… hasta que por fin te das cuenta de todo… ya me estaba preocupando –dijo de forma burlona –cierto que es perfecta… su cuerpo y rostro enloquecerían a cualquiera… pero tú lo debes de saber tanto como yo –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, que hizo enfurecer a Inuyasha más de lo que ya estaba.

–Como te atreves… como te atreviste a tocarla –dijo con furia, mientras se abalanzaba contra el hombre que solo parecía divertirse con la escena… se propinaron varios golpes, hasta partieron el espejo de cuerpo completo en su camino… las dos mujeres gritaban para calmarlos, pero no parecía surtir efectos… en un descuido de Naraku, Inuyasha le propino un golpe que lo hizo caer… Kikyo se colocó entre ambos antes de que empezaran a golpearse nuevamente.

–Vasta!... lárgate Naraku –este intento a tacar nuevamente, sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que le había dicho la chica… pero las mujeres no dejaron que ninguno de los dos se acercara… además, ya se había divertido y después vería la forma de cobrarle al imbécil los golpes que le había dado… hizo una cara de fastidio y salió de la habitación mientras Inuyasha era sostenido por las mujeres.

–Inuyasha déjame explicarte –dijo de forma suplicante, pero el joven se soltó del agarre y camino hacia la puerta –a dónde vas

–A donde crees… hay que ponerle fin a esta tontería –dijo sin mirarla

–Tú no puedes… nos vamos a casar… esto solo fue un mal entendido… no puedes hacerme esto… que le diré a los invitados cuando pregunten –dijo con los ojos llorosos, tratando de convencerlo

–Eres una excelente mentirosa… arreglar esto, será muy sencillo para ti –dijo para después salir

–Inuyasha!... no puedes –gritaba detrás de él… caminando lo más rápido que el vestido que llevaba se lo permitiera… solo escucho a lo lejos cuando anunciaba que no habría boda … se levantó un poco el vestido y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia él –por favor… no me hagas esto –dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su rostro sin expresión… todo había terminado… él solo la miro y se fue… después de permanecer unos segundos en estado de shock, mientras era observada por los invitados, giro la cabeza a un lado… camino lentamente hasta donde la chica que la miraba divertida, se colocó en frente de ella y le dio una cachetada –tu… maldita! … como pudiste –dijo muy enojada y mirándola con odio… Yura, solo se tocaba la mejilla y la miraba con sorpresa, pero inmediatamente sus ojos se colocaron más oscuros y le dio una fuerte cachetada a Kikyo, que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara con unas sillas hasta caer al césped.

–No vuelvas a hacerlo –dijo todavía muy enojada, pero su mirada se empezó a suavizar –no sé porque te enojas tanto… yo dije que nunca le diría… pero en ningún momento te dije que no se lo mostraría –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –sabes Inuyasha es un caballero y nunca diría en público lo que le hiciste…pero para tu mala suerte yo no soy él… saben quién es en realidad la adorable Kikyo… pues no es más que una perdida… que cuando se aburre, se mete con el primero que le pase por el frente, simplemente por diversión... de hecho ahora mismo su ahora ex prometido la encontró revolcándose con otro hombre –dijo para después mirar a Kikyo y reírse –ahora si estamos a mano… y recuerda no te vuelvas a meter con algo mío –dijo mientras se acomodaba el vestido, para después empezar a caminar dejando a una muy enojada Kikyo todavía en el piso… se levantó con los ojos llorosos por la rabia, mientras todos la miraban y hablaban entre si… salió corriendo de lugar.

–Juro que me las pagaras… esta humillación no se quedara así –dijo con rabia limpiándose las lágrimas mientras salía a la calle –Inuyasha, no será tuyo… volverá a ser mío… aunque sea lo último que haga.

* * *

–Hija, mira la hora… Kikyo debe de estar desesperada, no sé cómo se me había olvidado el ramo… por suerte pudimos armar este con las flores que sobraron de la decoración… vez a avisarle a Inuyasha que ya tiene que salir a esperar a Kikyo –dijo la mujer mientras empezaba a caminar al lado contrario con un ramo de flores blancas en las manos

Kagome empezó a caminar por donde se suponía estaría la habitación de Inuyasha, pero en su camino se tropezó con un joven que se veía muy preocupado

–Lo siento señorita –dijo observando detenidamente a la chica, para después agarrarle la mano y besársela –o pero que hermosa –dijo Miroku, mirándola con ojos libidinosos… Kagome solo se asustó y le aparto la mano –tranquila no se asuste… creo que debí presentarme primero… me llamo Miroku Adachi… el padre de sus futuros hijos –dijo con una gran sonrisa –y como se llama la hermosa señorita

–Usted es Miroku… el novio de Sango –el chico solo la miro muy sorprendido y puso una cara de terror –ella es mi amiga… tranquilo no le contare nada de este "pequeño incidente"… ella me había comentado de cómo era… pero creí que exageraba –Miroku, solo frunció el ceño, pero no le dijo nada –yo soy Kagome Higurashi hermana de la novia… disculpe, sabe dónde queda la habitación de Inuyasha

–Él no está allá… fui a buscarlo después de lo que sucedió –Kagome lo miro sin entender… pero decidió no preguntar, ya que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar –que te parece si tu buscas por allá y yo por aquí –dijo señalando los lados contrarios del pasillo… Kagome acepto y empezó a caminar.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de su casa muy enojado… que tonto había sido al creerle a esa mujer que no valía nada… solamente de recordar la cara burlesca de ese hombre le provocaba matarlos a ambos…especialmente a ella.

–Inuyasha donde estabas… ya va a comenzar la ceremonia –dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba corriendo –iba a buscarte a tu habitación…. que te paso –dijo sorprendida tratando de tocar al joven que estaba totalmente desarreglado y con un pequeño hilo de sangre proveniente del labio inferior… pero él la agarro por el brazo

–Tú lo sabias… cierto –dijo muy enojado, mientras empezaba a ejercer presión en el delgado brazo de la chica y esta lo miraba con una cara de sorpresa –tu sabias lo que hacía Kikyo con ese maldito –dijo con una mirada de rencor... pero ella simplemente no hablaba… solo miraba esos ojos, que solo tenían una mirada de desprecio hacia ella –que me lo digas! –grito muy fuerte haciendo que ella se asustara.

–Inuyasha, yo… –tratando de hablar, pero sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse –lo siento… yo no… –pero él la interrumpió

–Cuantas veces se burlaron de mi… del pobre idiota que creía todo… eres igual a ella… son unas malditas mentirosas –dijo soltándola bruscamente, por lo cual la chica perdió el equilibrio y su espalda fue a tener contra una pared… aunque no fue fuerte el golpe, le dolió… le dolió que él la tratara de esa forma… se deslizo suavemente hasta quedar sentada en el piso –ninguna de las dos vale nada…tú también eres una… –pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que la joven estaba sollozando en el piso… a pesar de estar muy enojado, al verla se sintió peor que una basura… como se había atrevido a tocarla –Kagome, yo… –dijo colocándose a su altura, tratando de tocar su rostro… pero ella aparto la cara y se levantó muy asustada, para luego correr –maldición –dijo sentado en el piso y con una mano en la frente… porque lo había hecho… era tan solo una niña… le dolió mucho como ella lo había mirado…como si él fuera un monstruo.

* * *

Kagome salió corriendo a la calle, iba llorando… se detuvo y se tocó las marcas rojas que estaban en su brazo… empezó a llorar nuevamente… pero estas no eran lo que le dolía… le dolía saber que Inuyasha la despreciaba

–Kagome, siento llegar un poco tarde –dijo Koga colocando doce al frente de la chica, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta del semblante y las marcas en el brazo de esta –que te sucedió… quien te hizo esto… si alguien se atrevió a tocarte –dijo muy enojado… Kagome solo levanto el rostro y lo abrazo, mientras lloraba –que te sucedió…por favor… dímelo

–Solo… solo sácame de aquí… por favor –dijo llorando sin levantar el rostro del pecho del chico.

* * *

Yura se encontró a Inuyasha todavía sentado en el piso y se acercó a él…aunque el trato de apartarla

–Vamos… levántate o acaso piensas quedarte allí como si fueras un perdedor… vas a complacer a esa bruja –dijo parándose frente a él, con una mano en la cintura

–Desde cuándo lo sabias –dijo en un pequeño susurro sin mirarla

–Desde hace unos días… pero no tenía pruebas… por eso no te lo dije –dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara –vamos a tu cuarto… necesitas descansar… y no te preocupes a esa arpía no le fue muy bien –dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantar… caminaron hasta la habitación de él… le ayudo a quitarse la ropa y lo beso, pero él la separo –porque me haces esto… porque eres tan indiferente conmigo, yo te quiero … no te preocupes , yo sé que tu no me quieres de esta forma… pero déjame ayudarte a olvidar… solo por hoy –dijo para después besarlo nuevamente… al principio no respondía a sus caricias… pero recordó todo lo que había pasado… y sobre todo la mirada de ella… correspondió al beso, hasta que este se volvió apasionado… solamente dejándose llevar por toda la rabia que sentía por Kikyo y sobre todo por sí mismo.

* * *

Inu No estaba muy enojado… había acabado de llegar para la boda de su hijo menor y se había encontrado con que ya no habría ninguna boda… camino a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación de este y sin tocar abrió la puerta… puso una car a de sorpresa y después se puso totalmente rojo… pero de la furia al ver a su hijo a costado en la cama, con una mujer desnuda arriba de él

–Inuyasha! –ambos voltearon a la puerta y vieron al hombre peli plateado y de ojos dorados como sus dos hijos… Yura se cubrió con unas sábanas e Inuyasha se la quitó de encima, mientras su cara se colocaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza –te espero en la biblioteca… y no me hagas esperar –dijo antes de salir dando un portazo… camino hasta la biblioteca donde estaba su hijo mayor

–Que sucedió –pregunto mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio y observaba fijamente a su hijo… pero antes de que este respondiera llego Inuyasha cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo con una sudadera –que sucedió… me desobedeces y te vienes a Tokio a casarte… llego y me entero de que no hay boda … además te encuentro de una forma muy "familiar" con esa "señorita" –dijo tratando de hablar calmadamente, pero por la rabia que tenía, estaba hablando con un tic en el ojo

–No entiendo porque preguntas padre… sabes que el tonto de Inuyasha nunca toma buenas decisiones –dijo mirando despectivamente al más joven

–Que hace él aquí… creí que la conversación era entre los dos –dijo un poco enojado

–Cállate! … y responde… no estás en posición de exigir nada–dijo levantándose de la silla muy enojado –es cierto lo que me comentaron… esa mujer… la Higurashi, resulto ser una mujer de dudosa reputación

–Si ya le informaron… no veo que más le pueda informar yo –dijo girándose para marcharse

–Creí que eras una persona madura… pero veo que me equivoque, solo eres un muchachito impulsivo… todavía no estás preparado para manejar los negocios con tu hermano… me voy mañana y espero tu regreso en los próximos días –dijo de forma calmada mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida

–Pero… –intento protestar pero su padre no lo dejo

–Ya no hay nada que discutir… la decisión está tomada… tienes como plazo máximo un mes para devolverte a Londres, terminaras tus estudios allá –dijo para después salir de la habitación… Inuyasha por un momento pensó en decirle a su padre que no se iría… pero pensando las cosas bien, ya no tenía caso seguir allí… la única razón para quedarse en ese lugar, ya no existía… pero aun así… sentía que debía quedarse… había algo, que le impedía irse… sentía que había algo muy fuerte que lo ataba a ese lugar… pero a pesar de sentir eso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea que o quien era ese algo que no permitía que se marchara.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Se que aveces duro un tantis en actualizar...pero voy a tratar de subir el próximo capitulo en menos tiempo... ya una de mis queridas a migas... la mas intensa...Alba me dijo que tenia que actualizar en menos tiempo... bn espero que les guste y nuevamente disculpas si tarde.

Bueno gracias a todos los lectores...se que dirán que estoy peor que un disco rayado...pero me encanta leer los reviews. Gracias por dejarlos:

**Elvi**

**azucenas45**

**aky9110**

Bueno espero que les guste... chais

gaby5827


	6. Chapter 6: Reconciliación y… Celos?

Capítulo VI: **Reconciliación y… celos?**

Había pasado casi una semana después de la fallida boda… trataba de aparentar que no le importaba lo que había ocurrido… pero no podía… siempre el recuerdo de Kikyo a parecía… como demostrándole que le sería muy difícil olvidarla

-En que piensas –pregunto Yura mientras abrazaba al chico por la espalda desnuda –otra vez estás pensando en ella… cierto? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido y entono un poco molesto –porque te empeñas en mantener ese lazo que ya no existe… deberías de olvidar todo y concentrarte en otras cosas –dijo empezando a besar el cuello del joven, pero este se levantó desnudo de la cama, caminando hacia el baño

-Eso a ti no debería importarte... el trato era que tú no te metías en mi vida y mucho menos me cuestionabas –dijo un poco enojado dándole la espalda –sal… necesito descansar –dijo para después cerrar la puerta del baño.

Apretó las manos en puño y se levantó de la cama… siempre era lo mismo desde aquel día… mantenían relaciones y eso era todo…él la dejaba… pero lo que más la enojaba, era que a pesar de que nunca se lo había dicho directamente, ella sabía que mientras él la tocaba pensaba en ella…

-Maldita… pero esta vez no voy a caer ante ti –dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a colocarse la ropa

_Flash back_

Estaba muy enojada… como había sido tan tonta de confiar por muchos años en una mujer como esa… la quería mucho y le hubiese perdonado cualquier cosa… menos que se metiera con Inuyasha

-Porque te acostaste con él –dijo una muy enfurecida Yura, tratando de no golpear a la chica con ojos llorosos que tenía al frente –sabias que esta vez sí me gustaba mucho… quería estar con él –dijo agarrándola por el antebrazo –desde cuándo tratabas de quitármelo

-No fue mi intención…tú me conoces….somos amigas –dijo Kikyo "llorando" –todo sucedió sin tenerlo planeado

-Porque te conozco, sé que esto no fue un simple accidente –dijo un poco más enojada, apretando el agarre –tú crees que nunca me di cuenta de cómo lo mirabas… pero a pesar de todo creí que serias incapaz de hacerme esto… pero veo que al fin te cansaste de hacerte la mustia conmigo –dijo mientras la soltaba –crees que él te va a tomar en serio… eres tan poquita cosa para él… eres una arribista… –Kikyo cambio la expresión triste de su rostro y la abofeteo

-Ese es tu problema… siempre te has creído superior a todos –dijo recuperando su postura fría –pero sabes… no eres nada… yo hice en un mes lo que a ti tanto te costó… tener a Inuyasha aquí –dijo señalando el centro de la palma de su mano –aunque se resistió un poco al final cayo como todos… él todavía está confundido y cree que todo lo que sucedió fue por culpa de lo que tomamos –dijo con una sonrisa de lado –pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo… es que fue en tu fiesta, en tu habitación y tú nunca te distes cuenta por estar tratando de demostrar como siempre que eras la "reina" de todo – Yura se enfureció totalmente y la abofeteo, para después tirarla de su largo cabello hasta hacerla caer… cuando la tuvo en el piso se le monto en el abdomen y la empezó a abofetear con ambas manos, mientras Kikyo intentaba quitársela de encima, pero solo logro arañarle la mejilla… unas personas que iban pasando por el lugar las apartaron

–Maldita esto no se queda así –dijo roja de la rabia Yura tratando de soltarse… en ese momento llego Inuyasha y Kikyo corrió a donde el "llorando"

–Trato de hacerme daño… me dio mucho miedo –dijo mientras se abrazaba a él… el no supo que decir, sabía que esa situación era su culpa… pero después de lo que había sucedido con Kikyo no podía continuar con Yura, por eso le había contado sobre el "incidente" pero sin darle mayores detalles

–Yura te dije que ella no tenía nada que ver en esto… todo fue un accidente –dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmadamente posible –ya no te vuelvas a acercar a ella –fue lo único que le dijo para después darle la espalda e irse con Kikyo, mientras trataba de consolarla … había durado seis meses con ella… pero después de estar con Kikyo nada de lo que sentía había vuelto a ser igual… no sabía que sentía realmente… pero de algo si estaba seguro… ya no podía continuar con ella.

_Fin_ _Flash back_

* * *

-Kagome… desde hace algunos días te vez muy triste –dijo muy preocupado Koga, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica –sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-No es nada… tranquilo –dijo forzando una sonrisa –es que extraño mucho a Sango, hace días que no he podido comunicarme con ella –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible… claro que extrañaba a su amiga, era a la única que podía contarle todo lo que sentía… pero más que cualquier cosa en el mundo… lo extrañaba a él… extrañaba a Inuyasha

-Kagome… quisiera que me acompañaras a una exposición de arte –dijo tomándola de las manos –es por beneficencia… mis pinturas también serán presentadas ese día… será en diez días –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, Kagome sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazo, sorprendiendo un poco al chico, que correspondió al abrazo algunos segundos después

-Felicidades… por supuesto que voy a ir contigo –dijo tratando de separarse… pero él no se lo permitió –Koga…

-Solo… que démonos un momento así… por favor –dijo de manera suplicante, mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de la joven… ella no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos que pensar… Koga se había portado muy bien con ella en los últimos días… había estado allí tratando de animarla, a pesar de lo que había sucedido, él la seguía queriendo… en ese momento Koga la separo un poco y empezó a acercar su rostro lentamente con la intención de besarla… se quedó totalmente estática… él se había portado también con ella… después de todo quizás no sería tan mala idea darse una nueva oportunidad con él… pero…

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos –dijo levantándose muy nerviosas, antes de que el chico se acercara totalmente a su rostro… el joven la miro un poco decepcionado y la agarro por la muñeca

-Lo siento… no debí –dijo un poco dolido, pero sabía que después de lo que había hecho, no sería fácil reiniciar una relación… pero no le importaba… él la quería y ya estaba pagado por su tonto error… ella solo sonrió y camino a su lado… había intentado olvidarse de todo… pero no podía… no podía olvidarse de Inuyasha.

* * *

–Que es lo que pretendes –dijo Miroku entrando a la habitación de Inuyasha sin pedir permiso… este lo miro sin entender, por lo cual prosiguió –casi siempre que vengo, he visto a Yura salir de tu habitación… y no tengo que ser adivino para saber que está sucediendo entre ustedes –dijo de forma seria observando fijamente al otro chico, que lo miraba con una cara de desagrado

-Seguir con mi vida –dijo sin observarlo

-Seguir con tu vida? –dijo Miroku, con el ceño fruncido llamando la atención de él otro chico -le llamas seguir con tu vida a esto… estar amargado todo el tiempo por lo que sucedió con Kikyo y volver a tener una relación con una mujer que no quieres

-Yo no he vuelto a tener nada con ella –dijo sin ningún interés –ella es la que insiste en estar con migo… además cual sería el problema… ella estuvo de acuerdo con los términos –Miroku solo hizo una mueca de desaprobación, por lo cual se ganó una mirada de enojo de Inuyasha

-Ya te disculpaste con Kagome –dijo Miroku, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

-Kagome –dijo en un pequeño susurro… hacia días que no veía a esa niña, a decir verdad había intentado olvidarse de ella… tratando de olvidar también su último encuentro –no he hablado con ella desde hace días

-Inuyasha deberías disculparte… ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedido –dijo Miroku un poco serio.

-Crees que no lo sé… solo estaba muy enojado y quería culpar a alguien –dijo sin observar al otro chico

-Entonces porque no hablas con ella

-Ella debe odiarme o temerme… lo vi ese día en sus ojos… soy un tonto… nunca debí decirle todo eso –dijo sonando un poco triste, mientras recordaba la forma en que ella lo había mirado ese día

* * *

-Kagome si no durmieras tanto hubiésemos estado donde tu abuelo hace una hora –dijo la señora Higurashi, mientras entraba con la chica en un supermercado –bueno para ahorrar tiempo tu busca su helado favorito y yo buscare el resto de las cosas –dijo con una sonrisa, para después irse al lado contrario de donde estaba la chica... esta empezó a caminar hacia la sección de helados… pero el que ella quería no podía alcanzarlo en el gran refrigerador

-Maldito Miroku… quien cree que soy… su empleado –dijo muy enojado Inuyasha mientras empujaba un carrito de compras… nunca en su vida lo había hecho, pero por acompañar a Miroku había terminado haciéndolo, mientras el principal interesado se había quedado coqueteando con una de las cajeras… iba tan concentrado en como matar a su amigo que no se dio cuenta de que una jovencita estaba en puntitas tratando de alcanzar algo, por lo cual la choco –disculpe, no fue mi… Kagome? –dijo un poco sorprendido al ver a la joven que se tocaba una pierna, ella solo levanto la mirada y lo vio, sin poder evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro

-Inuyasha –se sintió tan feliz de verlo… quiso caminar hacia él y abrazarlo, sin importarle lo que pensara de ella…dio un paso hacia él, pero se detuvo… recordó como él la había tratado…era cierto… él la odiaba –yo… - intento decir, pero callo y se sonrojo al ver como Inuyasha se agachaba un poco y tocaba la piel un poco roja que era visible por la falda que llevaba

-Te duele –dijo sin mirarla, pero la chica solo dijo en un pequeño susurro que el apenas alcanzo a escuchar, que no –lo siento no te vi –dijo mientras se levantaba y observaba a la chica que mantenía la mirada en el piso, pero de pronto se giró – a dónde vas

-Yo… tu no quieres tenerme cerca… así que no tienes que hablar con migo por educación –dijo con voz quebrada dándole la espalda –lo siento mucho… yo no quería hacerte daño –dijo empezando a sollozar, para su sorpresa Inuyasha la agarro por la muñeca y la abrazo… no sabía porque lo había hecho o sí? … si lo sabía… no le gustaba verla llorar.

-Soy quien tiene que pedir disculpas… no debí tratarte así… a veces cuando me enojo mucho puedo llegar a comportarme como una bestia… nunca me perdonaría dañarte –dijo mientras la apartaba un poco, sin soltarla… se quedó observándola fijamente a los ojos y sonrió –tú no eres igual a ella… son demasiado diferentes… podemos volver a ser amigos –ella sonrió y él la volvió a pegar a su cuerpo… por alguna razón que no entendía, le gustaba ver a esa niña feliz… y sobre todo con él.

* * *

Miro por última vez al hombre que yacía dormido en la cama… camino totalmente desnuda al baño y se metió en la regadera… después de lo que había pasado ese día, tenía que hallar la forma de terminar todo de raíz

_Flash back_

Había intentado hablar con Inuyasha desde hace días… pero él no le contestaba las llamadas y a la mansión Taisho, no la dejaban entrar… el hermano de Inuyasha lo había ordenado

–Señorita, le he dicho que él no está… y no puedo dejarla entrar –dijo un poco impaciente, una de las empleadas –es mejor que se vaya… si el señor Sesshomaru sabe que usted está aquí, se enojara mucho

–Eso a mí no me importa –dijo con voz fría –ya le dije que no me iré hasta que no vea a Inuyasha

–Tranquila… vete que yo me encargo –dijo con cara de desagrado Yura al observar quien era la mujer que estaba parada en la entrada… la empleada se retiró haciendo una reverencia –vaya… para la poca vergüenza que tienes, tardaste demasiado en venir –dijo de forma burlona

–No me interesa hablar contigo… dile a Inuyasha que estoy aquí –dijo de forma autoritaria... intentando no perder los estribos frente a esa mujer.

–Él está muy ocupado, como para perder el tiempo en cosas sin importancia –dijo acercándose un poco más a la otra joven –sabes… ya no le interesas en lo más mínimo… eso es lo que me demuestra siempre que estamos juntos –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras la otra joven la miraba sin ninguna expresión

–Así que ya te metiste en su cama… que bajo has caído… porque para él no eres más que una dama de compañía –dijo sin ninguna expresión… Yura se enojó e intento pegarle, pero en ese momento llego Inuyasha y por eso se alejó un poco de Kikyo

–Kikyo… que haces aquí –dijo en forma seca

–Necesito hablar contigo… en privado –dijo mirando con rabia a Yura

–No tenemos nada de qué hablar… retírate, no quisiera que los vigilantes te sacaran –intento ser lo más frio posible con ella… pero no podía, ella lo miro de forma suplicante y suspiro –Yura, déjanos solos –la mujer intento protestar, pero él le dio una mirada muy similar a la de su hermano mayor y la joven se retiró lanzando maldiciones en su camino

–Inuyasha… por favor déjame explicarte todo lo que sucedió –dijo con los ojos "aguados"… el intentaba no mirarla… pero todavía no era inmune a sus sollozos –mi intención nunca fue engañarte…

–Pero lo hiciste… me engañabas con otro hombre… te acostabas con él y conmigo –dijo muy enojado, pero ella lo abrazo y empezó a "llorar", por un momento pensó que todo era una equivocación y él estaba exagerando… pero no… él lo había visto todo, la agarro por los antebrazos y la aparto –creo que ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar

–No por favor… yo te amo y sé que tú también a mí... como puedes pensar que yo me acostaría con otro después de ti –dijo con voz quebrada –a pesar de que todo fue accidental… sabes que desde el día que estuvimos juntos por primera vez mi vida es tuya y la tuya es mía… todo fue un mal entendido… yo no tengo nada con ese hombre… él está obsesionado conmigo –Inuyasha la miro… quería creerle…simplemente porque la amaba… pero no podía… algo se lo impedía

–Lo siento…es mejor que te vayas –dijo soltándola, pero ella se acercó y lo beso… no pudo resistirse, la había extrañado… había extrañado todo lo que ella era… se sentía también estar con ella así, pero todo lo que había pasado llego nuevamente de golpe y se apartó –vete –fue lo único que dijo, para después girarse y empezar a caminar… había caído nuevamente como un tonto ante ella… a Kikyo no le importo la reacción… solo sonrió, sabía que él la amaba a pesar de todo y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a estar juntos

_Fin flash back _

–"Gran estúpida… creíste que me lo quitarías" –pensó Kikyo con una gran sonrisa –como te atreviste a acostarte con él… pero en fin, disfruta estar en su cama mientras puedas… porque en menos tiempo del que crees será nuevamente Mío" –se quedó observando al frente sin mirar a un punto específico

–En que piensas –dijo el hombre entrando y empezando a besarla en los hombros… pero ella no le respondió, solo se giró y lo empezó a besar… la verdad era que se divertía mucho con él… pero el juego inofensivo que inicio, ya no tenía nada de eso… él había resultado saber manejarla mejor de lo que ella pensaba hacerlo con él… eso le había quedado claro el día de la boda fallida, no sería fácil terminar con eso… estaba atrapada sin saber que hacer… tenía que idear la forma de terminar las cosas definitivamente con Naraku… esa era la única forma de volver con Inuyasha.

* * *

Los últimos días la habían pasado casi todo el tiempo juntos… sin saberlo se había acostumbrado tanto a su compañía… se había vuelto casi indispensable hablar con ella todos los días

–Porque siempre que te invito a mi casa no quieres ir –dijo un poco molesto Inuyasha intentando que la joven que estaba sentado a su lado lo viera, pero esta parecía estar viendo algo sorprendente en el pasto

–Me da un poco de vergüenza… es que después de lo que sucedió con Ki… –se calló… se había dado cuenta que había cometido una imprudencia… muy a penada miro nuevamente al pasto

–Lo que paso con ella fue muy diferente y si a ella no le importa ir a mi casa… porque a ti debería importarte –dijo con voz seca… ya habían pasado dos semanas y todavía sentía tanta rabia como el mismo día… ella levanto la mirada y observo que tenía las manos en puño

–Te has encontrado con ella –pregunto con un poco de temor… sabia la respuesta, hace unos días había escuchado a su hermana comentar que había visto a Inuyasha y hasta se habían besado

–Eso no importa… nada de lo que suceda con ella tiene importancia –dijo un poco enojado sin mirarla… sentía rabia… todavía no podía olvidarse de que la había besado… porque tenía que ser tan débil ante ella –vamos… quiero mostrarte algo –dijo agarrándola de la mano… se sentía también cuando lo hacía…toda la rabia que sentía, siempre se iba al tenerla cerca –"creo que me he encariñado mucho con la pequeña" –pensó observando de reojo a la joven que parecía estar avergonzada… la miro con el ceño fruncido y después volvió a ver al frente –"las mujeres sí que son extrañas" –pensó sin entender el porqué del comportamiento de la joven siempre que estaban juntos

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión Taisho, caminaron por los pasillos, pero cuando se dio cuenta a donde iban se puso muy nerviosa… sería la primera vez que estaría en la habitación de un hombre a solas con él

–Siéntate –le dijo mientras le hacía señas de que se sentara en un pequeño sofá que estaba en la habitación... empezó a buscar algo… aunque no parecía recordar donde lo había colocado, después de un rato buscando se giró con una pequeña caja en las manos… camino hacia ella, le agarro el brazo derecho y le coloco una pulsera que tenía pequeñas estrellas, las cuales parecían ser de diamantes –cuando la vi, pensé en ti –dijo con una sonrisa

–Es muy hermosa…pero, no… es muy costosa? –dijo un poco apenada… nunca en su vida había tenido algo que parecía ser tan caro… a él le causo mucha gracia el gesto y sonrió

–Claro que no… aunque son diamantes… tú igual los vales –dijo revolviéndole el cabello, mientras esta se sonrojaba momentáneamente –espera aquí… voy a avisarle a alguien que nos traiga algo de comer –dijo para después salir… ella solo se quedó observando la pulsera en su mano… era muy hermosa, por el simple hecho de que Inuyasha se la había regalado… se colocó una mano en la mejilla, sintió la piel un poco tibia y sonrió bobamente… estaba totalmente sonrojada.

–Amor porque no salimos a… quien eres tu –dijo Yura mirando fijamente a la chica –aah… cierto, te vi el día de la boda… eres la hermana de Kikyo… eres igual de insípida que ella –dijo de forma burlona, mientras la chica bajaba la mirada –veo que te envió a que vigilaras a Inuyasha… pero de nada servirá, ella ya lo perdido ahora Inuyasha será mío, pequeña –Kagome levanto la mirada y se enojó… como podía hablar esa mujer de esa forma

–Él no es ningún objeto para que se refiera de esa forma –dijo un poco enojada, mirándola a los ojos –y yo no estoy vigilando a nadie… solo somos amigos –dijo esto último un poco más bajo, mientras Yura la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, para después sonreír

–Así que es eso… también te gusta Inuyasha –dijo de forma burlona acercándose a Kagome, la cual permanecía con los ojos bien abiertos

–Yo no… –trato de decir muy sonrojada, pero Yura la interrumpió

–No trates de confundirme… no soy tonta… solo hay que ver cómo te pones cuando hablas de él… tratas de aprovecharte de la situación… qué pensaría Kikyo, si se enterara de esto –dijo observándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras la agarraba por la barbilla –sabes Inuyasha a veces es tan ingenuo… conociéndolo, te puedo asegurar que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes… pero te daré un consejo… no pierdas tu tiempo a él no le gustan tan impúberes e insípidas como tú, mírate… eres tan poquita cosa ante él… él nunca tendría un solo mal pensamiento contigo… deja de soñar mocosa te hace falta mucho para ser completamente una mujer y peor aún no eres nada hermosa, creo que en eso es en lo único que no te pareces a Kikyo… porque aunque ella tampoco es muy agraciada físicamente, si tiene mejor cara que tu –dijo de forma burlona soltándola… a Kagome se le aguaron los ojos… claro que ella lo sabía… sabía perfectamente que él la veía como a una niña y nunca se fijaría en ella de otra forma, por lo cual se conformaba con tenerlo cerca como su amigo… pero escucharlo, era muy doloroso –que sucede… herí los sentimientos de la niña –dijo con cara "inocente", tratando de tocarle el rostro… en ese momento llego Inuyasha y se quedó observando la escena confundido

–Que sucede… que haces aquí Yura… no me gusta que invadas mi espacio –dijo mirándola con un poco de enojo… ella se acercó y miro a la chica que estaba a su espalda a punto de llorar y sonrió

–Pues estoy un poco aburrida y triste… creí que podríamos divertirnos… hace días que no lo hacemos –dijo de forma sensual agarrándolo por el cuello y besándolo… allí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de querer morir... tratando de detener las lágrimas que salían sin su permiso… él la separo y la miro con enojo, pero Yura no le puso atención –búscame cuando te aburras de ser niñero –dijo de forma burlona, saliendo de la habitación… Inuyasha observo a la chica y se acerco

–Que te sucede Kagome… porque lloras pequeña –si tenía razón… para él ella no era más que una simple niña… ella solo lo miro y no pudo volver a parar de nuevo las lágrimas… se sentía tan tonta por haberse fijado en alguien como él –Yura te hizo algo –dijo sonando un poco enojado, mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

–Yo… solo es una tontería… no pasó nada –dijo tratando de calmarse –lo siento… pero me tengo que ir

–Porque… quédate un rato más y comemos lo que Kaede está preparando para nosotros –dijo mirándola con ojos suplicantes, por lo cual ella accedió.

Después de terminar de comer se pusieron a hablar durante algunas horas, para después ponerse a ver películas en la habitación de Inuyasha, habían estado tan concentrados que no se habían dado cuenta de que era muy tarde

–Hay dios… me tengo que ir –dijo Kagome levantándose del piso –ni siquiera le avise a mi madre que llegaría tarde

–Espera, no te vayas… no puedo llevarte –Kagome lo miro sin comprender… pero después lo entendió… él no quería encontrarse con Kikyo… entonces ese beso si le había afectado y mucho –y no te iras en taxi… porque no te quedas aquí –Kagome abrió los ojos y se sonrojo… trato de decir que no con las manos, mientras Inuyasha la miraba sin comprender… después sonrió –tranquila… no te quedaras en esta habitación, en la casa hay muchas… pero si fuera así, cuál sería el problema…somos amigos o no? –si… se sintió tan tonta, nuevamente… esa mujer tenía razón… él nunca tendría un mal pensamiento con ella… no era tan bonita como Kikyo… no tenía por qué preocuparse, si por alguna razón dormían juntos.

La había llevado a una habitación que quedaba frente a la suya... como no tenía nada con que dormir, le ofreció una de las pijamas que Kaede conservaba de él antes de que fuera un adolescente… aunque le quedaba un poco ancha la utilizo. Después de dejarla, también decidió dormir… pero no podía… allí estaba nuevamente pensando en Kikyo, a pesar de odiar recordar su rostro, no podía evitarlo… se levantó un poco enojado y salió de la habitación, observo por algunos segundos la puerta que quedaba enfrente de su habitación… no entendió porque, pero sus piernas se movieron hacia esta y la abrió … todavía la luz estaba encendida, se acercó para apagarla, pero antes de hacerlo la miro… solo era visible su rostro y uno de sus brazos que era cubierto por la pijama roja… su cabello caía a un lado de su cuerpo… se acercó lentamente como hipnotizado y se arrodillo al lado de la cama, observándola fijamente… se parecía demasiado a Kikyo, sus facciones eran idénticas… se acercó lentamente cerrando los ojos y junto sus labios… como ansiaba besarlos…ansiaba besar nuevamente a Kikyo… sintió que no había tocado esos labios en una eternidad, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido en fracción de segundos… a pesar de ser un pequeño rose, se sentía también y quería profundizar el beso… pero no lo hizo… esos no eran sus labios… esa tampoco era ella… abrió los ojos y se apartó… Kagome solo se movió y en sueños se sonrojo… la miro con horror y temiendo que despertara salió.

Despertó muy feliz… Inuyasha la había besado… bueno simplemente había sido un hermoso sueño, pero no importaba… para ella había sido tan real… una de las empleadas le aviso que bajara a comer… cuando llego solo estaba Inuyasha y las empleadas encargadas de servir el desayuno, cuando lo vio se sonrojo y evito mirarlo… aunque no se dio cuenta del hecho, no era la única… él también se había sonrojado un poco al verla. Empezaron a desayunar y aunque ella no lo miraba, momentáneamente él a veces lo hacía, se preguntaba como la había confundido con Kikyo… ella era tan solo una niña, pero después de observarla detenidamente por un tiempo, sus ojos se posaban involuntariamente en su boca y…

–Amor… porque no me avisaron que ya estaba el desayuno –dijo besando a Inuyasha en la mejilla y sacándolo de sus pensamientos

–Disculpe…pero como usted siempre se levanta un poco más tarde –dijo una de las empleadas

–No importa… quiero que me den un puesto al lado de Inuyasha –dijo sentándose al lado derecho de él –oh… pero si sigues aquí, pequeña –dijo observando burlonamente a Kagome, ella solo se limitó a seguir comiendo… estaba feliz y nadie arruinaría su día, después de haber tenido ese sueño… sabía que era una tontería… pero no podía evitarlo… disimuladamente se pasó un dedo por los labios… hecho que pasó desapercibido para todos los que estaban en el comedor… menos para Inuyasha… el cual se sonrojo al recordar lo que había sucedido, después empezó a comer mientras Yura lo miraba de forma confundida.

* * *

Cuando entro a su casa, le pareció que no había nadie… subió a su habitación, pero al entrar estaba Kikyo sentada en la cama

–Kagome es cierto que dormiste en la casa de Inuyasha? –pregunto mientras se levantaba… la chica solo asintió –entonces mamá tenía razón… porque no me habías dicho que seguías siendo amiga de Inuyasha –dijo mirándola fijamente

–Se me había olvidado –dijo agachando la mirada

–mmm… bueno pero eso no importa –dijo mientras se acercaba –vez lo que eso significa… puedes ayudarme a volver con él –dijo mirándola con una sonrisa… Kikyo no se había dado por vencido e Inuyasha… la seguía queriendo… le dolió mucho pensar eso… pero era verdad –que te sucede… no me digas que me vas a dar la espalda –ella solo se quedó callada y Kikyo la abrazo –piensa que es por el bien de Inuyasha… esa mujer nunca podrá hacerlo feliz –estaría eso bien… seria lo correcto… en realidad no lo sabía… pero si sabía que él amaba a su hermana y que sufría por lo que estaba sucediendo –te quiero mucho hermanita –dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras la seguía abrazando.

* * *

Había durado dos días sin verla… después de lo que había hecho, no era capaz de mirarla a la cara… aunque no había sido intencional, le daba mucha vergüenza tenerla frente a él… ese día no se le había acercado a despedirse, solo se despidió desde lejos, después de decirle a Jaken que la llevara a su casa. Pero ahora estaba allí esperándola, le había pedido que fuera… había decidido que lo que había hecho no tenía importancia… igual ella nunca se percató del incidente, por lo cual sería mejor olvidarlo

–Hola Kagome –dijo un poco apenado al verla…una cosa era pensar en querer olvidar el incidente… otra cosa era hacerlo… ella llevaba un vestido amarrillo de mangas cortas y se veía muy feliz, mientras el llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta roja

–Inuyasha –dijo con una gran sonrisa… aunque solo habían sido dos días en los cuales no lo había visto, le extrañaba mucho… él le había dicho que era porque estaba muy ocupado –que sucede… porque me dijiste que querías verme con urgencia

–Necesito hablar contigo… podríamos ir a comer un helado –dijo sin mirarla directamente a la cara… la joven se percató y le pareció muy extraño, pero igual lo paso por alto… deseaba estar todo el día con él, pero no podía… ya estaba comprometida ese día

–Lo siento… hoy no puedo, de hecho si no me voy ahora llegare un poco tarde… que te parece si mañana voy a tu casa

–Adónde vas… yo te puedo llevar a donde quieras –dijo de forma normal, mientras la agarraba por una mano... pensó por un momento en si contarle o no… pero se dio cuenta de que era una tontería… porque habría de ocultárselo

–Es que yo… tengo una cita con Koga –dijo un poco avergonzada, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo… Inuyasha abrió un poco los ojos

–Pero… porque después de cómo te trato –dijo soltándola y girándose –no me digas que te sigue gustando después de todo –no sabía porque había dicho eso… solo había salido de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta.

–Igual que tú, el me pido disculpas y yo las acepte…además no creo que importe lo que sienta por él… lo siento, pero tengo que irme… se me hace tarde

–"Tú no puedes salir con él" –fue lo que trato de decir muy enojado… pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir… no entendía porque le fastidiaba la idea de que ella saliera con el sarnoso… además no tenía ningún derecho –Pues que disfrutes, tu salida –dijo sin poder evitarlo un poco enojado… se fue hacia su auto y arranco a gran velocidad… ella solo lo miro con confusión

–"Al parecer, era muy importante lo que quería decirme"

* * *

Toda la tarde la había pasado de mal humor… todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor le molestaba… Yura había tratado de "animarlo", pero no le agrado la idea así que la había sacado de su habitación… escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

–Adelante –dijo de forma enojada… para después rodar los ojos al ver que era Miroku

–Entonces es cierta, la advertencia que me dio Kaede –dijo sentándose en el sofá –que te sucede Inuyasha… porque estas tan de mal humor… peleaste hasta con Yura

–Nada –dijo volteándose para ignorar a Miroku… pero este se levantó del sofá y se acostó en la cama al lado de él –que haces –tratando de tumbarlo de la cama… pero este se aferraba a su cuello –suéltame y sal de aquí

–Nada… solo que no me contaras ahora… así que descansare un momento, mientras te decides –Inuyasha solo resoplo y se puso nuevamente en la posición en que estaba, mirando al techo –Kaede me dijo que estabas bien esta mañana, saliste de buen humor ver a Kagome… mejor que el que has tenido todos estos días… pero cuando volviste… casi que atropellas a Jaken… peleaste con ella –dijo sentándose, mientras Inuyasha hacia lo mismo

–Kaede siempre exagera… además Jaken fue quien se cruzó en mi camino –dijo con un bufido molesto – no pelee con ella… lo que sucede es que hoy Kagome salió con el maldito sarnoso –dijo de forma enojada, pero Miroku lo miro confundido –salió con el exnovio y por lo que pude ver el día que nos encontramos con él… el sigue enamorado de ella.

–No le veo el problema… ella es una mujer muy hermosa y si quiere regresar con el exnovio

–Ella es solo una niña… y él es aproximadamente de mi edad… es muy mayor para ella –dijo muy enojado desviando la mirada

–Pues sigo sin ver el problema… si yo la hubiese conocido antes que a Sango, también estaría tratando de que ella fuera mi novia… sin importarme su edad, sigue siendo muy hermosa –Inuyasha lo miro sorprendido, pero después se enojó… como unos hombres podían pensar que una niña como Kagome era hermosa… definitivamente eran unos pervertidos.

* * *

Había llegado a la casa de Inuyasha, lo más temprano posible… se sentía mal por no poder escuchar lo que él le iba a decir el día anterior, lo cual posiblemente era sobre –Kikyo –dijo en un pequeño susurro, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Inuyasha… toco la puerta y entro, él se encontraba a costado en la cama, solo con una sudadera… sonrojándose, al observar el torso desnudo de él joven

–Hola Inuyasha… Kaede me dijo que podía pasar, espero que no te moleste… que querías decirme ayer –dijo con la mirada en el piso

–Nada… no era importante –dijo un poco enojado levantándose de la cama… ella lo miro un poco confundida, por cómo le había hablado –y como te fue con Koga –dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible

–Bien… fuimos a la exposición... las pinturas de él eran las más hermosas a mi parecer, me emociono mucho, porque siempre supe que esto pasaría –dijo con una gran sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de la expresión que tenía Inuyasha –pasamos casi toda la tarde allí… después fui… –pero Inuyasha la interrumpió

–Veo que te divertiste mucho… pero ahora no vamos a hacer una novela con eso –dijo tratando de hablar con voz calmada… pero por la rabia que tenía, le salió un poco ronca… Kagome solo frunció el ceño

–Que te sucede Inuyasha… desde ayer estas raro –dijo empezando a enojarse –porque estas actuando tan seco conmigo… si te sucedió algo no tienes por qué enojarte conmigo… ayer no pude escuchar cual era el problema… pero entiende, tenía un compromiso… y hoy vine dispuesta a escucharte, pero si me vas a tratar así mejor me voy –dijo tratando de girarse, pero Inuyasha la agarro por la muñeca

–Acaso no te das cuenta –dijo un poco alterado, mirándola a los ojos… pero se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir y la soltó… que le diría, que le fastidiaba sin razón que saliera con el sarnoso… ella no le pertenecía y tampoco tenía porque estar con él siempre que él lo quisiera –lo único que quiero es que no sufras… después de no tener nada con el pasan mucho tiempo juntos

–Porque te molesta tanto –serian celos… no eso era imposible, mejor no se hacía ilusiones… lo más probable era que fuera por no haberle dedicado tiempo el día anterior

–Claro que no me molesta… solo quiero que estés bien y él no te conviene… eres muy pequeña –claro eso era… solo quería proteger a su hermana pequeña –porque te empeñas en salir con un hombre mayor –Kagome se enojó un poco… a pesar de que él no tenía la culpa de no quererla lo odio… porque no se daba cuenta de que era una mujer… no tan hermosa como Kikyo… pero era una mujer… antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, tocaron la puerta y una de las empleadas aviso que buscaban a Kagome… ella salió, seguida de un curioso Inuyasha… al cual se le deformo el rostro al ver quien buscaba a la chica

–Que hace él aquí –pregunto un poco enojado al ver a Koga en la sala de espera

–Discúlpame…pero tenía que entregarle unas cosas a Koga y como vine aquí, me tome el atrevimiento de decirle que las viniera a buscar acá –dijo todavía un poco enojada sin mirarlo –pero como ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… yo misma te acompañare a llevar las cosas a tu apartamento… vamos a buscar a la señora Kaede, se las deje a ella –dijo tomado a Koga de la mano y saliendo, dejando a un muy enojado Inuyasha… como ese tonto se atrevía a tocarla… nadie tenía derecho de hacerlo

–Maldición… van a estar a solas en ese apartamento –dijo sin darse cuenta, con las manos en puño, mientras sus ojos dorados, se colocaban tan oscuros que parecían ser color café… ese sarnoso era hombre y la quería… no perdería la oportunidad de tenerla si ella se lo permitía… pero no, ella era una niña inocente, así que nunca lo haría… pero a pesar de que eso a él no debía importarle… no podía evitar sentir una gran furia al pensar en esa pequeña posibilidad.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Bueno aquí estoy cumpliendo lo que había prometido (actualizar en menos tiempo)... Respecto a si Inuyasha lo olvido todo...pues digamos que hasta ahora decidió no darle mucha importancia y en cuanto a Kag...solo diré que aveces creemos que si hacemos como si algo no hubiese sucedido sera mas fácil olvidarlo... pero aveces hay cosas que te marcan para siempre y aunque no quieras siempre abra algo recordándote lo que sucedió... bueno gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia... especialmente a los que dejan sus reviews:

**Elvi **

**Coneja **

**setsuna17**

**aky9110 **

Bueno espero que les guste... dejen sus reviews... chais

gaby5827


	7. Chapter 7 : Lo que de verdad siento

Capitulo VII: **Lo que de verdad siento**

Acababa de llegar a sus casa y se encontraba muy enojada… todavía no entendía porque Inuyasha se había comportado como un idiota con ella… subió a su habitación y se acostó… últimamente se sentía muy cansada… cuando sus ojos se estaban cerrando, sonó su celular… por unos segundos pensó en contestar… pero no podía… no podía comportarse como una tonta y débil mujer ante él, apago el celular y se volvió a acostar… no quería pensar en nada y mucho menos en lo que había sucedido ese día con Koga

_Flash back_

-Kagome, te pasa algo –dijo Koga llamando por primera vez la atención de la chica desde que habían llegado…ella solo negó con la cabeza y siguió acomodando algunos de los cuadros que tenía Koga en el pequeño taller –es que si no dejas de tirar las pinturas como si estuvieras tratando de matar a alguien con ellas… las vas a destruir –dijo en tono burlón, viendo como la chica quedaba con una pintura en el aire y se colocaba totalmente roja –bueno no te preocupes… porque no descansamos un momento… después de comer una merienda casi en completo silencio decidieron volver al taller… Kagome estaba acomodando esta vez los pinceles y pinturas que utilizaba Koga para dibujar, pero al tratar de subirlas en un estante, algunas le cayeron encima

-Lo siento –dijo un poco apenada tratando de limpiarse el rostro y el vestido

-Tranquila…estas bien –Koga se acercó hacia ella y con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo empezó a limpiarla, mientras le agarraba la barbilla… se quedó observándola… Kagome había cambiado mucho en el último mes… estaba más hermosa y ya había perdido un poco el aspecto infantil que antes poseía… no pudo resistirlo y aunque sabía que se podía arrepentir… prefirió arrepentirse por hacerlo, de por no hacerlo… se acercó lentamente, esperando que ella se alejara… pero esta vez no sucedió… aunque ella no le correspondió al beso y solo se quedó totalmente quieta… no le importo… el rose de labios para él era más que suficiente… ella se separó y lo miro de forma triste… fue consiente de todo lo que hizo Koga y después de lo que sucedió, había decidido que era una tontería seguir manteniendo esa clase de sentimientos por Inuyasha, por lo cual decidió dejar que todo pasara… pero se dio cuenta con ese rose, de que ya no sentía ninguna atracción por Koga y no era justo engañarlo y utilizarlo para olvidar a Inuyasha –no te pediré disculpas…porque en realidad no me arrepiento… yo te sigo queriendo y quisiera que fueras nuevamente mi novia –dijo agarrándole las manos… ella miro ese mar profundo que parecían ser sus ojos y desvió la mirada… no podía… ella sin querer se había enamorado irremediablemente de Inuyasha

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya –dijo soltándose… él la miro y después le sonrió

-Tranquila… yo entiendo que no es fácil que tomes una decisión después de lo que te hice… pero yo estaré esperando tu respuesta… no importa cuánto tiempo pase… siempre estaré aquí para ti

_Fin flash back_

No sabía que hacer… odiaba estar tan confundida… por un lado estaban los sentimientos que tenía hacia Inuyasha… los cuales jamás serian correspondidos y por otro lado estaba Koga… él se había portado también con ella… de hecho nunca la había tratado como lo había hecho en dos ocasiones Inuyasha… claro que la primera ocasión lo entendió… pero ahora, no sabía si amarlo u odiarlo… en ese momento tocaron la puerta y su madre entro

-Hija vas a comer… es que voy a salir

-No… voy a bañarme, mi ropa está un poco sucia de pintura… cuando termine bajo

* * *

Estaba totalmente enojado y no entendía porque… sabía que se había comportado como un idiota con ella, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar… ella estaba con el sarnoso… había tratado de hablar con Kagome todo el día, pero ella no le contestaba… lo cual lo enojaba más, porque eso significaba que estaba con él.

-Debe de estar con él … porque tienen que pasar tanto tiempo a solas –dijo un poco enojado acostándose en su cama y volviendo a marcar al celular de Kagome…pero obtenía el mismo resultado… después de meditarlo por unos minutos decidió salir, aunque estaba un poco enojado con ella porque decidió irse con Koga, necesitaba verla… necesitaba estar nuevamente con ella… cuando estuvo frente a la casa cayo en cuenta de todo… vería nuevamente a Kikyo, a la mujer que hasta ahora no había podido olvidar totalmente

-Inuyasha?... que haces allí –dijo con una gran sonrisa la señora Higurashi al ver al joven un poco pensativo, sin decidirse a bajarse del auto –vienes a visitar a Kagome… ella se está bañando… porque no pasas y la esperas –dijo con su tono habitual, pero se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha se había incomodado totalmente y después de observarlo curiosamente por unos segundos sonrió –si no quieres ver a Kikyo, tranquilo ella se fue con unas amigas de viaje… entra, yo tengo que salir un momento, pero Kagome bajara a comer –le sonrió y después fue hasta la puerta para abrirla… Inuyasha aunque no estaba totalmente convencido, no tuvo más opción… no quería hacerle un desplante a la señora Higurashi y sobre todo… quería ver a Kagome… él bajo del auto y la mujer siguió su camino sin volver a mirarlo.

Entro a la casa y se sentó en el sofá… no paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió que alguien bajaba y se levantó… ella parecía un poco distraída, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que unos ojos dorados se posaban fijamente en ella… ella se quedó por unos segundos observándolo, pero repentinamente bajo la mirada a su cuerpo y se sonrojo totalmente… iba con el cabello un poco mojado y llevaba solamente una pequeña bata color marrón semi-ajustada que era un poco transparente, que le llegaba por encima de la mitad del muslo y que tenía un escote muy revelador.

-Inu… yasha –apenas pudo pronunciar por la vergüenza que sentía … solo quería cubrirse y que él no la mirara más… pero al parecer esto último era lo que el menos quería hacer… él solo la miraba fijamente e involuntariamente la observo de pies a cabeza, sonrojándose en el acto… hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que Kagome ya no era tan niña… era casi una mujer… una mujer muy hermosa… negó con la cabeza y después miro hacia un lado… reprendiéndose mentalmente… como había podido pensar momentáneamente eso de una niña… de una niña que era la hermana menor de la mujer que apenas hace dos semanas casi se convierte en su esposa… en ese momento ella subió casi corriendo hacia su habitación… después de unos pocos minutos bajo con una camisa holgada puesta y unos pantalones, encontrándose aun todavía distraído Inuyasha de pie –que haces aquí –dijo un poco extrañada al ver el comportamiento del chico… el cual se reusaba a mirarla y se sentó un poco incómodo nuevamente en el sofá… pero él parecía no escucharla… lo cual hizo que se enojara… que hacia allí si iba a ignorarla –Inuyasha –dijo un poco enojada… pero el solo pareció escucharla después de unos segundos y la miro momentáneamente, para después mirar nuevamente hacia otro lado

-Yo vine… tu madre, me dejo entrar… me dijo que te esperara –dijo un poco nervioso sin mirarla… no podía sacar la imagen de hace minutos atrás de su cabeza y estaba seguro que si la miraba se sonrojaría como un pequeño niño frente a la chica que le gusta –"bueno en este caso no es así" –pensó sonrojándose un poco nuevamente sin darse cuenta –Kagome quiero disculparme por… mi comportamiento… es que… -dijo todavía sin mirarla…pero ella lo interrumpió

-No tienes por qué disculparte… ya no tiene importancia el hecho –dijo de forma calmada, mientras él la empezó a mirar con una sonrisa – pero quiero dejarte algo claro… no tienes por qué tratar de tomar decisiones por mi… no tienes ningún derecho de meterte en mi vida –dijo con los brazos cruzados, mientras el la miraba un poco sorprendido –que seamos amigos no te da derecho a decidir con quién puedo y con quien no puedo salir… creo que la única que puede decidir eso soy yo –no sabía si estaba siendo muy grosera o no… pero ya estaba cansada de que todos la vieran como una niña inmadura que no podía tomar decisiones importantes -–además yo no me meto en la relación que pareces tener con Yura –dijo de forma desinteresada, tratando de parecer que no le importaba la situación… pero por primera vez en su vida sentía celos de otra mujer

-–Yo no tengo ninguna relación con ella

-–Pues eso ella no parece tenerlo claro –porque se empeñaba en negarlo… después de la escenita de besos que había presenciado, le había quedado muy clara la situación… el trato de hablar, pero ella no lo dejo –tranquilo igual a mí eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo… tu puedes estar con la mujer que desees… e igualmente a ti no debería importarte si Koga y yo quisiéramos ser novios nuevamente… eso solo nos inmiscuye a ambos –el abrió un poco los ojos… acaso ella seguía enamorada de ese tipo… empezó a enojarse, mientras apretaba sus manos en puño y dejo de mirarla… no solamente le molestaba que ella pudiera seguir sintiendo cosas por Koga, sino además que a ella no le importara que él estuviera con otra mujer… que le estaba pasando… porque le fastidiaba tanto pensar esas dos cosas… no tenía ningún motivo para enojarse… solamente eran amigos... pero a pesar de tener claro eso no entendía porque le habían dado unas ganas de agarrar a golpes al sarnoso

-Tú y él … -dijo sin mirarla, tratando de no comportarse como un idiota nuevamente… ella se dio cuenta de la última frase que había utilizado… quisiéramos… eso quería decir que ella también quería volver con Koga o por lo menos lo estaba pensando… no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que en ese momento llego su madre

-Inuyasha, que bueno que no te has ido… así cenas con nosotras –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de la tensión que existía en el lugar –siéntense en la mesa… ya les sirvo la comida

Mientras comían la tensión entre los dos chicos era muy evidente, ella ni siquiera lo miraba y él le daba a veces miradas cargadas de enojo y en otras, solo la miraba fijamente por algunos segundos sin ninguna expresión, para después negar con la cabeza y desviar su atención hacia otro punto…. Cuando terminaron de comer la señora Higurashi se fue hacia la cocina, dejándolos solo… él se quedó observándola nuevamente, hasta que ella se dio cuenta y lo miro… ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, solo se observaron mutuamente por unos instantes… ella solo dejo de mirarlo y se levantó… acaba de tomar una decisión, ya no alimentaria un sentimiento que para él no tenía la más mínima importancia… intento caminar, pero Inuyasha se colocó enfrente de ella

-Por favor… respóndeme la pregunta que te hice –dijo lo más suave que pudo, observándola fijamente… ya no tenía la expresión de enojo que le había mostrado últimamente –tú y él… -se le hacía tan difícil terminar la oración…. no podía evitar sentirse triste, pero al mismo tiempo enojado

-Koga me pidió que fuera nuevamente su novia… y yo voy a aceptar – él solo la miro y después miro al piso… no sintió más rabia al pensar en ellos dos… solo sintió tristeza y ganas de decirle… o rogarle si era preciso, para que no volviera con él … pero ese no era su estilo… él era muy orgulloso para aceptar que le causaba dolor su decisión, un dolor que no sabía a ciencia cierta porque lo sentía… no la volvió a mirar, solo se giró y camino hacia la puerta, cuando toco el pomo de la puerta tuvo deseos de devolverse y decirle que no podía aceptar nuevamente a Koga… pero como ella le había dicho… él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella… solo eran amigos… solo giro el pomo y salió.

* * *

No la había vuelto a buscar y menos llamar en los últimos tres días… solo quería olvidarse que ella existía… pero no podía… no podía olvidar que ella volvería con él, no podía olvidar que sentía celos cada vez que pensaba en eso… se reprendió mentalmente, él no sentía celos, el solo quería protegerla… él no podía sentir nada diferente a cariño de amigos hacia ella

-– Amor, que te sucede… porque últimamente permaneces encerrado –dijo Yura acostándose al lado de Inuyasha… sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pero a pesar de percatarse de que estaba allí no la miro y mucho menos le contesto - sabes acabo de llegar de cine, unas viejas amigas me invitaron y a que no adivinas a quien me encontré cuando venía saliendo… a la mocosa con… creo que era el novio, sabes hay que reconocer que a pesar de todo tiene buen gusto… aunque es mayor que ella…definitivamente, quien lo diría, se ve que no pierde el tiempo y yo que creí que todavía estaba en la etapa de la inocencia –dijo en tono burlón, tratando de besar a Inuyasha, pero este se levantó enojado –que te pasa amor… acaso estas celoso… tranquilo él es muy apuesto, pero sabes que ninguno te iguala

-–Sal… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que hablar de esa niña – Yura lo miro de forma fastidiosa y salió… sabía que cuando Inuyasha se ponía así era totalmente insoportable, no entendía como alguien tan apuesto, podía tener un carácter tan agrio… bueno eso era lo único malo que poseían todos los Taisho

-–Entonces era cierto… ella si quiere volver con él –dijo de forma triste volviéndose a acostar en la cama –creo que ya la perdí –dijo sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndose al escuchar sus propias palabras… ella nunca había sido de él y solo eran amigos… él no la veía de otra forma… definitivamente el rompimiento con Kikyo lo estaba afectando… si debía ser eso

-–Inuyasha... que te sucede? –dijo Miroku al entrar sin tocar la puerta… tan imprudente como siempre –Kaede me llamo y me dijo que estas actuando muy extraño

-–Ya te he dicho que Kaede exagera mucho… no me pasa nada –dijo de forma muy enojada… conocía a Inuyasha y por lo que Kaede le había contado ya sabía lo que le estaba pasando… siendo lo más probable que su amigo todavía no se diera cuenta totalmente del hecho

-–Sé que Kagome estuvo aquí y se fue con un chico…supongo que ese era el exnovio –dijo sentándose en el sofá –si no te decides a contarle lo que sientes ella va a volver con él –Inuyasha lo miro sorprendido… Miroku estaba más loco de lo que él creía, de donde había sacado esa loca idea de que el sentía cosas de esa forma por Kagome

-–Yo no siento nada por ella… ya te dije que solo me preocupo por ella

-–Ah ya veo… sabes la vi por casualidad hoy con un chico y me dijo que era el novio –dijo de forma muy seria, observando fijamente a el otro chico, el cual al escucharlo puso una cara de tristeza, pero después se enojó y dejo de mirarlo, cuando Miroku empezó a reírse –no es cierto, solo quería ver tu reacción… a veces creo que yo te conozco mejor que tú mismo… si no aceptas lo que sientes, la perderás… sé que piensas que es muy chica para ti, pero por eso no deja de ser hermosa… y Koga lo debe de saber –Inuyasha se quedó pensativo… no entendía porque a Miroku se le había ocurrido tal cosa, a él no le importaba nada referente a la relación de Koga y Kagome, ella era una niña tonta... una niña tonta que estaba a punto de perder… sería posible que el estuviera… no eso era imposible… ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo de esa forma… pero recordó la imagen de ella en las escaleras y una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que ya era una mujer muy hermosa… una mujer que Koga quería para él… hizo una cara de enojo y se levantó mientras Miroku lo veía de forma divertida… salió muy enojado de su habitación hacia la habitación de Yura, mientras Miroku lo seguía

-–En que cine estabas –dijo de forma seca mirándola fijamente

-–Pues en la Barrera… acaso quieres que vayamos –dijo de forma seductora, pero ya Inuyasha estaba en camino hacia la salida, mientras Miroku lo seguía –que le sucede… prefiere salir con el tonto de Miroku… pero bueno en fin… él se lo pierde

* * *

Había pasado dos días pensando en que decisión debía tomar… aunque todavía no estaba segura, ese día le había pedido a Koga que salieran, porque consideraba que ya era tiempo de aclarar todo y comunicarle la decisión que había tomado… pero antes de hablar seriamente con él, decidió que fueran a cine para saber si la decisión que pensaba tomar era la correcta… después de ver la película decidieron ir a un parque que quedaba cerca del lugar, pero sin darse cuenta desde la entrada del cine eran seguidos por un par de chicos

-–Que pretendes Inuyasha… al fin vas a aceptar lo que sientes –pero el otro chico no le ponía atención, solo estaba concentrado en no perder de vista a la pareja que caminaba muy cerca uno del otro, según su parecer

Kagome y Koga se sentaron en el césped… estaban hablando, pero cuando vio que él le agarraba las manos y le decía algo que para su mala suerte no podía escuchar se enojó… pero lo que colmo su paciencia, fue cuando vio que Koga le acariciaba el rostro… quería ir y apartarla lo más que pudiera del sarnoso… Kagome solo quería decirle a Koga la decisión que había tomado, pero simplemente ninguna palabra salía de su boca… Koga intento acercar su rostro al de ella, pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros ella se aparto

-Tengo sed –dijo sonrojándose… que excusa tan tonta le había dado para impedir el beso… a veces le daba la impresión de que todos tenían razón y ella no era más que una niña inmadura… Koga solo suspiro y se levanto

-Espera aquí… ahora vuelvo

-–Tienes que dejar de ser tan tonta… tú lo invitaste… solo tienes que decir que si y todo estará resuelto…eso es lo mejor –decía con los ojos cerrados tratando de auto convencerse de aceptar nuevamente a Koga, después de unos segundos cuando creyó estar totalmente "segura" de la decisión que había tomado abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver al chico que se acercaba -Inuyasha –dijo un poco extrañada, al ver al joven que parecía estar muy enojado –que haces aquí -– él no le puso la más mínima atención a nada, solo la agarro y la cargo en forma nupcial -–que haces… bájame –dijo un poco extrañada y empezando a enojarse

-–Nos vamos… necesito hablar contigo

-–Que me bajes… yo estoy con Koga –dijo muy enojada intentado bajar, pero Inuyasha solo apretaba más el agarre para que no fuera a caer –eres un animal… suéltame… te detesto

-–Si no te calmas tendré que llevarte en mi hombro… y no quiero hacerlo… "dejaría de ver tu rostro" –pensó sin poder evitarlo, mientras veía que la joven hacia muecas de enojo… le pareció muy tierno y sonrió… la bajo cerca de un lago y se quedó observándola por unos instantes… pero ella lo miro de forma muy enojada e intento caminar, pero él la detuvo –a dónde vas?

-–A donde Koga… vine con él y con él me iré… ya debió de volver a donde estábamos, así que suéltame

-–Acaso te importa tanto ese tipo… lo sigues queriendo –pregunto lo más calmadamente posible que pudo –él te iba a besar… volviste con él

-–Te dije que eso a ti no tendría que importarte –dijo sin mirarlo… él la agarro por el otro brazo sin hacerle daño

-–Claro que no debería de importarme –dijo un poco alterado –pero el caso es que si me importa y mucho… están difícil para ti comprender la razón por la cual no puedes salir con él –Kagome se enojó más y se soltó… ya estaba cansada de la situación… ya estaba cansada de que él la viera como a una pequeña niña indefensa

-–Ese es el problema, que no sé cuál es esa dichosa razón…que te sucede porque me dices que no puedo salir con Koga… deja de comportarte como mi hermano… porque no lo eres –dijo mirándolo, pero el solo hizo un bufido de molestia y miro hacia un lado

-–Tu nunca lo entenderías –dijo de brazos cruzados sin mirarla… ella lo miro y se colocó totalmente roja de la rabia… Inuyasha en ese momento la vio y se asustó… Kagome era muy hermosa y tierna… pero cuando quería podía causar escalofríos a cualquiera

-–Estoy cansada… desde hace unos días estas comportándote de forma extraña… quieres prohibirme cosas y no me das razones… deja de tratarme como a una niña, porque ya no lo soy –en ese momento Inuyasha la jalo hacia él y la abrazo fuertemente… acerco su rostro, mientras ella seguía inmóvil por la sorpresa y junto sus labios con los de ella… solo se quedó así unos segundos… no quería separarse y aunque fue solo un rose como en la primera ocasión, fue suficiente para que sus pechos quisieran explotar… no necesito pensar en nada… ya sabía porque lo había hecho y que era lo que sentía… aunque no quería separase de ella, lo hizo, abrió los ojos y la vio con la cara totalmente roja y los ojos todavía cerrados… simplemente no podía definirla con una simple palabra… cualquier palabra, incluso hermosa, quedaban pequeñas y sin sentido al pensar en ella

-–Ya lo sé… ya no eres una niña –dijo en un pequeño susurro acariciándole una mejilla, pero ella solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados, incluso los había apretado –abre los ojos por favor –pero la chica parecía no escucharlo… dio un suspiro y se sintió el hombre más idiota del planeta… la había besado, sin saber que sentía ella… era cierto… ella debía estar enamorada de Koga… que tonto había sido al pensar por un momento que ella sintiera algo por él … dejo de acariciarle la mejilla, mientras ella seguía sin reaccionar… no quería abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que estaba soñando despierta y quien estaba frente a ella era Koga—lo siento yo…

-–No querías –dijo de forma triste al abrir los ojos… lo observo y sus ojos empezaron a aguarse sin que ella pudiera impedirlo –sabes te odio… porque simplemente no te alejas y me dejas en paz… estoy cansada de esto –dijo un poco alterada, para después calmarse –porque simplemente no vuelves con Kikyo…tu todavía la amas o si lo deseas sigue con Yura –dijo lo más seria que pudo, tratando de no derramar ninguna lagrima… pero en realidad quería irse y no volver a verlo nunca más… aunque eso significara morir lentamente

-–Eso es lo que quieres –dijo mirándola fijamente, pero ella no respondió, simplemente miro al piso e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza… le dolió… le dolió saber que era lo que en realidad ella quería y sentía… pero a pesar de todo tenía que respetar la decisión de ella… no quería hacerla sufrir por su causa y además nuevamente su orgullo le impidió hacer algo más… él solo se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde estaba ella… ella se quedó allí parada, observando como él se alejaba, mientras varias lagrimas empezaron a salir sin que ella lo pudiera evitar… quería morirse, ya todo había terminado… ya no volvería a ver a Inuyasha… se giró y se limpió las lágrimas… tenía que seguir con su vida… solo tenía que hacer como si nunca hubiese conocido a Inuyasha…camino hacia el lago y vio su reflejo en el agua, trato de no llorar… pero no podía, porque tenía que haberse enamorado de alguien que nunca la querría, cerró los ojos, mientras algunas lágrimas traviesas corrían por sus mejillas, tratando de formar una pequeña sonrisa… pero simplemente no podía, había perdido sin haberlo tenido nunca, al único hombre que verdaderamente había amado a su corta edad … abrió los ojos cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban… no quiso girar, ni mucho menos ver su reflejo… tenía miedo de que no fuera él… tenía miedo de esta vez sí estar soñando despierta con él.

-–Dirás que soy un egoísta… pero no puedo complacerte… aunque quisiera no podría alejarme de ti –dijo mientras colocaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella –es extraño… pero tú y yo estamos unidos de una forma muy extraña… y me acabo de dar cuenta que tú eres quien me ata a este lugar… quiero creer que sientes lo mismo… quiero creer que no sientes absolutamente nada por él… quiero que entiendas que la única razón por la que detesto que salgas con Koga, es porque siento celos… si celos… no quería aceptar que había empezado a sentir cosas por ti… sé que Koga siente cosas por ti y eso me molesta… es tan difícil entender eso –dijo girándola y agarrando su rostro con ambas manos –sé que soy un completo idiota cuando me enojo… pero no puedo evitarlo al pensar que puedes volver con él –ella lloraba, mientras él acercaba lentamente su rostro… tenía tantos deseos de permanecer así con ella… no podía definir exactamente que sentía… solo sabía que era totalmente diferente a lo que había sentido por cualquier otra mujer… ella con una simple sonrisa podía cambiar completamente su mundo y eso no lo había hecho ninguna otra… ella lo detuvo antes de que la besara y solo se quedaron con las frentes pegadas

-–Cuando me quede en tu casa tuve un sueño… tú me besabas… eso no fue un sueño, cierto –dijo un poco sonrojada, él solo le sonrió y acerco su boca a la de ella, y por primera vez se dieron un verdadero beso, sintiendo en ese instante que el tiempo se detenía y el momento era eterno… los dos estaban totalmente sonrojados, mientras sus corazones latían a mas no poder y ellos sonreían bobamente entre besos, tratando de atrapar cada segundo de ese momento, para que nunca fuera borrado de sus memorias

* * *

Inuyasha la había rechazado definitivamente hace algunos días… la única razón que pasaba por su cabeza para que eso hubiese sucedido, es que hubiese vuelto con Kikyo… pero eso era imposible, él a pesar de quererla nunca la perdonaría por lo que le hizo…tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando y pronto… camino hacia la habitación donde Inuyasha se había trasladado… una muy alejada a la de ella, entro sin tocar y se sorprendió… Inuyasha estaba dormido en su cama abrazando a esa mocosa

-–Inuyasha! –grito un poco enojada al ver la escena… eso tenía que ser producto de su imaginación… él nunca se fijaría en esa niña tan insípida, que lo más probable es que todavía fuera impúber… el abrió los ojos un poco confundido y se enojó al ver a Yura en la habitación… se levantó tratando de no despertar a Kagome y la agarro por un brazo y la saco –que haces… porque tienes esas confianzas con esa mocosa –dijo un poco enojada

-–Te he dicho que no le digas así –dijo un poco enojado soltándola –hace unos días aclare las cosas contigo y te dije que ya no podía seguir con el trato que manteníamos… a pesar de que antes de eso ya no manteníamos relaciones –dijo tratando de tener el mayor tacto posible con ella… sabía que ella fue la que le propuso el trato y que ella no lo amaba… pero era una mujer y no quería que sufriera por un simple capricho

-–Entonces fue por ella… mírala es una niña… ella nunca te podrá dar lo que yo si… cuanto tiempo crees que soportes –dijo tratando de abrazarlo pero él no la dejo… lo observo y respiro profundo… lo sabía… el problema ya no era Kikyo… fue una tonta al no darse cuenta antes… se sintió tan humillada… no había perdido ante una mujer superior a ella… había perdido ante una niña… pero no se rendiría… él podía sentir lo que quisiera por ella, pero era un hombre y pronto se aburriría de ella –está bien… respetare tu decisión… por ahora -–sonrió y se fue… el entro a la habitación y la vio sentada en la cama

-–Que paso… porque estoy en tu cama… recuerdo estar sentada en el sofá esperándote –dijo un poco confundida

-–Pues cuando llegue estabas dormida y te acosté en mi cama… últimamente duermes mucho… a veces que te llamo tu mamá me contesta y dice que duermes –dijo sentándose a su lado –ni siquiera despertaste cuando…. –no termino de hablar… no quería que ella lo mal interpretara… de hecho ni siquiera le había contado como había sido en realidad su relación con Yura… ella se quedó mirándolo de forma curiosa –nada olvídalo

* * *

–Para que me citaste… habla rápido que tengo cosas importantes que hacer –dijo Kikyo mirando fijamente a la chica que tenía al frente con una mueca burlona

–Así que como no pudiste atrapar de nuevo a Inuyasha decidiste utilizar a tu hermana… que bajo has caído –Kikyo la miro sin entender y Yura prosiguió –no me digas que no lo sabes… tu hermanita mantiene una relación con Inuyasha… no se desde cuándo, pero te puedo asegurar que son más que amigos –Kikyo palideció y después en su rostro sin expresión se formó una mueca de enojo –creo que esta vez perdimos las dos –dijo de forma burlona al ver la reacción de la otra chica

–Maldita… como no me di cuenta –dijo levantándose, para después salir del restaurante donde se encontraban…iba totalmente enojada… la tonta de Kagome se había atrevido a meterse con el hombre que ella quería… esa estúpida entrometida pagaría por haberle quitado a Inuyasha… Yura solo se quedó sentada con una mueca de diversión… sabía que resultaría muy divertido ver la expresión de Kikyo cuando se enterara, aunque no imagino cuanto… lástima que no podría ver la cara de la mocosa

* * *

–Porque no quieres que hable aun con tu madre… ya llevamos una semana siendo novios –dijo acostado al lado de Kagome –sé que te da miedo la reacción de Kikyo… pero yo estoy dispuesto a hablar con ella… sé que ella después de lo que sucedió terminara entendiéndolo, ella es muy comprensiva –ella lo observo, pero no dijo nada… después de todo lo que había sucedido no estaba segura si verdaderamente conocía a su hermana –Kagome… me iré a Londres en unos días –dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado… ella se levantó y lo miro… él solo observaba hacia el techo –mi padre me dio un plazo máximo de un mes para devolverme y ya se vence en menos de una semana –giro la cabeza y la vio pálida y con los ojos llorosos…él sonrió y le empezó a acariciar el rostro –no te preocupes, yo volveré… en cuatro meses ya me abre graduado en administración y volveré aquí... quiero que cuando vuelva formalicemos nuestra relación –ella lo abrazo y empezó a llorar… lo extrañaría tanto –sin importar que pase prometes no olvidarme –ella dijo en un pequeño susurro si… permaneciendo abrazada a él por unos cuantos minutos –vamos…te llevare a tu casa

Como siempre que la llevaba, a petición de Kagome, él la dejaba a una cuadra de su casa y nunca se iba hasta que no la veía entrar desde lejos… estaba un poco triste, pero al mismo tiempo feliz… al parecer Inuyasha estaba empezando a quererla… subió hasta su habitación, pero cuando abrió la puerta Kikyo estaba sentada en la cama esperándola… se veía muy enojada

-–Que sucede Kikyo? –dijo un poco extrañada, pero esta parecía no escucharla… se acercó a ella y sin previo aviso la abofeteo

–Hubiese esperado esto de cualquier otra persona… pero de ti –Kagome la miraba sin entender, mientras se agarraba la mejilla… Kikyo la agarra por un brazo y la jalo hasta un espejo que se encontraba en la habitación –mírate… eres tan ridícula… acaso crees que Inuyasha se enamorara de ti –dijo muy enojada apretando más el agarre –él se acuesta con Yura, mientras está contigo… él no te quiere o acaso te lo ha dicho… solo te utiliza para vengarse de mi… él me ama a pesar de todo… así que más te vale que te alejes de él

–Suéltame… me haces daño Kikyo –dijo mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

–Que creíste niña tonta… que podrías competir con migo –intento pegarle de nuevo, pero Kagome le agarro la muñeca y se soltó, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó en su cama –te voy a enseñar a no meterte con migo pequeña metiche –intento tirársele encima, pero en ese momento llego su madre

–Kikyo… que haces –dijo un poco sorprendida al ver a su hija mayor con la mano alzada, mientras la miraba con horror.

–No me mires así… el monstruo aquí es ella… se atrevió a meterse con Inuyasha, sabiendo que yo lo quiero –dijo a portándose de su hermana –dile a tu niña que te cuente lo que hace con Inuyasha… se comporta igual que una….

–Vasta Kikyo…sal que necesito hablar con tu hermana –ella solo la miro con rabia…siempre su madre tenía que ponerse del lado de esa tonta… salió dando un portazo –Kagome… es eso cierto –Kagome solo agacho la mirada… la mujer se acercó y la abrazo… ya tenía sospechas de que eso podía suceder, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan rápido

* * *

Estaba preocupado, Kagome no le había contestado ninguna de las llamadas que le había hecho… sabía que algo estaba mal… por eso decidió ir a la casa de ella, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, allí estaba ella a punto de tocar… él solo sonrió y la abrazo

–Porque no me contestas desde anoche… creí que algo te había sucedido–dijo sin soltarla, pero cuando la toco por el brazo derecho ella hizo una mueca de dolor –que te sucedió –dijo intentando tocarla de nuevo, pero ella se apartó y negó con la cabeza –que te sucedió Kagome… o vas a hacer que te quite la camisa –dijo mirándola fijamente la camisa negra manga larga que llevaba la chica … ella solo volvió a negar, él suspiro y se quitó la camisa roja que llevaba… ella no entendía que sucedía… solo se sonrojo –quítate tú camisa y ponte esta… quiero ver que tienes en el brazo o prefieres que lo haga yo –Kagome suspiro… sabía que Inuyasha era muy terco y si ella no lo hacia él sería capaz de quitarle la camisa solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien… él se giró y ella se colocó la camisa que él le había dado… cuando ella le aviso para que girara, se sorprendió al ver el brazo de la joven… tenía un gran moretón verde y algunos rasguños –que te sucedió… quien te hizo esto –dijo un poco enojado… no sabía que decirle, ya que no quería que él se enojara con su hermana… pero no tenía caso mentir, él se daría cuenta y podría preguntarle a su madre.

–Kikyo se enteró de todo –Inuyasha se enojó y trato de caminar hacia la puerta, pero ella lo agarro –por favor no lo hagas… ella no tiene la culpa de nada… si yo le hubiese contado desde el principio, esto no hubiese pasado… entiéndela, por favor

–Pero se atrevió a tocarte –estaba muy enojado… lo que sentía eran ganas de agarrarla por el cuello… como se había atrevido a hacerle daño… Kagome lo abrazo e inmediatamente se le paso un poco la rabia… ella calmaba a la bestia que tenía dentro

–Por favor… no vayas –suspiro… porque no podía negarse a nada de lo que ella le pedía… esa pequeña tonta sí que se había vuelto muy importante para él … la cargo en forma nupcial y la acostó en la cama, se quedó observándola unos instantes y le dio un beso en la frente –te quiero –ella lo miro muy sorprendida e intento decir algo, pero él la beso… eso era lo único que le haría olvidar cualquier cosa en ese momento… no lo planeo, pero ese beso tierno que le había dado se empezó a volver apasionado… estaba perdiendo totalmente el control… solo quería besarla y acariciar su suave piel… se acomodó arriba de ella, tratando de no hacerle daño con su peso, mientras su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba cada vez más, ya no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor … empezó a levantar lentamente la camisa que le había prestado a la chica, hasta que se la quitó… ella se sentía derretir con cada beso que él le daba… era la primera vez que experimentaba esa clase de sensaciones… pero a pesar de que se sentía muy nerviosa se dejaba llevar… en teoría parecía ser que esa sería su primera vez… seria con el único hombre que había amado de esa forma… pero en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar lo que le había sucedido… recordó como había despertado hace casi dos meses y se tensó… él se percató del hecho y en contra de sus deseos se detuvo… se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… se levantó un poco y la observo, estaba totalmente roja, algunas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas y a veces temblaba… se quitó de encima de ella y se sentó a su lado con una mano en la cabeza… que había intentado hacer… Kagome a pesar de todo era casi una niña, él no tenía derecho a sentir deseos por alguien tan inocente como ella… ella abrió los ojos, no entendía que había pasado, lo vio sentado a su lado… en ese momento se percató que sus mejillas estaban húmedas y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando involuntariamente al recordar ese suceso… se levantó un poco, abrazándolo por la espalda, él solo acaricio uno de sus brazos –lo siento… no sé qué me paso –dijo mientras le pasaba la camisa y esta se la colocaba… Kagome no dijo nada… pero se sentía un poco mal por lo que había sucedido… aun no podía olvidarlo, después de meditarlo creyó que sería mejor contarle a Inuyasha lo que le había sucedido en aquella ocasión

–Tengo que contarte algo que me sucedió –dijo un poco nerviosa, mientras él se giraba totalmente para observarla… al mirarlo a los ojos se arrepintió… pero algún día tendría que contárselo y creyó que ese era el mejor momento –hace casi dos meses, el día siguiente a mi cumpleaños… yo… desper… –no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Kaede entro en la habitación… ella se sonrojo y se apartó de Inuyasha, mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello

–Lo siento chicos… Inuyasha te llama tu padre –dijo para después salir… él solo suspiro, ya sabía para que era la llamada… recordarle que en unos días tenía que partir

–Ahora regreso –dijo dándole un beso en la frente, para después salir… estuvo a punto de contarle a Inuyasha su secreto y ahora se había arrepentido… la interrupción seria acaso una señal de que todavía no era el momento adecuado para contarle ese secreto que a pesar del tiempo y querer olvidarlo, la seguía atormentando

* * *

Los días habían pasado muy rápido… ese día se iría Inuyasha… había pensado en no ir a despedirse, sabía que sería duro verlo partir… pero quería verlo una vez más… salió rápidamente de su casa, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde… cuando llego escucho que estaban llamando a los pasajeros del vuelo en que Inuyasha le había dicho que se iba… corrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo vio en la fila… se veía que estaba impaciente y parecía estar buscando algo

–Inuyasha! –grito lo más fuerte que pudo y cuando el volteo corrió hacia él… él la abrazo y la alzo sobre su cabeza –perdóname por tardar tanto –dijo con los ojos llorosos mientras pegaba su frente a la de él

–Eres una tonta… porque tardaste tanto… no me quería ir sin ver tus ojos una última vez –dijo para después besarla, sin importarle que algunas personas los miraban de forma extraña… la bajo un poco y solo la abrazo… no quería dejarla… quería quedarse con ella siempre… definitivamente esos cuatro meses serian eternos

–Tú también promete que no me olvidaras –dijo entre lágrimas, mientras se aferraba a su cuello

–Ni aunque sufriera de amnesia podría hacerlo –estuvieron abrazados, hasta que hicieron el ultimo llamado… antes de entrar al avión la miro por última vez… ella le sonrió y el subió... toco su pecho y algunas lágrimas traviesas salieron… no sabía porque, pero tenía miedo… algo le decía que cuando él volviera las cosas entre los dos ya no serían iguales.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Disculpen...se que había dicho que actualizaría en menos tiempo... pero entraron las semanas de parciales... hoy estoy de vaga... bueno gracias por seguir mi historia y especialmente a los que dejan reviews ...disculpen por no seguir cumpliendo mi promesa si... bueno gracias a:

**Elvi (**Hay bueno gracias por tus comentarios... son unos de los que me encanta leer y disculpa por hacerlo tan tonto, aunque no puedo asegurar que deje de serlo completamente)

**Coneja **(Tengo que confesar que cuando lei la ultima parte del comentario casi muero ajaja... tienes toda la razón... en ese aspecto están bien atrasados)

**aky9110(**Hay gracia... me emociona...en cuanto a la confusión y el beso...pues hay cosas que no se olvidan tan rápido como quicieramos)

**Azucenas45(**Lo siento, mi intención nunca fue que fuera débil...solo trato de hacer que sienta como alguien de su edad... pero que ira madurando con el tiempo...tratare de no volver a cometer ese error)

Gracias nuevamente por seguir la historia...espero que les guste el capitulo...dejen reviews con su opinión

Chais

gaby5827


	8. Chapter 8: La Pesadilla y la Marca

Capitulo VIII:** La Pesadilla y la Marca**

Desde el día que Kikyo se enteró de todo, había dejado de hablarle… solo la miraba con odio… a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, a ella le dolía mucho la situación en la cual se encontraban, por lo cual había intentado hablar con su hermana en varias ocasiones, pero esta solo la ignoraba o la insultaba

–Entonces era cierto que hoy se iba para Londres –dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras sin mirar a Kagome, cuando esta entro a la casa –tan rápido se aburrió de ti –dijo esta vez mirándola fijamente, pero la chica solo le paso al lado sin ponerle la más mínima atención, por lo cual la agarro por un brazo –sabes que Yura también se regresó a Londres… Inuyasha no te lo dijo cierto –dijo de forma burlona… Kagome trato de ignorarla, sabía que si Inuyasha no le había comentado nada al respecto era porque no sabía

–Yo confió en él –fue lo único que le dijo de manera seria antes de soltarse… Kikyo solo se empezó a reír estridentemente

–No puedo creer que seas tan ilusa… crees que él va a volver por ti… deberías de olvidarte de todo hermanita… crees que sus viajes coincidieron porque si… él sigue divierte con ella mientras juega contigo –dijo de forma muy seria observándola… Kagome solo se giró y subió hacia su habitación…ella no creía absolutamente en nada de lo que le había dicho su hermana…. él nunca le haría eso… él la quería y ella confiaba completamente en él

* * *

–Sango –dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras corría a abrazar a la chica que se encontraba de pie en la entrada de su habitación –porque no me dijiste que vendrías

–Porque no sería sorpresa –dijo también emocionada devolviéndole el abrazo – porque no me habías contado que conocías a Miroku y que su amigo era tu mismo Inuyasha –dijo para después sentarse en la cama de la otra chica

–Es que yo quería presentártelo cuando llegaras… pero ahora él se tuvo que ir a Londres

–Que lastima… y yo que quería conocer a ese monumento de hombre… por que supongo que esta muchísimo mejor que Koga –después de decir eso, empezó a reír al ver como Kagome se colocaba totalmente roja y empezaba a reír nerviosamente

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo de un hospital, mientras sin ser consiente estrujaba un papel que llevaba en las manos… parecía que no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, simplemente caminaba por inercia… cada vez estaba más pálida… no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando… su mente no podía asimilarlo

–Señorita, le sucede algo –dijo una enfermera que pasaba por el lugar… ella solo giro la cabeza y la miro

–Yo… –no pudo decir nada más, porque se había desmayado… trato de olvidar lo que le había sucedido… pero la vida se había empeñado en dejarle claro que eso nunca sucedería… esa noche había quedado marcada para siempre

_Flash back_

–Kagome hoy entras a clases… vas a llegar tarde –ella solo la miro somnolienta y volvió a acomodarse – hija levántate… últimamente duermes mucho –dijo mientras abría las cortinas, por lo cual muy a su pesar la joven se levantó y entro al baño… ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Inuyasha se había ido… a pesar de que todas las noches hacían video llamadas, lo extrañaba mucho

Aunque se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, no le dio tiempo de comer nada…justo ese día le tocaba a primera hora deportes… como calentamiento, la profesora los coloco a dar vueltas en la cancha de futbol… al principio se sentía bien, pero después de la segunda vuelta, empezó a sentirse un poco mareada, por lo cual decidió detenerse

–Kagome, estas bien… te ves un poco pálida –dijo Ayumi un poco preocupada, mientras al igual que ella otras chicas se colocaban frente a Kagome –porque mejor no te sientas… deja y le aviso a la profesora que te sientes mal

–Tranquila, yo me siento bien… es solo que… –pero en ese momento todo a su alrededor se empezó a volver negro, intento agarrarse a una compañera de clase, pero no alcanzo… lo último que escucho fue varios gritos de chicas y una voz que mencionaba su nombre… despertó en la enfermería, un poco cansada… miro detenidamente el lugar tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido –que sucedió –dijo tratando de levantarse, pero parecía ser que su cuerpo no quería cooperar

–Tranquila… un estudiante te trajo, al parecer te desmayaste –dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse –por el desmayo tendrás que hacerte unos exámenes

–Pero yo me siento bien… lo más probable es que me haiga desmayado porque no he comido nada hoy –dijo tocándose el abdomen, ya que su estómago había empezado a "rugir"

–Si puede ser lo más probable… pero de igual forma tienes que realizarte los exámenes… siempre que suceden casos como estos son reportados… le avisare a tu madre para que venga a recogerte y te lleve inmediatamente a realizártelos

–Está bien...pero puedo ir sola –sabía que su madre estaba muy ocupada, no podría ir a recogerla… por ende tendría que ir con Kikyo, lo cual no sería cómodo para ninguna de las dos

_Fin flash back_

Sentía los parpados pesados… no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía muy cansada, pero una voz hizo que los abriera en contra de su voluntad

–Señorita Higurashi –llamo una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años, sacándola del pequeño trance en que se encontraba –se encuentra bien –dijo la mujer de forma preocupada, mientras la veía con sumo interés

–Yo necesito salir… necesito irme –dijo tratando de levantarse, pero la mujer la detuvo

–Supongo que es difícil a tu edad… pero a pesar de todo tienes que estar feliz –dijo mientras le sonreía… feliz… tendría que ser feliz, pero ese no era su caso… como podría ser feliz por llevar dentro un bebe que ella nunca pidió y que además había sido producto de aquella noche… aquel día que no lograba recordar… no le contesto nada… solo se levantó y salió… quería llorar, no podía soportar la idea de llevar eso dentro de ella… no quería llevar ese bebe en su vientre… no quería darle vida a alguien que no podría amar

* * *

Toco la puerta, pero como nadie le abrió entro… vio a la chica totalmente tapada con una sabana

–Que tienes… tu madre me dijo que desde ayer no has querido salir… vamos, sal –dijo tratando de quitar las sabanas… la chica solo dejo ver un poco su rostro y salió a abrazar a su amiga

–Sango… estoy embarazada y no sé cómo decírselo a mi madre… y mucho menos a Inuyasha –dijo para después empezar a llorar… seguía sin entender porque le había sucedido eso… hace unos meses apenas había cumplido quince… Sango no dijo nada, solo acariciaba los largos cabellos azabaches… no tuvo que preguntar, sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo tenía su amiga

–Que has pensado

–Sé que es egoísta… pero yo no quiero… no quiero tener un bebe que no pedí –dijo para después separarse –yo no estoy preparada

–Tranquila, tienes todo el derecho, además todavía tienes tiempo eso fue hace dos meses… pero si no lo quieres tener tendrás que contarle a tu madre… aunque existe una posibilidad… podemos hablar con mi tía, estoy segura que cuando ella sepa lo que sucedió, nos ayudara –no supo que contestar… no estaba segura de querer matar a un bebe que no podía defenderse… pero estaba completamente segura que no podría tener a su lado a un bebe concebido de esa forma… tenía miedo de llegar a odiarlo.

* * *

Aprovecho que la tonta de Sango invito a salir a su hermana y entro en la habitación de esta… necesitaba encontrar la forma de hablar con Inuyasha, en su casa siempre lo negaban y el número que antes tenía, al parecer lo había cambiado… estaba segura que con una sola vez que el volviera a escuchar su voz, volvería a caer ante ella… empezó a buscar entre las cosas de Kagome, pero no encontró nada, hasta que vio el morral que esta llevaba al colegio, empezó a buscar también en este, pero no encontró nada… cuando ya se había dado por vencido, de una libreta cayo un papel y sus ojos se abrieron… no podía dar crédito a lo que estos veían, acerco su mano temblorosa y lo agarro… era una prueba de embarazo… casi que cae, por lo cual tuvo que agarrarse a una de las paredes… la muy maldita se había embarazado de el hombre que ella quería… había resultado ser más inteligente que ella

–Kikyo que hacías en la habitación de tu hermana… te he dicho que no te metas con ella, sabes muy bien que nunca hace nada que te pueda hacer año, no entiendo porque te empeñas en fastidiarla

–Porque siempre tienes que culparme de todo y a ella la pones en un pedestal… la defiendes tanto y ella no es más que…

–No te atrevas Kikyo… no tienes por qué insultar a tu hermana… no comprendo tu actitud, ella no te ha hecho nada… tu misma perdiste a Inuyasha… tú eras la que estabas con otro h… –no pudo terminar la frase… todavía no podía creer que una de sus niñas se comportara de una forma tan "liberal" con los hombres… Kikyo la miro de forma enojada y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación… porque siempre ella tenía que ser la que no sabía manejar su vida… porque ella no podía tener lo que siempre había querido… el amor de su madre

* * *

Allí estaba sentada en la sala de espera… Sango había entrado desde hace mucho a hablar con su tía… no sabía que hacia allí sentada… todas las mujeres que estaban sentadas a su alrededor la miraban de forma extraña… lo cual era normal, ella era la única de su edad que estaba esperando para hacerse un aborto

–Kagome, ya hable con mi tía y aunque tarde mucho para convencerla acepto –dijo un poco seria, mientras se sentaba a su lado –tranquila ya yo le conté todo, así que cuando entres no tendrás que hablar… solo te realizara la "intervención" y tendrás que venir a hacerte algunos chequeos posteriormente –Kagome no dijo nada, solo suspiro… quería convencerse de que haría lo correcto… ella era muy joven y no quería tener un bebe del cual ni siquiera recordaba cómo era el padre… después de algunos minutos, salió una enfermera y la llamo, antes de levantarse miro a Sango

–Estoy haciendo lo correcto –dijo tratando de convencerse por última vez de lo que iba a hacer… ya no había vuelta a tras… dentro de pocos minutos ya todo acabaría y su vida volvería a ser la misma de antes… entro por un pequeño pasillo hacia una habitación, allí se encontraba una mujer muy parecida a Sango

–Así que tú eres Kagome, yo soy Akiro … por lo que me dijo mi sobrina al parecer no tienes dudas de lo que vas a hacer… te comprendo y por eso acepte ayudarte… pero creo que siempre hay más opciones –dijo en tono maternal, tratando de ver los ojos de la chica, pero esta solo miraba al piso, por lo cual mejor desistió de esa conversación –por esta vez dejare pasar el hecho de que tu madre no sabe nada… pero tienes que venir a algunos controles… solo será por algunos días –dijo mientras se levantaba y le entregaba un pequeño paquete –colócate esto… el baño está allí… dentro de unos minutos vendrá una enfermera y te llevara para hacerte el procedimiento

La mujer salió y la dejo todavía observando el pequeño paquete… se levantó totalmente decidida… todo acabaría dentro de pocos minutos… todo volvería a ser igual que antes… era lo que se repetía cada vez que se quitaba una prenda… ya nada ni nadie podría cambiar lo que estaba a punto de hacer… escucho que alguien toco la puerta… era una enfermera, la cual la hizo subir en una camilla… la llevaba por un largo pasillo blanco… respiro hondo y cerró los ojos... llegaron a la habitación, donde la pasaron a una camilla donde coloco los pies como si fuera a dar a luz, giro la cabeza y vio a la tía de Sango, la cual todavía se estaba arreglando para el procedimiento… la vio acercarse y colocarse frente a sus piernas

–Tranquila todo estará bien –ella respiro y se repitió esas mismas palabras –abre más las piernas – cerro los ojos y se dispuso a hacer lo que la mujer le dijo… pero en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar algo que le había dicho Inuyasha

_Flash back_

Abrió los ojos, tratando de recordar donde se encontraba… sin duda esa era la habitación de Inuyasha, pero no entendía porque estaba sola… trato de moverse, pero no podía… unos brazos se lo impedían… no sabía cómo, pero estaba sentada en las piernas de Inuyasha… se sonrojo como un tomate e intento levantarse nuevamente, pero esta vez él apretó más el agarre

–Quédate un momento más aquí… me gusta así –le dijo en susurro al oído, para después apartarla un poco y besarla en la frente –duermes mucho… espero que cuando vayamos a tener nuestros hijos no parezcas un perezoso –dijo de forma burlona, haciendo que ella se sonrojara… pero después empezó a acariciar el abdomen de esta –te imaginas…cuando eso pase –dijo muy emocionado sin dejar de acariciar el abdomen de la chica –aunque todavía eres muy joven quisiera… Kagome quieres casarte conmigo y ser la madre de mis hijos –dijo de forma muy seria asustando a la chica, la cual abrió los ojos y parecía como si hubiese dejado de respirar –tranquila, todavía no –dijo sin poder evitar reírse por la reacción de la chica –pero si quieres ahora mismo… por mí no habrá ningún problema –dijo besando esta vez sin entender muy bien el motivo…solo le nació, besar su vientre, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello plateado… ese día supo que estaba unida irremediablemente a Inuyasha y que él sería el único hombre al cual le quería dar hijos

_Fin flash back_

–Sango ya puedes entrar… ayúdala a arreglarse –dijo la mujer de forma seria… le indico el camino a su sobrina, pero ella se devolvió… Sango entro al lugar y la vio a costada todavía en la camilla, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

–Todo estará bien –dijo intentado levantar a chica, pero esta parecía no querer hacerlo… solo mantenía el rostro sin ninguna expresión, mientras salían de sus ojos lagrimas –tranquila hiciste lo correcto

–No puede… soy una cobarde –Sango la observo por unos segundos y la abrazo… solo lloraba en brazos de Sango… al último minuto se arrepintió… al pensar en Inuyasha no pudo hacerlo, aunque sabía que lo más probable es que cuando él se enterara de la situación no quisiera tenerla cerca… a pesar de eso, su recuerdo le impidió matar a ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de ella

* * *

–Kikyo por favor abre… no quise decir nada de eso…. solo no me gusta que no te lleves bien con tu hermana

–Estoy cansada –dijo al abrir la puerta –solo vives para criticarme… siempre es lo mismo… porque la tienes que querer a ella –dijo de forma fría, mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos –hasta mi padre la prefería a ella –la mujer intento acercarse, pero ella no se lo permitió –ya estoy cansada de que ella sea la niña que se lleva todos los halagos… no sabes cuánto la detesto desde que la preferiste a ella antes que a mí y no me vengas con el mismo cuento de que yo era la mayor

–Kikyo, las cosas no son así… yo no quería separarme de ninguna de las dos –dijo muy dolida, tratando de no llorar

–Sabes… no me importa… ya no podrás cambiar el infierno que viví todos esos años con la fanática religiosa de la abuela… no sabes cómo las odie todos esos años – la mujer no pudo evitar llorar…creyó que había hecho lo correcto hace años… pero al parecer se había equivocado –porque lloras… si no te he dicho la mejor parte –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca… iba a seguir hablando, pero en ese momento escucho que alguien subía las escaleras y su sonrisa se agrando –pero mira… llegas justo a tiempo, para que le cuentes tu secretito a nuestra madre –Kagome se quedó observándola con confusión, pero cuando esta le mostro el papel que sostenía, palideció

–No tienes ningún derecho… porque revisas mis cosas –dijo mientras trataba de quitarle el papel, pero su hermana solo parecía divertirse

–Acaso piensas seguir engañando a nuestra madre –dijo observando fijamente a la chica que solo la miraba de forma suplicante –tanto que me críticas y mira… santa Kagome se embarazo –la mujer palideció y miro de forma interrogante a su hija menor… pero esta no respondió… no podía soportarlo… su pequeña hija, estaba embarazada… tanto se había equivocado al tratar de educar a sus hijas después de la muerte de su esposo

–Ves cómo se comporta… ella planeo todo para quedarse con Inuyasha… pero él no la quiere… crees que lo vas a retener con eso

La mujer se seguía sin reaccionar, solo miraba hacia un punto indefinido en la habitación… Kagome solo lloraba, mientras la llamaba… la mujer la miro, como si estuviese viendo algo por primera vez

–Inuyasha sabe que van a tener un bebe –dijo sin mirarla… no podía soportar pensar que su hija menor pronto seria madre

–Inuyasha no sabe lo que está sucediendo… él no es el padre –las dos mujeres giraron a observarla de forma incrédula

–Me quitaste a Inuyasha y seguías con Koga… mira en que te has convertido y por un pequeño error que cometí me querían crucificar

–Sal Kikyo… necesito hablar a solas con Kagome –dijo la mujer de forma suave, mientras la chica hacia una mueca de enojo y salía… pero no se fue, solo cerró la puerta y se quedó escuchando –Koga es el padre? –la chica solo negó con la cabeza –entonces quien es

–No lo sé –dijo la chica en un pequeño susurro, mientras la mujer la miraba totalmente confundida –yo no sé qué sucedió… solo recuerdo estar el día de mi cumpleaños con Sango y despertar al día siguiente sola en un hotel –dijo sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran…la mujer se acercó y la abrazo…desde que su esposo había muerto juro protegerlas… pero hasta ahora la tarea le había quedado grande… lloro junto con su hija, como si ella hubiese presenciado el hecho

Kikyo escucho todo… pero no sintió ni una pisca de remordimiento… lo que le sucedió a su hermana no le importaba en lo más mínimo… a ella solo le importaba saber que al parecer Inuyasha no estaba al tanto de la situación y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro… esta era la oportunidad de recuperar a Inuyasha… solo pondría la situación a su favor y eso que llevaba su hermana dentro haría todo el resto del trabajo

¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨"´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨

–Porque ayer no me contestabas –dijo un poco preocupado Inuyasha al otro lado de la línea –te sucedió algo –en ese momento recordó las palabras de su madre "tienes que contarle de inmediato a Inuyasha… no importa que tan grande sea el temor que sientes, es mejor que se entere por ti y ahora que tienes pocos meses"… quiso decírselo… pero no pudo… tuvo nuevamente miedo de lo que el pensara, además creía que esa no era la forma correcta de darle esa noticia –Kagome?

–No… tranquilo no me paso nada… es solo que me quede dormida –aunque trato de sonar lo más normal posible, su voz no sonaba como de costumbre, sonaba un poco ronca

–Suenas extraña… estabas llorando… Kikyo te hiso algo

–No, solo tengo un poco de gripa

–mmm ya veo –no le creía del todo… pero si ella todavía no quería contarle, no la presionaría… después de permanecer hablando por unos minutos de cosas triviales, sintió que alguien entraba a su habitación… se giró y observo a la chica que lo miraba desde la puerta con un sonrisa –hablamos después… tengo que hacer algunas cosas, cuídate –colgó antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo mas –porque no pierdes esa costumbre de llegar sin ser invitada –dijo serio, mientras se levantaba del pequeño escritorio donde permanecía sentado

–Puedes por lo menos fingir que te alegra verme –dijo mientras se acercaba al chico –supongo que hablabas con la ton… con Kagome… porque no le dijiste que cosas ibas a hacer –dijo esto último de forma coqueta y con una pequeña sonrisa

–No quiero malos entendidos por tus imprudencias… eso es todo –dijo relajándose un poco – creí que no volverías todavía

–Mientras tú no estés allá no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer en Tokio –dijo tratando de abrazarlo, pero él la aparto

–Yura, ya hablamos sobre la situación

–Sí… que tú quieres estar con esa niña… pero sabes no deberías dejar pasar oportunidades por ella…no vale la pena o crees que ella lo hace –dijo con una peña sonrisa recordando lo que le dijo Kikyo

_Flash back_

–Para que me llamas… si quieres saber algo sobre Inuyasha pierdes el tiempo… todavía no he perdido la guerra

–Yo tampoco me he rendido… pero ahora tenemos que quitar a alguien del medio –dijo con su tono frio de siempre… sabía que por ahora aliarse con Yura era lo mejor… Yura no era competencia para ella… en cambio Kagome… tampoco, Inuyasha solo estaba confundido y pronto se daría cuenta de que todavía la amaba –la tonta de mi hermana está embarazada y no es de Inuyasha… además él no sabe nada al respecto

–Pero… como estas segura de eso... yo…

–Eso no es hijo de Inuyasha… tiene que ser de su ex novio… así que no te preocupes –no podía contarle toda la verdad a Yura… no estaba totalmente segura de que pudiera guardar el secreto –que él siga con ella ahora solo depende de ti

_Fin flash back_

–No lo creo… estoy seguro, ella no es como ninguna otra –Yura se enojó un poco…él estaba enamorado de esa mocosa insoportable

–Pues no deberías confiar tanto o es que no sabes… –callo… casi le dice que la tonta está embarazada… pero ella no podía confiar totalmente en Kikyo… y si todo era una mentira para hacerla quedar mal ante Inuyasha… o peor aún y si él era el padre de ese bebe, ella no sabía hasta donde habían llegado ellos… pero si los había visto durmiendo juntos y casi siempre que ella iba se encerraban en la habitación de él… él sé quedo observándola, esperando lo que ella tenía que decirle –eso no era lo mismo que decías de Kikyo… espero que esta vez también no te estés equivocando

–Te dije que ella no es igual a ninguna otra y menos a esa mujer –Yura solo sonrió y salió de la habitación, mientras dijo un "eso espero"

¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨"´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se enteró de que estaba embaraza… un mes que tenía la misma "pesadilla" casi todos los días… siempre se levantaba sudada y temblando… al principio no entendía porque tenía esa clase de sueños, ni quien era el hombre que aparecía en ellos… pero ya lo entendía… ese sueño era lo que había sucedido ese día que quedo embarazada o parte del hecho… todo lo que sucedía en su sueño era tan real, por eso odiaba soñar con eso… lo que sentía en esos sueños era tan parecido a lo que había sentido en la ocasión en que casi tiene relaciones con Inuyasha, diferenciándose en el hecho de que aquel hombre solo la había tomado por pasión y cada caricia que le daba solo eso reflejaba… en cambio con Inuyasha… a pesar de que ambos sentían pasión el uno por el otro, también los unía un sentimiento que se reflejaba en cada caricia que se dieron ese día… trataba de no recordar, porque sentía que traicionaba involuntariamente a el hombre que amaba… pero era casi imposible olvidar cada caricia que había soñado en el último mes

_Flash back_

Alguien la llevaba cargada… no podía ver su rostro… la luz del lugar se lo impedía, solo podía ver y tocar el esmoquin gris, sin corbata que el hombre llevaba puesto… acaricio involuntariamente el pecho descubierto y sintió como la piel de ese hombre se tensaba ante el contacto… una puerta se abrió y él la bajo… observo el lugar y cuando se dio cuenta donde estaban quiso salir, pero casi cae al piso y él la sostuvo de la cintura… intento soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió… solo la abrazo

–Porque me haces esto… no sabes cuánto te extrañe… pero tu…tú estabas con el maldito ese y me dejaron en ridículo –dijo muy enojado, mientras la tiraba en la cama… ella intentaba levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía –vamos a ver quién te hace sentir mejor… él o yo –dijo para después colocarse arriba de ella e intentar besarla

–No me toques… yo no quiero –dijo tratando de apartarlo… pero él la agarro por las muñecas y se las pego a la cama, mientras juntaba sus labios con los de ella, tratando de que ella abriera la boca …se levantó un poco dijo un nombre y "creí que te gustaban las cosas así" … intento besarla nuevamente, pero ella lo mordió –no quiero, yo no soy ella… quiero ir a casa –dijo mientras lloraba… el hombre se levantó y parecía observarla fijamente, dio un golpe en la cama con una de sus manos en puño y se bajó de arriba de ella, mientras esta lloraba… tenía tanta rabia… porque tenía que querer a esa maldita mujer… trato de caminar, pero de lo borracho que estaba tropezó y cayó al lado de la cama

–Porque lo hiciste… juraste que solo serias mía y yo como un gran idiota creí en ti… creí en todo lo que me decías… creí que era afortunado por tenerte, que eras diferente… pero resulte siendo el pobre imbécil del cual te burlabas –solo escuchaba los sollozos de ella…trato de levantarse nuevamente e irse del lugar… pero cayo esta vez en la cama… se quedó observándola… ella permanecía abrazada así misma… acerco su mano y acaricio su mejilla, mientras ella temblaba ante el contacto –a pesar de todo… te sigo queriendo como el primer día –se acercó lentamente y la beso… ella solo se quedó quieta y cerró los ojos… no quería que ese hombre la tocara, solo quería llorar… pero con cada beso y caricia que le daba todo cambio, y sintió miedo… miedo de ese hombre y de lo que estaba empezando a provocarle a su cuerpo involuntariamente con solo un roce… trato de apartarlo nuevamente… pero esta vez él se lo impidió… la beso como nunca lo había hecho…quería demostrarle que ella solo le pertenecía a él y ningún hombre además de él, podría dejarla para siempre marcada… ella solo se dejaba llevar… nunca nadie la había besado de esa forma… aunque había tenido un novio, con él no pasaban de solo picos o abrazo… él al principio se le hizo raro lo inexperta que se había vuelto Kikyo besando… pero en pocos segundos lo olvido… solo se concentró en quitarle ese vestido negro que para él no era nada más que un estorbo… la besaba y acariciaba como queriéndola marcar y con cada suspiro de placer que ella daba lo enloquecía cada vez más… le quito absolutamente todo y lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo, mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y totalmente quieta, y todo su cabello estaba totalmente esparcido por la cama… se levantó y quedo en igualdad de condiciones… la observo nuevamente, ella se encontraba totalmente roja, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente… siempre había creído que Kikyo era muy hermosa… pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que era la mujer más perfecta y hermosa que había conocido, se volvió a colocar arriba de ella… besando y acariciando esa piel que sentía no haberla tocado nunca antes… todo era perfecto hasta que ella grito… volvió a llamarla por ese nombre, mientras trataba de consolarla, pero ella solo lloraba

–Que te sucede –pero ella no respondía… solo tenía una mueca de dolor en su rostro… sintió algo húmedo muy cerca de su piel y con una de sus manos lo toco, cuando subió su mano se asustó…ella estaba sangrando –porque sangras… tú no eres virgen –dijo un poco nervioso… a pesar de estar borracho y nunca haber estado con una mujer que nunca hubiese estado con un hombre, sabía lo que esa sangre significaba… y ella no era virgen, desde antes de que estuviera con él… ella no respondía… el intento levantarse, pero ella sin saber muy bien porque… lo abrazo y beso entre sollozos, volviéndolo a sacar nuevamente del mundo real con cada beso y suspiro que le regalaba… así continuaron amándose sin saberlo hasta el cansancio

_Fin Flash back_

Estaba totalmente roja… detestaba sentirse así con solo recordar lo que había hecho con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía… a pesar de que trataba de recordar el rostro de ese hombre, su voz y el nombre con el cual la llamaba, no podía… pero después de soñar con eso casi todas las noches, le había quedado algo claro…ella se había entregado a él por voluntad propia o al menos lo había hecho después… estaba tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió

–Hermanita… que tienes, no me digas que estas enferma –dijo con fingida preocupación al observar a su hermana más roja que un tomate –supongo que son malestares del embarazo… en fin… cuando piensas contarle a Inuyasha sobre tu estado o es que crees que él nunca se va a enterar –dijo en tono burlón, mientras observaba fijamente a la chica que se agarraba la cintura para poder levantarse

–No tengo ganas de discutir contigo… así que puedes salir

–Pues que lastima…porque yo si… crees estar segura de él… crees que él te ama –dijo de forma seria, para después empezar a reír

–Yo no lo creo… él me quiere… y si no quisiera estar conmigo, menos querrá estar contigo… porque no entiendes que todo lo que sucedió fue tu culpa y me dejas en paz –dijo empezando a enojarse

–Pues estas completamente equivocada… él te puede querer… pero a mí me ama… él nunca te aceptara con eso que llevas dentro… y aunque lo hiciera, su padre nunca lo permitiría, si a mí no me aceptaba por según el ser un poco "indecente" imagínate que pensara de una niña que tiene una vida sexual activa a tan corta edad y que ni siquiera sabe quién es el padre del engendro que lleva… –no termino de hablar… Kagome la abofeteo… le hubiese disculpado que la insultara a ella… pero a su bebe… si ese era su bebe, aunque ella no lo había pedido, con cada pequeño movimiento que había empezado a hacer en su vientre, había en pesado a amarlo

–Nunca vuelvas a referirte de esa forma cuando hables de mi hijo –dijo muy enojada, mientras acariciaba su vientre que ya empezaba a crecer y que a pesar de solo tener tres meses parecía de más tiempo…. Kikyo toco el lugar donde había recibido el golpe y la miro sorprendida… nunca hubiese pensado que la tonta esa le pudiese pegar… de la rabia que sintió, pensó en pegarle… pero se arrepintió… a pesar de que estaba muy enojada por la insolencia de esa tonta, si la tocaba su madre se enojaría demasiado con ella… pero no importaba… pronto pagaría por su osadía

–No he dicho nada que no sea cierto –dijo de forma muy enojada, para después girarse y salir dando un portazo

Se volvió a sentar en su cama y empezó a llorar mientras acariciaba su ahora abultado vientre… sabía que todo lo que decía Kikyo era por odio… pero de igual forma era verdad… tenía tanto miedo de que Inuyasha la odiara al saber lo que estaba sucediendo… pero al seguir tocando su vientre su bebe se movió y sonrió… su bebe sabia cuanto amaba a Inuyasha y al parecer a él también le agradaba, porque la primera vez que se movió, fue cuando ella escucho su voz

¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨"´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨

Desde que su vientre había crecido, no quería hacer ninguna video llamada con Inuyasha… tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta de su estado

–Kagome, ya te dije que si necesitas otro PC me digas y yo te lo envió o hago una trasferencia a la cuenta de tu madre –dijo tratando de no enojarse, ante la terquedad que mostraba la chica al no querer que él le regalara nada

–Ya te dije que no es necesario… mi madre dijo que cuando pueda lo arreglara –ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había mentido… pero es que tenía mucho miedo de que él la odiara

–Quiero verte… te extraño mucho –dijo esto en un susurro que la chica no alcanzo a "entender"… a pesar de tener casi veinte años y haber empezado desde muy chico a tener amoríos, cuando se trataba de ella todo era diferente… escucho un "que" de parte de ella y se sonrojo –nada, olvídalo –dijo un poco nervioso a pesar de no estar viéndola

–Yo también te extraño –dijo de forma tierna, mientras escuchaba unos tosidos del otro lado del celular – "y el también" –pensó mientras acariciaba el lugar donde se suponía estaba su bebe moviéndose

¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨"´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨

–Mira lo que le traje a mí ahijado… porque yo voy a ser la madrina cierto –dijo muy emocionada Sango, cuando le mostraba un pequeño mameluco color rosado

–Rosado? … pero si todavía no sabemos que voy a tener

–Tranquila…también traje azules… porque viendo esa barriga que parece casi de cinco meses, debes estar esperando más de uno y espero que sea niño y niña –dijo con las manos pegadas a la altura de la boca, mientras sus ojos parecían ser dos pequeñas estrellas… Kagome sonrió y volvió a tocarse el vientre… ahora que Sango lo decía, tenía toda la razón, su barriga había crecido enormemente en el último mes –espero que se parezcan a ti y no al desgraciado ese que se aprovechó de ti

–De eso quiero hablarte –dijo un poco nerviosa, mientras se colocaba totalmente roja –desde que me entere de que estaba embarazada, he tenido unos sueños "raros" –dijo cada vez más roja, mientras Sango la miraba con suma atención –yo… yo creo… que no me violaron… creo todo paso por voluntad propia o parte de lo que sucedió… no recuerdo mucho… pero lo que recuerdo me hace pensar eso

–Que no te forzó?… está bien supongamos que no utilizo la fuerza… pero porque terminaste con él en ese hotel… tu no recuerdas nada y hasta donde yo recuerdo nosotras no estábamos consumiendo bebidas que con tuvieran gran cantidad de alcohol y con la segunda que apenas te ibas a tomar cuando te deje, no te ibas a emborrachar

–No te puedo asegurar lo que sucedió… pero parecía no saber lo que hacía… él estaba borracho y me confundía con alguien… me llamaba con el nombre de una chica

–Bueno… igual vamos a esperar que recuerdes todo… y así llegaremos a una conclusión –dijo guardando nuevamente las pequeñas prendas –al menos ya sabes si es un hombre maduro… si es feo o a puesto… así sabremos cómo pueden salir los bebes… porque por el hotel a donde te llevo sabemos que debe ser un empresario o hijo de uno… cualquiera no va a la Perla de Shikon

–Pues por su piel sé que es joven… pero por alguna razón, no puedo recordar su rostro –dijo levantándose, mientras agarraba su vientre y se colocaba frente a la ventana –desde que empecé a soñar con eso… me da más temor contarle todo a Inuyasha… tengo miedo de que me odie y piense mal de mí por haber estado por voluntad propia con un extraño –dijo de forma triste, mientras miraba hacia el sol que empezaba a esconderse

–Eso no lo sabemos… tu no mandabas tu cuerpo… te pudiste a verte entregado a él… pero la pregunta es porque sucedió… él no te pudo haber forzado, pero si se aprovechó de tu situación –dijo mientras se levantaba y le colocaba una mano en un hombro –si él te quiere de verdad sabrá entender la situación –ella solo trato de sonreír… quería creer que Inuyasha la querría con su bebe o sus bebes… quería creer que el los querría como suyos… pero a pesar de querer pensar en eso, las palabras de Kikyo no salían de su cabeza… no podía olvidar en la posibilidad de que él no quisiera seguir con ella y la odiara, cosa que ella no podría soportar

¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨"´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨

Ese día iría con su madre a su primera cita de control… estaba muy emocionada al fin sabría cómo estaba su bebe y cuantos iba a tener… como no conocía a otro médico había decidido ir al hospital donde casi mata a su bebe… solo de pensarlo se odiaba por haber sido tan egoísta… cuando iban entrando, vio un chico que venía con muletas, le pareció conocerlo y se detuvo

–Koga? … dijo un poco dudosa… desde el día que le conto lo que estaba sucediendo con Inuyasha no lo había visto… al escuchar la suave voz, él volteo lentamente, con una sonrisa que se borró al ver su vientre… creyó haberla confundido… pero no era ella… era Kagome y estaba embarazada?

–Kagome… tu estas… –no podía creerlo… no podía creer que la mujer que él quería estuviese embarazada… ella solo asintió con la cabeza y toco su vientre por encima de la camisa tipo bata rosada que llevaba puesta –te casaste con Inuyasha –dijo un poco desanimado… pero a la vez con rabia… como esa bestia se había atrevido a tocarla, él nunca había querido manchar su inocencia, por lo cual trataba de tener el menor acercamiento con ella cuando eran novios

–No…. Inuyasha no es el padre –Koga se sorprendió mucho…abrió tanto los ojos que se podría decir que casi se le salen… ella solo empezó a reír, pero después se puso totalmente seria y le conto como habían sucedido las cosas… como no recordaba algunas cosas y los temores que sentía al tratar de contarle la verdad a Inuyasha

–Si yo hubiese ido con ustedes… no hubiese pasado nada… todo es mi culpa –dijo mientras hacia una mueca de enojo contra sí mismo… se odio por no haberla protegido, como se lo había prometido a su madre el día que pidió ser su novio… ella solo le agarro un hombro y sonrió

–Tranquilo… ya no importa, al principio me sentí muy mal y no quise tener a mis bebes… pero ya nada importa… ahora los quiero –dijo tiernamente, mientras acariciaba su barriga con la mano que tenía libre

–Son dos –dijo un poco sorprendido, pero después la observo bien y asintió –si no hay duda… tienes solo tres meses y mírate… estas gigante –dijo de forma burlona, por lo cual ella hiso un puchero y el acaricio su largo cabello –pero igual tengo que reconocer que estas más hermosa que antes –dijo esto mientras agarraba la mano que ella tenía en su hombro

–Que haces aquí… que te sucedió en la pierna –dijo soltándose y tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado

–Solo me doble el tobillo mientras bajaba unas pinturas… dentro de unos días estaré bien… ya tengo que irme –dijo agarrándole nuevamente una mano –quiero que si necesitas algo…no importa que cosa, me busques… sabes que siempre estaré allí… incluso si necesitas un padre para tus hijos –Kagome no dijo nada… solo se quedó viendo como Koga se alejaba… ella se lo agradecía, pero no quería pensar en esa posibilidad… ella no veía a nadie que no fuera Inuyasha como el padre de sus bebes… si él decidía alejarse de ella, se le hacía imposible pensar en estar con otro hombre que no fuera él… suspiro y camino hasta donde su madre se encontraba esperándola

¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨"´*¨¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨¨

**Notas de Autor: **Hola nuevamente reportandome... bueno hoy es uno de los mejores días de mi vida... cumple mi sobrina cinco años... este capitulo es para ella... bueno sin mas que decir... gracias a todos los que leen mi historia,especialmente a:

**Elvi**

**Kagome18**

**Azucenas45**

**Coneja**

Bueno espero que les guste... dejen su opinión... chais

gaby5827


	9. Chapter 9: El regreso todo acaba

Capitulo IX: **El regreso… todo acaba**

-Inuyasha – dijo muy emocionada, tratando de abrazarlo, pero él se apartó –vienes haberla a ella, cierto –dijo un poco molesta, tratando de acercarse nuevamente –no entiendo porque sigues con esa estupidez… tu no la quieres… sabes igual que yo que lo que sentimos jamás morirá –dijo para después acariciar una de las mejillas del chico, pero este al sentir el contacto a parto la cara como si le quemara –porque estas con ella?... es porque te recuerda a mi… cierto? –dijo para después acercarse nuevamente al chico, que permanecía en silencio observándola… ella tomo el rostro de él con las manos y empezó a acercar sus rostros… pero cuando cada uno sentía la respiración del otro, él tomo las manos de ella y la aparto… se dio cuenta que ya podía resistirse a ella… ya no ansiaba besarla como alguna vez lo quiso meses atrás

-Te equivocas… ya ni siquiera lastima siento por ti –dijo mirándola fijamente –que se parezca físicamente a ti es independiente a que yo este con ella… ella es muy diferente a ti, ella es mucho mejor persona que tu… ella nunca haría lo que tu hiciste

-Me críticas y me enmarcas por lo que hice… yo solamente cometí ese error una sola vez y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por ello… pero la defiendes a ella que resulto ser peor que yo… o aun no te ha contado sus dos pequeños secretitos –dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa y mirándolo de forma fría – no te ha contado que ella esta… -intento hablar nuevamente, pero Inuyasha la interrumpió

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme… Kagome y yo nos contamos absolutamente todo… supongo que no se encuentra, asi que no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer aquí –dijo para después girarse, pero Kikyo empezó a reír llamando su atención, aunque no se giro

-Absolutamente todo? –dijo de forma maliciosa –ósea que ya te contó que está embarazada de Koga… que te mantuvo engañado solo para encontrarle un padre a lo que lleva dentro porque el sí fue inteligente y la dejo –Inuyasha se giró con una expresión de sorpresa, pero casi inmediatamente se enojó y la agarro por un brazo

-Como te atreves a tratar de manchar su inocencia… ella no es como tu… ella nunca se entregaría a otro hombre –dijo de forma enojada, para después soltarla –no sé qué hago perdiendo el tiempo contigo

-Solo te digo la verdad… después de que tú te fuiste ella empezó a verse con Koga más seguido y después nos enteramos que estaba embarazada… si quieres no tienes por qué creerme y yo no tengo porque convencerte… cuando la veas tú mismo sabrás que todo lo que te digo es cierto… solo te lo estoy diciendo por si te acostaste con ella no te siga engañando y te diga que lo que lleva dentro es tuyo o te invente cualquier otra historia –Inuyasha no le dijo nada, solo se giró y se fue muy enojado… como detesto en ese momento a Kikyo… tratar de que el dejara a Kagome por una mentira poco realista… ella jamás le mentiría y menos le ocultaría algo como un embarazo por tanto tiempo… Kikyo solo se quedó allí sonriendo… conocía a Inuyasha, sabía que después de lo que le dijo y él viera a su estúpida hermana… todo estaría hecho

* * *

Inmediatamente escucho las voces de las dos chicas, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la de su hermana, toco y después entro, dirigiéndose hacia su hermana, que llevaba una camisa de maternidad blanca y unos leggin negro, la cual la miraba de forma confundida

-Disculpa hermana por venir… sé que no nos hemos llevada muy bien los últimos meses y sé que después de lo que ha pasado es difícil que creas en mis disculpas… pero me siento mal por la situación –dijo de forma "triste y apenada" mientras observaba con ojos llorosos a la chica –hoy comprendí que Inuyasha ya no me quiere y yo tampoco lo quiero de la misma forma que antes –Kagome solo la observaba, era su única hermana y a pesar de todo la quería… pero por alguna razón no podía creerle –Inuyasha ya regreso hable con el e hicimos las pases –Kagome hizo una expresión de miedo y se sentó en su cama… Inuyasha había adelantado su viaje unos días y todavía ella no estaba totalmente preparada psicológicamente para tenerlo de frente y contarle toda la verdad –no te preocupes hermanita… estoy segura que todo saldrá bien –dijo para después salir... sabía que dentro de poco todo entre ellos terminaría e Inuyasha seria nuevamente suyo

-Adónde vas –dijo Sango al ver que su amiga se levantaba en dirección a la salida

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que le cuente todo a Inuyasha –dijo tratando de ocultar los nervios que sentía –iré yo sola… así será mejor –dijo al ver que la otra chica intento seguirla

* * *

Le extraño mucho saber que ella estaba allí… se suponía que no debería de saber que él había vuelto, ya que conociendo a Kikyo, ella no se lo diría… abrió lentamente la puerta, ella se encontraba sentada, evidentemente lucia nerviosa y parecía estar concentrada en un punto específico de la habitación…. la observo unos instantes sin saber que hacer… quiso correr y abrazarla, pero sus piernas temblorosas no se lo permitieron… hasta ese momento no se había imaginado cuanto la había extrañado… cuanto había ansiado verla, solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto la amaba… se acercó lentamente, observándola minuciosamente… se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba….en ese momento ella giro la cabeza hacia un lado y lo vio… una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se olvidó de todo y se levantó para ir hacia él, pero la expresión de Inuyasha cambio

No sabía que decir… solo la observaba como queriendo convencerse de que lo que sus ojos veían no era cierto… ella dejo de sonreír y en su rostro apareció una expresión horror

\- Entonces todo era cierto… Kikyo tenía razón –dijo de forma muy decepcionada, mientras todo su cuerpo permanecía petrificado… ella no sabía qué hacer, solo observaba en silencio el cambio de expresión del chico, pero empezó a tocar su vientre de cinco meses de gestación, pero que parecía de más tiempo, sus hijos habían empezado a moverse

-No sé qué te dijo Kikyo… pero yo puedo explicarte todo –trato de acercarse, pero al ver que él retrocedía desistió –escúchame… no creas en nada de lo que te dijo… por favor –dijo con voz suave y mirada suplicante… pero él solo la miro de forma dura y después desvió la mirada

-Qué quieres decirme… que eso no existe o que todo lo que está sucediendo es por obra y gracia –dijo mientras apretaba las manos –todo es más que obvio… me mantuviste engañado –le dijo esto de forma muy enojada, mientras la miraba fijamente con rabia… se sentía un gran estúpido… nuevamente había caído ante una mujer… nuevamente era el gran idiota de la historia

-Las cosas no son como crees… yo nunca te he engañado… yo no… -trato de hablar, pero él la agarro de los antebrazo, sin hacerle daño

-Que nunca me has engañado y esto –dijo de la forma más fuerte que encontró, pero repentinamente su mirada y expresión, se suavizaron –porque lo hiciste… todo este tiempo creí en todo lo que me decías… llegue a pensar que me amabas y yo… -dijo de forma suave y con la mirada triste… casi se podía decir que estaba a punto de llorar… ella intento hablar, pero nuevamente su mirada se endureció y las palabras de ella murieron antes de salir de su boca –ya no importan las razones… creí que eras totalmente diferente a ella… pero se me olvidaba que ambas comparten los mismos genes… yo te consideraba un ser puro, pero en realidad eres peor que ella… son unas… -no termino la frase… ella se había soltado de un brazo y lo había abofeteado… como se atrevía a compararla e insinuar hasta que era peor que su hermana… si ella hubiese elegido ser madre a esa edad, sin pensarlo lo hubiese escogido a él como el padre de sus bebes… él se quedó observándola atónito, mientras ella empezaba a llorar y tocaba su vientre con la mano libre

-Lo siento –fue lo único que dijo de forma suave, mientras la soltaba, sabiendo que no podría cambiar lo que le había dicho… sabía que sin importar lo que ella hiciera, jamás sería igual a Kikyo, ella era totalmente diferente… pero tenía tanta rabia… se sentía engañado y estaba dolido… ella le pertenecía para siempre al sarnoso y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo –no creo poder soportarlo –dijo en un pequeño susurro que apenas ella alcanzo a escuchar… no podía soportar que ella volviera con Koga… eso fue lo que quiso decirle, porque estaba seguro que eso era lo que ella haría por su hijo… pero su orgullo no le permitió acláraselo

-Yo si llegue a pensar que tú me querías y cuando supieras lo que está pasando, me escucharías y sabrías entender la situación –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – si no eres capaz de escucharme a mí y solo crees en lo que ella te diga… creo que ya no tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar –dijo sin míralo, tratando de sonar fuerte, pero cuando se giró, empezó a llorar nuevamente… camino lo más lentamente que pudo con la esperanza de que él la detuviera y escuchara lo que ella tenía que decirle…pero eso nunca paso… y se sintió tan tonta e ingenua al pensar en la pequeña posibilidad de que Inuyasha aceptara estar con ella después de saber que estaba embarazada… al parecer Kikyo tenía razón… él nunca la había amado… -"adiós… Inuyasha" -pensó al detenerse en la salida… él sintió deseos de ir donde ella, pero cuando dio el primer paso, ella ya había retomado nuevamente su marcha por eso él se detuvo… le hubiese gustado tanto odiarla…pero no podía… a pesar de sentirse engañado, él solo quería permanecer a su lado… solamente quería que ella lo amara como él lo hacía con ella… pero ya no importaba… ella lo había engañado… ella no era la niña inocente que él creía.

* * *

-Que le dijiste a Inuyasha –dijo Kagome un poco molesta después de entrar en la habitación –responde

-No me gusta que entres sin tocar niña –dijo dándole la espalda, empezando a cepillar su largo cabello frente al espejo –puedes salir… estoy ocupada

-Te hice una pregunta… así que responde –la otra chica la miro con fastidio y se giró nuevamente hacia Kagome

-No se… no recuerdo, es que tengo mala memoria –dijo de forma burlona levantándose –déjame ver… creo que le dije algo sobre tu embarazo… sobre Koga y cómo te dejo… no se, no estoy muy segura hermanita –dijo colocándose frente a ella y observándola sin ninguna expresión

-Porque lo hiciste?… eres peor de lo que pensaba

-Me importa tampoco lo que pienses de mi… yo solo le dije la verdad… bueno parte de ella… además solo recupero lo que es mío…si antes le daba lastima dejarte, ahora ni por error se acercara a ti –dijo con una expresión de burla en el rostro –lo que yo hice ante tu engaño es algo insignificante y él a mi si me ama… entiende… ese hombre me pertenece… él ve por mis ojos… por eso cree todo lo que yo le digo

-Sabes nunca quise aceptar la verdad… tú me odias y es mucho antes de que Inuyasha estuviera conmigo… siempre te he tenido paciencia porque eres mi hermana, pero ya me canse… no te vuelvas a meter conmigo, porque me voy a olvidar que eres mi hermana

-Tranquila que yo hace tiempo lo olvide… así que sal de mi habitación y recuerda es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva conmigo… él no te quiere

-Tal vez tengas razón… él no me quiere, pero también es seguro… que a ti tampoco –dijo para después salir de la habitación

* * *

-Amor, porque no me avisaste que te venias nos hubiésemos venido juntos –dijo en forma de reproche, mientras se acostaba al lado de Inuyasha, pero él no le puso la más mínima atención –que te sucede amor?... estas ido

-Solo quiero estar solo… por favor –dijo sin interés, enfocándose en observar el techo

-Que sucede Inuyasha… somos amigos ante todo o no? –él dudo unos segundos en si contarle o no… pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y pues ella tenía razón… a pesar de todo eran amigos

-Kagome está embarazada del ex novio… me mantuvo engañado todo este tiempo –dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, pero su tono lo delataba… estaba demasiado triste –creí que me quería… pero solo es una gran mentirosa y yo soy el tonto que le creía todo –dijo mientras seguía observando el techo… Yura no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro… todo lo que le había dicho Kikyo era cierto… la mocosa había salido igual de "alegre" a su hermana mayor, pero más tonta… el juego estaba a su favor, ninguna de esas dos tenía posibilidades de volver con Inuyasha

-No importa… olvidaras todo… sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte… de cualquier forma –dijo esto último de la forma más sensual que encontró… empezó a besarlo mientras trataba de quitarle la camisa… él estaba desprevenido y no pudo evitar que ella literalmente se le lanzara encima… de la rabia que sentía le hubiese gustado que su cuerpo reaccionara ante las caricias de la chica…pero simplemente no sucedía, él la agarro por los antebrazos y la aparto antes de levantarse… era demasiado estúpido y él era el más grande tonto en la faz de la tierra, pero a pesar de lo que le había hecho Kagome, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y sentir que estar con cualquier otra mujer que no fuera ella estaba mal… Yura solo se quedó observándolo, se levantó y le sonrió –no importa… ante todo somos amigos –dijo antes de girarse y salir de la habitación… no entendía porque si hasta donde sabía lo que Kagome había hecho era peor que lo que hizo Kikyo, él se había rehusado a estar con ella, si eso funciono cuando el termino con Kikyo –"al parecer a ella si la ama".

* * *

-Cálmate Kagome… que sucedió –dijo Sango un poco preocupada al ver llorando a la chica

-El me odia Sango… me odia… y no quiere verme –dijo mientras lloraba y se levantaba de su cama para abrazar a Sango

-Pero le contaste todo… no se supone que él te quería… tendría que entender tu situación

-No… el no quiso escucharme… solo cree en lo que le dijo Kikyo –dijo mientras se separaba de su amiga y empezaba a limpiarse las la grimas –creo que después de todo él nunca me quiso… al parecer si es cierto lo que dice Kikyo… él solo ve por sus ojos

-Pues entonces no vale la pena sufrir por un tonto que a pesar de todo sigue queriendo y creyendo en Kikyo

* * *

No había querido salir desde el día anterior de su habitación… cada vez sentía más rabia con el mismo por creer en ella… su imagen no salía de su cabeza y en ella observaba la prueba de su engaño… pero ella no tenía la culpa de nada… él era el idiota que siempre creía en todo… primero había sido Kikyo y ahora ella… la única mujer que de verdad había amado

-Que haces aquí… déjame adivinar, Kaede te llamo –dijo un poco desanimado, mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Te equivocas… fue Yura… ella también se preocupa por ti –dijo sentándose al lado del otro chico –así que ya te enteraste –Inuyasha lo miro de forma asesina y se levantó –no me mires así… a mí no me correspondía hablar sobre el tema… me entere por casualidad, iba a salir con Sango y tuvimos que ir antes a la casa de Kagome… ella me explico la razón por la cual te lo oculto

-Creí que eras mi amigo… era tu deber

-No me correspondía hablar sobre eso… porque no hablas con ella, así tal vez la entiendas

-Es que no entiendes… ella me engaño, se burló de mi todo este tiempo –dijo empezando a enojarse –yo creí que era diferente… pero es igual a la mayoría, revolcándose con cualquiera… ella…

-En que te fundamentas para decir eso… tú mismo decías que era diferente

-Kikyo hizo lo que ella en estos meses fue incapaz de hacer

-Creo que es mejor dejar la conversación hasta aquí y hables con ella o no digas cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir –dijo de forma seria levantándose de la cama

-Porque no te pones en mi lugar… ella me engaño… casi que se acuesta con migo estando embarazada…porque con solo verla se ve que ya tiene varios meses… se estaba comportando como una cualquiera –solo escupió las palabras con todo la rabia y dolor que sentía al pensar en ella

-Y tú te colocas en el lugar de ella –dijo de forma seria, mientras miraba fijamente a el chico, pero este solo guardo silencio y le dio la espalda –además no sé porque decidiste creer ciegamente en la palabra de Kikyo después de lo que te hizo… creo que es mejor que me vaya… hablamos cuando la rabia deje de cegarte… solo espero que te decidas a hablar pronto con ella –dijo para después salir de la habitación… no supo que decir… tal vez Miroku tenía razón… pero Kikyo le había contado todo y Kagome nunca le dijo que antes de que estuviera con él estaba embarazada… golpeo de la rabia una pared… el tonto de Miroku no sabía cuánto el deseo que eso no fuera cierto… que eso… ese bebe no existiera y todo fuera como antes de que él se fuera a Londres.

* * *

Nuevamente estaba pensando en él… hubiese deseado tanto que el hombre que estuviese a su lado fuera él… su Inuyasha…no quería que ningún otro hombre ocupara su lugar… pero ya no podía hacer nada, por su culpa él la odiaba… pero ya no importaba él, ni ella… solo sus hijos y con él no serían felices, él nunca los querría como empezaba a hacerlo Koga

-Gracias por acompañarme Koga –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba al chico que conducía –si no fuera por ti me hubiese tocado venir sola a la cita… aunque pienso que mi madre no debió molestarte

-Tranquila, estar a tu lado para mi es placentero…además estoy de acuerdo con ella, en tu estado no puedes salir sola –después de unos segundos de silencio la observo de reojo y vio como la chica se tocaba el abdomen –que tienes Kagome… nos devolvemos al hospital –ella no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza

-Es que yo… yo… tengo hambre desde hace rato –dijo un poco apenada, pero levanto la cabeza cuando Koga empezó a reír –no es gracioso… tengo que comer por dos personas más –dijo en forma de berrinche, pero todavía sonrojada

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes… sabes que yo no te negaría nada –después de conducir por unos minutos, se detuvo en un centro comercial –aquí podremos encontrar un lugar para comer –dijo para después ayudarla a bajar del auto y entrar al lugar

-Necesito ir al baño, creo que no alcanzare a llegar… espérame en el establecimiento de allá –dijo señalando a una cafetería que se encontraba a unos metros… ella intento entrar, pero se dio cuenta de que él seguía allí –tranquilo no me va a pasar nada… solo será un momento, después iré directo hacia allá.

-Pero tu madre me dijo que te cuidara bien y que no te dejara sola ni un segundo

-Koga… -fue lo único que dijo con el ceño fruncido y el empezó a reír nerviosamente antes de irse… cuando iba saliendo del baño el bolso que llevaba se le callo, por lo cual intento agacharse

-Señora espere, yo la ayudo –se quedó mirando hacia el piso totalmente petrificada, mientras su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más rápido… creyó que aquel día sería la última vez que lo vería… pero allí estaba, nuevamente a su lado… él no se dio cuenta de que era ella solo se agacho y recogió el bolso, para después pasárselo –le sucede algo? –dijo cuando ella no levantaba el rostro, ni mucho menos recibía el objeto que él le entregaba… se quedó observándola por uso segundo y se sorprendió –Kagome? –ella solo levanto la cabeza y lo miraba con mucha tristeza… por unos segundos él se sintió feliz de verla nuevamente… quiso hablarle pero…

-Amor, disculpa por la tardanza –dijo Yura mientras se colocaba al lado de Inuyasha, pero se quedó observando a la chica que el observaba con suma atención –eres tu… eres la hermana de Kikyo, pero que… embarazada estas –dijo un poco sorprendida… Kagome no respondió… en su cabeza solo se repetía "amor"… el había vuelto con Yura… se sintió muy mal y quiso salir corriendo, pero no podía demostrarle que le causaba mucho daño la situación después de lo que había sucedido… se formó un silencio incomodo entre los tres… Inuyasha la observaba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero con una mirada muy triste… Kagome solo miraba al piso tratando de no llorar y Yura… solo miraba molesta la escena y pensado en lo tarde que iba a llegar –mira tu novio te vino a buscar –dijo haciendo que los dos chicos giraran a ver a Koga, en ese momento la expresión de Inuyasha cambio a una de enojo, pero casi que inmediatamente recupero su inexpresión en el rostro

-Kagome que te sucedió… porque tardaste tanto –dijo un poco preocupado

-Vaya así que ya volviste con el sarnoso… no pensé que fueras tan rápida o acaso no pudiste aguantarte… cierto que tienes las hormonas bien "alocadas" y sobretodo con eso… tu estado –dijo de la forma más fría que encontró, mirándola fijamente con rabia, conteniendo las ganas de matar a golpes a Koga… por un momento pensó en lo que le dijo Miroku… pero después de verlos juntos ya todo estaba más que claro… Kikyo fue la única que le dijo la verdad

-Oye no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así y mucho menos en mi presencia –dijo un poco enojado Koga, mientras se colocaba al frente de él

-Solo digo la verdad…además ya deberías saber qué clase de mujer es… estar con un hombre estando embrazada de otro… acaso que pretendías, cubrir tus faltas conmigo –dijo esta vez sin poder evitar sonar muy enojado al pensar en que esa fue la única razón por la que ella acepto estar con él –lo que tu intentaste de hacer solo lo haría una cu…-Koga no pudo soportar más y le pego… Inuyasha no pudo evitarlo por mirar fijamente a Kagome mientras hablaba… por el fuerte golpe cayó al piso… se levantó e intento pegarle a Koga, pero Kagome se interpuso y ambos desistieron de pegarse… solo se miraban con ganas de matarse

-Vasta… no vale la pena Koga –dijo para después girarse hacia Inuyasha –quieres escucharlo… si yo estaba embarazada cuando empezamos a estar juntos… no sabía qué hacer y por eso lo hice… pero sabes que… además de saber que estoy embarazada me siento feliz sabiendo que mis hijos no tienen un padre como tu…y volví con Koga porque… porque yo lo amo y es el padre de mis hijos –cada palabra que dijo le dolió… pero con lo que él dijo sobre ella le quedo claro que nunca la había querido… él se sintió morir era más doloroso escuchar la "verdad" de ella -eso era lo que querías escuchar…pues ya lo hiciste –dijo de forme triste, para después girarse y caminar hacia la salida, seguida posteriormente por Koga

-Estas bien amor… mira cómo te dejo ese animal –dijo un poco preocupada tratando de tocar el lugar donde Koga lo había golpeado, pero él le agarro la mano y después se giro

-Tranquila… me lo merecía –dijo para después caminar hacia las salida… no pensaba de ella nada de lo que había dicho… se sintió feliz cuando la vio, pero cuando lo vio a él… cuando vio a ese sarnoso, los celos y la rabia hablaron por él.

* * *

En todo el camino ninguno de los dos hablo… él solo la miraba de reojo en silencio… a veces ella tenía una expresión de rabia en el rostro, pero después cambiaba a una de tristeza y algunas lágrimas salían, mientras ella trataba de limpiarlas disimuladamente… él lo sabía y le daba mucha rabia… ella lo amaba y el muy tonto solo sabía dañarla… como hubiese querido estar en el lugar del estúpido de Inuyasha… a él nunca le importaría si Kagome estuvo con otro hombre o no antes… solo le importaría tenerla a su lado y que ella lo amare

-Segura que estarás bien –ella solo intento sonreír mientras hacia un gesto afirmativo, pero a él no lo podía engañar –no entiendo de donde saco que tú estás conmigo y yo soy el padre de tus hijos… si quieres puedo hablar con él y aclararle todo

-No importa lo que piense… además solo perderías tu tiempo, el solo cree en Kikyo –dijo un poco triste mientras abría la puerta del auto, pero Koga la agarro por una mano

-Espera… si esto es lo que quieres por mí no hay problema… hasta si quieres que todo lo que le dijiste se vuelva realidad tampoco lo abra… sé que quieres parecer fuerte, pero te dolió mucho todo lo que él dijo y que además estuviera con esa mujer porque estas enamorada de él… pero eso a mí no me importa… sé que no es el momento… pero si tú estás de acuerdo quiero que seas mi esposa –ella intento decir algo, pero él no la dejo –no quiero que me respondas ahora… solo piénsalo

* * *

Tenía que aprovechar la situación para recuperar a Inuyasha por lo cual decidió ir a la mansión Taisho… al principio como siempre no la dejaban entrar, pero logro convencer a la empleada de que le avisara a Inuyasha de su visita y que no se iría sin hablar con él.

-Que quieres Kikyo –dijo un poco de mal humor al llegar a la entrada

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas y pedirte disculpas… yo no debí decirte nada y menos en la forma en que te lo dije –dijo de forma suave

-Fuiste la única que hizo lo correcto… te trate mal cuando solo me ayudabas

-Inuyasha, sé que no es el momento… pero yo todavía te amo y sé que Kagome solo fue un pequeño capricho… quisiera que algún día volviéramos a tener una relación como antes –dijo acercándose mas a el chico mientras trataba de sonreírle como solo Kagome lo hacía, pero él la detuvo

-Lo siento… pero nada es como antes

-Es por lo que hice…porque me sigues juzgando… acaso nunca vas a perdonarme… sé que cometí un error, pero yo te amo y quisiera que tú me perdonaras… porque sé que me sigues amando – dijo tratando de besarlo, pero solo alcanzo a rosar los labios de él, ya que la aparto –yo sé que no lo merecías… pero me sentía sola… solo fue una vez y nunca pasamos de besos –dijo de forma suave y los ojos llorosos.

-No soy nadie para juzgarte… yo también he cometido errores… sin importar las circunstancias nunca debí estar contigo cuando era novio de Yura… después de todo fue mejor que no nos ca..

-No lo digas –dijo empezando a "llorar", mientras le tapaba la boca y pegaba sus frentes –si fue un error… pero siempre nos hemos querido –el quito la mano de su boca y se quedó observándola… era la primera vez que veía a Kikyo tan frágil… en ese momento volvió a ver que físicamente era tan similar a Kagome, por lo cual tuvo deseos de abrazarla… pero se apartó un poco.

-Cuando dije que no soy nadie para juzgarte… es porque yo… yo también te engañe –ella lo miro fijamente e iba a hablar, pero el prosiguió –yo también te engañe con otra mujer… el día de nuestro compromiso.

-Con Yura? –pregunto un poco enojada.

-No…no sé quién es… estaba muy enojado y tome más de la cuenta en la discoteca Sengoku… no recuerdo gran parte de lo sucedido… solo que me recordaba mucho a ti … desperté en la Perla de Shikon con una chica a la cual no le vi el rostro –ella quiso reclamarle… él había arruinado su boda por la "tontería" de Naraku, mientras él se acostaba con quien sabe qué clase de mujer… pero antes de que hablara recordó lo que su hermana le conto a su madre y la sangre se le helo… no… no… eso no podía ser cierto, era un absurdo… todo era simple coincidencia… se puso pálida al pensar en esa posibilidad –que te sucede? –dijo un poco preocupado al observarla

-Yo… me tengo que ir… solo recuerda que te amo y te perdonaría cualquier cosa mientras no deje repercusiones… pero no importa… todo se puede corregir –dijo para después girarse e irse… Inuyasha no podía ser ese hombre… el no podía ser el padre de esos engendros, si eso llegara a ser cierto ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad de recuperarlo… aunque no importaba, porque si era cierto lo que pensaba, ella misma se encargaría de solucionar ese pequeño problema para siempre.

* * *

Hola espero que todavía me recuerden jaja... bien creo que dure un poquito mas para actualizar pero recién esty terminando materias... bien no me he olvidado...a mi también me encanta Miroku... tranquila quien se podría olvidar tan facilmente de la santidad de la perversión jjaj... bn gracias a todos los lectores... sobretodo a los que dejan reviews:

**Genelou**

**Miyasa**

**Elvi**

**Kagome18**

** Xion-chan 14**

**Coneja**

**Aky9110**

Espero que les guste... dejen sus opiniones

Chais

gaby5827


	10. Chapter 10: Te amo

´Capitulo X:** Te amo**

Nuevamente se encontraría frente a Koga… esta vez sí estaba segura de la respuesta que le daría o eso era de lo que ella quería convencerse… cucando vio que él se bajaba del auto quiso correr, pero no podía ser una cobarde… eso era lo correcto

-Kagome te sucede algo… porque me querías ver tan urgentemente –dijo un poco preocupado al colocarse frente a ella

-Nada… es solo que… ya te tengo una respuesta a tu pregunta –dijo un poco a penada mientras evitaba observarle…por una parte pensaba que era lo correcto porque él la quería… pero por otra parte sentía que era injusta porque lo condenaría a vivir con alguien que no lo quería y a cuidar dos niños que no eran suyos… levanto la mirada y noto que el la observaba de forma esperanzada, mientras extendía las manos tratando de agarrar las de ella –yo me casare contigo –dijo lo más rápido y claramente que pudo para no arrepentirse… él la observo con una expresión de sorpresa, pero después empezó a sonreír y la abrazo

-Prometo que voy a hacer lo posible e imposible para hacerlos a los tres felices –dijo separándola un poco, acaricio suavemente su mejilla para volverla a abrazar –te amo Kagome –ella no dijo nada, solo lloraba en silencio mientras el acariciaba su cabello… como le hubiese gustado escuchar esas palabras de Inuyasha… como le hubiese gustado que el al menos la amara la mitad de la forma en que Koga lo hacia

-"Yo también te voy a amar"-pensó mientras trataba de que no salieran más lagrimas y empezaba a sonreír tristemente

-Quiero pedirte otra cosa –dijo de forma muy feliz sin soltarla… sabía que ella lloraba… pero no le importaba, el lograría que ella olvidara completamente a Inuyasha –quiero que vengas con migo a España… serán dos semanas y cuando regresemos nos podemos casar dos semanas después… quiero que cuando los bebes nazcan ya estemos casados –ella solo dijo un pequeño si… ya había aceptado… ya daba lo mismo si se casaba ese mismo día o dentro de un mes

* * *

Desde que bajo del taxi se dio cuenta de que unos hombres la observaban, pero no decidió prestarle mucha atención, así que decidió entrar al edificio… subió al ascensor, pero antes de que este se cerrara, los dos hombres que la estaban observando entraron, ella intento salir, pero el más alto de los dos la agarro y la tiro contra la pared, mientras el otro hombre hacia que el ascensor se detuviera

-Mira nada mas Mukotsu a quien tenemos aquí –dijo mientras le agarraba la barbilla, pero ella le quito la mano de un manotón

-La otra vez el tonto ese daño nuestros planes… la hubiésemos pasado también –dijo el hombre más bajo y gordo –pero no importa, ahora será mucho mejor… estas consiente

-Que quieren par de estúpidos… no se atrevan a tocarme o… -no termino de hablar, ya que el hombre más alto la pego a su cuerpo e intentaba besarla, mientras ella con cara de repulsión trataba de soltarse, hasta que lo abofeteo y el hombre la solo –no me toquen… me dan asco –el hombre intento pegarle, pero el celular del el otro sonó

-Es Naraku... maldita sea, nos dañó los planes –dijo un poco decepcionado… Kikyo sonrió, esos pobres imbéciles al parecer trabajaban para Naraku y no tenían la más mínima idea de con quien se habían metido

-Y no será lo único que les dañe si siguen tratando de tocarme –ellos no dijeron nada, solo se miraron entre si y después se pusieron muy nerviosos

-Usted es las señora Kikyo… la mujer de el jefe –dijo el más alto un poco nervioso –perdónenos señora fue un error… no le cuente nada al jefe… nos mataría el mismo si se entera -dijeron arrodillados, mientras temblaban

-Debería de hacerlo par de imbéciles por su impertinencia… pero me causa curiosidad saber algo… porque estaban seguros de que me conocían –ellos volvieron a observarse entre sí, sin decir nada –hablen tontos antes de que me arrepienta y hable con Naraku

-Pues hace algunos meses conocimos a dos chicas en una discoteca… el Sengoku y una de ellas era muy similar a usted –dijo el hombre más alto, Kikyo no se sorprendió… ya sabía de quien se trataba… su maldita hermana –ellas nos despreciaron una invitación… así que con la ayuda de un primo que trabaja allí de mesero… las drogamos, pero solo una de las chicas logro tomar la bebida… fue la que se parecía a usted

-Ustedes la violaron?

-No señora… cuando me acerque, trate de llevarla al baño pero un chico se acercó y después de discutir me pego… estaba un poco desorientado por el golpe y lo que había bebido… él se la llevo

-Como era el chico…lo recuerdan –pregunto un poco temerosa

-Pues se notaba que era un riquillo, aunque estaba un poco tomado… tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos, también eran de un color muy extraño… no sé cómo describirlos –se agarró en una de las paredes… ya no había duda…era Inuyasha… si ese par de imbéciles la hubiese violado nada de esto estaría pasando… solo volvió a oprimir el botón para que el ascensor siguiera subiendo… ya estaba totalmente decidida tenía que acabar con el problema de raíz… ellos nunca tenían que enterarse de lo que había pasado entre ellos esa noche… y ella se encargaría de eso.

* * *

-Que vas a hacer que cosa… estás loca, casarte con Koga dentro de un mes –dijo un poco exaltada, mientras miraba de forma incrédula a su amiga

-Ya lo decidí, es lo mejor... mis hijos necesitan un padre –dijo sin observar a Sango –a pesar de que yo estuve con mi padre hasta que tuve diez años, no sabes la falte que me ha hecho todos estos años… mis hijos ni siquiera tienen uno y Koga es la persona correcta para ocupar ese lugar

-Pero tú no lo amas… tu amas a Inuyasha –dijo mientras hacía que ella la mirara a los ojos –él es una magnifica persona y sé que querrá a tus hijos… pero tú no serás feliz

-Yo no importo, mis hijos si… además no vale la pena seguir haciéndome ilusiones de que Inuyasha vendrá y me creerá a mi… ya entendí que eso no pasara, porque simplemente él no me quiere –se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a su tocador, mientras observaba la pulsera que Inuyasha le había regalado… unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a salir mientras la desabrochaba, para después guardarla en una pequeña caja… ya era hora de que dejara de comportarse como una niña enamorada y se comportara como una mujer que estaba a punto de ser madre… tenía que olvidarse definitivamente de Inuyasha y enamorarse de Koga… eso era lo correcto… era el sacrificio que tenía que hacer por la felicidad de sus hijos

* * *

-Necesito que lo hagas… no es tan difícil –dijo tratando de besar al hombre que estaba acostado a su lado, pero este se levanto

-Mientras te portes bien conmigo me puedes pedir lo que quieras… pero ella no me ha hecho nada y no me quieres decir las razones –dijo mientras empezaba a vestirse –porque tanto interés en que haga lo que me pides… es tu hermana

-No me importa… la odio –el solo empezó a reír y la agarro por un brazo, levantándola

-No soy tonto Kikyo… yo sé todo lo que está sucediendo… se lo que pretendes –dijo mirándola fijamente y con voz calmada, mientras que con la mano libre empezó a acariciar el cuello de la chica –solo quieres deshacerte de todos los obstáculos que tienes para volver con él –después de decir esto apretó repentinamente el cuello de ella y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro –que piensas hacer conmigo?

-Yo… nunca… te… traici… onaría –dijo en un pequeño susurro, mientras trataba de respirar

-Ni yo lo permitiría… antes de que lo hagas te asesinaría –dijo para después besarla y tirarla en la cama –además no lo hago porque no me da la gana… me divierte mucho la situación –dijo de forma burlona mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir –si tanto afán tienes, porque no lo haces tú misma o no eres capaz?... ahora vete necesito hacer algunas cosas, pero te espero mañana y te quedaras –dijo para después salir de la habitación

-Maldito… maldito –dijo con rabia, mientras daba golpes en la cama… no sabía cómo hacer para que él la dejara en paz… estaba segura de que antes de permitir que ella volviera con Inuyasha era capaz de matarla con sus propias manos… pero eso ahora no importaba, tenía que llevar a cabo su plan y más ahora que estaba segura que esos engendros llevaban la sangre de Inuyasha, así le tocara hacerlo a ella personalmente… nunca permitiría que esos malditos bebes nacieran

* * *

Aunque quería verla, no era capaz de buscarla… una parte de él le decía que la perdonara, que no importaba que hiciera él la amaba… pero había otra que le decía que ella no se merecía su perdón, que ella solo quería aprovechar el amor que el sentía para obtener un padre para su hijo… aunque no estaba seguro cuál de las dos cosas creer realmente, si tenía claro una cosa… quería verla… siendo incapaz de acercarse, solo la miraba a lo lejos cuando tenía suerte y ella salía con su madre… aunque quería acercarse siempre, su orgullo se lo impedía

-Hasta cuando piensas esconderte para poder verla –dijo Miroku en el asiento del copiloto –casi todos los días haces lo mismo… porque no hablas con ella y le confiesas que de verdad te enamoraste y que todo lo que le dijiste es porque a pesar de tu apariencia no eres más que una bestia –dijo de forma seria ganándose una mirada asesina del otro chico

-Te dije que si ibas a fastidiar no vinieras… además ya yo no estoy enamorado de nadie… ya ella hace parte del pasado

-mmm, ya veo… y porque te empeñas en venir a verla

-Solo es casualidad que pasáramos por aquí-dijo un poco sonrojado, mientras observaba para otro lado –pero si tanto te molesta vámonos –dijo tratando de empezar a manejar

-Siempre tengo que recordarte que te conozco más que tú mismo querido amigo, tanto que parece que fuéramos pareja… si en un futuro ambos estamos solteros deberíamos casarnos… yo te quiero y tú me amas, aunque todavía no lo aceptes –dijo de forma burlona "tratando" de besarlo, por lo cual casi se gana un golpe en la cara

-Si vuelves a intentar hacer eso de nuevo será lo último que hagas –dijo mirándolo de forma enojada

-Ya ni una simple broma se te puede hacer –dijo de forma decepcionada –pero en fin sigo sin comprender porque si la quieres sigues negándote a hablar con ella… porque no dejas de comportarte como un niño y aceptas que te pasaste con ella –observo unos segundos al otro chico, pero este no decía nada, solo observaba al frente -no debería decirlo, no sé qué tanto te interese… pero Sango me contó que Kagome se va a casar con Koga dentro de un mes… pero a pesar de todo ella te ama a ti –inmediatamente giro la cabeza para mirar a Miroku con una expresión de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada… no sabía que decir, solo volvió a mirar al frente y empezó a conducir… por una fracción de segundos le dieron ganas de bajar del auto y hablar con ella… pero no podía, después de como la había tratado no podía

* * *

Después de que Miroku le insistiera tanto, había decidido ir a hablar con Kagome…tenía la leve esperanza de que Miroku tuviera razón y ella de verdad lo amara… aunque sabía que de ser así no se lo merecía, después de como la había tratado solo se merecía su desprecio… tratando de que su cuerpo no siguiera temblando por los nervios toco la puerta, después de esperar unos segundos se arrepintió e intento irse, pero la puerta se abrió

-Inuyasha?... que haces aquí –pregunto amablemente la mujer, que parecía estar muy sorprendida por su presencia… él se giró lentamente y no pudo evitar colocarse más nervioso de lo que estaba

-Yo… yo solo quería hablar con Kagome… quería disculparme –dijo sin poder mirar a la mujer que lo miraba un poco seria… ella intento hablar, pero…

-Mama es Sango? –dijo la joven que venía bajando las escaleras, pero al ver hacia la puerta se detuvo… Inuyasha solo la observaba llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza de lado y un vestido rosado que solo se ajustaba en su pecho para abrirse hasta llegar un poco más abajo de las rodillas… se veía tan hermosa que involuntariamente una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro… ella hizo una mueca de enojo e intento devolverse

-Espera… podemos hablar, por favor –dijo en forma de súplica, llamando la atención de la chica que se giró, pero no dijo nada… solo se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, hasta que decidió romper el silencio

-Para que… creo que ya te dije lo que necesitabas saber… no tengo nada más que decirte –dijo de forma seria sin mirarlo

-Tu no… pero yo si necesito hablar contigo –ella pensó en girarse y olvidarse por fin de su existencia pero… su cuerpo no se movió… su cuerpo no le obedecía, su subconsciente quería escucharlo, quería que él le dijera que no pensaba nada de lo que dijo… que de verdad la amaba… su madre decidió subir y dejarlos solos en la sala –porque quieres hablar conmigo ahora?... ya no importa nada de lo que quería decirte… no me escuchaste en ese momento –dijo observándolo con muchas tristeza… él no fue capaz de seguir mirándola y observo al piso

-Kagome… perdóname… sabes que soy un gran tonto y tu ve miedo de que… -trato de ser sincero con ella… contarle lo que sentía… pero no podía… ninguna otra frase salía de su boca… respiro profundo y la miro fijamente -solo perdóname, yo… - volvió a hacer silencio, no podía decirle lo que sentía por ella…ella esperaba a que siguiera hablando, pero al ver que no hablaba suspiro decepciona y empezó a enojarse

-Porque siempre haces lo mismo… me tratas como a una basura y después crees que con una simple disculpa olvidare todo lo que haces y dices –dijo un poco enojada, mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y se colocaba frente a él –si quieres calmar tu conciencia, conmigo no lo conseguirás… así que vete –dijo caminado hacia la puerta y abriéndola… él se quedó observándola y camino hacia la salida, pero al colocarse frente a ella cerró la puerta… ella lo miro con cara de querer matarlo e intento abrir nuevamente la puerta, pero él no selo permitió

-Nunca he querido dañarte… ojala solo fuera mi conciencia la cual necesito calmar –dijo suavemente, mirándola con tristeza, trato de acercar una mano a su rostro… ella empezó a respirar un poco más rápido y cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, deseaba tanto sentir la mano de él acariciar su piel… pero antes de tocarla se arrepintió… no quería dañarla, pero eso era lo que con seguía desde que la conoció, quizás lo mejor para ella era estar con alguien que para amarla no tuviera que dañarla… ella espero pero al no sentir la caricia abrió nuevamente los ojos –Miroku me dijo que te casaras con Koga –dijo tratando de sonar normal… pero su voz sonaba un poco quebrada… observo su muñeca izquierda y se dio cuenta que no estaba… se había quitado la pulsera que él le había regalado… ella ya empezaba a dejarlo atrás y él tenía que hacer lo mismo –a pesar de todo creo que es lo correcto… él es el padre de… tu hijo –dijo tratando de sonreír, pero sus ojos solo reflejaban tristeza…ella no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima bajara por su mejilla, por lo cual bajo la cabeza… él estaba allí diciéndole que su decisión era la correcta… por un momento pensó que él le diría que la quería y que no se casara… sin pensarlo dos veces hubiese hecho lo que él le pedía… que ilusa seguía siendo –sé que él hará todo lo posible para que seas feliz

-Yo…lo sé –eso era todo? dejaría que el único hombre que había amado se fuera de su vida para siempre… lo observo nuevamente y vio esa mirada que le dedicaba antes de que se fuera a Londres… quiso en ese momento contarle todo lo que le había sucedido y decirle porque no era correcto casarse con Koga a pesar de que él la quería… pero… -"solo importan mis bebes… Koga los querrá"-ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, solo se observaban mutuamente hasta que él se giró y decidió irse de su casa y de su vida… ya no tenía sentido seguir en Tokio, no podría soportar verla casada con el gran idiota que solo él superaba

* * *

-Le dijiste lo que sentías? –pregunto muy intrigado nuevamente, pero el otro chico parecía no escucharle otra vez –Inuyasha –dijo levantando esta vez la cabeza, pero al ver que este no respondía le pego con la mano abierta en la cabeza… sabiendo que probablemente eso sería lo último que haría

-Que te sucede idiota –dijo muy enojado, levantándose de la cama, pero sin hacerle el más mínimo daño… lo cual sorprendió mucho a Miroku -que quieres –dijo en tono resignado

-Solo quiero saber si le dijiste lo que sentías

-No te cansas de ser tan intenso –dijo con una mueca de fastidio sentándose en la cama… Miroku solo sonrió y también se sentó –no considere que fuera necesario… ella se va a casar con el padre de sus hijos… en caso de que tu tuvieras razón y ella me quiera… yo no podría con "eso"… yo no podría llegar a quererlo –Miroku suspiro… se dio cuente que no importaba si su amigo sabia la verdad sobre los bebes… él nunca podría quererlos como suyos… tal vez después de todo lo mejor era dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso

* * *

-Que haces aquí –dijo con una mueca de desagrado al entrar en la habitación

-Disculpa por no decir mi nombre… creí que te negarías a verme –dijo levantándose de la silla –quiero hablar contigo sobre Kagome… tú la amas?

-No veo que podamos hablar sobre ella… ya aclaramos todo y a ti no te importa lo que sienta o no por ella… así que no veo el motivo de que sigas aquí sarnoso –dijo tratando de contener su enojo… acaso venía a burlarse de el por tener lo que él nunca tendría… el amor de Kagome

-Sabes al escucharte ahora y todo lo que le dijiste antes… me pregunto cómo una chica tan hermosa en todos los sentidos puede estar enamorada de un gran idiota como tu

-Oye sarnoso quien te crees para venir a insultarme en… que… ella esta –dijo cambiando su expresión de enojo a una de confusión… había escuchado bien… ella lo amaba –que dijiste? –pregunto de forma dudosa, temiendo que solo se trata de una burla y dijera que no

-Lo que oíste idiota… que no sé porque ella te ama

-Porque me dices esto, ustedes se van a casar… tú la amas y van a tener un… hijo –dijo esto último en un pequeño susurro, que apenas Koga alcanzo a escuchar… cada vez que lo repetía dolía mas

-Si la quiero mucho y por eso no quiero que sufra –dijo en forma nostálgica mientras observaba hacia el techo, pero después volvió a mirarlo –la quise desde que la conocí aunque ella es casi una niña es una persona muy especial… es única… pero por ser igual de idiota que tú, perdí toda posibilidad con ella… además de quererla, le pedí que se casara conmigo… porque en parte es mi culpa que ella este embarazada… si tan solo la hubiese acompañado ese día –Inuyasha lo miro sin entender… Koga solo sonreía amargamente –nunca la he tocado… no soy el padre

-Pero ella dijo que…

-Sí que eres idiota… ella solo te dijo lo que querías escuchar – dijo un poco enojado… Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo miro al piso… era cierto… ella solo le dijo lo que él quería escuchar… era un completo idiota -la sigo queriendo sin importar que vaya a tener dos hijos de otro hombre, pero sé que ella no será totalmente feliz conmigo… porque simplemente no me ama -dijo con una expresión de tristeza, pero después se puso totalmente serio -quiero creer que tu si te mereces que ella te amé… voy a viajar con ella y cuando regrese nos casaremos… si no la buscas antes de que nos vayamos, seguiré con mis planes y tratare de hacerla feliz

-No entiendes, no importa… no confió en ella… ella me engaño

\- Hay cosas de las cuales no tengo el derecho de hablar, solo te diré que ella si estaba embarazada… pero no lo sabía… espero que de verdad la quieras… viajamos en cinco días a España –lo observo y se giró para irse… aunque sabía que era lo correcto, no podía evitar sentirse mal… pero no importaba, ella sería feliz

Él se quedó observando la salida… no sabía que hacer… ella lo amaba… pero estaba embarazada y aunque Koga no era el padre, tal vez era mejor que las cosas siguieran su curso… él nunca podría hacerla feliz… él nunca podría querer a ese bebe

* * *

-Qué piensas hacer, tú la amas –dijo con un poco de tristeza –que este embarazada no es ningún impedimento

-Pero y si ella no quiere estar conmigo… yo le dije tantas cosas horribles –dijo un de forma enojada con el mismo… Yura observo su expresión y le coloco una mano en el hombro

-Pues habla con ella… todos te lo han dicho, pero eres muy terco… no sé cómo se embarazo, pero si te puedo asegurar que ella te ama y si te mintió todos estos meses sobre su situación… creme no fue por lo que dijo Kikyo… me sorprende que todavía seas tan ingenuo de creerle, además ese tal Koga me dijiste que desmintió todo –después de sonreírle le dio un abrazo –bueno ya es hora de irme… se me hace tarde

-Porque te vas… llevas aquí solo una semana –ella lo soltó y sonrió

-Después de lo que sucedió con Kikyo me sentí tan pequeña… solo quería demostrarme y demostrarle que era mejor que ella… pero estos días te he visto muy triste por ella, me di cuenta de que la amas y que por mí, ni por Kikyo sentiste eso, también me di cuenta que para ser mejor que Kikyo no hace falta que este contigo –Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazo –no te pongas celoso, sabes que nunca abra otro como tu… pero tengo pretendiente nuevo –dijo mientras se separaba y le sonreía de forma coqueta -no me darás un beso… no nos volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo y cuando nos volvamos a ver lo más probable es que estés casado –Inuyasha suspiro… definitivamente Yura jamás cambiaria –está bien me conformo con otro abrazo

* * *

Ese día viajaría con Koga…ese día su vida cambiaría radicalmente, después de ese viaje ya no habría marcha atrás… seria su esposa

-Hermanita espero que te vaya bien –dijo con una gran sonrisa, cuando vio que Kagome bajaba las escaleras - no puedo esperar a que regreses para organizar tu boda… aunque no te preocupes, nuestra madre y yo podemos ir adelantando algunas cosas

-Si me imagino las ganas que tienes de asistir a mi boda –dijo un poco seria Kagome, mientras su hermana solo sonreía… quiso decirle otra cosa, pero allí estaba su madre… se veía tan feliz de que sus hijas se llevaran "bien"… Kikyo la abrazo antes de que saliera y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Cuida mucho a mis queridos sobrinos…ansió tanto que nazcan –le dijo en el oído, ella se separó y se quedó observando a Kikyo, mientras esta empezó a acariciar su vientre… en su rostro no había ninguna expresión… pero en sus ojos por unos segundos creyó ver odio… odio que no parecía ser dirigido hacia ella, por reflejo aparto la mano de su hermana y acaricio suavemente el lugar donde estaban sus bebes. Después de despedirse de su madre subió a un taxi donde Koga la esperaba… donde su nueva vida iniciaba

Desde que llegaron al aeropuerto Koga parecía estar buscando a alguien… quiso preguntarle, pero al final se arrepintió, cuando ya estaban caminando hacia la entrada del avión escucho su nombre… era su nombre en la voz de Inuyasha… quiso voltear, pero no lo hizo… eso era imposible… otra vez estaba soñando despierta

-Kagome!... no te vayas… por favor –grito lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras se acercaba corriendo…ella se giró lentamente, concentrándose en la persona que ansiaba ver… al menos para despedirse

-Inu…yasha –fue lo único que pudo decir, se sentida feliz, pero a la vez enojada… acaso el no podía dejar que ella iniciara una nueva vida en paz

-La última vez que hablamos no pude decirte lo que en verdad quería… yo sé que un perdón no vasta… sé que lo que en verdad me merezco es tu odio… tenia tantas cosas que decirte, pero a la vez nada que decir… siempre se me ha hecho muy difícil decir lo que siento… nunca he querido hacerte daño con mis palabras, pero ser hostil es la única forma que encuentro para no demostrar lo que de verdad siento…acepto que fui un tonto en creer en Kikyo, pero es que al mirarte así… yo… yo tuve… miedo… miedo a que no me quisieras y volvieras con el sar… Koga… sabes estuve pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que no me importa qué estés embarazada, porque…yo… te amo y amare a cualquier persona que tenga una pequeña parte de ti –dijo esto último un poco nervioso, mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más… fue difícil decirlo, era la primera vez que le decía esa palabra a una mujer –sé que te dije que lo mejor era que te casaras con Koga… mentí… a pesar de querer odiarte no pude, solo me enojaba más y más conmigo mismo por…amarte…no sabes cómo me odie por sentir celos cuando los vi juntos, no pude evitar que ellos hablaran por mí –ella no dijo nada… solo lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en el rostro…se giró a observar a Koga, el cual le sonrió… supo lo que tenía que hacer, que era lo correcto… camino hacia Koga sonriendo y lo abrazo… Inuyasha palideció… ella había escogido a Koga… a pesar de todo no sintió rabia… solo tristeza y alegría, ella sería feliz, él nunca la trataría como él lo hizo… sonrió amargamente y se giró… todo había terminado por sus malditos celos y desconfianza… camino hacia su auto, intento entrar, pero no pudo, sintió algo en sus mejillas y las toco… estaba llorando por ella… estaba llorando por la mujer que amaba y había perdido por idiota –"los hombres no lloran"-eso era lo que le decía su padre desde que murió su madre … pero ya nada importaba… ella se había ido con otro hombre que lamentablemente si se merecía su amor…intento nuevamente entrar, pero algo lo detuvo… una pequeña mano jalaba su chaqueta roja

-Te arrepentiste tan rápido –dijo de forma suave sin soltarlo –estabas llorando –dijo sorprendida, mientras acercaba la mano que tenía libre hacia su rostro, pero él le agarro la mano

-No… yo no estoy llorando –dijo un poco sonrojado, mientras desviaba la mirada -Yo creí… que tu… -no pudo terminar de hablar… ella se había puesto de puntitas y lo había besado… después de eso no pudo pensar más… extrañaba tanto besar esa boca, esa boca que encada pequeño rose de labios le brindaba pequeños suspiros que sin saberlo únicamente habían sido provocados por él…. ella era su vida… era ese gran sol que iluminaba sus días… sol que no perdería aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a la persona que más admiraba… su padre

* * *

Hola bueno acostumbro a actualizar fines de semana... pero este se me hizo casi imposible... bueno me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia... tengo que confesar que hace aproximadamente tres meses por un incidente iba a dejar de escribir, pensé que no era muy buena... pero gracias a ustedes me anime... bueno gracias a todos los que leen y sobre todo a los que dejan reviews:

**Miyasa** (me alegra te guste y te parezca genial)

**Setsuna17**(siento que te hayas decepcionado... espero que este te guste)

**LaylaMutuoTaisho**(gracias... que bueno que te encante... espero no decepcionarte)

**Elvi**(solo espero que no hallas muerto todavía jaaj... bueno gracias por seguir mi historia... me emociona y divierte leer tus comentarios...gracias)

**Azucenas45**(bueno me alegra que sigas la historia y que te interese mas)

**Caliu** (bueno yo tampoco seq ue decir jjaa... bueno si ya me imagianba que el resumen era... digamos poco atractivo... solo hay una razon...se contar historias (según yo) pero nunca he podido contar una historia, de cualquier tipo mediante un resumen... pero gracias por darme una oportunidad y me alegro que te haiga gustado... enserio me emociono

**Coneja**(gracias por seguir mi historia... bueno el muy celoso y bueno viendo ese embarazo..pero bueno espero que ahora te guste)

bueno espero que les guste

gaby5827

chais


	11. Chapter 11: La nueva obsesión y el nuevo

Capitulo XI: **La nueva obsesión y el nuevo recuerdo**

Había pasado todo el día feliz… su hermana al fin se había ido… ahora solo necesitaba planear cómo recuperar a Inuyasha y cómo organizar la boda de su hermana… porque esa boda se realizaría aunque ella tuviera que llevarla arrastras hasta la iglesia… estaba tan concentrada, que se asustó cuando escucho que cerraban una puerta… ella estaba sola, sus madre todavía no llegaba a menos que… se levantó de la cama y camino hacia donde había provenido el ruido… la habitación de Kagome

-Tu… que haces aquí –dijo sin poder ocultar el tono de molestia –Deberías estar con Koga –Kagome no le contesto, solo siguió desempacando su maleta, no quería que Kikyo cambiara su humor… Kikyo se molestó un poco, pero decidió que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, después averiguaría porque el viaje se había cancelado, pero antes de salir algo llamo su atención… se acercó un poco más y su pálida piel se tornó roja de la furia… ella llevaba una camisa de Inuyasha –Esa camisa… es de… como te atreviste… no te cansas de quitarme todo –dijo muy enojada sin poder evitar que sus ojos empezaran a humedecerse de la rabia

-Yo no te he quitado nada y tú lo sabes –dijo de forma calmada, mientras se apoyaba en la cama para poder levantarse –Si lo que quieres saber es si esta ropa es de Inuyasha… si es de el… ya no me voy a casar con Koga

-Porque no lo dejas en paz… cuando vas a entender que él no te quiere el…

-Que nunca te va a olvidar… porque no entiendes tú y me dejas en paz –dijo un poco seria interrumpiendo a Kikyo - Si tienes algo que decir porque no lo buscas a él…él fue quien me busco… necesito que salgas, tengo algunas cosas que hacer –dijo para después girarse y continuar desempacando la maleta… Kikyo solo se quedó observándola con odio por unos segundos, después salió de la habitación dando un portazo … camino a grandes zancadas hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y empezó a tirar todo a su paso, mientras lanzaba maldiciones contra su hermana… cuando quedo frente al espejo se observó y algunas lágrimas salieron de la rabia que sentía… porque él se empeñaba en seguir con esa tonta que al lado de ella no era más que una niña sin ninguna gracia… en cambio ella era mucho más mujer y hermosa… respiro profundo y se observó nuevamente… tenía que haberle mentido, él nunca la preferiría a ella

-Cálmate… todo saldrá bien… él no la quiere… él siempre te pertenecerá –se decía así misma tratando de relajarse… la estúpida de su hermana se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia… una molestia que tenía que eliminar, solo tenía que tener paciencia y todo saldría de acuerdo a lo planeado… pero antes tenía que alejarlos o se sabría toda la verdad… cerro los ojos por unos segundos y después sonrió … camino hasta la mesita de noche y agarro el celular… solo había una persona que podía terminar esa relación de raíz y quisiera o no la terminaría ayudando

* * *

Todo era perfecto, había pasado toda la tarde con quien ahora era su novia y pronto seria su esposa… se acostó en la cama un poco cansado… cerro los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido

_Flash back_

Después de que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo… porque literalmente eso fue lo que sintió cuando giro la cabeza y observo esa pequeña mano agarrando su chaqueta, decidieron quedarse en un parque cercano al aeropuerto… aunque creyó que era mejor no saber, la curiosidad, un poco de rabia y porque no un poco de celos, no lo dejaban en paz… tenía que saber quién fue el desgraciado que embarazo y abandono a su Kagome… ese idiota que quería matar, pero que a la vez agradecía porque ella ahora estaba con el… desde que habían bajado del auto y caminaban él la observaba… aunque creía que necesitaba una explicación por todo lo que estaba pasando, no se atrevía a preguntar

-Te sucede algo Inuyasha –dijo deteniéndose frente al chico… el respiro profundo y dejo de observarla… ella suspiro, presentía que iba a suceder… aun que lo había practicado mentalmente no sabía cómo iniciar, por lo cual espero que el hablara

-Yo quiero… saber… quien… - que le sucedía, tan cobarde era… solo era una pregunta… una pregunta a la cual le temía a la respuesta… y si ella había amado más al padre de su bebe… apretó los puños y volvió a respirar profundamente…él era un Taisho y por ende no debía temerle a cosas elementales -Si Koga no es el padre de tu hijo… quien es –después de preguntar giro nuevamente su cabeza hacia ella… se veía un poco nerviosa, mientras observaba al frente y acariciaba su vientre… le pareció la imagen más adorable que había observado y por un momento… solo por un momento se permitió pensar que ese bebe si era hijo de el

-No voy a tener un bebe… son dos bebes –el abrió un poco los ojos por la sorpresa, pero después se enojó un poco… al parecer ella ni el tipo ese habían perdido el tiempo, pero casi inmediatamente meneo la cabeza… a él eso no le importaba, ya ese hombre era pasado y el sin importar cuantos bebes ella tuviera los querría… simplemente porque tendrían parte de su esencia –Mis bebes… no tiene padre – él la miro sin entender, mientras ella volvía a míralo también –Yo no sé quién es el padre biológico de mis hijos… yo no lo conozco –termino de decir mirando hacia el césped… el volvió a mirarla sin entender… como alguien no sabe el nombre de un hombre con el que tiene relaciones, se sonrojo un poco y volvió a negar con la cabeza… ella no era así… ella nunca tendría sexo casual con alguien a menos que…

-Kagome –dijo su nombre en un pequeño susurro, mientras con una mano agarraba su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos –A ti…te… -no fue capaz de decirlo… no podía… a ella no podían haberle hecho eso… a ella solo se le humedecieron los ojos, el solo la soltó y le dio la espalda, mientras apretaba los puños… sabía que en el planeta solo habían dos personas que no merecían vivir… el por ser tan idiota y tratarla así… y ese hombre que si algún día lo tenía de frente sería capaz de… una pequeña mano que obligo a que se girara lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Yo… no sé porque paso… yo solo supe que eso había sucedido por… la sangre y algunas marcas –dijo un poco nerviosa tratando de no mirarlo… solo alcanzo a mira como una mueca de enojo se formaba en su rostro… no sabía cómo, ni mucho menos quería seguir…tendría que contarle de las "pesadillas" que a veces tenia…como le diría al hombre que amaba (y que era sumamente celoso) que no estaba totalmente segura que hubiese sido totalmente forzada y que en lo que soñaba ese hombre le había hecho sentir cosas muy parecidas a cuando casi estuvo con el… respiro profundo y se empezó a sonrojar… después de lo que había sucedido lo mejor era contarle la verdad, pero desde el día que despertó en el hotel… Inuyasha observo que un hombre les hacía señas, pero no las entendió o mejor dicho, no las quiso entender… solo quería que ella prosiguiera -Hace cinco meses, el día siguiente que cumplí quince años… yo desperté en una habitación de el hotel la Per… -no pudo terminar, varios aspersores se encendieron, mojándolos… caminaron lo más cuidadosamente posible hasta el auto, para que ella no fuera a resbalar… la observo por algunos segundos, mientras trataba de sacar el exceso de agua de su ropa… quiso seguir preguntando, pero no pudo… o mejor dicho no quiso saber cómo ella había sido… violada.

Solo quería permanecer a su lado… pero no quería que en su estado fuera a enfermar, por lo cual la llevo hasta la mansión que era la que quedaba relativamente más cerca… camino con ella agarrado su pequeña mano por los pacillos hasta llegar a su habitación… busco entre sus cosas y saco dos sudaderas y dos camisas

-Colócate esto… la camisa me queda un poco ancha… su pongo que te quedara un poco ajustada, pero es mejor a que estés mojada –dijo para después entregarle una sudadera gris y una camisa azul –Espera voy a buscar algo caliente para tomar –dijo para después salir de la habitación… como le empezaba a dar frio, se desvistió en menos de un minuto, quedando únicamente en ropa interior… antes de que pudiera empezar a vestirse nuevamente la puerta se abrió y unos ojos dorados se abrieron observando fijamente a la mujer semidesnuda que tenía en frente … aunque quiso, no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada ese cuerpo… aunque estaba embarazada se veía muy hermosa… solo había engruesado lo necesario… se sonrojo totalmente sin poder evitarlo… ella dio un pequeño grito después de salir del shock y se giró… pero eso no ayudo… solo provoco que el cuerpo de él empezara a reaccionar sin su permiso… camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia su cama y agarro una sábana… camino despacio hacia ella tratando de no mirarla (cosa que se le estaba haciendo imposible) y le coloco la sabana… respiro profundo y se sentó en la cama, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto, porque de no lograrlo, tendría problemas… problemas muy dolorosos

-Inuyasha –dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro, pero él se levantó de un salto y a pesar de que casi estaba recobrando su color, volvió a sonrojarse

-Lo siento… es que no estoy acostumbrado a tocar en mi cuarto –dijo nerviosamente, mientras evitaba mirarla… ella suspiro y se apartó un poco… acaso había sido tan horrible verla semidesnuda… está bien sabía que su cuerpo había cambiado demasiado por su embarazo… pero aun así era decepcionante saber que a él no le apetecía mirarla… abrió los ojos y se sonrojo… ella quería que…empezó a menear la cabeza y se giró para que el no viera su sonrojo… porque estaba segura que ante ese pensamiento tenía que estar peor que un tomate… él iba a decir algo, pero se con centro en algo que vio en su hombro derecho, donde la sabana había refalado un poco… se acercó lentamente y lo toco… era un lunar justo debajo del omoplato, le parecía haberlo visto antes, haberlo tocado hace mucho tiempo

-Mi padre también lo tenía –dijo un poco roja sin girarse –Seguramente se lo vistes a Kikyo… ella también lo tiene -dijo tratando de sonar normal… después de haberlos encontrado en aquella ocasión en esa posición tan sugerente, era evidente que el si se lo había visto y hasta muchos más… volvió a negar con la cabeza, eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo y por ende no tenía ninguna importancia… el solo observaba el pequeño lunar, pero después de percibir el tono en el que había hablado Kagome, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y entro al baño a cambiarse

_Fin flash back_

Se acomodó nuevamente en la cama… tratando de no seguir pensando en eso… era extraño pero a pesar de la no muy agradable aclaración que le había dado Kagome, no podía dejar de pensar en esa pequeña marca en su cuerpo… sentía haberla visto y tocado antes… cerro los ojos y vagamente pudo recordar esa pequeña marca en Kikyo… respiro profundo y se acomodó nuevamente… tal vez era eso… tal vez se había confundido y ese lunar no era más que eso… una tonta marca que compartían las únicas mujeres que habían creado verdaderos vínculos amorosos con el

* * *

Después de descubrir que Kikyo había intentado convencer a los dos idiotas que trabajaban para el de ayudarla en su "insignificante" plan, los obligo a contarle todo lo que sabían... llegando a la conclusión de dos cosas… la hermana de Kikyo estaba embarazada del idiota que ella quería y que definitivamente Kikyo llevaría ella misma a cabo su plan… una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras seguía agarrándose a la pared… después de todo sería muy divertido arruinar los planes de Kikyo

-Se encuentra bien –pregunto suavemente al ver al hombre recargado a una pared y con la cabeza gacha… el volvió a sonreír de medio lado… después de todo las cosas iban a ser más fáciles de lo que él pensaba, al parecer esperar cerca a su casa había valido la pena... levanto lentamente la cabeza… solo tenía que hablar y arruinaría todo lo que Kikyo había planeado

-Tu eres… -solo la miro fijamente, se parecía mucho a Kikyo… pero sus ojos le demostraban que no…sus ojos a diferencia reflejaban alegría e inocencia… por primera vez no supo que decir… solo la observo

-Le sucede algo? –volvió a preguntar nuevamente, mientras tocaba suavemente el brazo de él hombre que tenía enfrente… el pareció reaccionar e intento hablar, pero en vez de eso una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro –Necesita algo?

-Tranquila… accidentalmente tropecé con alguien y caí… al parecer me hice daño en el brazo –ella lo soltó casi inmediatamente y lo miro de forma apenada… el solo sonrió –Ya no duele mucho –dijo observando nuevamente a la chica que parecía estar preocupada –Felicidades… por tu embarazo –dijo sin saber que más decir para que la conversación no terminara

-Gracias –fue lo único que dijo mientras sonreía y acariciaba su vientre… el solo la observaba… había planeado contarle la verdad a esa chica… solo quería ver la cara de Kikyo cuando todos se enteraran de la identidad del padre, pero…

-Cómo te llamas?

-Kagome Higurashi

-Es muy raro… pero hermoso… las cosas más extrañas siempre lo son –dijo girándose –Yo me llamo Naraku… espero volver a verte… Kagome –dijo para después empezar a caminar con una sonrisa de lado… hace unos minutos estaba tan seguro de lo que tenía que hacer… pero ahora solo estaba seguro de una cosa… no intervendría en los planes de Kikyo o por lo menos en algunos

* * *

-Inuyasha despierta –dijo un poco afanada la anciana, pero parecía ser que el chico no la escuchaba, por lo cual decidió correr las cortinas

-Nana… porque eres tan intensa –dijo para después levantar un poco la cabeza y observar el reloj, que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa al lado de la cama… hizo una mueca de fastidio y se giró tratando de acomodarse nuevamente –Todavía es muy temprano

-Tienes que arreglarte… tu padre… esta desayunando con tú hermano –dijo un poco nerviosa, haciendo que el chicos se sentara en la cama rápidamente, mirándola de forma confundida –Llego sin avisar hace aproximadamente quince minutos y pidió hablar contigo en la oficina… parece que está un poco enojado –se quedó nuevamente observando a la anciana… que recordara el no había hecho nada por lo cual su padre se hubiese enojado tanto para venirse tan enojado de Londres… a menos que… negó con la cabeza, era imposible que el supiera, debía ser por cualquier otra cosa, pero cual –Inuyasha arréglate rápido, sabes muy bien que a él no le gusta esperar -después de decir esto la anciana salió

Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió con una sudadera gris y una camisilla roja… mientras caminaba por el pacillo no podía dejar de preguntarse qué había sucedido… sabía perfectamente que su padre solo se tomaba esa clase de molestias cuando consideraba que el tema era de suma importancia… abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró a su padre sentado detrás de la silla de el escritorio y a su hermano sentado en una de las sillas que estaba al frente de este… ambos vestidos con esmóquines negros y con la misma expresión fría… se acercó a la otra silla intentando sentarse

-No he dicho que puedas sentarte

-Por favor padre… ya no soy un niño –dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Esa es la forma en que te comportas… creí que habías aprendido la lección, pero veo que me equivoque… hace dos días recibí una llamada y me di cuenta que sigues tomando decisiones estúpidas –dijo tratando de mantener la compostura –Porque habiendo tantas mujeres siempre te metes con las que no te convienen… porque tienes que encapricharte con una niña como esa, tan… libertina y que además está embarazada

-Ella no es así… no la conoce –dijo un poco enojado por el comentario, pero su padre pareció no prestarle atención

-No me opondría si decidieras tener un desliz con ella, a pesar de no ser lo más prudente...espero que solo me hayan informado mal y demuestres que eres inteligente –después de decir esto se levantó e intento agarrar una carpeta que estaba en el escritorio

-Yo me voy a casar con ella –dijo de forma seria… su padre solo alzo la mirada y esa expresión fría que tenía ya no estaba, había sido reemplazada por una de enojo… acaso su hijo lo estaba desobedeciendo

-No puedo creer que uno de mis hijos sea tan tonto para querer casarse con una mujer embarazada que ni siquiera sabe quién es el padre de su hijo… tienes diecinueve años… porque quieres dañar tu vida así –dijo sin poder contener todo el enojo que sentía

-No veo cual es el problema… cuando se casó con su primera esposa ella también estaba embarazada y tenían mi edad… además yo cumpliré veinte años dentro de unos meses –sabía que no debía seguir provocando a su padre y menos utilizando errores que el también había cometido… pero por nada cambiaria de parecer… él se casaría con Kagome y ni si quiera su padre lo impediría… observo como respiraba profundo y parecía calmarse, mientras lo observaba fijamente

-La situación era completamente diferente… Irasue si estaba esperando un hijo que era mío… ella no quería enredarme para cubrir su falta

-A mí no me importa que ella este embarazada… porque yo… la amo y me casare con ella –observo como su padre se giraba y colocaba sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda, mientras observaba por la ventana

-Veo que estás seguro de lo que quieres… vas a casarte con esa… "señorita"-dijo volviéndose a girar nuevamente –Esta vez no apoyare tus malas decisiones… ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar –dijo de forma fría, mientras volvía a sentarse… el por un momento no supo que hacer… sabía perfectamente que significaba esa frase… su padre haría cualquier cosa para doblegar su voluntad y ya había iniciado… salió sin decir nada

-Sabes que él no lo soportara… no es más que un tonto niño orgulloso –dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro Sesshomaru después de haber estado solo escuchando –Creo que debería…

-Ya la decisión está tomada… tu hermano tiene que aprender que cada mala decisión que tome, siempre le traerá grandes consecuencias

-Sabes que no sedera tan fácilmente

-Si lo se… después de todo es un Taisho –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Voy a descansar… mañana haremos unas visitas –dijo levantándose y caminado hacia la puerta -Ha se me olvidaba quiero saber dónde viven las Higurashi –sabía que su hijo no daría el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente… pero el tampoco, mientras él estuviera vivo no permitiría que esa unión se llevara a acabo… jamás permitiría que una jovencita tan "alegre" entrara a su familia

* * *

-No te vayas pequeño… habla nuevamente con tu padre –dijo la anciana llorando, mientras trataba de evitar que el chico siguiera empacando, pero él le tomo las manos y le sonrió

-Nana entiende… no puedo quedarme aquí… mi padre tomo su decisión y yo la mía… ninguno de los dos la cambiara…conozco a mi padre y sé que pronto cancelara todas mis tarjetas si no termino con Kagome

-Crees que vale la pena perder todo… tu siempre has vivido rodeado de comodidades… adonde iras?

-Por estar con ella no importa nada, cualquier sacrificio vale la pena… porque nos queremos –dijo con una sonrisa para después cerrar la maleta –No te preocupes… cuando llegue aquí viví unos días con Miroku, estoy seguro que esta vez también me ayudara mientras consigo trabajo –le dio un beso a la anciana y le entrego las llaves de su auto, para después salir de la habitación…sabía que su vida a partir de ese momento sería difícil… pero no imposible

* * *

Ese día se encontraba sola en su casa, estaba sentada viendo televisión cuando tocaron la puerta, al abrirla se sorprendió un poco… en la entrada estaba un hombre con esmoquin negro que permanecía sin ninguna expresión en el rostro… pero lo que más le sorprendió era su gran parecido a Inuyasha

-Tú debes ser Kagome Higurashi –dijo mientras la miraba fijamente… se acercó a ella y a parto con una mano el flequillo, haciendo que esta se sonrojara por la cercanía… se había comportado y la miraba como en algunas ocasiones lo hacia Inuyasha –Ahora entiendo por qué el tonto de Inuyasha esta tan interesado en ti… pero sigo sin entender por qué quiere casarse contigo –dijo sorprendiendo a la chica que solo lo miraba con confusión… no sabía si sonrojarse porque a su manera le había dicho que era bonita o de la rabia por lo que había dicho después –Soy Sesshomaru Taisho y vengo hablar contigo de negocios –dijo para después pasar sin que ella lo invitara a entrar… ella solo frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta

-Disculpe… pero no comprendo –dijo un poco confundida –Supongo que usted es el hermano de Inuyasha –aunque sabía que Inuyasha tenía un hermano, nunca lo había visto

-Medio hermano –aclaro con una mueca de desagrado –Vayamos al grano… a mi padre no le agrada la idea de que Inuyasha este con una… señorita como tú, por eso estoy aquí…que es lo que quieres, un tonto que se haga cargo de tu error o algo mas –dijo de forma seria… ella se enojó y camino en dirección a la puerta

-Está equivocado, usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar –dijo abriendo la puerta –Mis hijos no son ningún error y yo no les estoy buscando ningún padre… yo simplemente… amo a Inuyasha –el camino hacia la salida y se detuvo frente a ella

-Si lo amaras no permitirías que el cometiera tantas estupideces… mi padre cancelo sus cuentas y ayer se marchó de la casa… tú debes saber que desde que nació él está acostumbrado a cosas que por lo visto tu no… el no soportara mucho tiempo viviendo en "tu mundo" –dijo de forma serena, observándola nuevamente como solía hacerlo Inuyasha, pero después su mirada y rostro se volvieron nuevamente fríos, se giró y se marchó… ella solo cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando al frente sin saber que hacer… ella no podía permitir que por su culpa Inuyasha perdiera todo… ella nunca podría perdonarse que el realizara un sacrificio como ese por ella

* * *

-Es un Taisho –dijo de forma seria, para después empezar a revisar la hoja de vida que estaba en su escritorio –Trabajo con su padre en Londres

-Si… unos meses antes de graduarme

-Por las recomendaciones veo que fue muy buen estudiante y si trabajo con su padre debe tener buena experiencia…pero lamentablemente esa vacante ya fue ocupada y…-pero cayó al notar que Inuyasha se levantaba un poco enojado

-Le ahorro tratar de encontrar una excusa coherente… se perfectamente que el problema aquí fue lo que le pidió mi padre –el hombre se levantó un poco nervioso, mientras trataba de disculparse, pero Inuyasha se giro

-Joven no es nada personal, pero usted más que nadie sabe cómo es su padre… nadie quiere tenerlo de enemigo –dijo llamando la atención de Inuyasha antes de que saliera -Él podría "aplastar" mi empresa si quiere…cuando arregle los problemas con el con mucho gusto le daré el empleo –Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo salió muy enojado

-Y cómo te fue –Inuyasha no dijo nada… solo se subió en el auto de su amigo –Ya veo…a donde vamos ahora

-Maldita sea –dijo dando un golpe… este era el quinto trabajo que no le daban por su padre… sabía que no le haría las cosas fáciles… pero tampoco se imaginó que llegara hasta tanto para doblegar su voluntad… pero si pensaba que eso funcionaria, estaba equivocado –Lo siento… creo que no vale la pena seguir intentando… al menos en empresas –Miroku solo le palmeo el hombro y después empezó a conducir sin decir nada

* * *

-Que haces aquí –dijo mientras se levantaba lo más rápido que podía…nerviosamente empezó a buscar con la mirada, concentrándose exclusivamente en la parte de la sala que era visible por la puerta semi-abierta

-Miroku salió… y la pregunta es porque no me habías contado lo que estaba sucediendo –dijo enojada… Inuyasha se quedó callado, pero después de unos segundos intento hablar, pero una mirada asesina de parte de la chica lo cayo –Acaso no confías en mi –dijo de forma dolida sin mirarlo… él se sintió tan mal e intento acercarse, pero ella lo volvió a mirar de forma enojada y él se detuvo –Tu hermano vino a verme… me conto todo –Inuyasha hizo una mueca de enojo –Tenía todo el derecho de saberlo

-No fue por eso… yo solo no quería preocuparte –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla… ella solo suspiro y delicadamente le aparto la mano

-Lo siento….pero yo… no puedo permitirlo… creo que deberías de ir a hablar con tu padre –dijo sin míralo… al principio dolería… pero tal vez después se acostumbrarían –No quiero estar contigo… no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme –dijo de la forma más convincente que encontró… el solo permanecía completamente serio, miro al piso y después volvió a mirarla… suspiro y camino hacia la puerta

-Eso es lo que quieres –ella hizo un pequeño movimiento afirmativo y bajo la cabeza… escucho que la puerta se cerraba, pero no levantaba la mirada… simplemente no quería llorar –Porque tienes que ser tan tonta –dijo de forma suave, mientras se acercaba lentamente –No me importa que tenga que sacrificar… mientras este contigo cualquier cosa que tenga que hacer vale la pena… mientras tú me quieras nada importa… no sé qué tan difícil será acostúmbrarme a esta nueva vida… pero sé que no me importa, porque estoy contigo –dijo acariciando nuevamente la mejilla de ella… ella levanto nuevamente la cabeza y lo abrazo… quería que el fuera feliz… y tal vez su felicidad no estuviera completamente a su lado, pero… mientras durara quería ser feliz

* * *

-No se vuelvan a acercar a ella –dijo después de abrir la puerta totalmente furioso

-Lo siento señor… al joven Inuyasha no le importaron sus órdenes –dijo un poco nerviosa, mientras hacia una reverencia a los dos hombres que se mantenían sin ninguna expresión

-Tranquila… puedes retirarte –dijo después de levantarse, la mujer solo salió –Veo que estudiar en los mejores escuelas no te sirvió de nada

-No me importa con quien hablen… no me interesa que tan miserable intenten hacer mi vida… pero no se vuelvan a acercar a ella –dijo de la forma más calmada que pudo, aunque estuviera muy enojado, no quería enfrentarse a ellos… pero no le dejaban opción

-Que se has mi hijo no te da el derecho de prohibirme absolutamente nada… no eres nadie para cuestionarme –dijo dándole la espalda –Solo quiero que aprendas a tomar buenas decisiones… es lo que un padre hace –dijo de forma suave, pero cuando se volvió a girar su tono de voz se volvió un poco duro -Cuando podamos entendernos estaré esperándote para hablar… por ahora no veo que asunto podamos tratar

-Entonces esta será la última vez que hablemos –dijo para después girarse e irse

Después de que Inuyasha salió su hermano se levantó e intento salir también, pero el otro hombre llamo su atención

-Estas molesto

-No veo por qué tendría que estarlo… lo que está sucediendo no me interesa en lo más mínimo –dijo sin girarse, para después salir de la habitación… Inu no se sentó nuevamente y empezó a ojear unos papeles, pero repentinamente los tiro… acaso su hijo no podía entender que todo lo que hacía era por su bien

-Definitivamente sus hijos son iguales a usted –dijo la anciana colocando en el escritorio una bandeja, para después empezar a recoger los papeles –Creí que estarían todavía reunidos los tres

-Ese debe ser el gran problema –dijo agarrando una de las tasas de té y empezando a beber –Pero son tan jóvenes que no se dan cuenta de que todo lo que hago es por su bien

-Señor porque no piensa mejor las cosas y…

-Tome la decisión que creí prudente… él es quien tiene que pensar las cosas y cambiar su decisión…pero ambos sabemos que eso por ahora no sucederá

-Pero será muy difícil para el

-Kaede sé que quieres mucho a mis hijos, pero te pido que ya no insistas… desde que sus madres murieron he intentado educarlos de la mejor forma, pero veo que he cometido muchos errores –dijo para después levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta –Tranquila… pronto se dará cuenta que está equivocado

* * *

Estaba totalmente enojada tenía que ver a Naraku después de que él no la buscara desde hacía varios días, hasta llego a creer que al fin la habia dejado en paz… como lo detestaba… él había descubierto que intentaba utilizar a el par de idiotas que tenía como empleados… con solo abrir la boca había dañado parte de sus planes

_Flash back_

-Me ayudaran… supongo que han realizado cosas más terribles –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… solo le faltaba que ellos aceptaran y la segunda parte de su plan se llevaría a cabo… Inuyasha seria nuevamente de ella

-Lo sentimos… pero no podemos hacer lo que nos pide señora –dijo el hombre más alto, mientras se pasaba la mano nerviosamente por la nunca

-Que… creo que escuche mal o ustedes quieren que hable con Naraku sobre… -dijo visiblemente enojada, con el ceño fruncido

-Lo sentimos… el jefe se dio cuenta de nuestras conversaciones y nos amenazó… así que si la ayudamos o no sería lo mismo –dijo el más gordo con la esperanza de que ella se condoliera

-No sirven para nada… son unos cobardes –dijo saliendo muy enojada de la habitación

_Fin de flash back_

-"Par de idiotas… solo espero que ahora que Naraku sabe aparentemente la verdad, no arruine mis planes… aunque conociendo al maldito ese es…

-En que piensas –dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, la giro y sin darle tiempo de decir nada empezó a besarla lo más apasionadamente que podía… tenía que tenerla y demostrase que las tonterías que había estado pensando en estos últimos días eran eso… solo tonterías…la despojo lo más rápido que pudo de ese vestido blanco que tanto le estorbaba… la acariciaba y besaba de forma un poco brusca… sentía tanta rabia… él no podía…

-Así no… que te sucede –dijo un poco enojada apartándolo, pero el parecía no escucharla… la volvió a empujar a la cama, pero ella lo abofeteo… sabía que había sido un gran error, pero ella no iba a permitir que la tratara de esa forma… el solo la miro muy enojado y levanto la mano, pero antes de tocarla se arrepintió y la beso... solo la besaba y acariciaba, pero esta vez de forma tan suave, que hasta el mismo se sorprendió… se levantó y se desvistió totalmente…se colocó arriba de ella… intentando concentrarse, pero… desde que la había visto pensaba en ella… no creía haberse enamorado, eso era imposible… el gran Naraku jamás sentiría cosas tan estúpidas… tal vez solo era por su gran parecido con Kikyo… y esos ojos llenos de tanta inocencia… esos ojos por los cuales daría cualquier cosa por verlos corruptos y llenos de deseos por el… por esa boca que…

-Vete –dijo mientras se levantaba de forma brusca y se sentaba a su lado… aunque se parecían tanto… eran tan diferentes y eso no le bastaba… él quería que esa tonta niña inocente le perteneciera… por lo menos una vez –Que te vayas! –grito al ver que ella no se levantaba

-Que te sucede… prácticamente me obligas a venir y ahora quieres que me vaya… crees que soy un objeto que puedes utilizar y desechar cuando quieras –dijo muy enojada, sentándose completamente desnuda en la cama

-Solo lárgate… si alguna vez te necesito te buscare… y si… eso es lo que eres o no me digas que te alcanzaste a hacer ilusiones –dijo esto último mirándola con una expresión de burla

-Eres un… -dijo tratando de pegarle, pero él le agarro la mano y la tiro a la cama, subiéndose nuevamente arriba de ella… tenía una expresión de burla… esa que aunque la sacaba de quicio también le fascinaba… la iba a besar, pero se detuvo… solo la miro por unos segundos y se levantó… ella solo lo miro sin entender

-Se parecen tanto… pero tú no eres ella… tú no eres Kagome –ella no dijo nada… solo estaba acostada totalmente quieta… él le había dado a entender que deseaba a su hermana, pero si él no la conocía o sí? –Has lo que quieras… si quieres vuelve con el idiota con el que te ibas a casar –eso era lo que había estado esperando que él le dijera desde hace meses… eso era lo que había deseado oír, pero…

-Tú no puedes… ya te dije que no soy ningún objeto –dijo mirándolo fijamente, sin ocultar toda la rabia que sentía… el no podía cambiarla… el no podía dejarla como lo habia hecho Inuyasha y menos por la estúpida que tenía como hermana

-Te dije que esto terminaba cuando me aburriera… ya lo hice… me aburrí de ti –dijo sin interés, mientras se levantaba y recogía su ropa

-Crees que ella se fijara en ti… ella ama a Inuyasha y nunca estaría con alguien tan despreciable como tú! –le grito con toda la saña que encontró… él se giró y la agarro por el cuello… ella lo miro por unos segundos con tristeza… acaso se había molestado por lo que dijo o por como lo hizo –Ella no… te… querrá… y… menos… cuan…do…sepa…qui…en…eres –dijo sin ninguna expresión, mientras trataba de respirar… él la miro y después la soltó

-Solo vete… y no te atrevas a interferir –dijo de forma calmada, para después entrar al baño… no importaba que tuviera que hacer… esa mujer seria para el

* * *

Iba a acompañar a Kagome por primera vez a un control prenatal, pero como llegaría un poco tarde le dijo que fuera con su amiga… camino hacia la habitación donde Kagome le había dicho que estaría, abrió un poco la puerta para asegurarse que todavía estaba allí… Kagome estaba acostada y a su lado de perfil se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño, la cual le pareció conocida, pero no recordaba donde la había visto… decidió entrar, pero lo que escucho hizo que se detuviera

-Que será de la vida del animal ese… ya ni siquiera debe de recordar lo que te hizo –dijo enojada –el muy desgraciado ni siquiera se preocupó por cuidarse –Kagome no dijo nada solo la miro de forma reprobatoria –No me mires así… sabes que no lo digo por los bebes… solo que cuando recuerdo lo que te hizo ese desgraciado… si tan solo supiéramos quien es yo misma…pero bueno, no vale pena hablar de eso –dijo todavía enojada… miro el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda y miro hacia la puerta –Ya es un poco tarde y no ha llegado

-Dijo que tardaría un poco… pero ya debería de estar aquí… quería que estuviera cuando me dijeran el sexo de los bebes –dijo de forma triste –será que le sucedió algo… pásame el celular –dijo un poco nerviosa tratando de levantarse, pero Sango hizo que volviera a acostarse

-Tranquila…si quieres yo lo llamo –dijo mientras sacaba el celular de la cartera de la otra chica –Lo más probable es que venga en camino… tu solo relájate, ya la médica está por llegar –dijo saliendo de la habitación…él estaba tan concentrado escuchando que no se dio cuenta cuando ella abrió la puerta… ella estaba buscando el número y choco contra el –Lo siento yo… -se quedó observando al chico y sonrió… tenía que ser el… esas características eran inconfundibles –Tu eres Inuyasha… yo soy Sango, la amiga de Kagome…"es más ha puesto de lo que pensé "–pensó esto último un poco sonrojada… pero el parecía no estar escuchándola, le parecía a verla visto antes… solo la observaba fijamente, tratando de recordar -Kagome te está esperando –no escucho lo que ella le había dicho… solo trataba de recordar donde la había visto …entre cerro los ojos… sabía que la había visto… después de unos segundos abrió los ojos e intento decir algo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y la volvió a observar detenidamente… ella era la castaña que vio en la discoteca Sengoku… ella estaba con la chica con la cual el había tenido relaciones…empezó a palidecer y sudar…si esa castaña era la misma de la discoteca, significaba que la otra chica era… no… no podía ser… era simplemente imposible, ella apenas tenía quince años y nunca podría entrar a un lugar como ese –Estas bien… estas un poco pálido

-Yo…

-Si quieres llamo a un medio –dijo para después intentar caminar, pero él la agarro por la muñeca

-Tranquila… estoy bien… yo no puedo quedarme… tengo que irme –solo se giró y se fue ante la mirada confundida de la castaña… solo quería recordar todo lo que había sucedido… no podía ser posible lo que él pensaba… pero si sacaba cuentas todo coincidía… seis meses… ella tenía seis meses de embarazo… se horrorizo… ella había sido violada... acaso el había sido capaz de hacerle eso… no, él nunca le haría daño… trato de recordar, pero solo venían a su cabeza imágenes besando el cuerpo de una mujer… se concentró tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido esa noche

_Flash back_

–Porque me haces esto… no sabes cuánto te extrañe… pero tu…tú estabas con el maldito ese y me dejaron en ridículo –dijo muy enojado, mientras la tiraba en la cama… ella intentaba levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía –Vamos a ver quién te hace sentir mejor… él o yo –dijo para después colocarse arriba de ella e intentar besarla

–No me toques… yo no quiero –dijo tratando de apartarlo… pero él la agarro por las muñecas y se las pego a la cama, mientras juntaba sus labios con los de ella, tratando de que ella abriera la boca

-Kikyo creí que te gustaban las cosas así –dijo levantándose y volviendo a besarla, pero ella lo mordió

–No quiero, yo no soy ella… quiero ir a casa

_Fin flash back_

Se tocó el labio inferior –"eso fue… fue ella"- dio un golpe en la pared, sin importarle que algunas personas lo observaban… él había abusado de Kagome pensando que era Kikyo

* * *

Bn al fin termine este capitulo jjaja... bueno creí que actualizaría en menos tiempo... bueno ya estoy terminando, solo espero que la sigan hasta el final... bueno gracias por leer y sobre todo por dejar sus reviews... me agrada mucho leerlos:

**LaylaMutuoTaisho(**me alegra que te haiga encantado y espero que este también te guste... solo por fis no te sigas infartando jaja)

**Caliu** (bn sigo sin saber que decir jaja...bueno me llamo mucho la atencion tu idea... de hecho estuve tentada a plagiarla jajja... pero Inuyasha sea bria dado cuenta dela mentira... bueno espero que te agrade este capitulo... gracias por seguir mi historia... ah y disculpa aceptada y ps tambien disculpame por la tardanza del regalo navideño jajja)

**Setsuna17**(gracias... espero que este cap tambien te agrade )

**Elvi** (fiuf me alegra saber que actualice justo a tiempo jajjaja... si Koga es lindo... pero no me agrada para Kag.. lo intente, pero bueno... solo espero que no te infartes jajja... bueno gracias por seguir mi historia y dejar siempre tu mns)

**Guest** (este es uno delos mns que mas me ha inquietado... he leido y releido la historia (aclaro que no me gusta leer loque yo escribo, por eso cuento casi siempre con un "evaluador") se que nada lo justifica y si di a entender eso fue sin darme cuenta... bueno disculpa... espero que sigas leyendo mi historia)

**Coneja**(bn ps ya Kag no cree en la relacion de la dulce hermana... solo quiere que su madre este feliz por que se llevan "bn"...bn gracias por leer y espero que te guste este cap)

**Danniixiia** (Hay mori... me alegra y encanta que ademas de gustarte, este sea tu primer fanfic... a mi tambien me encanta leer libros... ps descubri este pagina hace una año y me engomo tanto que aveces mis padres me regañan... bueno cuando sobrepaso el limite establecido de tiempo ded ormir :'( jajaj ... bueno gracias y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia)

**Azucenas45**(jjja pobre diablo xd... bueno gracias, es bueno saber que te gusta... espero que este cap tambien te guste)

**Andreb1401**(Hola... gracias, se siente bien saber que aalguien le interezan esas pequeñas locuritas quepasan por tu cabeza... bn gracias por leer mi historia... espero que te siga gustando)

**Nally moy**(espero quela pasiencia todabia no se te haiga hagotado jaaj... bueno gracias por leer mi historia...no puedo prometer nada, todo depende de mi evaluador... bueno esperoq ue te guste este cap)

**Aky9110** (disculpa aceptada... pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ajaja...bueno me agarada saber que no te has olvidado de mi historia... bueno no puedo prometer nada... todo depende de mi "evaluador"... bueno gracias por seguir la historia)

Bn gracias... espero que les guste este capitulo

Chais

gaby5827


	12. Chapter 12:El fin justifica los medios

Capitulo XII**: El fin justifica los medios**

Aunque ya habían salido de la consulta, Kagome quería quedarse un poco más, con la esperanza de que Inuyasha llegara… tarde, pero que llegara, pero lamentablemente no pudo esperar mucho tiempo, ya que Sango tenía que hacer algunas cosas

-Que lastima que no quisiste saber el sexo de los bebes –dijo un poco decepcionada la castaña, mientras salían del hospital… Kagome solo le sonrió y le coloco una mano en el hombro, sabia lo emocionada que se encontraba su amiga con los bebes, pero ella no podía… en ese momento tan especial quería que también estuviera presente Inuyasha

-Todavía estas enojada… lo siento… solo quiero que Inuyasha esté presente –Sango la miro e hizo un bufido de molestia y sin poder controlar su boca hablo

-No me parece justo, él sabía que día era hoy… ni siquiera parece interezar… -se cayó al darse cuenta que por su "enojo" casi "mete la pata"… Kagome frunció el ceño y ella solo se giró queriendo que la tierra se la tragara… acaso no podía controlar su gran bocota –Quieres comer algo? –dijo un poco nerviosa, mientras trataba de caminar, pero Kagome la agarro por la muñeca e hizo que girara nuevamente a verla

-Sango que sucede?… la verdad –la castaña se mordió el labio inferior… si le decía la verdad lo más probable es que se sintiera muy mal por la reacción del tarado… pero si no le decía nada estaría engañándola, suspiro… ella no se merecía sufrir

-Inuyasha si llego… pero a pesar de que le dije que lo estabas esperando, se fue… estaba extraño… como enfermo –bueno si sabía que habia hecho mal al decir el resto… pero al ver la expresión de tristeza que ella habia colocado, no fue capaz de decir todo lo que pensaba… además no le habia mentido, el habia actuado de forma extraña, de hecho llego a creer que se iba a desmayar

-Le abra sucedido algo –dijo después de empezar a marcar el celular, pero no atendía, iba a volver a marcar, pero alguien llamó su atención

-Kagome? –ella solo se giró y se quedó observando al hombre que se acercaba

-Eres tu…Naraku –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Que rara casualidad –el no dijo nada, solo se acercó un poco a ella

-Sí, una rara casualidad… volver a verte –dijo para después acercar lentamente su mano hasta su mejilla y acariciarla… quería verla desde hace unos días, por eso la habia seguido, aguardando una oportunidad para acercarse… cuando vio que el idiota habia entrado al hospital creyó que su plan se habia arruinado… ella abrió un poco los ojos y por reflejo se apartó… el intento agarrar una de sus manos, solo quería seguir tocando por más tiempo su suave piel, pero Sango se interpuso

-Kagome, creo que deberíamos irnos –dijo de forma seria, mientras miraba fijamente al hombre que tenía enfrente… era un hombre muy apuesto… pero habia algo en el que no le gustaba, no sabría decir si fue la forma en que miro a su amiga… una mirada llena de maldad y deseo o por algo mas

-Lo siento… no fue mi intención incomodarla –giro un poco la cabeza hacia la castaña

-Ella es mi amiga, Sango… bueno creo…

-Las invito a comer… no aceptare un no –las dos se miraron de forma confundida –Solo quiero agradecerle a Kagome… no cualquier persona se preocupa por un extraño

-Lo sentimos, pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas y antes tengo que llevar a Kagome –dijo para después agarrarla de la mano y empezar a caminar, pero él les interrumpió el paso

-Pues tranquila… yo la puedo llevar a su casa –la castaña miro el reloj y después observo a su amiga… tenía un poco deprisa y si no se apuraba jamás llegaría a tiempo, pero…

\- Todavía tengo algo de tiempo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras lo observaba… por una fracción de segundo juraría que vio una expresión de molestia en su rostros después de que ella hablo, pero inmediatamente habia sonreído

Después de comer en un café cercano, las llevo a la casa de Kagome… al despedirse acerco lentamente su rostro al de Kagome… quería besar esa boca que lo estaba enloqueciendo desde hace días… pero recordó que no podía, si lo hacía en ese momento todo su plan se dañaría… solo la beso en la mejilla y se fue

-Fuiste grosera –dijo Kagome mientras se sentaban en un sofá de la sala

-No me agrada su actitud, es muy arrogante… además como te mira se le nota que le gustas

-Estas exagerando… solo quiso ser amable con ambas, pero tú solo te empeñaste en mirarlo mal y ser grosera –Sango respiro profundo definitivamente su amiga era muy inocente… si era más que obvio que ese hombre la miraba con deseo, iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida

-Creo que deberías de hacerle caso a tu amiga… no deberías de confiar en un desconocido –dijo Kikyo desde arriba de la escalera… sabia a quien se refería Sango, habia visto desde la ventana de su habitación como él se bajaba del auto, para ayudar a bajar a su hermana… sabía que no podía interferir y que aunque el seguramente solo quisiera saciar sus deseos más bajos, ella no podía ni si quiera imaginar que ellos pudieran tener algo parecido a una relación –Además, si es verdad lo que dice Sango y a ese hombre se le nota a leguas que está interesado en ti, no creo que a Inuyasha le agrade que tengas tratos con el –después de terminar de hablar se giró… tenía claro dos cosas… recuperar a Inuyasha e impedir que Naraku llevara a cabo sus planes… aunque sinceramente solo estaba segura de porque quería hacer lo primero

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Kikyo… aunque es raro que te esté dando un consejo para que no tengas problemas con Inuyasha –Kagome no dijo nada, lo mismo habia pensado… pero ella no habia visto nada extraño en el trato que le daba Naraku, solo era amable con ella… además no creía que alguien así de primeras se fijara en una chica embarazada

* * *

Desde que llego del hospital se encerró en la habitación que compartía con Miroku… ya habia pasado un día y todavía no se atrevía a verla, ni siquiera quería contestarle las llamadas y si lo hacía, le sacaba alguna excusa por la cual no podían verse… no podría estar frente a ella después de lo que le hizo… desde el día anterior no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto daño le habia causado a una persona tan hermosa como lo era ella

-Inuyasha estás enojado con Kagome –dijo parado en la entrada de la habitación, pero el parecía no escucharlo –Es la tercera vez que niego que estés, está muy preocupada… no creo que sea justo con ella

-Justo… la vida no ha sido justa con ella –dijo sin siquiera mirarlo –He tratado de no dañarla… pero desde que la conozco es lo único que he hecho –Miroku lo miro sin entender, pero de igual forma camino hacia la cama y se sentó –Yo… yo la viole… fui yo el desgraciado que le arruino la vida

-Pero… -fue lo único que dijo sin poder decir nada más… solo trataba de asimilar lo que su amigo le habia confesado

-Ella no tenía que estar allí… es casi una niña… una niña que yo jamás debí tocar –se sentía tan asqueado por lo que habia hecho… todo lo que habia sentido desde el día que la "conoció" en la casa de ella ahora tenía sentido… él la habia tenido entre sus brazos y la habia hecho… su mujer… en eso habia convertido a la fuerza a una pequeña niña

-Estas seguro de que tu… no se puedes estar confundido –dijo tratando de hallar una explicación… el conocía a Inuyasha, si sabía que tenía un genio de los mil demonios y era orgulloso como su padre y su hermano… pero sabía que era incapaz de hacer algo como eso y menos a ella

-Yo lo recordé… esa noche –dijo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos… Miroku solo le palmeo el hombro

-Cuando dices esa noche, te refieres a el día del compromiso –el solo hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza afirmativo –Que recordaste ahora –el respiro profundo y observo al frente…no quería recordarlo… quería borrar ese horrible recuerdo… pero simplemente no podía

-Yo la lleve a ese hotel…ella solo me seguía, cuando llegamos ella no quería… lloraba y decía que quería ir a su casa… pero yo… yo solo quería demostrarle que me pertenecía, que era mía… la obligue a que tuviera relaciones con migo, creyendo que era Kikyo… soy un miserable –dijo con toda la rabia y asco que sentía por el mismo

-Pero estas seguro… puede que fuera consentido… ella pudo…

-No… trates de hacerme sentir bien… ella solo es una niña que obligue a ser mujer a la fuerza… ahora entiendo porque no podía olvidar su mirada… ella me miro de esa misma forma… como el monstruo que soy –Miroku no supo que decir… cerro los ojos por unos segundos como si estuviera meditando…después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y se quedó observando seriamente a su amigo

-Qué piensas hacer?... le vas a contar –el respiro profundo y se levanto

-No sé qué hacer… ni si quiera soy capaz de escuchar su voz… yo creo… que es mejor que hable con mi padre y regrese a Londres –nuevamente lo sintió… habia algo que no le dejaba irse y aunque sabía que ni siquiera podría despedirse de ella, sabía que era lo mejor… nunca podría mírala y mucho menos tocarla

-Estas consiente de lo que dices…piensa en ella, no te das cuenta que… -Miroku intento hablar, pero Inuyasha lo interrumpió

-Porque pienso en ella es que lo hago… no entiendes que no puedo tenerla cerca… crees que ella será feliz así –dijo un poco alterado, mientras se levantaba… respiro profundo –Estuve pensándolo toda la noche y creo que es lo mejor… si puedo me iré mañana mismo… solo respeta mi decisión –dijo seriamente, Miroku suspiro, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y se giró para poder mirar al otro chico

-Está bien, respeto lo que quieres… y como sé que a pesar de todo eres un tonto despistado lo preguntare… tú te cuidaste –dijo de forma seria llamando la atención de el otro chico… Inuyasha primero lo miro deforma confundida, pero después se sonrojo… estaba tan borracho ese día y tenerla en sus brazos habia hecho que perdiera completamente el control… nunca le habia sucedido, pero esa vez ni siquiera por la cabeza se le paso… habia actuado como un completo inexperto… Miroku respiro profundo, al parecer tendría que obviar más las cosas –Mmm ya veo y supongo que solo ha estado contigo o me equivoco? -sus ojos se abrieron totalmente y se colocó más rojo de lo que estaba… ahora que lo recordaba ella nunca había estado con nadie y Koga nunca la había tocado… palideció totalmente y casi cae nuevamente sentado en la cama… parecía muy tonto, pero eso no se le había pasado por la cabeza, el solo había pensado en el daño que le había causado a ella… pero esas dos pequeñas consecuencias nunca se las imagino –Hasta que por fin… sigues siendo el mismo despistado de siempre… bueno nunca pensé que uno de nosotros tuviera hijos tan joven –dijo en tono burlón, pero después entrecerró los ojos y coloco su típica cara de pervertido –Vaya dos hijos en una sola vez… cuéntame que tanto hicieron –sabía que por eso se llevaría un golpe, pero en este nunca llego… se acercó más a su amigo, mientras pasaba varias veces la palma de su mano por el rostro de este –Vaya creo que necesitas descansar

* * *

-Estas más callado que de costumbre –dijo una mujer sentada en un sofá, de cabello negro con una pequeña bata que apenas cubría su cuerpo –Has estado de mal humor todos estos días

-No tiene importancia

-No me digas que todavía estas molesto porque al volver tu padre ya no serás el presidente de la empresa –el no dijo nada, pero la forma en que la observo le confirmo que estaba en lo cierto… Sesshomaru no solo era una persona demasiado orgullosa para su gusto, sino que detestaba tener superiores –No entiendo porque te fastidia tanto, de igual forma sigues teniendo un puesto superior

-Él no tenía por qué devolverse justo en este momento… estaba a punto de superar todo lo que él ha hecho en todos los años en que estuvo a cargo… además siempre dándole más importancia de la que merece el inútil de Inuyasha –dijo sin observarla, con un poco de molestia mientras miraba fijamente hacia la puerta… ella sabía que él quería ser mejor que su padre… pero solo para que él se enorgulleciera de él y aunque siempre se refería de esa forma a su hermano, no estaba tan segura de que verdad lo odiara… de hecho tal vez lo que lo molestaba realmente era que los tratara como –"Niños" –ella sonrió ante ese pensamiento

-No creo que sea lo único que te moleste… o por lo menos te tenga de tan mal humor –él la miro, tratando de que ella entendiera que era el momento de que dejara las cosas allí… de que ya no quería hablar, pero ella simplemente le restó importancia -Puedes confiar en mi… yo jamás te cuestionaría –él la observo por unos segundos con su misma expresión de siempre y ella le sonrió... después de todo era cierto –Vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi –volvió a repetir sabiendo que él estaba dudando en si decirle o no

-Conocí a alguien… una mujer –dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero en su voz se podía distinguir un leve tono de molestia… la mujer no dijo nada, sabía que por lo poco elocuente que era sabía que algo en esa mujer le habia llamado la atención para nombrarla… solo se quedó observándolo de forma divertida, por lo cual se ganó una mirada asesina

-Lo siento…es solo que… es raro que le tomes importancia al hecho de conocer a alguien –dijo sin saber muy bien que decir –Quien es?

-No es asunto tuyo –la mujer frunció el ceño, para literalmente tirársele encima

-Vamos solo es por curiosidad

-Confórmate con saber que no es de tu incumbencia –dijo levantándose del sofá, ya fastidiado… ya recordaba porque no iba muy a menudo a ese apartamento… Kagura era muy impertinente

-Acaso no puedes estar con ella… eso es lo que no quieres que sepa –dijo seriamente, pero después coloco una expresión de burla -Cuando algo ha sido un impedimento para ti Sesshomaru… yo no me case por ti

-Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso… fue hace mucho, además yo nunca te dije que terminaras tu relación –dijo con cara de fastidio girándose a ver a la mujer´

-No lo estoy haciendo, yo lo hice porque te quería… y sigo haciéndolo… es solo que, bueno es la primera vez que le tomas importancia conocer a una mujer…supongo que tiene que parecerse a ella –el por un momento relajo sus facciones, pero después se volvió a colocar serio

-Esta vez es diferente –la mujer solo lo miro de forma divertida nuevamente… nunca creyó que a Sesshomaru Taisho se le hiciera imposible obtener algo

-A menos que… -dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero después sonrió –Ya veo… es eso – iba a seguir hablando, pero tocaron el timbre y la mujer se levantó –Tiene que ser ella… a estado preguntando mucho últimamente por ti –apenas abrió la puerta una pequeña figura paso corriendo junto a ella y justo antes de saltarle encima al hombre se quedó inmóvil, observándolo con gran emoción, el solo la observaba con el ceño fruncido

-Así no se comporta una señorita –dijo como de costumbre… ella solo volvió a sonreír, a pesar de todo quería verlo –Actúas igual que Inuyasha… pareces hasta hija de el

-Lo siento pad… señor Sesshomaru –dijo haciendo una reverencia

-No estamos en público Rin… como te fue, espero que sigas siendo la mejor de la clase

-Claro que si –dijo muy emociona –Además en la clase de violín soy la mejor – después de decir esto, salió corriendo hasta su habitación y trajo el instrumento… se quedó estática, hasta que él le hizo un gesto para que continuara lo que quería hacer y ella empezó a tocarlo

Rin apenas tenía seis años pero por hacerlo sentir orgulloso, siempre trataba de ser mejor que los demás niños de su edad, hasta comportarse como si fuera mayor… a pesar de ser su hija, en su forma de ser y su físico no se parecía absolutamente a él, era idéntica a su madre Rin, por lo cual el había decidido colocarle el mismo nombre, para recordarla… solo se diferenciaba a ella en el color de sus ojos, que eran iguales a los de todos los Taisho y su cabello que era solo un poco más oscuro que el de él… el cerro los ojos y empezó a recordarla… la única mujer que el verdaderamente había querido…bueno a su manera… pero que lastimosamente había muerto cuando su hija nació… recordó esa sonrisa que siempre tenía y esos ojos que solo destilaban inocencia… -"Como los de ella"

* * *

-Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras trataba de agarrar su mano, pero él no se lo permitió… ella volvió a sonreír… sabía que aunque el actuaba así la quería… eso era lo que le decía su tía Kagura todo el tiempo

-Ya Kagura hablo contigo… supongo que entenderás, ya eres grande –dijo observando de forma seria a la pequeña figura que tenía enfrente… ella solo asintió y el empezó a caminar nuevamente

-Con quien viviré ahora?… iremos con el abuelo y el tío Inuyasha –dijo muy emocionada… después de mucho tiempo al fin los conocería… él se detuvo y volvió a girarse

-Ya te he dicho que no se puede… vivirás con una señora en otro apartamento –ella coloco una expresión de decepción… todavía no entendía porque su abuelo y tío no podían saber de su existencia, siempre que le preguntaba a su tía ella solo le respondía que su padre hizo todo por su bien –Iré a visitarte más seguido… quieres comer helado, Kagura me dijo que te encanta el de chocolate – ella sonrió y empezó a caminar a su lado… llegaron a un lugar que estaba repleto de niños, por donde pasaban las madres decían cosas… como, mira que guapo y tierno es al traer a su hijita o quisiera que fueras el próximo padre de mi hijo –"Patéticas"-como detestaba a esas mujeres indecentes… ni si quiera se contenían por estar con sus hijos

-Señor que desea –dijo una chica rubia alta, que lo observaba de forma embobada

-Solo de le todo lo que ella le pida –dijo para después mirar a su alrededor… todavía no entendía como habia decidido llegar allí… sintiéndose totalmente incomodo intento levantarse, pero… -Que idiota, acaso esta ciega… sabe lo fina que es esta camisa, supongo que ni aunque tratara de adivinar lo haría –dijo de forma molesta, mientras trataba de limpiarse… sintió como unas pequeñas manos tocaban las suyas y bajo la mirada

-Lo siento… no fue mi intención –dijo muy apenada, mientras trataba de limpiarlo… tal vez salir sola si habia sido una muy mala idea

-Tu –ella levanto la mirada –La otra Higurashi –se quedó observándola por unos segundos… no quería que nadie lo viera en esa situación y se la encuentra precisamente a ella… ella se colocó un poco nerviosa, sabía que a la familia de Inuyasha no le agradaba… giro la cabeza hacia un lado para no mirarlo y vio a la pequeña niña sonriéndole… pensó que se veía muy adorable con las dos pequeñas colitas en que llevaba atado su cabello peliplata y el pequeño vestido blanco con flores rojas

-Es tu hija? –dijo por inercia, volviendo a mirarlo, pero el solo la miro con molestia… se sintió un poco tonta, claro que era su hija… solo un Taisho se vería así y hasta donde sabia Inuyasha no tenía primos paternos y mucho menos una hermanas… tal vez algún día sus hijos con Inuyasha también tendrían ese color de ojos que tanto le fascinaban e hipnotizaban desde que lo habia conocido y ese perfecto color de cabello que hacia juego con ellos… dejo de mirarlo porque se habia sonrojado… él era muy parecido a Inuyasha físicamente… intento girarse

-A dónde vas? –pregunto la niña… ella solo la miro sin entender –Por favor no te vayas… puede que darse con nosotros… por favor –dijo en forma de súplica, mirando al hombre que solo permanecía sin ninguna expresión

-Has lo que quieras –dijo con desgana, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos…la niña solo sonrió y se levantó de su silla… jalo a Kagome y la sentó al lado de Sesshomaru –Porque estás sola… Inuyasha debería estar acompañándote –dijo después de que se formara un silencio incomodo… ella se sorprendió mucho de que él le hablar y se giró un poco

-Solo quería salir a pasear y comer un helado… hace mucho que no lo hago –dijo para después sonreír… el solo dejo de mirarla y volvió a llamar a la mesera –"Al parecer no le agrado absolutamente"- cuando ambas estaban comiendo su helado, él la miro de reojo y una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro –" Es igual a ella" –Para cualquiera, incluso para el paso desapercibido este gesto, excepto para la pequeña Rin que observo toda la escena con una gran sonrisa… era la primera vez que observaba a su padre sonreír

* * *

Aunque no quería enfrentarla todavía, decidió que ya no podía seguir postergando eso… después de dos días de no verla decidió ir hasta su casa… cuando llego no se encontraba, por lo cual decidió esperarla… después de casi una hora ella llego

-Porque saliste sola… tu madre también estaba preocupada –dijo un poco serio cuando ella entro, pero ella solo lo observaba sin decir nada… camino hasta él y lo abrazo

-Porque no habías venido… acaso no querías verme –dijo en un pequeño susurro, mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de él… se sintió tan idiota… en esos días solo pensaba en él, sufriendo por lo que le habia hecho…pero y ella, que egoísta habia sido… correspondió al abrazo, mientras acariciaba su espalda

-Yo también quería verte… pero soy un cobarde –ella aparto un poco la cabeza y lo miro sin entender… el tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos… quería besarla, pero no se atrevía, por lo cual la soltó y se alejó un poco -Necesito hablar de un asunto importante - todos estos días habia estado hablando con Miroku y él tenía razón, era mejor que ella supiera toda la verdad ahora a que cuando nacieran los bebes… maldita genética, en esta ocasión estaba en su contra… ella solo lo observo y después camino hacia el sofá a sentarse –Quiero que escuches hasta el final lo que te voy a decir… no me interrumpas, después podrás decir y hacer lo que creas correcto –dijo sin mirarla… sabía que debía decirle la verdad, pero pensar en la posibilidad de que ella lo odiara no lo dejaba en paz –Yo… -ella espero, pero el simplemente no hablaba, solo la observaba con suma tristeza –Yo nunca he querido hacerte daño… las cosas que hacemos en el pasado no las podemos cambiar… pero si pudiera hacerlo, a pesar de todo no lo haría… porque yo… te amo… -respiro profundo y la observo nuevamente… ella solo sonreía, estaba feliz por lo que acaba de escuchar… quiso hablar de nuevo, pero no pudo, se sintió una cucaracha… después de todo lo que le dijo cuándo se enteró de que ella estaba embaraza, ahora con qué cara le decía que él fue su violador… cerro los ojos e intento hablar nuevamente, pero ella lo interrumpió

-Inuyasha –dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras sus manos reposaban en su vientre –Se están moviendo… quieres… sentirlos –no quería, pero no tuvo opción… solo con una mirada ella podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión… se acercó lentamente hasta colocarse frente a ella… ella tomo su mano y la empezó a guiar hasta donde estaban sus bebes, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, retiro la mano bruscamente

-Lo siento… no puedo –dijo sin mirarla… ella lo miro de forma triste… intento decir algo, pero él no la dejo –Creo que es mejor que me vaya –dijo para después girar y caminar hacia la salida… ni siquiera se sintió capaz de mirarla o despedirse de alguna forma… sabía que le habia hecho daño con su reacción, pero solo quería salir de ese lugar… solo quería tenerla lo más alejada posible…solo quería evitar la tentación de verla y desearla... cerro la puerta y se quedó unos segundos allí recostado –Lo siento… soy un cobarde –iba a bajar las escaleras, pero sintió que alguien agarraba su mano… giro con una pequeña sonrisa creyendo que era Kagome, tal vez si era el momento de contarle la verdad, pero al girar se soltó… frente a él estaba Kikyo toda mojada y con una pequeña toalla que apenas le tapaba los senos y le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de los muslos… ella giro alrededor de él, quedando ella al inicio de las escaleras

-Inuyasha… quería verte –dijo acercándose un poco más al chico, haciendo que este retrocediera para evitar su contacto, hasta que su espalda choco contra una pared –Hace tanto que no estamos tan cerca –le dijo lo más sensual que pudo en el oído… el coloco una cara de desagrado… todavía recordaba la gran mentira que ella le habia dicho sobre Kagome –Te deseo tanto –antes de que el pudiera decir algo, la toalla cayó al piso y pego totalmente su cuerpo al de él… él intento apartarla, pero al casi tocar una parte indebida del cuerpo de ella desistió

-Kikyo, no quiero ser brusco contigo… por favor aléjate –dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia… pero ella solo empezó a acariciar suavemente su cuello y subió su mano hasta su oreja… conocía cada punto débil de él… a pesar de que él no quería, al hacer esto ella, el sintió una pequeña corriente y su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad empezó a reaccionar… ya casi habían pasado seis meses que no tocaba a una mujer… Kagome estuvo frente a la ventana esperando a que Inuyasha saliera… no entendía su reacción, desde hace algunos días estaba raro… seria que ya no quería estar con ella, a pesar de que le dijo que la amaba… camino lo más rápidamente que su embarazo se lo permitió con la esperanza de que él estuviera todavía en la casa… abrió lentamente la puerta y los vio… Kikyo estaba desnuda y muy cerca de él… se quedó observando sin saber qué hacer, mientras sus ojos trataban de no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima… Kikyo empezó a acercar lentamente su boca hacia la de Inuyasha, siendo incapaz de seguir viendo la escena cerro nuevamente la puerta, mientras tenía en su pecho su mano como tratando de controlar su corazón y algunas lágrimas salían… a pesar de que su cuerpo no lo ayudaba, tenía claro que él amaba a Kagome y que ni aunque pasara años sin ser capaz de tocarla jamás estaría con otra mujer –Dije que te alejes –dijo mientras apartaba la cara para que ella no lo besara, pero ella parecía no escuchar, lo rodeo con sus brazos y empezó a darle pequeños besos desde la oreja hasta el cuello… él la agarro por los brazos y se soltó –Dije que te alejes –dijo ya con toda la paciencia perdida, cuando la intento alejar la empujo un poco fuerte por lo cual casi cae –Lo siento –ella lo miro dolida y agarro la toalla que el habia recogido y le habia ofrecido –Entiende… no te quiero, por eso nunca me voy a acostar contigo… no tienes por qué ser tan ofrecida

-Lo hago porque te amo –fue lo único que dijo de forma quebrada, antes de caminar hacia su habitación… cerró la puerta de un portazo

-Maldita seas Kagome… mil veces maldita, tú y tus engendros –dijo mientras lloraba sentada en el piso…todo se estaba complicando y ella no podía hacer nada… ya faltaban menos de dos meses para que Kagome diera luz… tenía que ser capaz de hacerlo… tenía que separarlos para siempre

Inuyasha miro hacia la puerta de la habitación de Kagome y después bajo las escaleras para irse… era mejor esperar, todavía no estaba preparado para revelarle la verdad

* * *

-Veo que te divertiste –dijo mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en la cama, haciéndole un gesto a la niña para que también se sentara

-Si fuimos a comer helado… y conocí a una muchacha muy bonita, al parecer mi padre ya la conocía, porque le pregunto por el tío Inuyasha… aunque cuando le pregunte si se conocían no me respondió nada –dijo mientras trataba de quitarse una de las zapatillas rojas que llevaba, que hacia juego con el vestido rojo de flores rojas

-Una mujer?

-Si se llama… -miro al piso, con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de recordar el nombre que ella le había dicho antes de despedirse de ellos, después de negarse a que la acompañaran hasta su casa –Kagome Higurashi –dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras levantaba la mirada… a la mujer se le hizo conocido el apellido… estaba segura que en alguna ocasión Sesshomaru lo menciono –Tía… tú crees, que mi padre… se pueda enamorar de ella –la mujer frunció el ceño… no estaba celosa, hace mucho había entendido que él no la querría de la forma en que ella deseaba, por lo cual había decidido seguir con su vida y nuevamente comprometerse…pero si se le hacía muy difícil que él se enamorara de una mujer, al menos que fuera como Rin

-No lo creo pequeña Rin… tu padre es muy raro y le gusta un tipo en especial de mujer –dijo mientras se levantaba y le espelucaba un poco el cabello, para después salir de la habitación… la niña se quedó pensativa un momento, recordando la pequeña sonrisa que le había visto a su padre y sonrió… ella estaba segura que Kagome era ese tipo de mujer especial que menciono su tía... no importaba que ella fuera a tener bebes, si ella ayudaba un poco tal vez tendría una verdadera familia con la cual vivir

* * *

Desde que había visto esa escena entre su hermana he Inuyasha, no había querido salir, pero su madre la convenció diciéndole que eso le hacía mal a sus bebes… mientras comían, ambas se miraban de forma que la otra entendiera que no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que la otra y como cosa "rara" su madre parecía no darse cuenta… Kikyo fue la primera en levantarse y entrar en la cocina, después de un rato salió y vio cómo su hermana se levantaba y también entraba en la cocina… después de pensarlo unos segundos subió las escaleras, pero se quedó arriba esperando a que ella subiera, cuando sintió los pasos sonrió

-Sería un lamentable incidente si cayeras –dijo de forma fría, colocándose frente a Kagome que estaba al inicio de la escalera… acerco su mano con la intención de agarrar el hombro de Kagome, pero esta le agarro lo más fuerte que pudo la muñeca, para que no la tocara y camino un poco más… después de todo lo que había pasado ya no estaba tan segura de conocer a su hermana –Hay… no se te puede hacer una pequeña broma –dijo esta vez de forma burlona, mientras se sobaba la muñeca –A pesar de lo que me has hecho yo nunca te dañaría y menos a mis sobrinitos –Kagome no dijo nada, solo intento caminar pero ella la agarro –Sabes lo que sucedió hoy entre Inuyasha y yo –dijo mirándola fijamente… Kagome la miro por primera vez en su vida con rabia y ella sonrió… sabía que la tonta esa debía estar muy enojada con ella para mirarla desafiantemente en la cena, por eso decidió tantear y bingo –Así que ya lo sabes… nos vistes o él te contó?... no creo que te haya contado o por lo menos todo lo que sucedió –Kagome se soltó, pero Kikyo no la dejaba pasar –Apuesto a que con lo gorda que estas ni siquiera le provocabas… no sabes de lo que te has perdido… él es único y cuando te toca… -sin poder contenerse la abofeteo… solo quería que se callara y no siquiera haciendo que recordara esa horrible escena en el pasillo

-Si tanto se divierten juntos… pues quédate con el –después de decir esto entro a su habitación… Kikyo solo la miraba con odio, mientras todavía seguía con la mano en la mejilla… ya eran dos veces que la había golpeado y si no fuera porque su cara al decirle eso le causo gracia y porque no podía en ese momento por su madre… la hubiese lanzado por las escaleras, como pensó hacerlo minutos atrás… pero ya le había aguantado suficiente… ya era el momento de quitarla del medio para siempre

* * *

Desde ayer habia intentado hablar con Kagome, pero ella no le contestaba, sabía que era por su forma de actuar, por lo cual decidió ir a verla después de que resolviera algunos asuntos

-Estas seguro… sinceramente no creo que estés hecho para esto –dijo Miroku, mientras le pasaba un delantal

-Llevo mucho tiempo sin encontrar trabajo y no puedo seguir de mantenido, sé que se te está haciendo difícil pagar tus estudios y mantenernos… además si tú lo puedes hacer porque yo no

-Porque a mí nunca nadie me ha servido y he logrado todo lo que tengo con mucho esfuerzo –Inuyasha frunció el ceño –No te estoy echando nada en cara solo…quiero decir que no estás acostumbrado a esta clase de trabajos… además y si alguien que conoce a tu padre te ve –Inuyasha se quedó observándolo… sabía que eso podría suceder y que si su padre se enteraba lo decepcionaría completamente, además de que su hermano ahora si lo trataría como a alguien inferior de por vida… respiro profundo y se ató el delantal

-Para mí no es fácil hacer esto… en mi familia estamos acostumbrados a mandar y que todo lo que queremos lo obtenemos… detesto la idea de trabajar aquí de mesero, pero todo lo hago por ella y por los bebes... odio la idea de que yo tuve todo lo que yo quise y ellos no tendrán nada

-Bien entonces vamos a trabajar… pero recuerda se amable con los clientes y con el administrador… es más tonto y bestia que tu –después de decir eso, salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar, antes de que su amigo lo asesinara

-Espera pedazo de idio… -se calló al encontrarse de frente a un hombre gordo y bajo que parecía estar enojado

-Quién eres? –dijo mirándolo despectivamente

-Inuyasha Taisho… soy el nuevo mesero

-Taisho, como los de la corporación Taisho… conoces a el señor Inu no Taisho –dijo mientras lo rodeaba totalmente

-Yo… no lo conozco, creo que es simple coincidencia –si fue muy tonto decir su apellido, pero igual algo le decía que ese hombre iría a corroborar sus datos si mentía… el hombre lo volvió a mirar de arriba hacia abajo… no le habia caído bien eso era seguro

-Ya veo… ven conmigo… lavaras la loza antes de que abramos

Después de colocarlo a lavar todos los utensilios y la cocina… hacer muchos mandados a pie, recoger y sacar los desperdicios, lo llevo a lavar los baños, se negó argumentando que para ese trabajo el no habia sido contratado, pero el administrador le habia respondido "que el detestaba a las personas holgazanas y desde que lo habia visto sabía que él lo era por su pinta de niño riquillo… que se olvidara de que todos tenían que hacer lo que él quisiera porque el que mandaba allí era él y si no le gustaba que se fuera" … allí estaba haciendo lo que nunca en su vida habia hecho y no pensaba que en su vida lo iba a hacer…lavar paredes e inodoros, cosa que ya le habia dado repulsión… respiro profundo y pensó en por que soportaba todo eso… -"Por ellos"

-Cuando termines te lavas bien, cambias de ropa y vas a lavar todo lo que está sucio en la cocina

-Dentro de quince minutos termina mi horario –dijo un poco cansado… por su falta de experiencia se habia tardado y cansado más que cualquier otra persona

-Y? –fue lo único que dijo antes de girarse –Ah se me había olvidado este baño no estaba en funcionamiento, le van a hacer unos arreglos mañana… así que podrías lavar el otro, está al lado y el que todas las clientas están utilizando… el de servicio –después de eso se giró y se fue… Inuyasha solo trataba de calmarse, estuvo a punto de colocarle el balde en la cabeza… ese hombre se había propuesto fastidiarlo y sí que lo estaba logrando, pero sabía que necesitaba hacerlo por ellos

* * *

Después de durar tres horas más en su trabajo de lo que debía decidió ir a ver a Kagome que seguía sin contestar, pero a pesar de que toco varias veces el timbre nadie le abría… pero sabía que por lo menos ella estaba allí… la luz de su habitación estaba encendida, por lo cual la empezó a llamar, pero no recibía respuesta

-Tonta niña, pero bueno… yo tengo la culpa –miro nuevamente hacia la ventana de ella y vio su silueta… era más que obvio, ella no quería verlo…se giro un poco enojado, pero se detuvo y miro nuevamente hacia la ventana… ella lo vería aunque no quisiera hacerlo –Tienes un minuto para abrirme o de no entro por tu ventana! –después de decir esto empezó a contar lo más fuerte que pudo –No vas a abrir esta bien… yo entrare! –intento subir por un árbol que quedaba cerca a la ventana

-Estás loco! –el giro la cabeza y sonrió –Acaso quieres matarte –dijo de forma enojada, con los brazos cruzados… a pesar de querer parecer enojada, con ese vestido de maternidad rosado y el lazo rosado en su cabeza, se veía hermosa y adorable

-Solo quería verte… haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo –dijo para después empezarse a bajar del árbol

-No quiero verte… entendí algunas cosas ayer y creo que es mejor así… desde hace días estas actuando de forma extraña, sabía que no sería fácil por mis bebes… pero llegue a pensar que podías interesarte por mis hijos, pero veo que no estás preparado… no tienes por qué seguir intentando algo que sabemos no va a funcionar… solo tenías que decirlo –si tenía que reconocerlo… era un idiota… tuvo ganas de irse y no seguir viendo a esa pequeña mujer que a pesar de intentar parecer y sonar de forma serena, él sabía que no era así

-Yo te amo… quiero estar contigo y los bebes –dijo acercándose un poco, pero ella se aparto

-Eso no es cierto… porque no te vas y nos ahorramos esto si –dijo de forma dolida sin mirarlo, el intento tocar su mejilla pero ella lo detuvo y lo miro de forma enojada –Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas… al menos a buscarme –cuando intento entrar y cerrar la puerta, él se enojo

-Que te sucede… vengo aquí porque solo quería verte a ti después del pésimo día que tuve y tú solo me dices que no vuelva… estos últimos días si te he estado esquivando, pero no es por lo que piensas... ayer sé que no estuvo bien irme así, lo siento –ella no dijo nada, solo parecía estarlo ignorando -Dime de una vez que te sucede, no estas así porque me fui, cierto?… de una maldita vez dime que te sucede! –dijo perdiendo cualquier poco de paciencia que tuviera, ella se asustó un poco y se alejó –Lo siento –idiota eso era lo que se repetía, definitivamente tenía que aprender a controlarse… intento acercar una mano nuevamente, pero ella no se apartó… la tomo entre las suyas y lo miro

-Que te sucedió –pero él no le contesto –Porque tienes las manos lastimadas

-Nada... solo tengo algunos moretones por el trabajo… creo que soy un pésimo mesero –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… ella lo agarro por un brazo y subieron por las escaleras

-Báñate… quiero donde más tengo que curarte –iba a decir que estaba bien, pero después que ella le frunció el ceño decidió no hablar… después de bañarse entro a la habitación solo con una toalla, por lo cual ella se sonrojo… se sentaron en el pequeño sofá que estaba en la habitación de ella y le curo algunos pequeños raspones que tenía en los brazos por caerse en el baño

-Ahora si me vas a decir porque estas enojada –ella se giró dándole la espalda –Kagome… por favor, no me gusta que te enojes conmigo hasta el punto de ignorarme –ella se volvió a girar, pero tenía una expresión de enojo

-Yo los vi… ustedes se estaban besando y ella estaba desnuda –dijo de forma enojada con los ojos llorosos –Tu y ella… -Inuyasha respiro profundo… las mujeres sí que eran exageradas… bueno tenía que admitir que tenía razón en estar enojada… pero ellos besándose, por favor hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

-No pasó nada y yo en ningún momento deje que me besara... como se supone que íbamos a tener relaciones en medio del pacillo teniendo yo la ropa puesta?... acaso no sabes cuál es la forma correcta de tenerlas –ella enrojeció totalmente y miro al piso… idiota… eso era, ella no recordaba nada de… mejor paraba allí no quería avergonzarse delante de ella por cualquier reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo –Nunca estaría con ella nuevamente, porque solo quiero estar contigo

-Pero ella es más bonita y no parece un globo –él se acercó un poco más y le levanto el rostro hacia el

-Para mí tu eres más hermosa… eres perfecta así como estas… tu no necesitas tener su cuerpo para amarte y desearte… tu consoló tocarme en cualquier lugar logras hacer que te desee –dijo haciendo que ella se sonrojara totalmente, acerco su rostro y la beso –No entiendo porque todavía dudas de lo que siento por ti –ella solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas… acerco nuevamente sus labios, rozando suavemente los de ella… quería un poco más, bajo una mano hasta su cadera y la otra la coloco en su nunca, tratando de profundizar más el beso… quería seguir besando y acariciándola totalmente, pero él no se merecía tener nuevamente ese privilegio, se apartó un poco, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, como tratando de que el momento jamás terminase… después se levantó y la cargo, ella se asustó, abrió los ojos y se aferró a su cuello –Tranquila… nunca dejaría que nada les pasara –la llevo hasta su cama y la acostó… se quedó observándola unos segundos y aunque sabía que estaba mal, sin poder resistirlo nuevamente la beso…cuando su cuerpo bajaba más y más hasta tocar el de ella se levantó un poco –Creo que ya es hora de irme –trato de levantar, pero ella se lo impidió abrazándolo fuertemente, haciendo que el casi caiga sobre ella… la miro y ella estaba totalmente roja, mirándolo fijamente… sabía que estaba mal volver a tocarla… que era una basura por desearlo, pero no pudo resistir más y la beso… lentamente le quito el vestido… era más perfecta de lo que recordaba, ella intento cubrirse, pero él se lo impidió… ella cerro los ojos y se quedó totalmente quieta, mientras él seguía besando y acariciando su cuerpo… pero cuando sintió que su brasier era desabrochado abrió los ojos… Inuyasha estaba ya totalmente desnudo, grito y le pego, lo cual provoco que el callera al piso

-Kagome… que sucede –dijo levantándose y sobándose la mejilla con una mano… estaba tan concentrado en otra cosa, que no vio venir el golpe… ella estaba totalmente tapada con la sabana, la abrió un poco… volvió a gritar

-Cúbrete –el sin entender agarro otra sabana y se la coloco encima –Yo nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo –dijo sin mirarlo… el suspiro y se sentó a su lado… se habia emocionado tanto que se le olvido que esta seria "su primera vez"… se acercó nuevamente hacia ella… abrió más la sabana con que ella se cubría y la beso lentamente, aguantando todos los deseos que desde hace meses venia acumulando por ella, hasta que ella parecía relajarse y lo abrazo, para casi inmediatamente el hacer que ella se sentara en su regazo… fue la última vez que escucho su conciencia… lo único que escuchaba eran sus suspiros, haciendo que se perdiera en ellos como aquella noche.

Cuando ella se quedó dormida la observo… se preguntó como la habia olvidado por tanto tiempo, después de aquella noche… sus ojos dorados bajaron hasta su abultado vientre y sonrió…no sabía si era un monstruo, pero no se arrepentía por haber estado con ella… por haberla "violado", porque gracias a eso, ellos existían… por primera vez le dieron muchas ganas de tocar ese lugar… acerco lentamente su mano temblorosa, toco solo por unos segundos y la aparto sorprendido…ante el contacto se habían movido… sonrió y nuevamente acaricio suavemente el vientre de la chica y nuevamente se movieron

-Hola…ustedes saben quién soy…cierto? –al decir esto ellos nuevamente se movieron, el sonrió y se levantó un poco y beso ese pequeño lugar… no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco, simplemente era coincidencia o de verdad ellos lo sabían -Solo espero que su madre no me odie cuando se entere de la verdad… no quisiera alejarme de ustedes tres –siguió acariciando ese lugar, donde estaban los bebes de ambos y que había empezado a querer desde hace mucho… la vida había jugado con él y casi los odio, casi deseo que no existieran y casi los pierde por tonto… después de todo no terminaría nunca de agradecerle a Koga por ser casi tan testarudo como él.

* * *

-Necesito que me ayuden en algo –dijo mientras observaba a los hombres que tenía enfrente… a pesar de considerarlos unos idiotas, sabía que solo ellos podían ayudarla con esa "pequeñez"

-No podemos… el jefe nos advirtió que tenemos prohibido hacerle cualquier tipo de favor que nos pida –dijo el hombre más alto –Vámonos Mukotsu

-Esperen –dijo llamando la atención de los dos hombres que volvieron a girarse –Él no tiene por qué enterarse si ninguno de ustedes le dice… además lo que tienen que hacer es muy sencillo

-Lo sentimos señora no podemos… por nada en el mundo podemos desobedecer al jefe… si se entera nos iría mal –dijo nerviosamente el hombre más gordo… después de que el los obligo a contarle todo, les habia quedado claro que la próxima vez que le ocultaran algo relacionado con su mujer, ellos morirían

-Por nada en el mundo? –dijo para después sacar un crucifijo de oro, el cual además tenía algunas piedras preciosas, entre ellas diamantes… era lo único de valor con lo que se había podido quedar, después de que se enteró que la vieja loca de su abuela había donado lo poco que tenía… era lo más valioso y extravagante que tenía la vieja –Esto será suyo si me ayuda… nadie se enterara de lo que hablemos aquí –dijo mientras les colocaba el crucifijo enfrente para que pudieran apreciarlo mejor… los hombres se miraron entre ellos y después sonrieron… ella también sonrió… solo necesitaba la ayuda de ese par de tontos para poder llevar acabo lo antes posible su plan

* * *

-Donde estabas… no pude dormir nada –dijo de forma preocupada, al ver salir a su amigo con una toalla del baño… Inuyasha solo rodo los ojos y siguió caminando

-En serio?...eso no fue lo que me pareció cuando llegue –dijo en forma de burla, mientras Miroku lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Solo habia cerrado los ojos un momento

-Pero si estabas roncando… bueno lo siento necesito dormir –dijo para después acostarse en la cama… Miroku entrecerró los ojos y después sonrió… su amigo estaba de muy buen humor… eso solo significaba una cosa

-Vaya te pierdes y no me quieres contar…. solo quieres dormir –coloco una cara de pervertido –Al parecer alguien libero anoche todas las tenciones que tenía acumuladas… me pregunto si… -no termino de hablar, ya que Inuyasha le habia lanzado una almohada en la cara –Oye

-No te preguntes nada… solo déjame dormir –dijo girándose

-Bien como quieras… sabes a pesar del embarazo sigo creyendo que es muy hermosa… además algunas partes han crecido y se han vuelto más hermosas que antes y sexy –después de decir esto salió corriendo y cerró la puerta con llave… que suerte que era precavido y las habia tomado antes

-Abre idiota! –el solo reía, mientras un muy enojado Inuyasha lanzaba improperios en contra de su persona

-Hay no es para tanto… solo admiro su belleza… deja de ser celoso… solo imagina cuando dé a luz, me cuentas que tan hermoso y sexy queda ese cuerpecito… creo que ya encontré la nueva musa de mis sueños –dijo sabiendo de ante mano que no podría abrir la puerta en las próximas horas

-Te descubro mirándola de forma pervertida y te aseguro que no querrás ver de esa forma a ninguna otra mujer –Miroku solo se burlaba y cada vez más fuerte, sacando cada vez mas de quicio a su querido amigo

* * *

Aunque sabía que a su madre ni a Inuyasha les gustaba que saliera sola, ese día decidió hacerlo sin decirles nada, solo quería darle una sorpresa a Inuyasha cuando el fuera a visitarla en la tarde, ya que por "casualidad" su hermana habia mencionado que Inuyasha cumplía veinte años ese día y después de corroborarlo con Miroku decidió hacerle una pequeña sorpresa… se sonrojo un poco al recordar que la noche anterior habia hecho el amor con Inuyasha… que vergüenza sentiría cuando volviera a verlo… respiro profundo, tratando que el rojo de su cara desapareciera, agarro una pequeña cartera y salió de su casa… sabía que por esa calle era muy raro que transitaran autos, pero de igual forma miro a ambos lados antes de cruzar… solo habían algunas personas transitando y algunos autos parqueados… empezó a caminar hacia la otra cera, sin darse cuenta que justo en ese momento un auto negro se acercaba hacia a ella… escucho algunos gritos, pero no les prestó atención, solo pensaba en que cosa le compraría a Inuyasha… solo siguió su camino hasta que escucho que alguien frenaba…volteo y su rostro palideció… trato de girarse, por lo cual el auto la golpeo de lado… a pesar de que habia frenado por la velocidad que inicialmente llevaba la golpeo… no sintió nada más, ni siquiera sintió cuando cayó al piso… algunas lágrimas salieron, mientras trato de moverse para tocar el lugar donde estaban sus bebes… pero mientras estuvo consiente ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondió… escucho voces de horror… después de eso no vio ni escucho absolutamente nada mas

Abrió los ojos… con su mano en el pecho trataba de normalizar su respiración… giro la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente, estaba en su habitación, al parecer habia tenido una pesadilla… se sentó en la cama y acaricio su vientre… allí estaban sus bebes, sonrió e intento levantarse, pero sintió un pequeño dolor en el vientre, respiro profundo y se colocó una mano en la cintura para poder levantarse… camino con un poco de dificultad hacia el baño… cada vez quedaba un paso, sentía su cuerpo más pesado y el dolor aumentaba… acaricio lentamente su vientre, pero sintió su ropa mojada… sintió un fuerte dolor, por lo cual se agarró en la pared para no caer, respiro profundo y prendió la luz… miro sus manos… estaban totalmente rojas… su cuerpo templo y con temor miro al piso…grito… no solo habia sangre en el piso, su cama estaba totalmente manchada, trato nuevamente de caminar, pero su cuerpo no le respondió y cayo

-Mama… mis bebes –ni siquiera podía gritar… solo tenía fuerzas para llorar… solo hizo eso, hasta que todo a su alrededor se volvió negro

-Kagome… hija despierta –dijo con una gran sonrisa la mujer, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos –Tranquila… solo fue una pesadilla –dijo lo más suave que pudo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica

-Fue horrible… yo… tuve mucho miedo –dijo entre sollozos, pero entre más su madre acariciaba su cabello, más se calmaba… todo habia sido una pesadilla y sus hijos estaban bien…bajo su mano para acariciar su vientre… pero no los sintió, su vientre estaba plano –Que sucedió… mama… mis bebes… que sucedió con mis bebes –dijo alterada, nuevas lagrimas empezaron a salir…trato de levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su abdomen se lo impidió –Mis hijos… quiero a mis hijos –la mujer solo la miro y tratando de no llorar la abrazo –Mama, donde están mis bebes

-Hija, por favor tienes que tranquilizarte…sufriste un accidente… los bebes… -no pudo terminar de hablar, solo volvió a llorar, mientras abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía el cuerpo de su hija… desde el día anterior era lo mismo… ella despertaba… lloraba y se desmayaba

-Tranquila… es normal, después de todo perdió mucha sangre… pero pronto mejorara –dijo el médico que acaba de entrar

* * *

Que estúpida y débil se sentía, como habia podido fallar por una tontería… porque tuvo que arrepentirse al último minuto y frenar… a pesar de todo el auto la habia golpeado, pero no fue violentamente como lo habia pensado… por su estupidez la pudieron haber descubierto y la tonta de su hermana estaba todavía viva, tuvo mucha suerte de que las personas que por allí pasaban estaban un poco lejos y ella reacciono casi de inmediato y manejo hasta las dos calles donde la esperaban los empleados de Naraku para deshacerse de todo…todavía no sabía cómo, pero tenía que remediar la situación así como lo habia hecho hace algunos meses con su abuela… respiro profundo y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la ventana, su madre al fin habia llegado

-Creí que no vendrías en todo el día –dijo desde arriba de la escalera –Acaso no te deprimen esos lugares… mírate parece que hubieses envejecido veinte años

-Eso es todo… creí que estarías preocupada por tu hermana –dijo sin ganas empezando a subir las escaleras

-No soy hipócrita madre –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la mujer se detuvo frente a ella y se quedó observándola por unos segundos –Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta de lo que siento por ella

-Porque?... ni siquiera quisiste ir al hospital… parece no importarte lo que está sucediendo

-Para que iba a ir… no se ha muerto…pero te prometo que cuando eso suceda estaré contigo todo el tiempo… pero por favor no quieras obligarme a parecer una magdalena ahora… todo a su tiempo –dijo en forma fría, mirando fijamente a su madre que la miraba sorprendida

-Qué clase de persona eres… ella es tu hermana… acaso lo único que puedes sentir hacia otra persona es hastío… cuando te escucho hablar de esa forma y ver como actúas me da vergüenza ser tu madre –dijo de forma ronca, tratando de no llorar… por un momento el rostro de Kikyo mostro una expresión de dolor, pero después se recuperó e intento girarse, pero la mujer la agarro por un brazo –Tu… odias a tu hermana? –dijo sin siquiera creer en lo que ella misma habia dicho

-No sabes cuánto –dijo sin ninguna expresión mientras se soltaba –Sabes ayer cuando me avisaste sobre el accidente solo lamente una cosa… que todavía siguiera con vida –dijo sin ninguna expresión, pero con una mirada llena de odio que hizo estremecer a su madre

-Porque?-dijo en un susurro, tratando de escuchar algo que le hiciera saber que ese ser vacío que tenía en frente no era su hija o por lo menos comprender porque era así

-Porque?…todavía lo preguntas… ella me ha quitado todo lo que yo he querido, primero a ustedes y después a Inuyasha… siempre has preferido su bienestar… siempre la has querido a ella y siempre importa ella, nunca te has preguntado que me importa… nunca te preguntaste como viví todos esos años con esa maldita vieja, ni una sola vez fuiste… solo me abandonaste –dijo esta vez alterada, sin poder controlar toda la rabia que sentía

-Yo nunca te abandone…tu sabes que no podía –intento acariciar su rostro, pero Kikyo se aparto

\- No… yo nunca supe más de lo que tú y esa vieja decían…sabes voy a disfrutar mucho cuando por fin desaparezca, lástima que la muy estúpida sea resistente… pero todavía lo puedo arreglar –dijo todavía alterada sin darse cuenta del error que habia cometido… la mujer abrió más los ojos y algunas lágrimas salieron

-Tu… tú fuiste… quien provoco esto? –dijo con voz temblorosa, mientras rogaba estar totalmente equivocada… Kikyo no respondió, solo se giró y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, mientras su madre iba detrás de ella –Entonces si es cierto, fuiste tú… acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad de lo que hiciste… no sientes ningún remordimiento –dijo todavía con la esperanza de que su hija dijera algo en su defensa, pero desde que habían entrado a la habitación, Kikyo empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosas - Creí que solo eras una persona vacía… pero en realidad eres un monstruo –en ese momento Kikyo detuvo sus movimientos, pero después siguió nuevamente su búsqueda por unos segundos más y se levantó, pero como estaba de espaldas su madre no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo

-Sabes cómo me llamaba la abuela… la pecadora o la hija de satán… decía que tenía al demonio adentro, por eso estaba empeñada en que me entregara a la vida religiosa para salvar mi pobre alma… al parecer tienen la razón… soy un demonio o monstruo… no hay casi diferencia, ninguno tiene buenos sentimientos –dijo girándose… su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión, tenía la mirada perdida y sus manos las tenía ocultas detrás de su espalda –Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer y si tengo que intentar matarla de nuevo lo hare –la mujer se limpió las lágrimas y se giró… ese ser que tenía enfrente no era la pequeña niña que habia enviado hace años con su suegra… cuando iba a cruzar la puerta fue jalada tan fuerte hacia adentro que perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el piso -Tan rápido te aburriste de hablar con migo mamita –dijo de forma burlona

-No me llames así… tú no eres ella… tú no eres mi hija –Kikyo respiro profundo y la miro fijamente… no quería hacerlo, pero cuando su madre por sus palabras supuso que ella era la culpable sabía lo que sucedería –Tienes que ser consiente que las malas decisiones siempre traen consigo consecuencias

-Está bien, como quieras… así será más fácil para ambas… solo quiero que me perdones, nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así entre ambas –se apartó de la entrada y la mujer se levantó, camino nuevamente hacia la puerta y se detuvo frente a su hija

-Quien tiene que perdonarte es Kagome, a ella es a quien más daño le has hecho –dijo de forma triste, reanudando su camino hacia la salida de la habitación, pero sintió un pequeño dolor en el cuello y se detuvo… se giró hacia Kikyo quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pero miraba a la mujer de forma triste, mientras dejaba caer una jeringa en el piso

-No tengo porque pedirle perdón a ella, no me arrepiento de nada… solo quería que me perdonaras por lo que te acabo de hacer… tranquila, solo es un calmante fuerte, que te relaja… era el que usaba la vieja loca… solo dormirás

-Por… -no pudo terminar de hablar… su cuerpo cayo involuntariamente al piso y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, mientras veía como su hija se acercaba lentamente hacia ella

-Porque no puedo permitir que arruines mis planes… después de todo el fin justifica los medios –dijo mientras se colocaba frente a su madre… nunca pensó en hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a la persona que le había dado la vida… pero cualquier cosa valía la pena para estar con la única persona que le había brindado verdadero cariño… la única persona que desde que la conoció hizo que se olvidara del infierno en que vivió los últimos cinco años de su vida

* * *

Aunque se sentía totalmente cansado, no había querido irse cuando la madre de Kagome se lo pidió… solo quería permanecer allí junto a ella… se levantó del pequeño sofá donde permanecía inmóvil desde las casi dos horas en que la madre de Kagome se había ido a arreglar, para luego volver… camino lentamente hasta la cama y se arrodillo frente a esta, agarrando la pequeña mano pálida entre la suya… ya habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas y ella solo había despertado dos veces, para después desmayarse

-Eres una tonta, porque tuviste que salir sola –dijo de forma suave, mientras algunas lágrimas salían involuntariamente de sus ojos –Lo siento… no eres tonta… yo soy el tonto… también lo siento por no haber entrado antes…es que tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar… no pude decirte lo de los bebes y lo muy feliz que me hizo saberlo a pesar de cómo sucedieron las cosas… al principio me arrepentí y no sabes cuánto me odie por lo que te hice, pero después no me importo… porque ellos iban a nacer –se limpió las lágrimas con la otra mano y coloco su cabeza al lado donde tenía agarrada la de Kagome –Por favor… despierta… has lo por nosotros… te necesitamos –cerro los ojos... desde hace unas horas su vida era un infierno… ella estaba allí dormida, aparentemente recuperándose y sus bebes… ni siquiera los conocía, lo último que supo fue lo que le dijo el médico antes de que intervinieran a Kagome… había un pequeño riesgo que sus hijos no sobrevivieran, ya que eran muy pequeños y que era un milagro que estuvieran vivos después del accidente

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi jajja... disculpas por durar un tantis en actualizar, la verdad es que después de subir el anterior capitulo... tuve mi primera decepción, pero bueno... cuando la inspiración volvió ps entre a clases y solo he podido escribir de poquitos, y al fin termine...bueno espero que les guste y gracias por leer especialmente a los que dejan reviews leerlos me anima mucho a escribir

**Elvi:** Hay gracias por siempre escribir... pues si fue Kikyo y en cuanto a Naraku... no puedo asegurar nada... lo siento... Gracias y pues feliz año requete atrasado =D

**Setsuna17:** Gracias jaja y lo siento por no actualizar tan pronto

**Coneja:** Hay lo siento, por hacer que tardara... la verdad no se me había ocurrido una buena forma... espero que de verdad te haya gustado... gracias por leerme

**Caliu:** Me encanta leer todos los comentarios... pero no se porque cuando leo los tuyos siempre me hacen sonreír...gracias por leer y si aun se puede...felices fiestas atrasadisimas

**Aky9110:** Hay es lindo saber que alguien se emociona tanto por leer mi historia... bueno no puedo asegurar que Naraku ni Kikyo harán de las suyas... pero espero que te siga gustando, gracias por leer

**Danniixiia:** Hay gracias por leer y de verdad siento no haber actualizado antes... espero queno te haigas aburrido de esperar

Bueno gracias por leer... espero que les guste... dejen reiews

Chais

gaby5827


	13. Chapter 13: Se nace malo o se hace?

Capitulo XIII: **Se** **nace malo o se hace? : La razón de todo**

Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el baño, tratando de pensar en otra forma que no fuera esa de silenciar a su madre, no podía evitar pensar en cómo todo habia iniciado… todavía recordaba el día en que todo cambio… todavía escuchaba esa voz

_Flash back_

\- Hacia tanto que no las veía, han crecido mucho… pero de ahora en adelante eso cambiara - dijo la anciana con voz rasposa, mientras les sonreía a las niñas, Kagome se colocó detrás de su hermana para que la anciana no siguiera viéndola, por alguna razón que no entendía esa penetrante mirada le causaba escalofríos… Kikyo solo giro el rostro hacia su madre para mirarla de forma confundida

-Hijas, estuve pensando las cosas y por nuestra situación creo que lo mejor es que… una de ustedes viva por unos meses con su abuela

-Una?... no creo que puedas mantener a ninguna de las dos… por eso estoy dispuesta a cuidar como se debe a las únicas nietas que tengo… y que lamentablemente son tus hijas –dijo esto último de la forma más despectiva que encontró… nunca habia querido a la mujer que su hijo habia elegido y la desaprobó totalmente cuando esta se embarazo antes de casarse… habia seducido y atrapado a su único hijo como solo una cualquiera lo haría… la mujer solo observo a sus hijas y después la miro nuevamente… sabía que la anciana la odiaba y tachaba como indecente… pero era la única persona con quien podría contar en ese momento

-Solo una y por unos pocos meses –la anciana iba a rebatirle, pero solo le sonrió… después de todo eso no importaba por ahora… tarde o temprano se quedaría y educaría a sus dos nietas, como debió ser desde el mismo día en que su hijo murió

-Mañana regresare –dijo para después salir… después de que la anciana salió la mujer le explico la situación a sus hijas y les dijo que quien se iría seria Kikyo

-Porque yo…. no quiero ir con ella madre… no me gusta… a ninguna de nosotras nos gusta

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas… pero eres la mayor y entiendes… esto lo hago por ustedes

-Por favor no me obligues… si quieres puedo buscar un empleo para ayudarte –dijo con los ojos llorosos, la mujer se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla

-Nadie te dará trabajo, apenas vas a cumplir quince… yo prometo visitarte y traerte de vuelta en seis meses –ella miro de forma dudosa a su madre, pero después la abrazo… sabía que desde que su padre enfermo y murió hace casi dos meses económicamente no estaban bien… sabía que esa era la única forma de ayudar a su madre y hermana -Es una promesa

_Fin de flash back_

-Una promesa que nunca cumpliste… solo me abandonaste, si tan solo hubieses cumplido lo que prometiste nada hubiera pasada -dijo de forma quebrada, mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas traviesas que habían salido sin su permiso… se arrodillo frente a la bañera donde estaba su madre, mientras abría el grifo para que esta se llenara - Nada me hubiera pasado

_Flash back_

-Eres una señorita, no deberías de vestirte así –dijo de forma seria, mientras ella observaba su ropa sin entender -Pareces una desvergonzada, esto es lo que les enseña esa mujer… que más se podía esperar de ella –dijo de forma seria, mientras observaba la falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y la camisa de tirillas que llevaba –Desde hoy aprenderás a vestirte y a comportarte como una mujer decente, porque…

-Porque?... no le veo nada de vulgar a mi ropa –después de decir eso vio como la anciana se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba lentamente a ella… esa fue la primera vez que le pego

-Si fueras una señorita educada sabrías que a una persona mayor no se le interrumpe… además no voy a tener una nieta que parezca una vagabunda –dijo observando fijamente a la chica que tenía los ojos llorosos y una de sus manos en la mejilla –Ah se me olvidaba… te vi hablando con la nieta de la vecina…aunque vayan al mismo salón aléjate de Yura, ella es una desvergonzada –dijo para después salir de la habitación

La obligaba a vestir como monja… a acompañarla todos los domingos a misa, limpiar todos los santos que tenía y a arrodillarse durante dos horas todos los días frente a un altar para rezar… si se negaba, no lo hacía o no lo hacía bien le pegaba, mientras un hombre gordo que siempre la acompañaba la sostenía… ya habían pasado tres meses y su madre nunca habia ido

-Lo siento hija… pero tampoco podre ir este mes, Kagome todavía está enferma y solo he podido trabajar medio turno –se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono una voz cansada

-Pero… lo prometiste –dijo en un susurro, mientras que la anciana permanecía observándola fijamente moviendo ligeramente el bastón que permanecía en su mano derecha, como siempre que su nuera llamaba… asegurándose de que su nieta no dijera las cosas que le habia prohibido decir

-Lo siento Kikyo… no he podido reunir dinero desde que tu hermana enfermo

-Eso quiere decir que… no vendrás a buscarme como lo prometiste –dijo un poco enoja –Ya quiero regresar… ya no quiero que… -callo al escuchar el ruido del bastón de su abuela en el piso… apretó el teléfono que sostenía en sus manos y respiro profundo

-Yo… Kikyo tu hermana quiere hablar contigo –ella no dijo nada solo colgó…tenía tanta rabia por lo que estaba sucediendo… cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar vivir con su abuela y las correcciones que esta le imponía cuando según ella hacia algo mal o actuaba indecentemente… camino rápidamente a las escaleras, pero la anciana la alcanzo y la agarro por un brazo

-Vez hija… a mi es a la única que me importas

-Eso no es cierto –dijo para después soltarse, iba a subir las escaleras, pero al escucharla nuevamente hablar se detuvo, pero sin girarse

-Si no fuera cierto tu no estarías aquí… tu igual que yo sabes que ella no vendrá, porque simplemente no le importas… acaso no vez que se deshizo de ti en la primera oportunidad que tuvo… eso de la mala situación económica es una mentira, si estaban tan mal porque quiso quedarse con tu hermana?... ella solo quería deshacerse de ti, entiéndelo no le importas –ella solo miro al piso, mientras apretaba los puños

-Ella vendrá –fue lo único que dijo para después subir las escaleras, esa era la esperanza que tenía cada vez que iniciaba un mes… pero nunca sucedió…siempre habia una excusa diferente y la mayoría de todas tenían que ver con Kagome

Después de pasar un año las cosas no cambiaron… su abuela seguía imponiéndole castigos por cualquier equivocación o conducta indecorosa según ella que tuviera Kikyo… un día por verla hablando con un chico, la castigo o purifico según la anciana el cuerpo de la chica… después de pegarle la encerró en un pequeño baño donde solo se podía permanecer de pie o sentado con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, tenía la particularidad de que la regadera se controlaba desde afuera… la dejo varias horas, por lo cual le dio hipotermia, para según ella evitar que el demonio se apoderara de su cuerpo y la hiciera cometer el pecado de la carne… pero a pesar de todos los castigos de su abuela cometió ese gran pecado… a los dieciséis se enamoró y como toda chica inocente pensó que con ocultarlo bien bastaría… nunca pensó en las consecuencias que eso le traería

-Qué piensas hacer… pronto se notara, porque no te vienes conmigo… sabes que si tu abuela se entera…

-Te dije que no te acercaras a ella –dijo para después tomarla del cabello, mientras Kikyo trataba de soltarse

-Suéltela… está loca –dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos café oscuros… estaba soltando a Kikyo, cuando el empleado de su abuela lo golpeo

-No le hagan daño, por favor… vete Suikotsu

-Este chico no entiende que tú eres pura… hay que enseñarle al igual que a ti que tiene que hacerle caso a lo que le dicen sus mayores –lo último que vio cuando su abuela la jalaba fue como el empleado de su abuela lo golpeaba… después de eso nunca más volvió a saber de el

-Por favor vaya a detenerlo… prometo hacer todo lo que me pida –dijo de forma suplicante, pero la anciana no le presto a tención

-Quítate la ropa –ella solo la miro sin entender –Me has desobedecido… creí que eras diferente… viviste mucho tiempo con la desvergonzada de tu madre… hay que purificarte antes de que…

-No… no se atreva –dijo de forma desafiante… la anciana solo la miro con disgusto –Ya no lo soporto, no permitiré que me toque… me iré si tanto le disgusta vivir con una "desvergonzada" –la anciana no dijo nada, solo aparto la mirada… Kikyo se giró decidida hacia la puerta, pero un golpe en sus piernas con el bastón la hizo caer sentada

-Como te atreves… mira lo que el demonio ha hecho contigo –dijo de forma enojada, mientras se preparaba para darle otro golpe con el bastón

-No… estoy embarazada! –después de gritarlo para evitar que la anciana le pegara… el bastón cayó al piso…

-Mi señor, en que me he equivocado… porque este castigo! -después de recuperarse la agarro por un brazo fuertemente y la levanto de forma brusca, después de mirarla por unos segundos la abofeteo –Tú no eres mi nieta… eres la hija del demonio… pecadora! –le iba a volver a pegar, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta y el sirviente de su abuela entro

-Ya lo saque… lo deje un poco lejos

-Donde esta…que le hiciste a Suikotsu!

-Cállate!... no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre… pecadora! -le gritaba esto último cada vez que le pegaba con el cinturón que habia agarrado de una pequeña mesa que estaba en la habitación… trataba de levantarse, pero el hombre gordo se lo impedía… solo se quedó quieta de forma fetal, tratando de impedir que golpeara su abdomen

-No… por… favor… perdó…neme –decía entre sollozos, pero la anciana no se detenía

-No soy dios para perdonarte… pero si de verdad quieres ser perdonada puedo intentar salvar tu alma –después de decir esto se detuvo y la agarro nuevamente por el cabello y la arrastro hasta el baño de la habitación, mientras ella gritaba y le arañaba los brazos, pero la mujer no parecía sentir nada –Cállate! –dijo para después soltarla, ella intento levantarse, pero sus piernas habían sido golpeadas –Sostenla –el hombre la agarro y ella miro a la anciana con horror… tal vez fue la última vez que verdaderamente lo sintió

-Que van a hacerme –dijo con voz temblorosa… en el mas de un año que tenía viviendo con su abuela, sabía que cuando ella utilizaba la palabra purificar nada bueno le esperaba

–Recuerdas las formas de purificar que te he mencionado en las enseñanzas que te doy… los golpes purifican el cuerpo… el fuego destruye la maldad y purifica también el cuerpo… y el agua… purifica el alma, ábrele las piernas! –la mujer agarro una manguera, mientras ella solo gritaba e intentaba impedir que el hombre abriera sus piernas, pero por más que luchaba no podía… solo gritaba con la esperanza de que alguien la escuchara, pero después de recibir un golpe en la cara por parte de sus abuela no recordaba nada… desde ese día permanecía sedada y cuando despertó estaba en el hospital de un convento… y allí se quedó durante más de un año… alimentando el odio que sentía por su abuela

-Por favor, quiero regresar a casa…

-No, todavía no es hora… sabes estuve pensándolo y te quedaras aquí… dedicaras tu vida a nuestro señor y así salvaras tu alma y la mía… porque el demonio te poseyó a ti… pero yo fui quien lo permitió –dijo de forma seria, mientras observaba a la chica que tenía un vestido blanco largo… la chica no dijo nada, solo miro al piso y después sonrió

-Quiero hablar con mi madre –dijo de forma suave, mientras agarraba una de las manos de la anciana

-Sabes que ella nunca tiene tiempo… me sorprende que todavía no te haigas dado cuenta de que a la única persona que le importas es a mi pequeña –dijo empezando a acariciar su cabello –Ella te abandono… nunca te ha venido a ver y sabes porque?... porque tú fuiste un error en su vida, en cambio tu hermana si fue deseada, por eso se quedó con ella… yo si te quiero, yo me preocupo por ti… a pesar de que a veces no lo comprendas yo solo quiero llevarte por el camino correcto y que dejes de ser una pecadora –levanto el rostro y observo por unos segundos a la anciana que le sonreía maternalmente…entonces lo supo… su madre también era culpable de todo… ella la abandono… ella la habia dejado por dos años a merced de esa maldita vieja y todo por estar con su hermana… asintió y volvió a colocar la cabeza en el regazo de la anciana –Sabes hable con el médico y me recomendó que debías recibir un tratamiento… pero yo no lo creo… cuando te entregues al señor y estés totalmente purificada el demonio saldrá definitivamente de tu cuerpo… y todo estará bien –le agarro la otra mano a la anciana, mientras asentía suavemente… el tratamiento era porque tenía depresión por la perdida "involuntaria" del bebe…y aunque tal vez el medico tuviera la razón, quien de verdad tenía que recibir un tratamiento en un manicomio era la vieja loca … ella solo necesitaba a su madre

Después de pedirle a su abuela durante algunos meses que la sacara lo hizo… después de salir volvió a su vida de antes, todos los días era el mismo infierno, buscando como olvidarse de todo… buscando sentir que alguien verdaderamente la quería… hasta que Yura le presento a Inuyasha… al único hombre que la trataba y miraba como lo hacía Suikotsu, por eso se propuso tenerlo… porque por primera vez desde que inició su infierno, ella merecía ser feliz sin importar por encima de quien tuviera que pasar… por eso cuando su abuela intento nuevamente destruir su vida la mato

_Fin flash back_

Un pequeño ruido en la bañera llamo su atención… su madre habia empezado a despertar, pero todavía no podía mover en totalidad su cuerpo

-Vaya ya estas despertando –dijo mientras cerraba el grifo y después se levantó… empezó a buscar en un pequeño armario que estaba en el baño

-Que haces? –dijo intentando mover un brazo, pero no podía, Kikyo solo la miro –Porque?... porque lo haces, que te ha hecho tu hermana… porque la odias

-Yo… nunca la odie –dijo de forma suave sin dejar de buscar en el pequeño armario –Solo… no la soportaba, porque ella es todo lo que yo un día fui y por ti y la vieja nunca más seré… ella es feliz con todo lo que debió pertenecerme…acepto que quería detestarla por ser feliz mientras yo era torturada por esa vieja endemoniada –camino nuevamente hacia la bañera y se arrodillo al lado de ella –A pesar de no soportarla, nunca imagine hacerle daño… yo solo quería volver a ser feliz… me casaría con Inuyasha…sé que estuvo mal engañarlo, pero yo creí que él también me abandonaría como tú lo hiciste, después de decir quererme y prometerme estar conmigo… solo quería sentirme querida… si Kagome no se hubiese atravesado en mi camino, las cosas fueran diferentes… después de lo que me hizo la vieja jure que nadie me volvería a dañar… nadie me arrebataría la felicidad –la miro fijamente… su mirada era de odio, pero después respiro profundo y volvió a mirarla como solía hacerlo -Yo no pedí ser así… yo no quería ser así…yo solo quería volver a ser feliz… están difícil de entender?

-No sé qué sucedió, pero debió ser terrible… lo siento…creí que era lo correcto… pero todavía puedo ayudarte, podemos buscar ayuda… yo te quiero hija –Kikyo miro a la mujer que era casi tapada por el agua… si fuera aquella niña que se fue a vivir al infierno hace algunos años le hubiese creído sin pensarlo… pero ella… ella ahora era un monstruo… destapo el frasco que tenía en la mano y empezó a echar en la bañera…sería un simple baño… todo sería nada más un simple accidente… después de colocar el frasco en el piso levanto la cabeza de su madre, antes de que esta fuera cubierta por el agua

-No madre… desde el momento en que la vieja me "purifico" ya nada pudo ser igual…ya era tarde… si no quisieras mas a Kagome te creería –le dio un beso en la frente –Yo si te quiero mami… yo solo quería que tú me amaras igual que a ella… que lastima que nunca me quisiste un poquito –una lagrima salió de su ojo y le soltó la cabeza a su madre, quien por los efectos del calmante no pudo hacer nada… observo con una mirada triste la escena… nuevamente igual que con Kagome estuvo tentada a no hacerlo… pero no podía… eso tenía que suceder… solo así ella sería feliz

_Flash back_

Después de varios altercados con Yura, esta decidió contarle a la abuela de Kikyo todo lo que ella hacia… las "libertades" que se daba con algunos hombres y su relación "inapropiada" con Inuyasha… ese día fue a hablar con él y le dijo que se alejara de su nieta… después castigo a Kikyo con la ayuda de su sirviente

-Creo que necesitas descansar… preparare todo para tu entrada al convento –dijo con voz rasposa, mientras observaba como la chica se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio, para después intentar levantarse sin ningún resultado

-No iré… ya no tengo dieciséis –la anciana se acercó, mientras el hombre caminaba a su lado… la levanto por el cabello y acerco el rostro de la chica al de ella

-Harás todo lo que yo te diga… cuando entenderás que todo lo que hago es por tu bien - la encerró en su habitación por varios días para que se diera cuenta del gran error que estaba cometiendo y cuando Inuyasha iba a buscarla le decía que no estaba...después de una semana de estar encerrada supo lo que tenía que hacer para ser libre… hizo lo que había aprendido a hacer bien en esos años… fingir… cuando su abuela la saco aprovecho que el hombre no estaba e hizo lo que ella consideraba que era lo correcto o por lo menos merecía la vieja

-Veo que ya se te está pasando el efecto

-Que haces? –dijo tratando de moverse, pero todavía no lo lograba

-Solo te purifico… solo purificare tu alma como tú lo hiciste con la mía vieja loca –dijo seria, mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de la bañera y abría el grifo

-Hija… el demonio…

-Cállate!... estoy cansada de escucharte decir eso… si alguien lo tiene adentro eres tú, todo lo que me hiciste solo lo haría una persona endemoniada o loca

-Kikyo… yo todo lo hice por tu bien… yo si te quiero, no como tu madre… ella te abandono… yo solo quería que no fueras una desvergonzada como ella… quería sacarte el demonio –dijo un poco angustiada, mientras sentía como el nivel del agua aumentaba

-Lo se… abuela, lo se… pero creo que no hiciste bien tu trabajo vieja loca –después de eso le soltó la cabeza…todo había sido un lamentable incidente mientras se había metido en la bañera después de aplicarse una dosis de los relajantes que utilizaba … con lo que nunca contó fue que la vieja ya se hubiese imaginado una vida para ella metida en una iglesia, por lo cual dejo estipulado que a su muerte lo poco que tenía fuera donado… lo único que pudo rescatar fue el crucifijo con el que tantas veces la obligo a arrodillarse a pedir perdón

_Fin flash back_

No fue capaz de hacerlo… quería odiarla, pero después de todo era su madre… después de todo ella seguía queriendo a su madre… abrió el desagüe para sacar toda el agua… la mujer tosía, mientras respiraba con mucha dificultad

-Por favor… no le hagas más… daño a tu hermana… estoy segura… que ella nunca… quiso dañarte –dijo lo más claro que pudo, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración –Pro…me… telo

-Lo siento… no puedo prometerte nada –dijo en un pequeño susurro

-Si alguien necesita morir para que seas feliz… esa persona debería ser yo, fui quien te envió con tu abuela

-A ti no podría volver a intentar dañarte

* * *

-Usted es el señor Taisho –dijo una enfermera, haciendo que levantara la cabeza –Sea tan amable de venir conmigo –el solo giro la cabeza hacia Kagome y después nuevamente hacia la enfermera –Tranquilo yo volveré después… es sobre los bebes -Inuyasha se levantó y beso la frente de Kagome antes de salir detrás de la enfermera… cada vez que daba un paso se sentía más nervioso… tal vez al fin conocería a sus hijos, pero se sentía mal de que Kagome no los viera… sentía pena al pensar en que ella despertara y ellos…

-Los médicos hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos… pero ellos tenían tampoco tiempo –inmediatamente escucho a la enfermera decir eso se detuvo y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo… acaso sus hijos habían… habían muerto… se agarró a una pared, mientras la enfermera seguía caminado, pero después se giró –Joven se encuentra bien –ni si quiera la observaba y mucho menos habia entendido lo que le habia dicho… que haría ahora sin sus hijos… no habían sido deseados, pero después de volver con Kagome empezó a encariñarse con ellos a pesar de no haber nacido y los quiso más cuando supo la verdad… que le diría a ella… ella no lo soportaría

-Ellos…ellos… -trato de hablar, pero su voz se escuchaba quebrada… sus ojos se cristalizaron, mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba por la pared por simple inercia… la enfermera se acercó un poco a él y le coloco la mano en el hombro… el la observo sin ganas, mientras esperaba a que ella hablara

-Hay no… claro que no –dijo con una sonrisa que lo tranquilizo –Lo que le quiero decir es que como estaban muy pequeños sus pulmones no estaban preparados, pero los médicos hicieron todo lo posible para "madurar" sus pulmoncitos… aunque uno de los bebes estaba más pequeño y estuvo en mayor riesgo –el solo suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro… después de eso la enfermera se giró y siguió caminando –No vine? –dijo sin girarse, el pareció no escuchar –Piensa quedarse allí? –se levantó y camino detrás de ella, hasta que llegaron al área de recién nacidos y lo hicieron colocarse la bata, gorro y tapabocas –Es por la seguridad de los bebes, aquí están los que nacen con problemas o antes de tiempo

Entro de tras de la enfermera, observando en cada paso a su alrededor… vio como la enfermera se detenía frente a dos incubadoras… se puso muy nervioso y se detuvo

-Acérquese –él no se movía… solo seguía allí sintiendo emoción y miedo…tal vez sería mejor no verlos todavía… tal vez él no estaba preparado… tal vez… -Es normal sentir pánico, son muy jóvenes… además no sería el primero en sentirlo, incluso hay muchos padres que se desmayan –comento divertida mientras se acercaba al chico y lo jalaba –Felicidades… tienen un niño y una niña muy hermosos –se quedó estático… esas cositas tan pequeñas, eran sus hijos… miro al bebe y como lo temía… los benditos genes siempre delatan a los Taisho… parecía ser una copia exacta de las fotos de recién nacido de él que guardaba Kaede… sonrió nerviosamente, después de todo apenas despertara Kagome tendría que contarle la verdad… observo al otro lado, casi que inmediatamente para después mirar a la enfermera –Es muy bonita –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si… pero, ella…

-Ah… su cabello… es raro que suceda en humanos, pero en el caso de la niña sus genes no fueron totalmente dominantes… su hija presenta codominancia de genes para el color del cabello, por eso presenta algunos pequeños mechones de cabello plateados y negros… ella sufrió mas que su hermano, sufrirá de asma, pero del resto estará bien –Inuyasha observo nuevamente a la pequeña y sonrió… de verdad era muy bonita… era una rara pero perfecta mezcla entre algunas facciones de su madre y otras de su querida Kagome

* * *

Después de sedar nuevamente a su madre, decidió que era hora de terminar las cosas… por eso decidió ir al hospital, después de preguntar camino lentamente hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Kagome… se acercó lentamente, quedando frente a la cama, se quedó observándola fijamente… estaba totalmente pálida y dormida?… estaba sola e indefensa, estaba a su merced… sería tan fácil acabar con lo que habia iniciado… pero… porque lastimarlas a ellas no le era tan fácil como con la vieja… meneo la cabeza… debía de dejar de pensar esas idioteces… ella podía y lo haría

-Todo sería más fácil si nunca despertaras –dijo de forma fría, mientras observaba fijamente el pálido rostro de su hermana -Todo el tiempo no te odie, alguna vez te amé más que cualquier cosa en este mundo, pero me di cuenta que todo lo que yo quería tú me lo quitabas y…-se sorprendió un poco al ver como Kagome fruncía el ceño y después colocaba una expresión de dolor

-Mamá, mis bebes… donde están mis bebes –dijo en voz muy baja, pero se podía distinguir claramente el dolor en su voz

-Sientes lo mismo… cierto? –dijo acercando una mano al flequillo de la chica –Es doloroso saber que has perdido lo que más quieres –dijo de forma suave para después retirar la mano –Pero ese nunca ha sido tu caso… porque simplemente no descansas… porque de una vez por todas no…

-Kikyo? –dijo un poco sorprendido… ella lo miraba de la misma forma en que el la miraba y después se apartó un poco de la camilla, mientras él se acercaba

-Hola Inuyasha… mi madre se sintió un poco mal y me pidió que viniera –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo cual Inuyasha frunció el ceño… era raro cuando ella sonreía

-Y porque no vino al medico

-No es nada… solo estaba muy cansada y la convencí de que no viniera con la condición de que la mantendría informada de todo lo que sucediera… si quieres puedes irte a descansar, luces terrible

-No te preocupes

-Pero… deberías verte… si quieres puedes volver en la noche… te aseguro que nada pasara… además por quien más que su hermana puede estar mejor cuidada Kagome

-Es que…

-No te preocupes… nada pasara, además que quieres, enfermar?... porque si sigues así es lo que va a suceder, si ella estuviera consiente ya estuvieses en tu casa, así tuviera que llevarte ella misma –observo a Kagome y una pequeña sonrisa apareció… seguramente ella de verdad lo haría

* * *

Tenía todo planeado… sabía que su padre conocía a Kagome por cómo se hablaron el día que la conoció… solo tenía que hacer que se acercaran más y tendría una nueva mamá… sonrió y agarro la foto de su madre que estaba en una pequeña mesa al lado de su cama

-Tiene que resultar –dijo con una gran sonrisa y abrazo la foto

-Que tiene que resultar? –dijo con el ceño fruncido al lado de la puerta… ella solo abrió un poco los ojos… era la primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón que su padre entraba a su cuarto –Que tiene que resultar? –lo miraba sin saber que decir, mientras un pequeño sonrojo se observaba en sus mejillas -Que pretendes, Kagura me conto sobre su conversación el día que salimos juntos… eso es lo que tiene que resultar

-Yo… creo que… Kagome es muy bonita… se parece a mi madre –dijo un poco nerviosa al ver la mirada de molestia que tenía, a pesar de que su rostro permanecía sin ninguna expresión

-No debes meterte en asuntos que son de adultos –dijo para después girarse, pero escucharla hablar hizo que se detuviera

-Solo quiero…quiero que seas… feliz… nunca sonríes y ella puede hacer que lo hagas –dijo de forma baja con la cabeza gacha, el giro y la observo

-De donde sacaste que ella me gusta, de esa forma –dijo con el ceño fruncido… ella levanto la mirada

-Pues ese día sonreíste –él se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada –Entonces no te gusta… ella es muy bonita

-Pues físicamente tengo que reconocer que es agradable –ella sonrió, ya estaba segura de la primera parte del plan… a su padre le parecía bonita –Pero jamás la vería de la forma en que pretendes que lo haga… ella es como doce años menor que yo, además ella va a ser la esposa de Inuyasha…si tengo que reconocer que me hizo recordar a tu madre y eso me trajo algunos recuerdos, pero nada más… nunca me metería con una niña y menos si Inuyasha está enamorado de ella… si yo quisiera una novia la tendría sin necesidad de que una niña imprudente intervenga –dijo de forma molesta al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo que odiaba… dar explicaciones de su vida y peor a un… a una simple niña de seis años

-Ya veo –dijo de forma triste, pero después sonrió –Va a ser la esposa del tío Inuyasha, eso quiere decir que su bebe… es mi primo –dijo muy emocionada –Cuando nazca podre conocerlo?

-Sabes que no se puede –ella bajo la cabeza… sabía que no podía ocultar a la niña toda la vida… pero odiaría la idea de que ella fuera considerada como el único error que el habia cometido, al punto de ser seguramente comparado con el tonto de su pequeño hermano –Pero dentro de poco podrás conocer a nuestra familia –ella levanto la cabeza y sonrió… el trato de girarse nuevamente, pero la niña volvió a hablar

-Padre… puedo preguntarte algo –el solo asintió –Mi tía siempre me dice lo mismo y tú nunca me hablas de ella… sé que mi madre murió cuando yo nací… pero porque nunca hemos ido a visitar su tumba, quisiera llevarle flores –el solo la observo por unos segundos y después se giró… ella solo se acostó con la foto abrazada y sonrió… siempre que le preguntaba algo de su madre él nunca le respondía, suponía que era porque le dolía… pero no importaba, al menos el ya empezaba a conversar un poquito más con ella y sabía que algún día la llevaría para que "hablara" con ella

-Al parecer todavía te quiere –dijo mientras observaba con una sonrisa la foto

* * *

-Al fin llegaste… como esta?

-Ella sigue igual… aún no ha despertado –dijo de forma cansada, mientras se sentaba en el sofá –Quería estar allí cuando ella despertara… pero Kikyo dice que me veo terrible y que si sigo así quien va a enfermar soy yo

-Pues esta vez tiene razón –dijo sentándose al lado de su amigo - Sango me pidió que la acompañara hoy al hospital, no ha podido ir porque su abuelo nuevamente enfermo y lo trajeron acá… ella querrá conocer a los bebes, será mejor contarle antes, porque… ella te querrá matar por aprovecharte de la pequeña–dijo esto último de forma divertida, pero después se puso totalmente serio –Es enserio… tiene un feo carácter y tiene mucha fuerza –dijo colocando una mueca de dolor

-Lo se… pero, no es fácil

-Supongo…y será aún más difícil cuando tengas que decírselo a ella –Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo dio un suspiro de cansancio, se acostó en el sofá y cerro los ojos… malditos genes… cualquiera que los vea sabrá de inmediato que él es el padre… será que el amor que ella sentía por él era tan fuerte como para perdonar algo tan aberrante como una violación… volvió a suspirar y abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose la cara de Miroku muy cerca a la de él, por lo cual frunció el ceño –Vas a acabar con todo el oxígeno de la atmósfera –dijo en tono burlón y después se levantó –Te estaba preguntando si quieres que te prepare algo, pero veo que necesitas descansar

-Solo necesito bañarme y comer algo, para poder volver a estar con ella... pero necesito hablar con alguien antes

* * *

-Nuevamente solas –dijo sentándose en la camilla al lado de su hermana –Hermana, me escuchas… Kagome –dijo muy cerca de su oído, pero al ver que no reaccionaba se apartó… se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, le coloco el seguro y se devolvió nuevamente a la camilla –Deberías de estar feliz… será sin dolor –dijo esto mientras acercaba su mano derecha al rostro de la chica y le quitaba el oxígeno… se quedó observando como la respiración de su hermana se hacía cada vez más pausada… después de todo que tan difícil podía ser… solo tenía que apagar el monitor y todos pensarían que la muerte fue consecuencia del accidente… acerco su mano izquierda al monitor solo tenía que oprimir el botón y todo terminaría, nadie sabría cuando su corazón se detuviera para siempre… después de todo lo que hizo estaría con Inuyasha, al fin sería feliz –"Cualquier sacrificio por estar con él, vale la pena"-sin poder evitarlo retiro la mano… no pudo seguir, solo volvió a colocarle el oxígeno y vio como la chica daba un gran suspiro… se quedó observándola por unos segundos… acaso entre más tiempo pasaba, era más difícil dañarla… no entendía porque sucedía, ella estaba segura que la odiaba, después de todo ella le habia quitado todo… por ella habia permanecido todos esos años en ese infierno –Todo sería tan fácil si no… -no pudo seguir, escucho que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta

-Disculpe, quien es usted –dijo una enfermera, después de abrir la puerta –Es familiar de la paciente –dijo después de observar bien el rostro de la chica

-Sí, soy su hermana… disculpe, creo que cerré la puerta con seguro sin darme cuenta

-Disculpe señorita, pero voy a acercar a la niña, tiene que retirarse –no dijo nada, solo se acercó a el oído de su hermana y dijo un "espero que esta sea la última vez que te veo respirar", después de eso la beso en la frente y salió

* * *

-Creí que ya te habías ido –dijo de forma suave al verlo sentado en el sofá y tomando whisky, pero el pareció no escucharla, camino hacia él y se sentó a su lado, pero tampoco pareció notarlo –Estas pensando en ella… no deberías seguir culpándote por lo que sucedió… si alguien tiene la culpa de eso, soy yo

-Tu no me obligaste a nada… yo debí ir tras ella… "pero por demostrarme y demostrarle que ella no significaba nada la deje ir" –tomo un poco del vaso, sin siquiera mirar a la mujer que tenía los ojos llorosos y hacia un ademan de querer tocarlo

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, tienes que aceptar que ella…

-Está muerta… hace mucho dejo de importarme –dijo para después volver a tomar del vaso que tenía en la mano

-Esto es lo que más detesto de ti… porque siempre quieres aparentar que nada te importa –dijo de forma un poco fuerte haciendo que el girara la cabeza para observarla con molestia –Si fuera así tú no te aferrarías a ella, porque no la…

-No tiene nada que ver… nunca entenderías –dijo dejando de observarla

-Si lo hago… se perfectamente que a pesar de lo que sucedió, el tiempo que ha pasado y de tu actitud… todavía… la amas –dijo esto último de forma suave, a pesar del tiempo todavía dolía aceptarlo –Porque te empeñas en tenerla aquí y sobre todo… aquí –dijo de forma suave tocando su cabeza y después el lugar donde se suponía estaba su corazón –Le hicimos mucho daño y causamos indirectamente lo que le sucedió… pero aunque queramos, no podemos cambiar nada de lo que sucedió -después se levantó… ella lo amaba, pero sabía que nunca podría competir con… un fantasma?... si, un fantasma, eso era Rin en la vida de el… el solo cerro los ojos…recordando una vez más su rostro y esa pequeña sonrisa que siempre dedicaba a todos… sobre todo a el

_Flash back_

-Buenas señor Sesshomaru… soy Rin… la hija del ex chofer de su padre –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero estaba totalmente sonrojada… desde que era una niña siempre habia estado enamorada de él, pero a pesar de saber que él nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella seguía esperándolo

-Rin? –dijo sin siquiera mirarla – Que quieres, estoy muy ocupado

-Yo… quisiera…trabajar

Ni si quiera supo porque la contrato… tal vez necesitaba a alguien que no hablara mucho y creyó que era perfecta hasta que se dio cuenta porque no lo hacia

-Puedes dejar de mirarme… es desagradable –dijo sin dejar de teclear el computador

-Per… perdón –dijo para después salir corriendo… él sabía que debía haberla despedido desde que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero…

-"Después de todo no es fea" –él era un Taisho… tenia lo que quería y cuando lo quería… le daría a la tonta lo que ella quería… fue una sola vez… una sola vez que vasto para que el la quisiera, pero él era un Taisho y nunca podría tomar en serio a una simple criada… a pesar de ignorarla, para no caer en la tentación de tocarla, ella siempre estaba allí… sonriéndole y dejándole todos los días un ramo de flores… solo porque lo quería... el después de pensarlo y sabiendo que su padre se opondría aceptaría por primera vez en su vida que quería a una mujer… que estúpido fue…eso fue lo que pensó al verla besándose con otro hombre

-Dónde estabas? –pregunto en tono molesto, inmediatamente la vio cruzar la puerta

-Estaba con unos amigos –dijo de forma suave después de hacer una reverencia

-A quien le pediste permiso –dijo de forma seria, mirándola con enojo… ella solo le sonreía como siempre

-Yo pensé que…

-Que te haigas metido una vez en mi cama no te hace nadie… entiendes… así que deja de tomarte atribuciones –se levantó y la tomo por un brazo… solo la beso de forma brusca, queriéndole demostrar que ella le pertenecía… ella lo empujo… era la primera vez que una mujer lo despreciaba… una tonta criada se atrevía a rechazarlo a el… se habia atrevido a rechazar a Sesshomaru Taisho por un miserable mesero de restaurante

-Que haces –pregunto un poco asustada… sabía que estaba enojado, pero no entendía porque quería desahogarse con ella de esa forma

-Acaso no te gusta… eso no era lo que buscabas de mi o ya te estas revolcando con otro –la tiro al sofá y se subió encima de ella –Dime con quien te estas acostando… es con el miserable mesero con el que estabas hoy –si era un Taisho y además de egocéntrico y soberbio, era sumamente celoso, aunque nunca aceptara esto último… ella empezó a llorar, mientras el trataba de besarla… al escuchar los sollozos se levantó y se encerró en su habitación, ella solo se marcho

Esa fue la primera vez que recuerda haberse enojado tanto y si no se acercó al tipo que la besaba era porque no estaba solo… o si no lo hubiese matado a golpes

_Fin flash back_

Tal vez si la hubiese escuchado ese día o el día que ella le dijo que estaba embarazada, todo hubiese sido diferente… volvió a tomar del vaso… pero nada de lo que le habia hecho y dicho fue más estúpido y cruel que… acostarse con su hermana

_Flash back_

Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba allí… besando a ese cuerpo totalmente desnudo o si… si lo sabía, era por culpa de ella… la única tonta que de verdad le importaba y que habia resultado ser una más de las tantas mujeres que detestaba … estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta… ella tampoco hizo nada para que notaran su presencia… solo lloraba en silencio mientras agarraba su vientre, viendo como el hombre que a pesar de todo amaba tenía relaciones con su hermana… sin darse cuenta dejo caer el pequeño bolso que llevaba… la mujer levanto el rostro y grito, mientras el hombre la miraba sin ninguna expresión

-Rin yo…

-Porque? –fue lo único que dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía… la mujer se cubrió con la sabana y trato de acercarse, pero la chica retrocedió –Porque Kagura!... eres mi hermana… acaso eso no te importa en lo más mínimo

-Yo no sé –dijo de forma suave, mientras veía como su pequeña hermana lloraba -Yo… lo amo… por eso lo hice –la chica intento agarrarse en la pared –Rin!

-No te acerques –dijo sin poder evitar llorar… lo observo a el a quien parecía no importarle lo que estaba sucediendo –Porque?... yo te… quería… a pesar de todo –se levantó y empezó a vestirse… ella al ver como la ignoraba, se acercó a él y lo agarro por una mano –Porque? –dijo de forma quebrada, mientras lo observaba con ojos llorosos… "porque no soporto pensar que te entregaras a otro… duele saber que quieres a otro"… esa sería la respuesta, pero jamás aceptaría en voz alta que ella habia sido la que habia ganado la partida

-Deja de comportarte como una niña tonta… tu sabias que no me interesabas, no me interesas y no me interesaras… tú fuiste quien se empeñó en estar conmigo, debiste irte después que conseguiste lo que querías –dijo mientras la observaba de forma desinteresada

-Yo creí que…

-Ese es tu problema… eres una niña torpe… yo solo hice lo que querías… que me acostara contigo, pero después de comportarte de forma tan libertina con quien sabe cuántos hombres, quisiste que me quedara contigo por "eso"… ni si quiera se y seguro tu tampoco sabes quién es… -lo abofeteo… fue la primera vez que alguien lo hacía… la miro de forma enojada, pero a la vez sorprendido, era la primera vez desde que la conocía que la veía enojada

-Es un bebe… entiendes, un bebe… no sé cómo pue… pude quererte, todos tiene razón, en ti no hay nada bueno… fui la única tonta que creyó ha ver encontrado eso en ti… Sesshomaru Taisho espero no volver a verte en mi vida… te odio! –quería odiarlo, pero no podía… como fue tan tonta de enamorarse desde niña… cuando salió de la casa, sintió un dolor en la parte baja del vientre… no se devolvió, solo siguió hasta el viejo auto que tenían

_Fin flash back_

Esa fue la última vez que la vio despierta… ese día se dio cuenta de que era un gran estúpido y más estúpido se sintió cuando en el hospital el amigo de Rin le conto como el la habia besado estando descuidada y como ella lo rechazo... su hija fue lo único que quedo de esa pequeña mujer que amo y destruyo… sabía que esa ya no era ella … sabía que ella ya estaba muerta o eso fue lo que decidió pensar y decir a su hija cuando el médico le dijo que tal vez ella nunca despertaría… pero a pesar de saber eso, no podía dejarla ir… tal vez nunca se ha atrevido a decirle la verdad a su hija, porque teme que ella lo odie de la misma forma en que lo hizo Rin

-Ese día moriste Rin… y yo también

* * *

Bajo lentamente del taxi… camino de forma cansada a la puerta, antes de meter la llave en la cerradura fue jalada bruscamente hacia dentro, por lo cual cayó al piso, pero casi inmediatamente después de cerrarse la puerta fue levantada de un solo movimiento

-Tú fuiste… te dije que no intervinieras –dijo mientras la agarraba por el cuello –Solo tenías que hacerte a un lado… porque no intentaste matar al idiota –dijo de forma muy enojada… algo que realmente odiaba era ser desobedecido –Nada de lo que hagas impedirá que lleve a cabo mis planes, porque actuaste de esa forma?

-Suél…tame… no… te acercaras…. a ella o si no…

-O si no que? –dijo de forma burlona

-Esta vez… te matare a ti… y… no… fallare –el empezó a reír y la soltó

-Tu?... ambos sabemos que no serias capaz de hacerme daño –dijo sentándose en el sofá, mientras la observaba fijamente arrodillada en el piso tratando de normalizar su respiración -Tu estas unida a mí, Kikyo

-Deja… de decir… estupideces –dijo cerrando los ojos para después levantarse y respirar profundo -Si tengo que hacerlo para impedir que te le acerques lo hare

-Deja de decir tonterías y no intervengas… además te estaría ayudando a quitarla de tu camino, porque después que este conmigo y el idiota se entere volverá contigo –dijo para después levantarse y acercar su rostro lentamente al rostro de ella –Entiende… no me gustan las mujeres celosas –ella hizo una mueca de desagrado y volteo hacia un lado, pero él le agarro la barbilla y después de hacer que ella lo mirara la beso –No vuelvas a intervenir… es la última vez que te lo advierto -ella se soltó de forma enojada y se limpió la boca… el solo sonrió y la jalo, pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo

-Porque lo haces? –pregunto de forma seria, mientras trataba de soltarse

-Acaso todo lo que hacemos tiene que tener un porque?... si hay una razón… es solo por diversión –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras bajaba una mano a su cadera

-Tu no sientes nada por nadie… ni si quiera…

-Ni siquiera por ti? –dijo con voz suave, para después colocar su cabeza en la clavícula de ella y empezar a olerla –Tengo que reconocer que cuando conocí a tu hermana, me obsesione con ella… ella es diferente… odio esa inocencia y la alegría que refleja, al verla siento deseos de destruir eso, pero… al mismo tiempo quiero poseerlos o mejor dicho, mirar sus ojos cuando destruya eso poco a poco… además ahora que lo pienso… te imaginas como se pondrá el idiota… querrá estar muerto –dijo para después besar su cuello –Que equivocado estaba… tu también me enloqueces… sabes pensando mejor las cosas, ambos podemos divertirnos y después nos iremos, tu solo has lo que diga y no vuelvas a intervenir –dijo esto último con una media sonrisa, mientras subió la otra mano a su cuello e hizo una gran presión

-Me… estas… las…ti…mando

-Créeme no quiero hacerlo… pero si vuelves a hacer algo sin consultarme, te haré mucho más daño… te diré lo que haremos… después –dijo para después girarla bruscamente y besarla… ella lo empujo y el sonrió –Eso me enloquece aún más –dijo tirándola esta vez al sofá… estaba equivocado… él y Kikyo habían nacido para estar juntos para siempre… pero antes tenía que destruir al idiota y matar cualquier tipo de inocencia que conservara la tonta niña esa… las personas malas siempre tenían una razón para actuar, pero él era el único demonio que actuaba solo por diversión

* * *

Respiro nuevamente profundo… sabía que no debía estar allí, que lo más probable es que su padre no quisiera hablar con él, pero si quería que ellos estuvieran bien tenía que hacerlo… toco el timbre y después de esperar lo que para él fueron horas, abrieron la puerta

-Joven Inuyasha, que se le ofrece –pregunto de forma seria, pero respetuosa una mujer madura

-Necesito hablar con mi padre

-Lo siento joven… pero el señor Inu no, nos prohibió dejarlo pasar

-Es urgente y no me iré hasta hablar con el… necesito pasar

-Es mejor que se retire o me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad

-No harás absolutamente nada –los dos giraron a observar al hombre que se encontraba detrás de la empleada, con una expresión de desagrado

-Pero señor…el señor Inu no…

-Te atreves a cuestionarme? –dijo visiblemente enojado… la mujer palideció e intento disculparse, pero el la volvió a mirar de forma enojada -Retírate… después hablare contigo

-Lo siento joven –dijo de forma nerviosa girándose hacia Inuyasha, después de eso se retiró… el solo le hizo una seña al chico para que lo siguiera hasta el estudio

-Nunca dijo que te sacaran y menos con seguridad –dijo sin mirarlo, mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio –Porque viniste?... supongo que no es a aceptar que te equivocaste y volver a Londres o me equivoco?

-Necesito hablar con nuestro padre… lo demás solo nos incumbe a él y a mí –dijo en forma defensiva

-Ya no me sorprende tu falta de modales… pero tienes razón, nada de lo que hagas me importa en lo más mínimo –dijo de forma seria, para después levantarse de la sillas, camino hacia la puerta y giro el pomo

-Necesito que me habilite nuevamente mi cuenta y tarjetas –dijo haciendo que su hermano cerrara la puerta nuevamente y se girara hacia el con una expresión de… burla?... si esa era la expresión que solía colocar cuando él estaba en problemas o simplemente habia encontrado algo con que molestarlo

-Sabes que no lo hará, hasta que hagas lo que quiere –dijo volviendo a su normal inexpresión facial –Porque te complicas la vida… porque no la dejas… crees que vale la pena todo lo que has perdido… supe que trabajaste de… mesero –dijo esto último con una expresión de desagrado… Inuyasha solo abrió un poco los ojos y se sonrojo por la vergüenza –No le he dicho nada a nuestro padre… porque no la dejas

-No sé porque no le has contado nada a nuestro padre… te lo agradezco… no puedo, ni quiero dejarla… tu nunca lo entenderías

-Que tengo que entender… que estás enamorado?... eso solo te hace torpe y débil… tu eres quien no entiende absolutamente nada, eres muy joven –dijo de forma seria, pero con una expresión suave en su rostro

-No quiero dejarla, porque la amo y no por eso soy torpe o débil… no puedo dejarla porque… –como decirle el porque… si le decía que los bebes eran sus hijos tendría que contarle sobre la violación… no se llevaba muy bien con su hermano, pero no quería que el pensara que era un ser despreciable, indigno de ser un Taisho

-Todos ocultamos algo, sin importar si es por una buena o mala causa… todos lo hacemos –sabía que el tonto de su hermano no le tenía la misma confianza que le tenía a Miroku… pero el, aunque le desagradara aceptarlo siempre quería ayudarlo… se giró nuevamente, pero una mano lo detuvo

-Soy padre… los bebes que esperaba Kagome… son mis hijos –solo se quedó observando a su hermano… no supo que expresión tenía en el rostro, pero por primera vez desde que recordaba él lo estaba observando con confusión

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-Si se lo que dije… es que no recordaba nada y ella tampoco… yo estaba muy borracho y la… viole –solo camino nuevamente a la silla que quedaba detrás del escritorio y se sentó

-Te escucho –Inuyasha respiro profundo y se volvió a sentar… no creyó que a su hermano le interesara escuchar toda la historia, pero aunque se veía desconcertado por la forma en que el habia procreado a sus hijos, parecía al mismo tiempo divertirle lo difícil que se le hacía contarle cada detalle y lo sonrojado que se colocaba al recordar aquella noche

* * *

-Porque autorizaste que habilitaran la cuenta de Inuyasha sin mi consentimiento –dijo muy enojado abriendo la puerta… primero fue su hijo menor y ahora su hijo mayor lo desobedecía… Sesshomaru solo levanto la mirada

-Necesitaba el dinero… por eso lo hice –dijo de forma aburrida, para después volver a mirar la pantalla del computador

-Tu hermano sigue sin entender el gran error que está cometiendo… y tú lo premias… que te sucede, no me digas que se te está contagiando la insensatez de tu hermano

-Hago lo correcto… eso no fue lo que nos enseñaste –dijo sin mirarlo, por lo cual su padre se acercó y le cerro el computador… el solo lo miro con molestia, pero su padre parecía querer echar fuego por los ojos

-Correcto?... tu hermano está siendo manipulado por esa "señorita" y tú la ayudas… no me sorprende tanto las malas decisiones que toma tu hermano, porque es un muy joven e inmaduro, parte de lo cual es mi culpa… pero tu… desde pequeño has demostrado ser una persona madura

-Parece idiota… pero no lo es… además su deber es estar con ella o crees que es correcto que se aprovechara de una niña y la dejase embarazada… deberías de alegrarte, ya eres abuelo –dijo levantándose y caminado hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al escuchar a su padre

-Pero…

-Los niños que tuvo la Higurashi son hijos biológicos de Inuyasha, necesitaba el dinero porque la chica sufrió un accidente… creo que el resto tiene que contártelo el –dijo para después salir por la puerta

* * *

Nuevamente caminaba hacia la habitación de su hermana… tenia suerte Inuyasha todavía no habia llegado, por lo cual sería más fácil llevar a cabo su plan… abrió lentamente la puerta y entro, ella permanecía igual de pálida y dormida… se acercó a la camilla y la observo… ella deseaba que muriera, pero todavía no se atrevía totalmente a matarla, se acostó a su lado… ella hacia todo por una simple razón… ser feliz por una vez en su vida después de que todo inicio, pero el solo lo hacía por diversión… cerro los ojos y empezó a recordar lo que él le habia pedido

_Flash back_

-Adónde vas –dijo agarrándola por un brazo para que no se levantara

-A ver a mi madre

-No te preocupes Mukotsu la está cuidando… le ordene que no la dejara sola –ella se acomodó y lo miro fijamente, él no le dijo nada más… ella intento levantarse, pero él no la dejo –No está aquí

-Donde la tienes… que le hiciste –pregunto de forma nerviosa, el solo sonrió y se acostó haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo

-Ella está bien… es solo un seguro, es que necesito controlarte, todo el tiempo no puedo estar contigo…debes hacer todo lo que te dije… sé que no te gusta que te de ordenes… pero entiende si actúas impulsivamente de nuevo todo se arruinara –dijo suavemente, mientras agarraba por la barbilla a la chica que estaba acostada al lado de él y después la beso… ella solo sonrió, era la primera vez que la miraba y hablaba de esa forma, pero sabía que si hacia lo que ella quisiera el si no dudaría en dañar a su madre y esa hasta ahora era la única persona que quería que estuviera bien… después de todo los monstruos como ellos tienen sentimientos… retorcidos, pero sentimientos al fin y al cabo, por esa razón tomo esa decisión… haría lo que ella creía que era correcto

-No tenías por qué hacerlo… ya te dije que lo haré… ellos merecen sufrir por todo lo que me han hecho

–Iras al hospital, debemos poner en marcha el plan esta noche –ella solo asintió y se acomodó nuevamente en su pecho… esa misma noche llevaría a cabo su plan

_Fin flash back_

Un pequeño movimiento a su lado hizo que abriera los ojos, giro la cabeza a un lado y sus ojos se encontraron con los entre abiertos de su hermana

-Kikyo… eres tú? –dijo de forma suave, mientras se frotaba los ojos para poder ver mejor… intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió

-Si… hermana –dijo mirando hacia el techo… necesitaba pensar en algo rápidamente… nadie podía enterarse que Kagome había despertado o sus planes se arruinarían por completo… cerro los ojos por unos segundos y sonrió… eso funcionaria a la perfección

* * *

hola... después de tres semana sin internet estoy poniéndome al día jaja... bn los recuerdos de kikyo y sessho eran del capitulo anterior, pero solo tenia las ideas generales y estaban en mi libreta (si... sufro de exceso de paz interior jaj), disculpas si confundí a alguien, tenia mucho sin actualizar y ps paz interior mas tiempo sin actualizar, bn disculpen...bn aclaro no me gusta la pareja kag-sessho, disculpas si di a entender esa aberración (para mi lo es), en mis historias nunca pasara... bn una ultima cosita, nueva ocurrencia aventura/drama, espero que funcione y me den la oportunidad cuando publique (a pesar de los malos resumenes jaja)... bn sin mas gracias por leer y sobre todo a los que dejan reviews:

**Coneja** (Hola gracias por leer... bn se que fue un error no subir el cap. completo, tratare de no volverlo a hacer... bn espero que te guste)

**Andreb1401** (Hay que bien que te gusto... bn no literalmente no es el "kikyo es mala"jajjaa... pero espero que te guste)

**Aky9110** (Bueno en realidad nunca la he considerado mala jaja, bn no puedo prometer nada respecto a kag e Inu... gracias por leer, espero que te guste)

**Elvi** (Bn es lindo saber que te gusto... hay gracias por siempre dejar un rev y bn espero que tambien te agrade leer este cap.)

**Setsuna17** (Holaaaa no quiero ser una asesina jajajjaja... bn lo siento, tenia exceso de paz interior lol... espero que la actualización llegara a tiempo jajja)

**Jossy-chan** (Que bien que te gusto... espero que mi historia siga causándote el mismo efecto ja... bn gracias por leer)

**Yuli** (Gracias...espero que te guste este también y sigas leyendo)

**Caliu** (Espero que no se te vuelva a olvidar jajaja... disculpa, no quiero morir linchada o bn tal vez valga la pena... si descubriste mi secreto soy diabólica buajajja... bn gracias de verdad siempre que leo tus rev. me matan de la risa tus ocurrencias... bn espero que te guste y sigas interesándote en la historia)

**Danniixiia** (Hay lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto y ps nunca abandonaría una historia, me relaja mucho escribir... bn gracias por leer... espero que te guste este cap.)

Gracias por seguir la historia...dejen sus opiniones...

chais

gaby5827


	14. Chapter 14: En las garras del demonio

Capitulo XIV: **En las garras del demonio **

-Que sucedió –pregunto todavía con los ojos cerrados

-Sufriste un accidente –ella abrió los ojos… eso no habia sido un sueño… bajo sus manos a su vientre –Lo siento… tus hijos… murieron –sus ojos se humedecieron y con dificultad se sentó… Kikyo intento detenerla, pero se soltó –Que haces… vas a hacerte daño

-Quiero verlos… quiero ver a mis hijos

-Han pasado muchos días, fueron sepultados –Kagome empezó a llorar, si no hacía algo se darían cuenta de que habia despertado… abrió su cartera y saco el pequeño frasco con la jeringa –Shii todo estará bien hermanita

-Déjame verlos…por… favor –dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente

Bueno ya estaba solucionada una parte… pero como rayos haría para sacar a Kagome del hospital esa misma noche… tenía que encontrar la forma de que esas venditas cámaras no la grabaran… aunque…

-Kikyo! –ella dio un pequeño respingón y después lo observo –Lo siento… es que estabas ida

-Tranquilo, solo pensaba tonterías… no creí que vinieras tan pronto

-No quiero estar mucho tiempo separado de ella… quiero estar cuando despierte, acabe de hablar con el médico y me dijo que sus signos vitales cada vez se acercan más a la normalidad, así que en cualquier momento puede despertar –dijo mientras se acercaba a la camilla donde estaba Kagome y se sentaba a su lado

* * *

Dio un respingón después de sentir que alguien le colocaba una mano en el hombro… levanto la mirada y se sorprendió un poco

-Porque no me lo habías dicho… acaso ya no me tienes confianza o solo es una mentira para que tu hermano accediera a ayudarte

-No… solo me daba vergüenza –dijo sin siquiera mirar al hombre que tenía enfrente y posteriormente se sentó a su lado

-Porque?... un hijo no es motivo de eso… porque cuando hablamos sobre este tema no me dijiste que eran tus hijos

-Porque no lo sabía –su padre solo frunció el ceño… iba a hablar, pero él le indico que no lo hiciera –Por favor, padre déjame terminar – después de decir esto procedió a contarle toda la historia y como se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho… en ningún momento lo miro, se sentía tan avergonzado de lo que había hecho, que se sentía indigno de mirar a uno de los hombres más correctos que conocía

\- Como estas tan seguro de que la "violaste"… puedes estar confundido

–Ella era esa chica… yo fui quien la violo… además deberías ver a los bebes… cualquiera que los vea sabría de inmediato que son mis hijos –solo escucho un suspiro de cansancio y después sintió una mano en su hombro –Lo peor de todo, es que no me atreví a decirle nada cuando descubrí la verdad… y eso es lo que más me ha preocupado desde que supe que ella era esa chica… tengo miedo de que me odie y quiera que me aleje de ellos

-No te preocupes… si ella fue capaz de decir todo lo que Sesshomaru me conto, estoy seguro que te perdonara –el chico lo miro por primera vez después de contarle todo… su padre solo le sonreía, como cuando era niño y quería animarlo después de que le sucedía algo malo… el solo lo abrazo –Sabes… lo único que lamento es que me hallas hecho abuelo tan joven… los bebes parecerán mis sobrinos –dijo de forma burlona, mientras le daba al chico algunas palmaditas en la espalda –Ya es tarde, supongo que no has comido nada… vamos a comer a un restaurante que al venir vi… solo queda a dos cuadras

* * *

Se sentía un poco mareado y la cabeza le dolía mucho, igual que el lado derecho del abdomen… trato de abrir los ojos, pero la luz le fastidiaba mucho… trato de levantarse, pero se sentía demasiado débil para hacerlo

-Al fin despertaste –escucho que alguien le decía de forma suave… era Kagome?... trato de enfocar a la persona, pero lo único que podía ver era una imagen borrosa… cerro los ojos y los mantuvo por unos segundos así –Nos tenías preocupados a todos –sintió que alguien le acaricio la mejilla y giro la cabeza hacia un lado y vio la figura de una mujer

-Kagome?... ya despertaste –dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban nuevamente, al parecer no tenía control sobre sus parpados

-No soy Kagome…soy Kikyo –al escuchar a la chica decir eso, abrió los ojos y se quedó observándola –No recuerdas nada?... estuviste inconsciente por casi tres horas –el frunció el ceño… que rayos estaba sucediendo… casi tres horas inconsciente… la miro más detalladamente y vio una pequeña venda en su frente… cerro los ojos y se tocó la cabeza, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido

_Flash de nuevo_

Después de comer con su padre, decidió regresar inmediatamente al hospital… llego a la habitación donde se encontraba Kagome y lo primero que vio fue a una enfermera sollozando en el piso y a Kikyo totalmente pálida y con una mirada de terror… miro hacia un lado y vio a un hombre enmascarado apuntándoles con un arma, uno con Kagome en brazos y otro de pie al lado de este… no supo en que momento su cuerpo se movió de la entrada de la habitación… solo estaba allí forcejando con el tipo que estaba libre… después de unos segundos de lucha lo golpeo, haciendo que el enmascarado cayera al piso… al girarse para encarar al otro tipo, este ya estaba frente a él sin Kagome en brazos y apuntándole

-No debiste haber regresado idiota –esa voz le pareció haberla escuchado antes, pero no sabía dónde, el hombre movió el gatillo… escucho a Kikyo gritar y después recibir un golpe con una pistola en el rostro de parte del hombre que le apuntaba a ella y a la enfermera, callo en el piso desmayada… el hombre que le apuntaba a el giro la cabeza hacia donde el otro tipo y por impulso le apunto –Eres un… -no termino de hablar, ya que Inuyasha había intentado quitarle el arma… forcejearon por unos segundos, después escucho un pequeño sonido y sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte derecha de su abdomen

-Kagome –dijo en un pequeño susurro tratando de mantenerse en pie… sintió un dolor en la nuca… todo se volvió oscuro, mientras veía como el hombre que le había disparado caminaba hacia la camilla donde estaba Kagome

_Fin de flash back_

Abrió los ojos y se levantó hasta quedar sentado en la camilla… sintió una punzada en el lado derecho de su abdomen, haciendo que se doblara un poco

-No deberías hacer esa clase de movimientos… tienes tres costillas fracturadas y aunque afortunadamente ningún órgano resulto comprometido tienes que cuidarte –dijo mientras trataba de hacer que el volviera a acostarse, pero él no lo hacia

-Donde esta Kagome… quiero verla –dijo un poco impaciente, mientras se soltaba y con un poco de dificultad se bajó de la camilla

-Inuyasha, espera… por favor –él no le puso la más mínima atención, solo siguió caminando con dificultad hacia la salida, pero un hombre un poco más bajo que él y su padre estaban en la puerta de la habitación

-No debería estar de pie joven

-Donde esta Kagome –dijo sin siquiera poner atención en lo que el médico le habia dicho

-Lo sentimos joven… la señorita desapareció… después de encontrarlos tirados y la enfermera nos contara todo revisamos las cámaras, pero no pudimos ver nada que nos sirviera, porque en ese momento se realizó el cambio de cinta… solo se pudo observar que tomaron el lado del hospital que no tiene cámaras… al parecer conocían perfectamente el lugar… creemos que se la llevaron porque saben que está relacionada con ustedes –trato de caminar nuevamente, pero su padre lo detuvo

-Estas muy débil todavía… debes calmarte y tratar de descansar

-Acaso no entiendes padre… se llevaron a Kagome y no sabemos porque… y aun así me pides que me calme y me quede aquí como si nada hubiese pasado –dijo un poco fuerte y después golpeo la pared –Que clase de hospital es este?... si esos hombres conocían el lugar y entraron justo en el momento del cambio de cinta es porque alguien les proporciono esa información

-Inuyasha cálmate –dijo de forma seria -Ya la policía está haciendo su trabajo… y en ese estado no puedes hacer absolutamente nada

-No puedo… necesito encontrarla… si tan solo hubiese podido detener a esos hombres –dijo de forma angustiada

-Eran tres y estabas herido –se recostó al marco de la puerta… a pesar de todo se sentía culpable… él tenía que haberla cuidado mejor, así hubiese perdido la vida… respiro profundo y se tocó la cabeza… tenia tanto miedo de no volverla a ver… sintió que alguien tocaba su hombre y abrió los ojos… Kikyo lo miraba fijamente

-Estas bien –ella hizo un gesto afirmativo y después sonrió

-Solo fue un pequeño golpe… no te preocupes ella aparecerá pronto –dijo para después abrazarlo –Estoy segura que esos hombres no le harán daño

* * *

Después de convencer a Inuyasha que era mejor que descansara, así fuera por esa noche regreso a su casa… cuando entro a su cuarto, empezó a quitarse la ropa para ducharse

-Tardaste mucho –dijo para después levantarse y caminar hacia ella… al estar frente a ella toco la pequeña venda en su frente y se enojó un poco –Si no hubieses gritado… acaso tenías tanto miedo de que matara al imbécil ese

-Porque querías matarlo… eso no es parte del plan… además y si el personal de seguridad se hubiese dado cuenta

-Eso no hubiese sucedió, las armas tenían silenciador y todo estaba perfectamente planeado… a ti no te hubiese gustado que lo matara cierto?... acaso todavía lo quieres –dijo de forma enojada, pero acercando mas el cuerpo de ella al de el

-Eso te molestaría? –dijo mirándolo fijamente, para después soltarse –Nunca respondes esta clase de preguntas… porque tendría que responderlas yo –el solo sonrió y camino hacia la cama, con ella agarrada por un brazo… se sentó en la cama y ella quedo de pie frente a el

-Si nos hubiesen descubierto hubiese sido por tu culpa… porque hubiese matado al tipo que te golpeo y que no mate porque el imbécil de Inuyasha aprovecho esa distracción… pero después le deje claro algunas cosas –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para después jalarla hacia la cama y empezar a besarla

* * *

-Buenos días señor Taisho… hacia algunos meses que no venía –dijo de forma amable una mujer mayor, que llevaba una bata blanca

-Como esta? –dijo sin prestarle la más mínima atención a lo que la mujer le había dicho… la mujer sonrió y se volvió a sentar… después de tantos años ya se había acostumbrado al carácter tan frió de aquel hombre, que solo parecía cambiar al estar al lado de joven que cuidaba desde hace seis años

-Su estado de salud sigue igual… pero creo que le han hecho falta sus visitas… si quiere puede pasar a verla

-No es necesario… vine a hablar con usted… creo que ya es tiempo de que Rin descanse –dijo de forma seria, a pesar de no estar completamente convencido –Creo que ya es tiempo de que sea desconectada

-Pero señor Taisho…

-Su hermana está de acuerdo y está dispuesta a firmar… si no lo había hecho antes era porque no lo consideraba necesario, pero ya han pasado seis años y ella sigue igual… ella "murió" y no veo por qué su cuerpo deba seguir aquí

-Porque cambio de opinión señor Taisho, si usted siempre tuvo la esperanza de que ella…

-Creo que su trabajo no es averiguar porque las personas cambian de opinión o sí?... limítese a cumplir con su trabajo –dijo de forma fastidiada

-Lo siento… ahora mismo doy la orden para que redacten el documento –dijo un poco apena la mujer, para después levantarse y salir

Respiro profundo y cerró los ojos… después de tantos años al fin lo iba a hacer… al fin iba a dejarla ir… después de todo Kagura tenía razón, él tenía que olvidarse de una vez por todas de Rin, no solo por él… ella debía descansar… ni siquiera se despediría, porque si la veía estaba completamente seguro de que se arrepentiría de la decisión que había tomado

* * *

-Mi padre considera que después de lo que sucedió es mejor que los bebes estén en nuestra casa y creo que tiene razón

-Pero…

-Tengo que confesarte algo Kikyo –dijo de forma seria, mientras hacia un gesto para que la chica se sentara, ella camino hacia el pequeño sofá y lo hizo –Me llevare a los bebes porque… ellos son mis hijos… Kagome es la chica de la cual te hable –dijo observando cada gesto que realizaba… ella abrió los ojos y se colocó una mano en la boca, no soporto más y bajo la mirada al piso… se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, mientras el miraba solamente el piso

-Entonces tu eres el padre… tú fuiste quien… cómo pudiste hacerle eso a una niña Inuyasha -dijo un poco "sorprendida y enojada"… el apretó los puños y le dio la espalda… hasta ella creía que él era un monstruo… que podía esperar que pensara Kagome –Que clase de persona eres?... creí que te conocía, pero veo que estaba completamente equivocada –dijo visiblemente "enojada" y con una expresión de repulsión, mientras se levantaba del sofá

\- Creerás que soy un ser despreciable, pero yo… no quería hacerle daño… fue un accidente –sintió unos pasos que se alejaban y se giró hacia la puerta… ella iba saliendo, pero se detuvo en la entrada

-Fue horrible lo que le hiciste… pero no soy nadie para juzgarte… después iré a conocer a mis sobrinos –dijo para después salir de la habitación… tenía una gran duda… como rayos se había enterado Inuyasha, no parecía sorprendió, lo cual significaba que se había enterado desde antes de que nacieran…a pesar de querer saber cómo se había enterado, no le podía preguntar, solo le quedo hacer el papel de hermana indignada y salir de allí para que el no sospechara

Después de salir del hospital, se dirigió hacia su casa… necesitaba saber algunas cosas, que solo él podía decirle… subió hasta su habitación, pero él no estaba allí… iba a salir de la habitación, pero en ese momento el entro mojado y cubriéndose de la cintura para abajo con una toalla

-Dónde estabas?

-Fui al hospital… no quiero que Inuyasha sospeche nada –dijo mientras se quitaba el chaleco rosado que llevaba, quedando solamente con el vestido sin mangas blanco y flores rosas

-Que te dijo? –ella se quedó observándolo… sin estar completamente segura de decirle –La verdad

-Hoy en la tarde le darán de alta y por seguridad se llevara a los bebes a su casa… ya sabe que él es el padre

-Mmm ya veo –dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla –Las cosas serán más divertidas

-Llévame a donde tienes a mi madre y a Kagome… no me trates de engañar porque estoy segura que las tienes en el mismo lugar –el no dijo nada, solo se colocó frente a ella y le agarro la barbilla, para hacer que ella lo mirara

-Porque crees que te engañaría… acaso tú lo haces –dijo mientras la miraba fijamente, ella dijo de forma seria un no –Tranquila querida, te llevare hoy a ese lugar, pero antes tengo algunas cosas que hacer… vuelvo en tres horas por ti –dijo para después besarla… después empezó a vestirse y cuando termino salió de la habitación

* * *

-Qué es esto –dijo al ver la carpeta que segundos antes él había tirado en la pequeña mesa... al no recibir respuesta, decido abrir la pequeña capeta y la cerro después de leer algunas líneas… lo miraba de forma incrédula, mientras el caminaba hacia el sofá para sentarse –Esto es…

-Vas a firmar sí o no? –dijo un poco fastidiado… ella miro nuevamente los documentos y después de unos segundos se levantó para buscar algo con que firmar… al volver a la habitación se sentó al lado de el… respiro profundo y abrió nuevamente la carpeta… después de tantos años el había aceptado dejarla ir… al fin había aceptado que esa pequeña posibilidad de que ella despertara después de tantos años ya no existía…tal vez esta era una señal que la vida le estaba dando, porque a pesar de seguir con su vida y estar a punto de casarse… ella lo seguía amando… apretó el bolígrafo y cerró los ojos… si, era una persona horrible, ni siquiera en un momento tan importante como decidir si darle otra oportunidad a su hermana para que despertara o no, ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ella sentía y quería… pero que más podía hacer… le había dado seis años para que lo hiciera, pero su hermana parecía no querer volver… tal vez no era tan egoísta de su parte, ya que su hermana también merecía descansar… abrió los ojos y lo miro nuevamente tratando de ver algo en su rostro que le hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero igual que siempre no encontró nada en su normal inexpresión

-"Es lo correcto… ella merece descansar" –o ella era quien quería descansar, no estaba segura de que era lo que quería o sí?… si, ella lo sabía… quería olvidar que por su culpa su hermana estaba así… quería dejar de sentirse culpable por todavía quererlo... quería por encima de todo que el la olvidara… sabía que no era correcto, pero no era un monstruo… solo un simple humano con virtudes y defectos que se había enamorado de la persona y en el momento equivocado.

* * *

Ese día decidió ir a la mansión Taisho, ya que considero que si se mantenía alejada podían empezar a sospechar… cuando llego le dijeron que no podía entrar y mucho menos avisarle a Inuyasha que ella se encontraba allí… empezó a discutir con la empleada, pero en ese momento Kaede iba hacia las escaleras

-Kaede! –la anciana volteo y se quedó de pie al inicio de la escalera –Dile a esta mujer que me deje entrar, aquí se encuentran mis sobrinos y tengo todo el derecho de visitarlos cuando yo quiera… es que si mi hermana se enterara del trata que me están dando –dijo un poco enojada, mientras veía despectivamente a la empleada

-Señora Kaede le he dicho a la señorita que el señor Sesshomaru prohibió su ingreso a la casa y que es imposible que la deje entrar, pero ella no quiere irse

-No te preocupes, ella tiene razón

-Pero Señora Kaede, el señor….

-Yo me encargo muchacha –la empleada la miro dubitativamente, pero después hizo una reverencia y se marchó… la anciana le hizo una seña y empezó a subir la escalera, mientras era seguida por la chica

-Supongo que buscas a Inuyasha, pero no puedo anunciarte, el estará ocupado ahora así que deberías irte -dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta, sin siquiera mirarla

-Kaede, me odias por lo que sucedió con Inuyasha –dijo de forma suave –He pedido disculpas, pero nadie las ha aceptado…soy humano y tengo derecho a equivocarme… todos solo me critican por lo que hice, solo me recriminan por lo que sintió Inuyasha y yo que?… sé que le hice mucho daño, pero pague muy caro esa equivocación y todavía lo estoy haciendo -la anciana respiro profundo y se giró hacia ella

-El y su hermano son como mis hijos, los vi nacer y crecer… fui testigo de lo mucho que sufrió cuando se enteró que andabas con otro hombre, por eso el aprecio que sentía por ti murió… pero después al verlo con Kagome, supe que lo que le hiciste fue necesario para que él se diera cuenta que no te quería o por lo menos de la forma que creía hacerlo

-Eso no es cierto… Inuyasha me sigue amando… es solo que…

-Se enamoró… eso fue lo que sucedió, estoy casi segura que el empezó a sentir cosas por ella estando contigo –ella miro a la anciana con enojo… como se atrevía a decirle eso, acaso le caía tan mal que le gustaba verla sufrir… la anciana sonrió y acerco una mano al rostro de la chica, la cual se sorprendió y la miro de forma confundida –No te odio muchacha, pero debes entender que ya Inuyasha y tú no pueden estar juntos… además Kagome es la mujer que el ama, la madre de sus hijos y tu hermana –ella le iba a responder, pero un ruido en la habitación hizo que la anciana entrara hacia esta… después de unos segundos salió con uno de los bebes en brazos… Kikyo se quedó observándolo con curiosidad… era la viva imagen de Inuyasha –Es igualito a Inuyasha cuando nació… quieres cargarlo –lo miro de forma confundida y después volvió a mirar al bebe que estaba en sus brazos

-No creo que deba… es muy pequeñito –dijo tratando de dar un paso hacia tras, pero la anciana la tomo por la muñeca

-Es tu sobrino… no creo que le hagas daño –le paso al bebe con cuidado y después le sonrió… a pesar de lo que le habia hecho a Inuyasha, la anciana sabía que ella no era mala, en algún rinconcito ella era una buena chica… solo se quedó observando al bebe que tenía en brazos… si hubiese tenido un bebe con Inuyasha hubiese sido así… tan bonito… pero la muy tonta de Kagome habia arruinado todo… cerro los ojos tratando de imaginar por un momento que por fin habia arreglado todo, por fin todo seguía su curso y ese bebe que tenía en brazos era su hijo… era el hijo de ella e Inuyasha… trato de verse embarazada junto a él, pero solo una imagen vino a su mente… el día en que descubrió que estaba embarazada y se lo contó a aquel chico que tanto habia amado… Suikotsu… ese día se habia puesto feliz y le habia pedido que se fueran, pero la vida no quería que ella fuera feliz… era cierto su bebe… ella habia estado embarazada, ella a pesar de todo deseo a ese bebe… abrió los ojos y empezó a arrullar al bebe en sus brazos… unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron… nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo con su hijo y nunca podría hacerlo

-Te sucede algo –ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza –Entonces porque lloras –dijo de forma preocupada la anciana

-Es solo que tal vez… si quise ser madre –dijo para después pegar al bebe a su pecho

* * *

-Buenas señor Taisho –el levanto la mirada y se quedó observando a la mujer de cabello negro hasta la cintura, que llevaba un vestido blanco con flores amarillas sin manga hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas que lo miraba sin ninguna expresión

-Debes ser Akiry Shamary… cierto?

\- Sí, señor Taisho

–Soy Inuyasha, el señor Taisho es mi padre… bien en el hospital me dijeron que enviarían a alguien con experiencia… pero te ves muy joven, creí que… bueno serias mayor –dijo un poco incómodo y ella sonrió

-No se preocupe por mi edad… le puedo asegurar que soy la mejor en lo que hago –dijo de forma suave, mientras lo miraba de forma juguetona, lo cual incomodo un poco al chico, que solo a tino a toser, mientras ella dejaba ver una pequeña risita - Además no es la primera vez que cuido gemelos que sean prematuros –dijo esto volviendo a tomar la postura seria del principio

-Está bien…si en el hospital consideran que es apropiada para el trabajo, no soy nadie para cuestionarlos –dijo para después levantarse con un poco de dificultad de la silla y caminar hacia ella –Bienvenida… empezara a trabajar desde hoy, se le asignara una habitación al lado de la de los bebes… bien espere un momento iré a buscar a Kaede para que se encargue de todo, después será llevada por el chofer para que traiga las cosas que necesita –dijo para después salir de la habitación… la mujer se quedó observando los cuadros y muebles que adornaban la habitación

-"Vaya, no creí que tuvieran tanto dinero" –su celular empezó a sonar y lo saco de la pequeña cartera que llevaba –Ah, eres tu… porque eres tan ansioso, te dije que yo te llamaba

-Estabas tardando mucho…sabes que detesto esperar –escucho por el celular… ella solo hizo un bufido de cansancio y se sentó… definitivamente habían personas que no cambiaban y él era una de ellas

-Si ya se… bueno en fin… ya entre –dijo de forma fastidiosa, mientras se sentaba en donde momentos antes habia estado Inuyasha –Te dije que sería muy sencillo

-Bueno, ya sabes que hacer Tsubaki… espero que no falles en la primera fase del plan

-Si ya se… no te preocupes Naraku… sabes que soy la mejor en lo que hago –dijo de forma sensual y después colgó

_Flash de nuevo_

-Porque tendría que hacerlo… que me ofreces –dijo de forma sensual, mientras se colocaba detrás de él y pasaba su mano por el pecho del hombre… este solo sonrió y se giro

-Me debes tantos favores… veamos, por donde empiezo… -ella hizo un bufido de molestia y camino hacia un sofá para sentarse

-En serio vas a echarme todo en cara… eres un mal primo, sabes –dijo visiblemente "indignada"

-Mal primo?, pero si tú fuiste quien me piensa cobrar este pequeño favor… solo te quería recordar que aun después de muerta seguirías en deuda conmigo… se puede decir que ni siquiera tu alma te pertenece

-Si tienes razón…pero creo que la deuda quedo saldada cuando te metiste con esa mujer… Kikyo–dijo el nombre con una mueca de desagrado

-Por favor, no me digas que todavía sigues molesta –dijo en tono burlón

-Claro que no… es solo que esa mujer es… tan desagradable –él se acercó y se colocó frente a ella

-Está bien cuando termines el trabajo podrás pedir lo que quieras… excepto meterte con Kikyo –ella hizo una mueca de decepción –Unos bebes nacieron en el hospital donde trabajabas… supongo que la primera opción es una enfermera del hospital

-Si…pero esto es una broma?...quieres que cuide a unos mocosos… no gracias… además aunque aceptara sabes que no podría, me despidieron del hospital hace unos meses

-Sera divertido y solo será por poco tiempo… y pues solo tenemos que averiguar a quien asignaron y tú serás quien ira, después de que me encargue de que la persona asignada no se presente

-Para que quieres que cuide a esos bebes…que es lo que planeas? –dijo de forma curiosa, pero el solo sonrió y camino hacia la puerta

-Por ahora no es necesario que sepas todo el plan… ah se me olvidaba, si te encuentras con Kikyo evita hacer cualquier clase de escándalo, podría arruinarse todo

_Fin de flash back_

No sabía que planea Naraku… pero conociéndolo sabía que con esos bebes no estaba pensando hacer nada bueno

* * *

-Kaede ya llego la enfermera, puedes ir a indicarle su habitación –las dos mujeres giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta y después le pidió él bebe a la chica para meterlo nuevamente en la incubadora… el frunció el ceño -Kaede….

-No te preocupes, el medico llamo y dijo que al bebe podíamos sacarlo por lapsos de tiempo cortos… tiene menos de diez minutos fuera de la incubadora y está bien abrigado –el pareció tranquilizarse y camino hacia las incubadoras, mientras la anciana salía de la habitación… sintió que alguien se levantaba detrás de él y giro

-Kikyo, lo siento… como estas?

-No te preocupes… estoy bien, te dije que solo era un pequeño golpe –dijo levantándose el flequillo para que el viera que solo quedaba una mancha morada en su pálida piel –Pronto desaparecerá, quien debería cuidarse más deberías ser tu

-Hasta que ella no regrese no estaré tranquilo –ella no dijo nada, solo camino hacia donde estaba él y le tomo una mano entre la suya, mientras le sonreía… él se sintió un poco incómodo y la retiro, aunque la molesto este hecho, solo sonrió y miro hacia las incubadoras, justo como él lo hacia

-Todavía no les has colocado nombres –dijo llamando la atención del chico, aunque este no la miro

-No… quiero escogerlos junto a Kagome… si es que me perdona –dijo esto en voz baja, visiblemente preocupado, ella lo agarro por un hombro e hizo que girara hacia ella

\- De verdad la amas –dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente… sabia la respuesta… el solo estaba confundido, el no podía quererla o… solo se estaba autoengañando y de verdad el la habia olvidado -Incluso más que a mí

-Yo te quise mucho y siempre, a pesar de todo serás especial para mi… pero Kagome… lo que siento por ella no es comparable con nada de lo que he sentido por todas las mujeres con las que he estado… pero si tuviera que hacerlo, siempre seria ella… porque la amo y sé que sin importar lo que suceda nunca podría sentir esto por otra mujer, ni siquiera por ti –lo dijo de forma segura y ella por primera vez lo escucho sin encerrarse en el perfecto mundo donde ella era feliz… empezó a llorar, no por rabia como tantas veces lo habia hecho… por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo hizo por simple tristeza… acaso nadie podía quererla a ella, pero bueno que más se podía esperar si ni siquiera su madre, la única persona programada para quererla lo hacía… acaso estaba destinada a ser infeliz –Lo siento… no quería…

-No te preocupes, yo soy quien debe decir lo siento –dijo para después salir de la habitación

* * *

Sentía los parpados pesados… no quería despertar, pero alguien la llamaba… se empezó a frotar los ojos con las manos y después los abrió lentamente, a su lado estaba una figura que no podía distinguir bien, por lo cual volvió a cerrar los ojos

-Kagome, despierta –ella abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana al lado de ella… miro hacia el frente… no parecía estar en el hospital… hospital… ella habia tenido un accidente y… bajo sus manos a su abdomen y sus ojos se aguaron… nada habia sido un sueño… sus hijos habían muerto –Kagome

-Que… sucedió con ellos… quiero verlos

-Los enterraron hace días –la chica la miro y después intento levantarse –No vayas a hacer otro numerito o tendré que dormirte –dijo de forma seria… ella pareció no escucharla, porque se levantó… intento dirigirse a la salida, pero Kikyo la agarro por un brazo –No me obligues a dormirte

-Suéltame… quiero saber dónde los tienen… quiero ver sus tumbas –dijo mientras lloraba…no entendía porque la vida no era justa con ella… acaso ese era su castigo por querer matarlos cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada

-Para qué?… con eso no los resucitaras o sí? –las dos giraron a ver al hombre que se encontraba recostado al marco de la puerta –Déjanos solos Kikyo –la aludida miro a su hermana y después salió de la habitación –Hace tiempo no nos veíamos… siento mucho lo de tus hijos, Kagome –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… la chica limpio sus lágrimas y lo miro con confusión –Te preguntaras que haces aquí… cierto? –dijo acercándose un poco hacia ella –Por ahora no es necesario que sepas porque estás aquí… pero si quiero hablar un momento contigo

-Quiero estar sola –dijo tratando de no llorar… a pesar de no entender el porque estaba allí y con Naraku… ella no podía olvidar que sus dos bebes ya no existían por su culpa… porque si ella no hubiese salido sola, nada de eso estaría sucediendo… el camino hacia la puerta, pero no salió, solo la cerro

-Pues que lastima, porque no podre complacerte… vamos a hablar aunque no quieras, además lo que tengo que decirte te interesa… nunca te has preguntado quien te violo… supongo que si –dijo llamando la atención de la chica –a pesar de tenerlo frente a tus narices nunca te diste cuenta… pobre niña –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella –Inuyasha te hizo daño y después se burlaba de ti… de la tonta niña que se habia enamorado de su violador –dijo de forma "abatida"… ella abrió los ojos y después lo miro con enojo –Se tuvo que haber divertido mucho enamorando a la niña que habia violado

-Mientes!-dijo cubriéndose los oídos –El nunca haría eso… él no fue -el la agarro por las muñecas y acerco su rostro al de ella

-Él te drogo gracias a la ayuda de un mesero y después te violo para vengarse de Kikyo… después hizo como si nada y se iba a casar con ella siendo consciente de lo que te hizo… cuando ella lo volvió a engañar te busco nuevamente para hacerle daño… pero él nunca te ha querido

-Eso no es cierto –dijo mientras trataba de soltarse, pero el apretaba más su agarre –Porque lo haces?… suéltame!

-Él fue… el sabia quien eras y por eso lo hizo… no me digas que te hace daño saber qué clase de persona es ese idiota –dijo de forma burlona

-Cállate!…el no sería capaz de hacerlo –dijo mirándolo de forma desafiante, a pesar de que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos… ella estaba completamente segura de que él la amaba y jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo como eso… el la lanzo a la cama y se subió arriba de ella, mientras le agarraba la cara para obligarla a que lo mirara

-El sabia quien eras y por eso lo hizo… y no solo fue el –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa macabra –Fuiste violada por él y su amigo…sabes –dijo mirándola lujuriosamente –Ellos fueron tan sádicos que hasta grabaron un video para mostrárselo a Kikyo… pero como después volvieron nunca lo hizo, hasta que volvieron a terminar… ella no te dijo nada solo para que no sufrieras

-Eso…eso no es…cierto –bajo su mano hasta su pierna, para intentar meterla por debajo de el vestido que llevaba, mientras ella trataba de evitarlo… él se enojó y en un movimiento brusco la giro, quedando nuevamente arriba de ella

-Si no es cierto –dijo muy cerca de su oído –Entonces… como sé que tienes un lunar debajo del omoplato derecho para después romper esta parte del vestido y tocarlo –A demás tienes otros que me enloquecieron cuando los vi… y apuesto que a el también… dos muy pegados debajo de tu seno derecho y otro un poco más abajo donde termina la espalda del lado derecho –dijo para después subir el vestido, por lo cual ella empezó a gritar… el solo sonreía, mientras su mano subía lentamente por una de sus piernas… era como tocar a Kikyo… como ella empezó a moverse más bruscamente, se acomodó entre sus piernas para impedir que se moviera mucho y con una de sus manos agarro las de ella y las subió por arriba de su cabeza, mientras bajaba hasta su cuello y pasaba su lengua lentamente… ella no pudo evitar que un chillido saliera de su boca, mientras colocaba una expresión de repulsión –Sabes también –dijo levantándose un poco… subió su mano hasta su cadera y empezó a retirar lentamente la ropa interior

-Suéltame… me das asco! –dijo lo más fuerte que pudo… pero el solo empezó a reír

-Lo se… y eso me excita aún más… pero no te preocupes, ya verás que te va a gustar tanto o más que a mí, si quieres puedes imaginarte al idiota de Inuyasha mientras tenemos sexo… pero la próxima vez que estemos juntos, ni siquiera de su nombre te acordaras –dijo para después dejar de acariciar las piernas de la chica

-No lo hagas… por favor –eso era lo único que le quedaba… suplicar, pero sus gritos y sollozos solo parecían divertirlo… ella grito mas fuerte al escuchar como el empezaba a abrir el cierre de su pantalón y después procedía a bajarlo con un poco de dificultad –Inuyasha! –el solo soltó una carcajada… al fin acabaría con la tonta esa y su venganza contra el idiota de Inuyasha seria consumada… solo de pensar en la cara que pondría cuando se enterara lo excitaba aún más… procedió nuevamente a acomodarse entre las piernas de la chica

-Suéltala

-Kikyo estoy ocupado, así que déjanos solos – dijo de forma fastidiada, mientras se levantaba un poco… Kagome solo lloraba, mientras trataba de quitarse al hombre de encima

-Suéltala… esto no hace parte del plan –dijo de forma seria y visiblemente enojada

-Pues a mí me da la gana de hacerlo ahora, así…-no pudo seguir hablando después de sentir un cuchillo en su cuello –Que crees que haces… los dos sabemos que no serias capaz –dijo de forma burlona

-Si es la única forma de que la sueltes… créeme que si lo hare –dijo de forma seria, mientras afirmaba más el cuchillo en su cuello, hasta el punto de formarle una pequeña herida superficial… el hombre se levantó y ella retiro el cuchillo… él se subió el pantalón y salió, sin siquiera mirarla –Estas bien? –dijo mientras observaba como su hermana lloraba y trataba de cubrirse con las sabanas, sin siquiera mirarla… la observo detenidamente y vio que lo único intacto que tenia de toda su ropa era el brasier, ya que lo demás estaba desgarrado… salió de la habitación, pero cuando iba por el pasillo fue jalada por el cabello, por lo cual el cuchillo callo al piso y metida a una habitación

-Que era lo que pretendías –dijo de forma ronca por lo enojado que estaba, mientras la mantenía de espaldas sujeta por el cabello y contra la pared –Acaso te dieron celos de tu hermanita… Kikyo –dijo muy cerca de su oído, mientras hacía más presión en su cabello… ella solo tenía una mueca de dolor…el la giro y después la abofeteo, haciendo que ella callera al piso por la fuerza del golpe –No vuelvas a amenazarme y mucho menos de muerte… porque la muerta puedes ser tu –ella solo se levantó y lo miro de forma desafiante

-No te estaba amenazando, si vuelves a intentarlo juro que te asesinare… acaso no entiendes… ella fue operada para que sus hijos nacieran, acaso quieres que muera antes de que puedas hacer el vendito video que quieres enviarle a Inuyasha –dijo para después empezar a limpiar la sangre que salía de su labio inferior… el suavizo un poco la mirada y coloco una mano en su mejilla, pero ella la aparto

-No me importa… entiendes… si vuelves a amenazarme de esa forma te aseguro que será la última vez que lo hagas - dijo girándose, para después caminar hacia la puerta -Te confesare algo… aunque no lo creas… no me gusta hacerte daño, así que no me obligues a hacerlo –dijo para después salir de la habitación dando un portazo

* * *

-Déjame ver donde te lastimo –dijo tratando de retirar la manta, pero la chica parecía no querer descubrirse –No seas terca y muéstrame –dijo un poco enojada, retirando la sabana con fuerza

-Déjame en paz… que más quieres –dijo con la voz ronca… mientras la miraba de forma triste con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar –Porque me haces esto… porque me trajiste aquí y porque te gusta ver cómo me hacen daño

-No entiendes nada –dijo sin mirarla, mientras empezaba a buscar en un pequeño maletín que tenia

-Que quieres que entienda… que me odias tanto que me trajiste con un loco que intento violarme! –dijo levantándose, pero su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad volvió a caer en la cama, después de que ella hiciera un gesto de dolor

-Estas sangrando –dijo acercándose, pero la chica la aparto – Deja de ser terca Kagome… permite que te ayude, si sigues así sangraras más y te puede dar una infección… acaso no piensas en nuestra madre, sufrirá mucho si algo te sucede –dijo sabiendo que con eso podría convencer a su hermana, pero esta era más testaruda de lo que pensaba… no quería que su hermana la tocara, pero le estaba empezando a doler la operación… la otra chica se enojó y lanzo las cosas que tenía en la mono hacia la cama –Esta bien cuando te dé la gana de curarte la herida hazlo tu misma

-Quiero bañarme… por favor –dijo esto último entre dientes y sin mirarla… sabía que estaba en manos de ellos y si quería algo tenía que tratar de pedirlo amablemente

-Lo harás cuando dejes de sangrar –dijo mientras abría nuevamente el pequeño maletín –Colócate esto –dijo pasándole ropa doblada… la chica se levantó un poco con dificultad y la tomo

-Dime la verdad, por favor –dijo haciendo que su hermana mayor la mirara… a pesar de lo que ese monstruo habia intentado hacerle, ella recordaba perfectamente cada palabra que le habia dicho sobre lo que supuestamente le habia hecho Inuyasha -Es cierto lo que ese hombre me dijo… sobre Inuyasha

-Sobre que te violo y que lo sabía –ella asintió con la esperanza de que le dijera que no… ella no podía creer que él hubiese destruido su vida de esa forma y permitido que otro hombre lo hiciera también, solo por estar enojado con su hermana… pero lo que ese hombre le habia dicho habia sembrado la duda en ella –Si, él fue… me lo confeso cuando terminamos definitivamente… esa era la razón por la que quería que te alejaras de el… el solo quería hacerme daño por medio de ti –abrió los ojos, mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba nuevamente hacia la cama… el único hombre que habia amado, la habia destruido y humillado grabando esa aberración… también habia permitido que otro hombre la tocara, para después hacer que ella se le entregara a voluntad… tanto así la odiaba?… que culpa tenia ella de los errores que habia cometido su hermana… unas lágrimas empezaron a salir, mientras ella miraba al vacío –Él quería…

-Porque no me lo dijiste! –dijo levantándose y agarrándola por los antebrazos, a pesar de que tenía una expresión de enojo, su mirada era de tristeza y de sus ojos no paraban de salir lagrimas –Porque me odias tanto!... eres mi hermana –dijo esto último en un pequeño susurro

-No vengas a culparme ahora… yo te advertí que te alejaras de el… pero tú te empeñabas en seguir a su lado, mientras él se burlaba de ti… a pesar de que te decía que él me buscaba nunca me creíste –dijo de forma seria, para después soltarse –Al principio lo repudie por lo que te hizo… pero él me aseguro que solo habia sido porque estaba muy borracho… yo lo quería y tú no recordabas nada, por eso lo perdone y decidí casarme con el… pero después de lo que sucedió… el me conto toda la verdad y me dijo todo lo que habia sucedido ese día –la chica solo lloraba y se preguntaba por qué…si ella desde casi inmediatamente que lo conoció lo único que hacía era quererlo… porque se habia ensañado tanto con ella –Sé que no era la manera de advertírtelo… pero no quería que sufrieras al saber la verdad… tengo que confesarte que… el día del pacillo… si tuvimos relaciones y me dijo que me amaba… pero él no me ha perdonado… tú por terca y tonta le seguías el juego

-A pesar de lo que me hicieron… tu seguías prefiriendo a ese hombre –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas –Que culpa tenía yo de lo que tú le hiciste, para que me hiciera tanto daño… yo lo amaba y por eso me entregue a el… si tú me hubieses contado la verdad, nunca hubiese permitido que se me acercara y hubiese buscado la forma de que pagaran por lo que me hicieron

-Nada es perfecto en esta vida… o acaso creías que alguien como él se fijaría en alguien como tu… a pesar de que lo quiero tengo que reconocer que él no es una buena persona –dijo para después salir de la habitación, en la puerta se encontró a Naraku, el cual tenía una expresión de burla… fue a abrazarla, pero ella lo aparto

-Todavía estas enojada por esa tontería… te recuerdo que también me hiciste sangrar o ya se te olvido –dijo para después abrazarla por la cintura, a pesar de que ella se resistió al principio -Fue muy divertido ver la cara que colocaba cada vez que le decías la "verdad"… fue una buena idea decirle lo del video –dijo de forma burlona –Vez y tú que decías que no se lo creería

-En Inuyasha eso no es creíble…solo sembraste la duda en ella por los datos de su cuerpo… ni siquiera ha caído en cuenta que cuando era pequeña yo la aseaba

* * *

Toco la puerta y le sonrió a la pequeña niña que se encontraba jugando con unas muñecas en el piso de la habitación, por lo cual se sentó a su lado

-Necesito preguntarte algo cariño –la niña asintió y dejo sus muñecas a un lado, para escuchar con atención todo lo que su tía quería decirle –Rin a ti te gustaría que tu papá y nosotras viviéramos juntos para siempre –la niña sonrió, pero después coloco una expresión de confusión

-Pero mi padre me dijo que ya no viviríamos juntas y yo viviría con una señora que me cuidaría

-Sí, pero eso puede cambiar ahora… tú quieres que cambie y vivamos juntos los tres como… una familia –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Una familia?... seremos una familia –dijo emocionada –Vivirán aquí, ya no te iras con Sebastian a los Ángeles?

-No, nos quedaremos los tres… o no te gustaría que fuera tu mama

-Pero es como si lo fueras… si me gustaría que viviéramos con mi padre… pero crees que a él le agrade

-Si tú se lo pides, con el tiempo le agradara –dijo para después sonreír y darle un beso en la cabeza… al principio estaba confundida y no sabía qué hacer, pero ya tenía todo claro… la decisión que Sesshomaru habia tomado era una señal que la vida le estaba dando para que siguiera luchando por él, y estaba segura que si el dejaba de aferrarse a su hermana él se enamoraría algún día de ella, por eso esta vez también dejaría a un lado su compromiso para esperarlo… cualquier sacrificio valía la pena por el

* * *

A pesar de que sabía en que habitación estaba su madre, no se habia atrevido a visitarla hasta ese día… sabía que él no le habia hecho daño, aunque la mantenían sedada tal como ella lo hacía, por lo cual le habia pedido que le avisara cuando despertara… abrió lentamente la puerta y la vio acostada en la cama, tratando de moverse, pero la droga todavía no perdía totalmente su efecto

-Kikyo…eres tu –dijo tratando de levantar la cabeza, pero parecía que esta le pesaba demasiado, ya que volvía a caer en la almohada

-Si madre

-Donde está tu hermana… está aquí cierto? –dijo con la cabeza de lado, para poder mirarla… ella solo hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza afirmativo y se sentó en la cama donde estaba su madre… la mujer miro hacia el techo y trato de levantarse de nuevo, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado… su cuerpo caía nuevamente a en la cama –Porque permitiste que ese hombre la trajera aquí… él es malo –giro nuevamente la cabeza hacia la chica y con dificultad levanto la mano hasta tomar la de su hija –Prométeme que no permitirás que ese hombre le haga daño a tu hermana –la chica se soltó del agarre y se levantó –Por favor prométemelo Kikyo –dijo en forma de súplica, mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos –Ese hombre puede hacerle mucho daño… tu hermana es casi una niña, no se merece esto

-Lo siento madre… no puedo prometerte eso

-Porque le haces esto, ella no tiene la culpa de nada… si alguien es culpable de todo lo que sucedió soy yo –no pareció escuchar a la mujer que lloraba de forma impotente, mientras trataba de levantarse… solo camino hacia una pequeña mesa y tomo algunas cosas que estaban allí

-Creo que es mejor que descanses… estresarte no te hace bien –Camino nuevamente hacia la cama y le aplico el medicamento

-Por favor hija… no nos hagas esto… cuida a tu herma…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de quedarse nuevamente dormida… beso la frente de la mujer y salió

-Tu madre están ilusa… no sé si llorar o reírme porque todavía tiene fe en ti… se ve que no te conoce –ella no dijo nada, solo lo observo por unos segundos y después siguió caminando

-"Al parecer no es la única"

* * *

Estaba completamente aburrida… ya llevaba exactamente una semana cuidando a esos tontos bebes… habia tratado de acercarse sutilmente a Inuyasha, un poco de diversión no le caería mal, pero el muy idiota solo pensaba en encontrar a la tonta chica esa que ni siquiera se daba cuenta… tal vez tendría que ser más directa si quería obtener algo más que simples instrucciones del chico

-Esta noche comprobaras que soy muy buena en lo que hago –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se miraba en el espejo… acariciaba lentamente su cuello y el inicio de sus senos… después de todo Naraku no le habia hecho ninguna advertencia sobre acercarse el… escucho sonar el celular y camino hacia la cama para contestar

–Que sucede

-Ya es hora

-Tiene que ser hoy… no puedes esperar hasta mañana –dijo tirándose en la cama, mientras empezaba a quitarse el vestido

-No… acaso te quedo grande el trabajo, si es así puedo buscarte un reemplazo –hizo un bufido de aburrimiento… que lastima pero primero era el trabajo y después el placer

-Sabes que no… hoy mismo estaré allá –dijo para después colgar… camino hacia el baño y después de unos minutos salió… camino hacia el cuarto de los bebes

-Akiry como estas –dijo la anciana con una pequeña sonrisa al verla entrar… la mujer forzó una sonrisa, mientras empuñaba las manos… esa vieja que hacia allí… porque tenía que ser ten metiche

-Bien señora Kaede… vengo a alimentar a los bebes

-No te preocupes niña me adelante hoy… la bebe ya está durmiendo, pero este pequeñín está un poco rebelde –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras arrullaba al bebe

-Señora Kaede, no creo que deba mantener al bebe tanto tiempo fuera de la incubadora

-No te preocupes, hoy llamo el médico y dijo que al bebe ya podíamos sacarlo, solo teníamos que mantenerlo bien abrigadito, pero la niña tiene que permanecer mucho más tiempo… sabes viene dentro dos horas a revisarlos –la mujer rio nerviosamente… si no se iba ya, todos los planes se arruinarían

-Me alegro mucho… pero porque no va a descansar, yo seguiré cuidándolos

-No te preocupes, para mí es un placer estar aquí –maldita vieja porque no podía dejarla a solas con los mocosos… sonrió y decidió salir

Después de más de una hora decidió volver a la habitación, no quería utilizar la fuerza con la anciana, pero si no sacaba al bebe de la casa todo se sabría… sonrió, al fin la vieja habia salido, camino hacia la cuna azul que estaba al lado de una de las incubadoras… al fin podría irse, solo contaba con cuarenta minutos… agarro unas mantas, pero el bebe no estaba… la anciana se lo habia llevaba

-Maldita vieja… arruino todo, que hago –tenía que salir de allí, pero no podía irse sola, primero porque Naraku no le pagaría y segundo porque se enojaría mucho… giro la cabeza y sonrió… eso era, la mocosa… igual a ella que le importaba que sucediera, lo único que tenía que importarle era llevar a un bebe

* * *

-Aquí está él bebe… tienes que tener cuidado, es enfermiza –dijo colocando al pequeño bultito rosa en la cama –Estaba en una incubadora en la mansión… hay que tener ciertos cuidados con ella, como por ejemplo tenerla bien abrigada, ya que no va a estar en una incubadora y evitar que este expuesta a polvo o humo

-Porque trajiste al más débil… esto puede complicar las cosas –dijo de forma molesta, mientras se sentaba en una silla –Hubieses traído al otro bebe

-Que querías que hiciera… la estúpida sirvienta tenia al otro bebe… además deberías agradecerme fue muy difícil sacarla de la mansión -dijo un poco molesta -Ahora si me vas a contar que pretendes hacer

-Bueno si hubieses traído al otro bebe también hubiese sido más divertido… pero ya que… igual todavía lo será –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa macabra… que hizo que la mujer sonriera también –Por ahora necesito a la mocosa para que la madre haga algo que deseo… y después me desare de ella, todavía estoy pensando en si regalarla o hacer otra cosa con ella

-Porque?… que te hicieron los padres de los bebes –pregunto de forma curiosa

-Digamos que tengo una pequeña deuda que saldar con el padre… y en cuanto a la madre, será muy agradable saber que ya no será la misma persona después de que termine con ella -la mujer no dijo nada, solo se sentó en una silla, mientras observaba como el hombre se acercaba al pequeño bultito rosa y después de cargar a la bebe, giro hacia ella con una mirada y sonrisa sádica –Si llega a crecer será una mujer muy hermosa –ella solo asintió…después de todo, lo que hiciera Naraku con esa bebe no era su problema, a ella solo le interesaba obtener la recompensa que le darían por su trabajo y después se iría muy lejos de ese lugar… pero todavía tenía unas dudas, como por ejemplo porque Kikyo hacia eso si eran sus sobrinos por lo que habia escuchado

-No tienes miedo de que te traicione –el la miro nuevamente, primero la miro de forma confundida, pero casi inmediatamente sonrió –Por lo que llegue a conocer de ella, sé que puede llegar a ser impredecible, así que no deberías de confiar tanto en ella… hará lo que mejor le convenga y si para hacerlo tiene que traicionarte, lo hará

-La conozco… sé que tan terrible puede ser… y si, sé que puede llegar a traicionarme, aunque ella cree que yo no me lo imagino… pero ella tiene claro que la única forma de poder hacerlo es matándome, pero el día que lo haga… ella también morirá

* * *

Tenía exactamente una semana de estar encerrada en aquella habitación… para alivio de ella, su hermana o mejor dicho Kikyo, porque ese monstruo encarnado en mujer no era su hermana, era la única persona que entraba a la habitación de vez en cuando a llevarle los alimentos, pero ese día fue diferente, ya que Kikyo no habia entrada en lo que habia pasado del día… estaba acostada de lado cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió, giro la cabeza y se levantó de la cama

-Hola…pequeña Kagome –dijo de forma burlona, mientras se acercaba a ella… ella lo miro con temor y retrocedió –Tranquila pequeña… no tienes por qué tenerme miedo, sé que me pase un poco antes… pero tú me provocaste –la acorralo contra la pared y le toco una mejilla, mientras ella trataba de no temblar… después de lo que habia intentado hacerle, sabía que a ese monstruo le encantaba sentir que le temían -Sabes… no entiendo que le ven a ese imbécil… no me digas que te quedo gustando lo que te hizo –dijo de forma seria, para después empezar a reírse… ella no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos al recordar todo lo que le habían dicho que él le habia hecho y que a pesar de todo aún conservaba la esperanza de que le dijeran que eso no era cierto y él no le habia hecho eso tan horrible –Que tienes… te sientes mal?... tengo algo que te animara –después de decir esto salió de la habitación y un rato después entro con un bultito rosa en brazos –Quieres conocerla –dijo llamando la atención de la chica, que todavía permanecía recostada a la pared –Es muy hermosa… tu hija –ella lo observo fijamente por unos segundos… ese hombre que tenía enfrente no tenía compasión de nadie… él sabía que sus hijos habían muerto y a pesar de todo se atrevía a jugar con sus sentimientos

-No es mío… así que llévatelo

-Claro que si… la persona que los cuidaba la trajo –ella lo miro de forma dubitativa, por lo cual el destapo un poco a la bebe –Mira… tú de quien crees que sea hija… de Inuyasha o de su amigo –ella volteo hacia otro lado –Así que no la quieres conocer… sabes, tiene el mismo lunar que tú y Kikyo tienen por el omoplato –ella giro la cabeza hacia su dirección… el saco un arma de su pantalón y se la acerco al bebe –Si no quieres ver a tu hija –sonrió de forma macabra y movió el gatillo… ella grito

-No… por favor… es solo un bebe… que quiere?

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que conozcas a tu hija y la rechazas… si es así no tiene sentido que la mantenga aquí –se asustó un poco al ver la cara del hombre y decidió acercarse, camino lentamente hacia él y estiro los brazos para tomar a la bebe que se encontraba dormida… la miro y sonrió… ese hombre tenía razón, era muy hermosa… tenía un mameluco y gorro rosa, estaba pequeñita y rosadita… la observo detenidamente, su carita se le hacía conocida, pero no podía recordar a quien se parecía… después de observarla por unos segundos se percató que tenía sus cejas y su nariz… la acomodo con cuidado para ver su espaldita y allí estaba… su lunar… abrazo a la bebe y empezó a llorar –Vez te dije que era tu hija… Kikyo te mintió –ella ni siquiera lo escuchaba, solo observaba a la bebe… era perfecta… camino hacia la cama y se sentó, mientras la arrullaba con cuidado para que no despertara –Dámela –ella levanto la mirada y pego a la bebe a su pecho

-No por favor –ella abrazo un poco más fuerte a la bebe, mientras lloraba –Por favor… no te la lleves

-Te dije que no se la dieras –dijo de forma fastidiosa la mujer, mientras entraba a la habitación… el la agarro y la mujer se la quito

-Devuélvemela! –trataba de soltarse, pero por más que se movía no podía… el la lanzo a la cama y camino hacia la mujer y le quito a la bebe

-Viste que si es hermosa…no querías creerme… pero sabes, todavía no estoy seguro a quien se parece –dijo nuevamente sacando el arma de su cinturón y apartando con ella la manta rosa

-No!... por favor… no lo hagas –le dijo de forma suplicante, mientras lo miraba con terror… el hombre solo sonrió… sabía que de esa forma controlaría a esa estúpida… solo ver como lo miraba le encantaba

-Creo que se parece a ti –dijo para después pasarle la bebe nuevamente a la mujer -Tsubaki llévatela –la mujer salió, Kagome se levantó e intento alcanzarla, pero el la agarro por un brazo y la pego a su cuerpo –Si la quieres de vuelta tendrás que hacer lo que te pida… porque ya me estoy cansando de tener a esa mocosa aquí y cuando me canso o aburro de algo, solo me deshago de el –después de decir esto la soltó… ella intento alcanzárselo, pero el cerro la puerta… le pegaba con las manos y piernas a la puerta mientras gritaba, pero nadie abría la puerta … su cuerpo se deslizo hacia el piso, mientras seguía golpeando con una mano la puerta

-Por favor… devuélvemela… haré lo que me pidas… pero no le hagas daño –se apartó un poco al sentir que la puerta se abría y allí estaba el… sonriendo y mirándola de forma sádica… se limpió las lágrimas y lo miro sin levantarse –Por favor… haré lo que… me pidas –la sonrisa del hombre se amplió más y ella miro hacia el piso… sabía lo que ese hombre quería y aunque la sola idea de pensarlo le causaba repulsión, por su bebe lo haría… pagaría cualquier precio, sin importar cual fuera con tal de alejar a su hija de las garras de ese demonio

* * *

Hola queridos lectores... años luz sin actualizar, pero es que prácticamente no he tenido vacaciones... bueno la semana pasada me recordaron que llevaba muchoooo tiempo sin actualizar y pues no pude subirla el viernes y bueno aquí estoy... bueno gracias por seguir la historia y sobretodo a los que dejan reviews:

**Setsuna17**

**Jossy-chan**

**Aky9110**

**Huésped**

**Danniixiia**

**coneja**

Bueno hoy por el tiempo las gracias son en general... bueno espero que les gusto y gracias por leer

Bueno chais

gaby5827


	15. Chapter 15: Los demonios también tienen

**Capitulo XV:** Los demonios también tienen sentimientos

Se dejó caer en el sofá de su habitación… habia pasado una semana y todavía no sabían nada sobre Kagome, siempre que llamaba o iba a ver al detective a cargo del caso le decían lo mismo… que tuviera paciencia… paciencia, ya la habia perdido desde el mismo día que ella desapareció… se acostó y cerró los ojos, que haría si ella…

-Inuyasha! –se levantó sobre saltado y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación… observo los dos lados del pasillo, pero no vio absolutamente nada

-"Juraría que Kaede grito mi nombre"-iba a entrar nuevamente a su habitación, pero decidió ir a ver a sus hijos, camino hacia la puerta que se encontraba frente a su habitación y cuando intento girar el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió… la anciana tenía a su hijo en brazos, pero parecía estar muy angustiada, el miro al bebe que se removía en sus brazos

–Inuyasha la bebe… -el miro hacia la habitación, volvió a mirar a la anciana y después camino hacia la incubadora, pero antes llegar volvió a girarse, al escuchar el llanto de la anciana -Lo siento Inuyasha… esa mujer se la llevo –no supo que decir, solo siguió su camino hacia la incubadora y la toco… se giró y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación, mientras era seguido por la anciana – Adonde vas… espera Inuyasha, no puedes salir así

-No me digas que espere… sabes que no puedo… la bebe…

-Cálmate hijo, ya el señor Inu no fue al hospital, ya tuvo que haber colocado la denuncia

-Y porque no me llamaron –dijo de forma enojada

-Porque tu padre sabe cómo eres –ese momento entro su padre y el director del hospital… camino hacia el hombre y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa –Cálmate, por favor -él bebe en sus brazos empezó a llorar

-Inuyasha suéltalo

-Confiamos en usted y nos envía a esa mujer

-Lo sentimos joven… no…

-Si a mi hija le llega a suceder algo, le aseguro que no solo perderá su empleo, también me asegurare que la policía lo vincule al proceso –dijo mientras estrujaba al hombre

-Inuyasha que lo sueltes! –dijo más fuerte su padre, intentaba alejarlo, pero el chico estaba muy enojado, en ese momento entro su hermano y ayudo a su padre hasta que lo separaron, pero no parecía calmarse –Deja de comportarte como un irracional y escucha lo que tenemos que decir… sé que no es fácil, pero comportándote así no ganaras nada –respiro profundo y observo a la anciana que estaba tratando de calmar al bebe, camino hacia a ella y estiro los brazos, la anciana lo miro con desconfianza

-Kaede ya estoy bien… y aunque estuviera enojado, nunca le haría daño a ninguno de mis hijos –la anciana le dio al bebe y el empezó a arrullarlo… todo le habia quedado grande… cuidar a Kagome y ser un buen padre… se giró hacia los hombres y miro al director del hospital, quien trataba de arreglarse la ropa

-Lo siento joven

-No, quien debe pedir disculpas soy yo… lo siento, tengo que reconocer que a veces que me enojo me descontrolo un poco

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo… ya hable con su padre y esa mujer que entro a esta casa, si trabajo en el hospital, pero hace meses no trabaja con nosotros… fue despedida, no tenemos ni la menor idea de cómo pudo entrar, estamos tratando de contactar a la enfermera que habíamos asignado

-Fui a colocar la denuncia –dijo Sesshomaru, después de sentarse en un sofá –Hace algunos años tuvo algunas anotaciones por delitos menores, su nombre es Tsubaki Bagashama, no tiene familiares cercanos a excepción de un primo paterno llamado Naraku Bagashama igual que ella tuvo anotaciones menores en la adolescencia y estuvo en la cárcel por cuatro años… creo que por robo de autos

-Naraku –le parecía muy familiar el nombre… era poco común, pero ya él lo habia escuchado… la pregunta más importante, donde

_Flash back_

-Vaya… hasta que por fin te das cuenta de todo… ya me estaba preocupando… cierto que es perfecta… su cuerpo y rostro enloquecerían a cualquiera… pero tú lo debes saber igual que yo

_Fin_ _Flash back_

Ese hombre, se llamaba Naraku, acaso el…

_Flash back_

-No debiste haber llegado idiota

_Fin_ _Flash back_

Esa voz, era el… esa mujer era familiar de Naraku… ahora todo tenía sentido o bueno parecía tenerlo… le entrego él bebe a Kaede

-Necesito que investiguen a ese hombre, él tiene a Kagome y a mi hija

-Como estas tan seguro –dijo su hermano

-Él era el hombre con el que Kikyo me engaño y fue el quien se llevó a Kagome… estoy seguro

* * *

Cuando abrió la habitación recibió un golpe en la cara… solo se tocó el rostro, mientras los ojos se le aguaban… levanto la mirada y observo a su hermana… la tonta de Kagome la miraba con enojo… Kagome levanto nuevamente la mano, pero la otra chica se lanzó y empezaron a forcejear hasta que cayeron al piso, Kagome se le monto arriba, pero antes de poder pegarle una mueca de dolor hizo que bajara la mano, Kikyo aprovecho y se giró para quedar arriba de su hermana, mientras le aprisionaba los brazos contra el piso

-Qué te pasa idiota –dijo mientras miraba con enojo a la figura que permanecía debajo de ella

-Porque permitiste que la trajeran… porque? –dijo mientras algunas lágrimas salían… Kikyo la miraba con confusión, no entendía de que hablaba la pequeña tonta –Acaso no disfrutabas que me torturaran, por eso tuviste que traer a mi hija –abrió los ojos y se sentó al lado de su hermana, mientras esta última lloraba

-No lo sabía –dijo en un pequeño susurro que la otra chica no alcanzo a escuchar por sus sollozos… se quedó observándola por unos segundos, para después levantarse y salir… camino agrandes pasos por el pequeño pasillo y abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar… camino de forma amenazante hacia el hombre que estaba sentado, pero al verla se levantó y antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo la cruzo de brazos y la pego a el

-Porque la trajiste –dijo visiblemente enojada, mientras trataba de soltarse, pero el la pegaba más a él, mientras hacia presión

-Ya hablaste con tu hermanita –dijo en tono burlón

-El plan era traer solamente a Kagome

-Pues después de pensarlo me pareció divertido… a ti no –dijo para después soltarla, le sonrió, mientras ella lo miraba con molestia y después volvía a sentarse

-Esto puede complicar las cosas… esa niña está enferma

-Y? –dijo con desinterés… ella iba a responderle, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y giro

-Naraku la mocosa… -se quedó callada al verla y sonrió –Kikyo… hacia tanto que no nos veíamos – la aludida giro hacia el hombre, esperando a que él le diera una respuesta, pero este solo sonrió y se levanto

-Bueno espero que se lleven bien, Tsubaki estará con nosotros mientras todo termina… lleva a que le de comida –dijo para después salir de la habitación… las dos se miraban con sumo desagrado

-Así que todavía se divierte contigo… creí que era más inteligente – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba a la mujer que habia hecho que perdiera el lugar "privilegiado" que le brindaba Naraku

-En serio… todavía estas dolida por eso… sabes muy bien qué lugar ocupas y ocuparas siempre –dijo restándole importancia a la mujer que permanecía frente a ella con la bebe en brazos… trato de salir de la habitación, pero la otra chica la agarro por un brazo

-Me desagradas tanto

-Enserio?, que lastima… porque no me importa –dijo soltándose y saliendo de la habitación… la mujer resoplo con enojo… como le desagradaba esa mujer que se creía superior a todos, si tan solo pudiera tocarla… si tan solo Naraku a pesar de negarlo no sintiera cosas por esa estúpida

* * *

-Porque no habías venido… ya firme los papeles

-He estado ocupado y no creo que pueda encargarme de… ese tema –dijo después de mirar hacia las escaleras

-No te preocupes, hoy tuvo que quedarse hasta más tarde en el colegio… si quieres puedo encargarme de finalizar todos los tramites

-No te he pedido tal cosa, cuando termine de resolver algunos asuntos familiares me encargare personalmente de eso… no tienes por qué inmiscuirte

-Es mi hermana…sabes –dijo con el ceño fruncido… el no pareció prestarle atención, solo se levantó, pero ella lo agarro por la muñeca –Yo… te sigo queriendo –el solo la miro y se soltó –Porque me haces esto, acaso… ya no te gusto

-Deja de comportarte como una mujer patética… sabes que no te queda, no deberías de pedirle cariño a nadie

-Lo hago porque a pesar de todo te quiero… porque no puedes mirarme, porque prefieres estar con todas esas mujeres que conmigo –intento girarse, pero ella no lo dejo –Contéstame… porque?

-No tengo porque –ella iba a contestar, pero sintieron la puerta abrirse… la pequeña figura camino hacia ellos con una sonrisa y después hizo una reverencia, la mujer camino hacia ella y después de besarla subió las escaleras

-Que le sucedió a mi tía

-No se… supongo que esta indispuesta… deberías de preguntárselo a ella –iba a girar, pero en vez de eso se quedó observándolo –Que? –era igual a su madre, sabía que quería algo, pero no se atrevía a pedirlo

-Quiero… seguir viviendo con mi tía… y cuando vivamos juntos, quiero que ella también venga con nosotros –dijo de forma tímida, sin mirarlo a los ojos, pero después de terminar de hablar lo miro

-Ya te explique que no se puede… vivirás con una señora que te cuidara por un tiempo, además Kagura no puede o es que acaso ella te dijo algo

-No, pero si se lo pido ella se quedara… por favor –dijo recordando que su tía le habia dicho que como su papa tenía una personalidad un poquito especial, era mejor que se lo pidiera como cosa de ella y no la mencionara

-No abra discusión sobre el tema –dijo levantándose, para servirse un…

-Siempre he hecho todo lo que me piden, pero… quiero seguir viviendo con mi tía y creo que puedo seguir haciéndolo, si ella quiere –el solo se giró y aunque estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, solo la miraba sin ninguna expresión… como una simple niña de seis años era capaz de tratar de desobedecerlo… así que eso era lo que sentía su padre cuando el e Inuyasha pasaban sobre su autoridad

-Así?... quien te dijo eso

-Usted es Taisho y yo no… tengo el apellido de mi tía, en el colegio una profesora me explico que… -se colocó el pequeño índice en la boca, mientras miraba hacia el techo –Que… mi tía era la única que podía estar conmigo porque… así lo dice la ley

-Quien te dijo eso… una profesora o Kagura?... responde! –dijo de forma un poco fuerte… la niña solo retrocedió un paso, mientras veía como el hombre colocaba una expresión de enojo –Tú te quedas aquí –después de decir eso subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de la mujer… abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar, ella se levantó un poco de la cama, pero antes de que quisiera decir algo el la levanto por un brazo –Con qué derecho te atreviste a decirle a Rin sobre los papeles –

-Suéltame!, yo no le he dicho nada

-Entonces como lo supo –desde que lo conocía pocos veces lo habia visto enojado o bueno habia aprendido a saber cuándo estaba enojado, pero nunca habia visto esa expresión… sus ojos, le daban miedo

-No lo sé… suéltame me estás haciendo daño –no la escuchaba,

-Suéltala, no le hagas daño! –gritaba Rin tratando que su padre soltara a su tía, pero este no parecía escucharla… el intento apartar a la niña, pero al no medir la fuerza la tiro al piso sin querer… ella solo se quedó observándolo, mientras el la miraba todavía con una expresión de enojo, pero esta cambio cuando ella empezó a llorar y se levantó –Eres un hombre malo –dijo antes de salir… el solo soltó a la mujer que tenía todavía agarrada y aunque su cabeza le decía que se fuera de allí, su cuerpo se movió solo hacia la habitación de la niña… trato de abrir la puerta, pero no pudo

–Rin abre –no escuchaba nada, así que decidió volver adonde la mujer, pero esta ya venía caminado por el pasillo –Dame la llave

-No creo que sea conveniente –toco –Querida abre la puerta… por favor

-Quiero que se valla… no quiero verlo es una mala persona

-Rin tu padre no quiso hacernos daño… solo estaba un poco alterado… abre, por favor

-Abre la puerta ahora mismo, quien te crees para hacer lo que se te venga en gana –dijo de forma enojada, la mujer lo miro mal y dio un suspiro… la puerta se abrió

-No quiero que vengas, solo quiero estar con mi tía… si no quieres que ella este con migo, me iré con ella… ella si me quiere

* * *

-Donde vive Naraku –dijo sin siquiera saludarla, inmediatamente la chica abrió la puerta

-Porque?

-Dime donde vive… necesito saberlo… él es el culpable de todo –ella palideció… como lo habia descubierto, acaso sabía que… -Dímelo

-No sé –se enojó y la agarro por los antebrazos

-Maldición… dime donde vive –sus ojos eran más oscuros

-Me estás haciendo daño Inuyasha –dijo con una mueca de dolor… el pareció reaccionar y la soltó

-Lo siento –dijo para después golpear la pared - Él tiene a mi hija… entiendes tiene a la niña y ella están débil… ella no resistirá si no tiene cuidados especiales y estoy seguro que también tiene a Kagome –se acercó y le coloco una mano en el hombro… el solo levanto la mirada

-Si supiera donde vive te lo diría… pero no lo se

-Pero puedes…

-Hace meses no tengo ninguna clase de contacto con el

* * *

-Ya todos saben que fuiste tú… si no hubieses cometido la estupidez de contratar a Tsubaki –el solo empezó a reír… ella se enojó y se cruzó de brazos –Que están gracioso… no me digas que…

-Exacto… eso era lo que quería, que el idiota de Inuyasha supiera que hasta que no le destruya la vida no lo dejare en paz… sabes ya se me ocurrió que hacer con tu sobrina –dijo para después colocar una sonrisa que le dio un aspecto macabro

-A si? –dijo con el ceño fruncido

-A ti también te encantara la idea… pero por ahora no es necesario que sepas… será una sorpresa… quédate aquí y no te preocupes… solo me divertiré un poco –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para después salir de la habitación, camino por el pequeño pasillo y abrió la puerta, para después cerrarla… la chica por instinto se encogió en la cama

-Ven –dijo mientras le estiraba la mano… ella no se movía, solo lo observaba mientras rogaba que ese hombre no pretendiera hacer lo que ella creía y saliera de la habitación –He dicho que vengas… o quieres que busque a la niña… eso es lo que quieres

-No… es necesario –dijo en un pequeño susurro que el apenas alcanzo a escuchar, mientras se acercaba y tomaba la mano que el hombre le ofrecía, inmediatamente sintió un fuerte tirón que hizo que su cuerpo chocara con el de él, sin previo aviso la agarro por la nuca y empezó a besarla de forma brusca, mientras mordía sus labios… sentía asco y dolor… intento apartarse, pero él se lo impedía… ella metió sus manos entre sus cuerpos y lo empujo, el solo reía mientras la observaba… toco su boca, estaba sangrando, pero a él eso no parecía importarle, si no agradarle, ya que la miraba de forma burlona

-Te gusto … cierto?... pues esto te va a gustar más –la volvió a jalar nuevamente hacia él y la empezó a besar nuevamente, aunque de forma brusca, ya no la mordía… quería llorar, gritar para que el la soltara, pero solo lo hacía en silencio, sabiendo que todo eso era necesario para que su hija estuviera bien… la aparto y la lanzo a la cama –Quítate las bragas –ella lo miro con horror y se quedó totalmente quieta –Acaso no has escuchado… quítate las bragas, no las necesitas ahora o te las tengo que quitar yo –trato de evitar que un pequeño sollozo saliera, pero fue inútil… metió sus manos por debajo del vestido que llevaba y bajo lentamente parte de su ropa interior –Así me gusta… que seas obediente… acuéstate y mantén las piernas abiertas… te aseguro que no dolerá –dijo esto último en forma de burla… ella hizo lo que él le pedía, decidió mirar hacia la pared… quizás así, creería que era el… escucho como bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y como después la cama se un día por el peso… en contra de su voluntad empezó a temblar, sintió como el vestido que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas era levantado… unas lágrimas salieron, solo cerro los ojos… sintió todo el peso de el arriba de ella, sentía ahogarse, pero eso era lo que él quería, verla sufrir… por inercia intento cerrar las piernas, pero el metió una de sus piernas entre las de ella –Mírame –no lo hizo… no quería ver a ese hombre que le producía tanto asco y estaba a punto de finalmente destrozarla… sintió como su mandíbula era fuertemente apretada, mientras su rostro era girado hacia el de él, pero no abría los ojo… la empezó a besar nuevamente y volvió a intentar subir el vestido –He dicho que me mires –dijo de forma fuerte, visiblemente enojado, abrió lentamente los ojos… no podía ver bien porque las lágrimas no se lo permitían… pero estaba segura de algo… él se burlaba de su dolor… acerco su boca a su oído –Vez… si puedes hacerlo… quita mi ropa interior, hazlo rápido… porque ya me estoy aburriendo de repetirte las cosas –acerco sus manos temblorosas… porque no terminaba rápido con todo… porque la torturaba… sintió su risa burlona y sin más se levantó –Creo que ya me divertí por hoy –dijo para después salir de la habitación… ella se colocó de forma fetal y empezó a llorar… a pesar de todo sintió alivio al saber que ese hombre no la tocaría por ahora… pero sabía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que lo hiciera

-Le agrada más cuando lloras o tiemblas cuando lo vez… debes de dejar de temerle –ella levanto un poco la cabeza al reconocer la voz… era su hermana y traía algo en brazos, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a quitarle a la bebe… se sentó nuevamente en la cama mientras la arrullaba, después de no habérsela traído desde el día anterior creía que jamás la vería –Cuando el venga no lo mires con temor… solo quédate quieta… eso a él no le agrada –después de decir esto intento salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Kagome llamo su atención

-Porque?… nunca quise dañarte… siento haberlo hecho, pero ella no tiene la culpa… llévatela, por favor –dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la otra chica, intento agarrarle una mano, pero esta la aparto rápidamente

-No fuiste quien me daño… si eso era lo que querías saber… y en cuanto a lo que me pides, no puedo hacerlo –dijo volviéndose a girar, pero cuando agarro el pomo de la puerta se detuvo

–Tú serias capaz de… matarnos

-Tu qué crees… her-ma-na –dijo para finalmente salir sin mirarla… ni siquiera puso atención en lo que le decía… Kikyo era igual que ese hombre… solo quería jugar con ella, por eso no podía creer en nada de lo que le decía, sabía que lo más probable era que no saliera viva… pero su hija… una pequeña lagrima salió… era tan pequeña, si no fuera por ella ya hubiese preferido la muerte a aceptar las pretensiones de ese monstruo… ella era ese pequeño rayo de luz que le indicaba que todavía tenía esperanzas en toda esa oscuridad

-Mi pequeña Hikari… Hikari Higurashi… te gusta… como será tu hermanito… te prometo que saldremos de aquí y siempre estaremos juntos los tres y…–la bebe empezó a removerse en sus brazos y ella sonrió… por primera vez la vería despierta… abrió lentamente sus pequeños ojos… su sonrisa desapareció y contuvo el aliento… eran igual de hipnotizantes a los de el… entonces todo lo que le dijeron era cierto, cualquier pequeña duda que tuviera se disipo… esa era la prueba… Inuyasha habia sido uno de los hombres que la habia violado… todo se quebró

* * *

-Toma –dijo visiblemente enojado… el solo frunció el ceño y se levantó con él bebe en brazos

-Al parecer comiste más limones a los que acostumbras –dijo mientras colocaba al bebe en la cuna

-No estoy para bromas –dijo extendiéndole nuevamente la carpeta –fue un poco complicado con los pocos datos que me diste… pero para un Taisho todo es posible… esta es toda la información que pude conseguir de ese tal Naraku –inmediatamente dijo el nombre, el chico le arrebató la carpeta de las manos y la abrió –Allí está todo lo que quieras saber de el… a dónde vas –dijo al ver que el chico pretendía salir

-Necesito ver algo que creo puede servir… he puedes… -frunció el ceño he hizo un gesto de negación –Solo será mientras llega Kaede… además no conoces a tu sobrino –dijo para después salir, sin que a su hermano le diera tiempo de replicar… maldito Inuyasha, sabía perfectamente que no soportaba a los niños… de hecho a la única niña con la que medio se llevaba bien, si así se podía llamar era con rin y eso solo porque era su hija… sintió un pequeño llanto y se acercó a la cuna… que demonios hacía, pensó en salir, pero el llanto cada vez se hacía más fuerte sin más remedio lo cargo como pudo e inmediatamente hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Además de parecerte al tonto de tu padre eres igual de desagradable a el –dijo mientras mantenía al bebe lo más alejado de su traje y salía a buscar a alguien que se encargara de la pequeña máquina de olores fétidos

* * *

Abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible… observo hacia la cama y vio la figura totalmente tapada… camino lentamente hacia la cama, cuando estuvo frente a esta saco el cuchillo que llevaba envuelto y jalo la sabana… hizo un resoplido de molestia al darse cuenta que solo habían almohadas, se iba a sentar… después de todo si no sabía en qué lugar estaba sería muy difícil llevar a… se detuvo y sonrió al mirar por el vidrio de la ventana

-Veo que no eres tan tonta como pareces Tsubaki –dijo para después girarse –Eres peor –la otra chica soltó la botella que llevaba en las manos y sonrió

-Sabía que lo harías… solo estabas aprovechando que volviera a salir, cuando se entere te asesinara… me hará muy feliz observar todo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un celular…. Kikyo se lanzó arriba de ella haciendo que cayeran al piso… Tsubaki le dio un golpe en la cara, que hizo que callera de lado, aprovecho que estaba un poco aturdida y la empezó ahorcar, mientras sonreía de forma macabra –Al fin puedo tenerte en mis manos… Kikyo –apretaba con más fuerza…empezó a sentir cada vez más que el aire faltaba y la vista se le nublaba… trataba de saltarse pero no podía –Eres tan débil y patética… y aun así siempre te has creído superior –cada vez se sentía mas mareada… giro la cabeza y vio el cuchillo que habia dejado caer cuando se lanzó hacia la otra mujer… trataba de alcanzarlo, pero no podía… tenía claro una cosa, si no se soltaba moriría… estiro la mano lo más que pudo, cuando lo agarro le hizo un corte en el rostro a la otra mujer que hizo que la soltara… empezó a arrastrarse por el piso, mientras tosía y trataba de normalizar su respiración… sintió que su cabello era jalado y se levantó, para posteriormente ser lanzada a la cama… el cuchillo habia caído nuevamente al piso

-Maldita como te atreviste –dijo en forma de llanto... agarro el cuchillo, pero se miró en el vidrio de la ventana y se empezó a tocar la herida que tenía muy cerca del ojo –Mi rostro… te abriré la garganta desgraciada y no sabes cuánto lo disfrutare –cuando intento darle una puñalada, Kikyo la tumbo al piso y la empezó a jalar por los pies… intento agarrarse a la cama, por lo cual soltó el cuchillo… desesperada lanzo una patada que aunque no le dio a Kikyo hizo que la soltara… solo pensaba en salir porque si no lo hacía estaba segura que esa loca la mataría… trato de levantarse, pero un golpe en la cabeza hizo que cayera nuevamente al piso… camino hacia el cuchillo y lo agarro, nunca habia matado a nadie de esa forma, pero suponía que no debía de haber mucha diferencia… solo tenía que esperar y ver por sus ojos como su alma se apagaba lentamente… levanto el cuchillo… solo tenía que hundirlo varias veces en el cuerpo de Tsubaki y así so habría ningún estorbo antes de que el llegara… respiro profundo y bajo el cuchillo antes de mover con el pie el cuerpo de la otra mujer

-"Tal vez tenga tiempo suficiente" –camino hacia la salida de la habitación… era hora de terminar todo lo que habia iniciado… camino por el pasillo hasta llegar hasta la habitación que buscaba… observo a todas partes y no vio a Kagome ni a su hija… sintió un pequeño ruido, pero cuando giro la puerta ya se habia cerrado

-Kagome, abre la puerta pequeña tonta… "maldita sea estaba detrás de la puerta" –y ahora como saldría, tenía que salir antes de que el llegara o no podría completar todo su plan… miro el pomo de la puerta y después el cuchillo lleno de sangre que tenía en la mano… si esa pequeña tonta creía que una puerta como esa la detendría, que a comparación con las que tenía la vieja loca eran una tontería… definitivamente no la conocía

* * *

Inmediatamente sintió los pasos alejarse se levantó… que suerte que se le habia ocurrido quedarse totalmente quieta después de recibir el golpe, porque esa loca estaba dispuesta a rebanarla…se levantó y al mirar la sangre en el piso, inmediatamente se tocó el rostros… la muy maldita la habia desfigurado… camino hacia la cama y trato de limpiarse con las sabanas, pero la sangre no paraba, busco entre las cosas que habían en la habitación y se ató un pañuelo en la herida para evitar que siguiera sangrando… tenía que salir de allí… empezó a buscar entre sus cosas, sabía que no era mucho y que Naraku todavía le debía dinero, pero eso era suficiente para perderse por un buen tiempo y buscar a alguien que volviera a dejar perfecto su rostro… abrió lentamente la puerta y miro por el pasillo antes de salir, necesitaba un auto, pero si decidía buscarlo en la bodega corría el riesgo de encontrarse con esa loca… corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la entrada y la cruzo, miro alrededor y observo un auto… sonrió y camino hacia el

-Así que la sacaste –dijo al ver por la ventanilla a una mujer dormida en las sillas de atrás del auto… abrió la puerta y con un poco de dificultad la saco –Solo espero… que el té mate de una forma muy dolorosa –dijo de forma enojada, mientras tocaba la tela humedecida por la sangre que cubría parte de su rostro… miro hacia la entrada y después subió al auto que la muy estúpida habia dejado con la llave… manejo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, pero después de quince minutos de conducir esta se borró… habia un retén… intento girar el auto, pero ya era tarde, algunos autos se habían colocado detrás de ella

-"Tonta… tonta…tonta"-se repetía mentalmente mientras golpeaba la cabeza contra el volante… porque rayos se le habia ocurrido conducir por la autopista… dio un pequeño suspiro mientras observaba al policía que se acercaba y a los otros que estaban detrás

-Dijo que no hablaría hasta que hablara con usted… sé que no será muy agradable, pero es la única forma –dijo un hombre un poco mayor mientras le abría la puerta… respiro profundo mientras recordaba las palabras del inspector "tiene que calmarse, nada de gritarle o insultarle… recuerde necesitamos información, así que hágale creer que ella tiene el control… hágalo por su prometida e hija"… por Kagome y su hija… por eso lo hacía… cuando cruzo la puerta la mujer sonrió y trato de acercarse, pero un guardia se lo impidió

-Dile que nos dejen a solas o no diré absolutamente nada –dijo en tono demandante… el frunció el ceño, mientras la veía de forma enojada, pero casi inmediatamente la miro con curiosidad al observar el pequeño vendaje en su rostro

\- Kikyo está más loca de lo que pensé –dijo con una mueca de enojo… solo recordad que ella habia dejado una marca en su hermoso rostro hacia que le hirviera la sangre y aumentaba sus deseos de estar presente cuando Naraku la asesinara

-Kikyo?

-Ya me canse de hablar con él aquí… dile que salga –dijo de forma aburrida

-No estás en posición de exigir, así que empieza a hablar… donde las tienen y que tiene que ver Kikyo contigo –la mujer sonrió y se acercó al guardia

-Ustedes tampoco… así que hablamos a solas o llévenme ya a mi celda, porque no diré nada –quería matarla… si no fuera porque tenía información que necesitaban, lo hubiese hecho allí mismo sin importarle que sucedería después… solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo y el guardia salió

-Que quieres? –dijo de forma calmada, pero con una expresión de enojo

-Que retiren los cargos… y…

-No podemos hacerlo, ya no está en nuestras manos… pero si pudiera hacerlo, jamás lo haría –se acercó a el mientras sonreía de manera coqueta

-Tu y yo sabemos que si puedes… o mejor dicho, tu padre puede… mira si retiran los cargos y me dejan ir con todo lo que me quitaron diré dónde está la niña y tu mujercita… que a estas alturas dudo que lo siga siendo –dijo esto último de forma burlona… conocía a Naraku y sabía lo que planeaba con la chica y si no lo habia hecho… pronto lo haría

-A que te refieres –pregunto con curiosidad, pero la mujer solo volvió a sonreír y se alejó un poco

-Nada… yo me entiendo… todo está en tus manos, decídete –sabía que dejarla ir sería un error… pero Kagome y su hija…

-Si decidimos aceptar, como sabemos que no nos mentirías

-Porque si no coopero iré a la cárcel, serian muchos años y no me conviene pisar una celda… además de que envejecería allí, él no me perdonara que me haya escapado y créeme no perdona sin importar quien sea… en tiendes…porque no cerramos el trato y… –se acercó nuevamente hacia él, lo miro a los ojos y sonrió… pego totalmente su cuerpo al de él y acerco su boca a su oído –Hazme el amor aquí

-Que… estás loca –dijo rojo de la rabia… como se atrevía a pedirle algo como aquello, es que ni aunque se encontrara en otra situación lo aceptaría, si tenía que aceptar que físicamente era agradable, pero eso no la hacía su tipo… además después de lo que habia hecho solo le daban ganas de agarrarla literalmente por el cuello

-No quieres… que lastima, veo que te gustan feas y torpes… pero supongo que la otra parte del trato si la cumplirás –dijo mientras se devolvía a la silla donde antes estaba y se sentaba nuevamente –Toma asiento

* * *

Solo tenía que salir de ese lugar… pero por más que caminaba no encontraba la salida… giro nuevamente la cabeza para asegurarse de que Kikyo no viniera detrás de ella… abrió una habitación y no pudo evitar que un grito escapara de su boca, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su hija…en el piso y sabanas habia sangre… acaso Kikyo habia sido capaz de matar a alguien?... retrocedió unos pasos, si la encontraba ella podía matarla

-"Tengo que encontrar la salida antes de que ella me encuentre" –salió nuevamente de la habitación y empezó a caminar por los pasillos hasta que entro en una bodega que tenía muchos autos… al fondo vio unas escaleras, decidió dirigirse hacia allí, tal vez alguien la vería y podría ayudarla, pero sintió unos pasos y se detuvo… camino lo más rápido que pudo y se escondió detrás de unos autos

-Sal Kagome, sé que estas aquí… escuche tus pasos…necesito hablar contigo… sé que no me he portado bien contigo… pero prometo no dañarte… estoy hablando en serio –espero unos segundos, pero no escucho nada… respiro profundo y empezó a buscar en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba… pensó que no la iba a utilizar, pero si era la única forma de que esta pequeña tonta saliera, lo haría… no podía perder más tiempo –Veo que es difícil convencerte y no perderé mi tiempo en ello, así que por tu bien es mejor que salgas… así que no vas a salir –dijo en tono visiblemente enojado… saco la mano de su bolsillo y sonrió, si la única forma que su hermana obedeciera era ser como era… pues entonces lo seria –He esperado tanto por esto… sabes la maldita vieja o mejor dicho la abuela, me enseño que para purificar el alma habia que purificar también el cuerpo… me enseño que el agua purifica, el dolor corporal también… pero de las formas de purificar hay una especialmente para ti y es la que más me gusta… el fuego… purifica todo a su paso –dijo para después hacer que saliera del encendedor una pequeña flama –Con tantos autos te rostizaras tan fácilmente, ni siquiera quedara nada de ti o de tu hija… sabes que es asmática… bueno por lo menos no sufrirá tanto, porque morir quemada debe de ser terrible –empezó a sudar, ella no sería capaz de hacerlo… eran hermanas, además con tantos autos ella también podría morir antes de salir… escucho sus pasos acercarse más y tembló un poco… ella no conocía a esa mujer que hablaba, sinceramente ya no sabía de qué era capaz para destruirla –Me estoy desesperando sabes… voy a contar hasta tres y si no sales juro que lo hare… uno…

-Por favor no –si no tuviera a su hija en brazos no le hubiese importado morir calcinada… pero su frágil hija ni siquiera el humo hubiese soportado… observo a la chica, vio su vestido azul manchado de sangre en algunas partes y se asustó… entonces ella si habia sido capaz de matar a una persona… camino lentamente hacia ella… tenía miedo… que le haría a su hija, sería capaz de matar a una bebe… sintió un fuerte tirón y después como su cuerpo era jalado, levanto la mirada y vio que tenía una expresión de enojo

-Eres una torpe… por tu culpa he perdido tiempo, camina tenemos que salir antes de que llegue –dijo de forma seria, mientras la miraba de la misma forma

-Eh? –fue lo único que salió de sus labios… acaso ella no quería matarla… acaso hace escasos segundos no la quería rostizar

-Camina más rápido, si él llega… -sintió unos pasos y se detuvo, al girar lo vio… estaba totalmente enojado… aparto con un brazo a Kagome

-Así que lo hiciste –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus facciones eran de enojo –Creíste que no me habia dado cuenta de lo que pretendías… sabía que al final lo harías… por eso necesitaba controlarte, pero veo que no sirvió de nada… siempre me terminas desobedeciendo –dirigió una mirada a Kagome, mientras ella se colocaba totalmente detrás de su hermana

-Vete Kagome –la chica solo los observaba, mientras se preguntaba si era cierto lo que ese hombre decía –Que te vayas! –dio un pequeño respingón –Sigue por la puerta por donde entraste sigues derecho, doblas a la derecha y después a la izquierda en la tercera puerta… subes al auto, allí esta nuestra madre, espero que sepas conducir -Kagome la miro sin comprender el porqué lo hacía… acaso ella no la odiaba y por eso habia ayudado a traerla allí… y su madre, que hacia allí… sintió un pequeño empujón y después camino lo más rápido que pudo siguiendo las indicaciones que le habia dado la otra chica… solo lo miraba… sabía que jamás le ganaría en fuerza, pero por o menos haría tiempo para que Kagome saliera… decidió correr, pero todo fue en vano el la alcanzo rápidamente y la agarro por el cuello… su cuerpo era como una pluma… sus pies se movían rápidamente en el aire, mientras su rostro se colocaba morado

-Porque... lo hiciste, porque me traicionaste –dijo mientras seguía apretando su cuello, pero la miraba de forma diferente… era como si le doliera… trataba de apartarlo, pero le era imposible, tenía que hacer algo o moriría … levanto el cuchillo y lo hundió cerca al omoplato del hombre… el la soltó haciendo que callera de rodillas en el piso… trato de caminar, pero él le agarro el pie haciendo que callera nuevamente en el piso… se subió arriba de ella y después de quitarle el cuchillo y tirarlo lejos, la golpeo en el rostro para que se quedara quieta… lo miro a los ojos y nuevamente tenía esa mirada de odio

-Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me amenazaste –dijo para después empezar nuevamente ahorcarla… ella intentaba soltarse, pero no lo lograba… empezó a ver todo negro igual que hace unos minutos… el solo hacía más y más presión, mientras sonreía… su cuello era tan frágil… le alcanzo a aruñar el rostro antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo… la soltó y se sentó a su lado, miro su pecho y vio como subía y bajaba lentamente, sin querer le salió un suspiro de alivio… ella era como él, por eso habia estado con ella… a veces sentía que la odiaba y podía matarla cuando quisiera, pero en otras veces cuando le hacía daño se odiaba… la miro nuevamente, todavía estaba viva, habia jurado matarla si llegaba a traicionarlo… pero no lo hizo, se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta –"Después arreglare cuentas contigo"

Vio la salida y sonrió… camino hacia la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada, empezó a buscar a su alrededor… empezó a caminar y vio una pequeña ventana, pero estaba muy alta y suponiendo que encontrara como subir, no podría hacerlo con su hija en brazos… decidió volver hacia la puerta, no importaba como, pero tenía que abrirla, camino nuevamente por el pasillo, pero lo vio a él, sonriéndole sínicamente… intento retroceder, pero él le apunto con un arma

-Coloca a la bebe en el piso –ella en reflejo lo que hizo fue abrazarla más –Déjala en el piso… o es que quieres que muera –dijo para después presionar un poco el gatillo… ella se asustó y abrazo nuevamente a la bebe... no podía hacer nada, solo obedecerlo… coloco a la bebe en el piso y camino hacia el

* * *

Manejaba lo más rápido que podía… aunque la policía le habia dicho que esa propiedad estaba desocupada desde que Naraku habia ingresado a la cárcel, habia decidido confiar en lo que le habia dicho Tsubaki, no solo porque era la única información que tenía, habia algo que le decía que ella estaba allí… a lo lejos diviso la casa … freno el auto y empezó a buscar una entrada, entre más se acercaba a lo que parecía ser la entrada distinguía mejor a algo o mejor dicho una figura que se encontraba en el piso… camino un poco más rápido y giro a la persona que parecía estar dormida

-Señora Higurashi! –dijo tratando de despertarla, pero ella solo abría los ojos y los volvía a cerrar… decidió cargarla y llevarla hasta su auto, para después dirigirse nuevamente hasta la entrada… trato de abrirla, pero esta no cedía, empezó a patearla hasta que abrió, a unos metros vio un pequeño bulto rosa y corrió a él… sonrió al ver que era su pequeña hija dormida, decidió llevarla junto a la madre de Kagome… entro nuevamente y camino por el pasillo, abrió algunas habitaciones, pero no habia rastro de Kagome, cuando abrió la habitación donde Kikyo habia peleado con Tsubaki se empezó a ponerse nervioso… solo quería encontrarla, mientras pedía mentalmente que ella estuviera bien… empezó a correr por todo el pasillo, hasta que llego al salón donde estaban todos los autos… camino unos metros hasta una escalera… vio a una mujer tirada y corrió hasta ella… se quedó perplejo cuando la vio allí… eso quería decir que Tsubaki no habia mentido en nada, se sintió nuevamente decepcionado de ella… empezó a moverla suavemente, necesitaba que despertara para poder encontrar a Kagome… después le pediría explicaciones

-Kikyo, despierta –al ver que no reaccionaba intento cargarla, mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver si veía a Kagome… ella empezó a removerse y abrió los ojos, mientras empezaba a tocarse el cuello –Estas bien… donde esta Kagome, ella está aquí… cierto? –dijo un poco ansioso, mientras la observaba fijamente… ella respiro hondo… acaso nunca podría parecer una buena persona ante los ojos de el

-Bájame, estoy bien… si, la tiene que tener en el cuarto que preparo para la "ocasión especial"… vez caminado como si fueras a la salida, pero dobla al lado contario y en la puerta que esta allí lo encontraras… será mejor que te apresures

-Segura que estarás bien? –dijo mientras la bajaba, ella solo sonrió y se sentó en el piso

-Solo estoy un poco agotada

* * *

-Desnúdate totalmente –dijo mientras le apuntaba y trataba de encender una cámara –Replicaremos lo que te hizo Inuyasha y su amigo… pero esta vez te gustara más –un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo… esta vez sí lo haría… esta vez sí terminaría su cometido

-Porque… porque lo haces –él se acercó a ella y la agarro por el cabello, mientras empezaba a besar sus mejillas y en ocasiones a pasaba su lengua… ella no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar… al escucharla atrapo sus labios en un beso brusco, mordiéndola para que ella abriera la boca... se apartó un poco –Por favor… porque lo haces… detente

–Shiiii –le agarro la boca con la mano y se la empezó a apretar para que dejara de hablar… la sonto bruscamente -He dicho que te desnudes o prefieres que traiga a tu hija –se bajó lentamente el vestido sin mirarlo… solo sentía su risilla, la tomo por el cuello –Vas a fingir que te gusta… entendiste, ahora termina de desnudarte –tenía una mano agarrándola fuertemente por el cuello y con la otra agarraba el arma, la puerta estaba abierta… solo tenía una oportunidad… cerro los ojos y llevo sus manos a la espalda, mientras el empezaba a besar su cuello… respiro profundo y con todas las fuerzas que tenía le dio un golpe en la entre pierna… el dio un pequeño gemido de dolor y casi se arrodillo en el piso… corrió hasta la puerta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cruzarla, escucho un disparo muy cerca de ella y se detuvo -Sé que no te importa si decido matarte ahora –dijo levantándose con un poco de dificultad –Eres tan parecida a Kikyo… pero… recuerda que tu hija esta allá afuera… se ve que será una mujer muy hermosa… aunque tendría que esperar mucho, sería un buen juguete de entretención –se giró y camino hacia él, mientras algunas lágrimas salían… ni si quiera muerta descansaría en paz sabiendo que ese monstruo tenía a su hija… cuando estuvo frente a él, la golpeo con el arma en la cabeza –No será tan divertido como si estuvieras despierta… pero bueno, nada es perfecto –su cuerpo callo en la cama… todo se volvía negro a su alrededor… solo escucho un cierre abrirse y nada más… solo podía distinguir la oscuridad

* * *

Dio un pequeño respingón en la silla… nuevamente habia tenido esa pesadilla… respiro profundo y miro por la ventana, aunque ya habia pasado casi un año desde que todo sucedió… un año desde que ese monstruo… un pequeño ruido llamo su atención… camino hacia las tres cunas que se encontraban en la habitación que antes era de Kikyo y se detuvo en la blanca… sonrió y extendió los brazos para agarrar a la pequeña niña que balbuceaba y movía sus manitos hacia ella… mientras la arrullaba acaricio los pequeños mechones negros ondulados, los cuales prefería pensar que eran iguales a los suyos… miro sus pequeños ojos… eran rojos como la sangre… igual a los de ese monstruo… negó con la cabeza y después sonrió, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la bebe… claro que no eran iguales, tal vez tenían el mismo color, pero los de la bebe a diferencia de los de aquel hombre transmitían pureza y su mirada era totalmente dulce… a pesar de que al principio creyó no poder quererla por llevar la sangre de ese hombre, desde que la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos todo cambio… camino nuevamente hacia la ventana, mientras arrullaba a la bebe, no solo había pasado casi un año desde que se liberó de eso monstruo, también habia pasado el mismo tiempo que no lo veía a él… exactamente hace diez meses que no veía a Inuyasha… cerro los ojos y dio un pequeño suspiro, aunque no quisiera hacerlo esa era una de las cosas que no podía olvidar… el amor que a pesar de saber que estaba mal y era enfermizo después de lo que él le habia hecho, seguía y seguiría sintiendo por el

-Kagome! –abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre en la planta baja –Ya llegamos

-Escuchaste Akemi, ya llego tu abuela y los gemelos –dijo mientras le sonreía a la bebe… bajo hasta la pequeña sala y sonrió al ver a dos bebes jugando en el piso

-Ya se despertó… como se ha portado –pregunto su madre, mientras acomodaba en la nevera algunas cosas que habia traído

-Bien… y los gemelos

-Pues ya sabes… Hikari es todo un sol como cuando eras pequeña, pero Ashai supongo que es igual a su…. –se calló cuando vio como la miraba su hija… la mujer sonrió y camino hacia la chica, para después tomar en brazos a la bebe… Kagome se sentó en el piso y los dos bebes gatearon hasta ella y se le subieron en las piernas, mientras se empujaban tratando de llamar la atención de su madre, ella solo sonrió y los acomodo a ambos en sus piernas, mientras sonreía al observarlos a los ojos… tocaron la puerta y su madre abrió

-Hola señora Higurashi… que linda esta Akemi –dijo después de entrar, trato de cargarla, pero al sentir que algo jalaba su pantalón miro al piso –Mmm supongo que quieres golosinas… cierto Ashai, pero tu madre me lo prohibió –dijo para después cargarlo –Necesito hablar contigo Kagome… es importante

-Si quieren suban a tu habitación… yo cuido a los bebes –la chica la miro de forma dubitativa –Podre con los tres… si no las llamo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… Sango coloco al bebe en el piso y subió con Kagome casi arrastras por las escaleras

-Ahora si… cual es el misterio –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, pero antes de que la chica pudiera hablar sonó su celular… era un mensaje que le saco una pequeña sonrisa

-Es él? –dijo con el ceño fruncido… Kagome solo hizo un gesto afirmativo –Porque andas con él es un poco… soso

-Te he dicho que no ando con el… solo es un amigo… fue el primer amigo que tuve cuando decidí estudiar en la noche

-Como digas… pero no te hagas la tonta bien sabes que le gustas… y tu… te gusta o me equivoco –dijo observándola fijamente para estudiar cada gesto que hiciera en su rostro

-Pues… es muy apuesto y amable… pero… los niños, no creo que deba, aunque él dice que no le importa… y estuvo a punto de besarme –dijo esto último un poco sonroja… si seguía queriendo a Inuyasha… pero eso era un secreto o bueno eso ella creía… ella solo quería seguir su vida y él era un buen chico, no le gustaba como hombre, pero tal vez debería darse una oportunidad de olvidar y ser feliz… quizás con el tiempo…

-Y tú lo dejaste

-Pues… mi madre llego y él se despidió apenado… y si quieres saber que me escribió, pues me invito a salir y acepte… que me ibas a decir –dijo de forma curiosa después de recordar lo ansiosa que estaba su amiga cuando llego… Sango pensó por unos segundos en si contarle… ella se veía un poco emocionada con ese chico, pero ella sabía lo que habia sucedido… sabía lo que su amiga ignoraba y no quería escuchar… tal vez a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que habia sucedido, estaba a tiempo de ser feliz… sonrió y emocionada como estaba cuando llego la miro

-Viene… el viene –dijo emocionada, para después lanzarse en la cama de la chica… ella solo la miro con el ceño fruncido –Tienes que ir a verlo… aunque después salgas con tu "amigo" –dijo mientras se colocaba de perfil, para poder ver a la chica –Tenemos que escoger que te vas a colocar

-Quien?

-Inuyasha –su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte… hacia tanto que no escuchaba ese nombre de parte de otra persona… miro hacia la ventana… todavía recordaba la última vez que lo habia visto… habían pasado tantos meses… pero todavía lo recordaba perfectamente

_Flash back_

Abrió los ojos un poco asustada, mientras miraba a su alrededor… no recordaba nada después de haber recibido el golpe de parte de ese hombre… abrió los ojos acaso el la habia… violado… empezó a respirar más agitadamente, al mismo tiempo que también empezaba a sudar… eso no le podía estar pasando a ella… ella no… sintió un una mano sobre la suya y giro la cabeza a un lado

-Tranquila… ya todo está bien –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero visiblemente cansado… ella se quedó observándolo unos segundos y después unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, mientras sacaba lentamente su mano del agarre del chico

-No vuelvas a tocarme –dijo en un pequeño susurro que el no alcanzo a escuchar

-Qué?... necesitas algo –trato de tomar su mano nuevamente, pero ella la aparto rápidamente, mientras el la miraba de forma confundida

-Si… necesito que te vayas… necesito que desaparezcas de mi vida! –dijo muy enojada… el abrió un poco los ojos… ella le habia gritado eso

-Kagome…

-Lárgate… no soporto que estés cerca de mi… quiero que te vayas –cada vez estaba más histérica… el solo abría la boca para hablar, pero ella no se lo permitía, solo le gritaba hasta que llegaron unas enfermeras

-Joven es mejor que salga y la deje descansar –la miro y dio un pequeño suspiro, antes de que ella se colocara de lado para darle así la espalda

A los días de haber sido dada de alta el hermano de Inuyasha le llevo un papel para que lo firmara, en el le cedía la custodia completa de sus hijos a Inuyasha… rompió el documento y prácticamente lo saco de su casa, mientras el la observaba con ganas de matarla literalmente por su impertinencia y le decía un "eres solo una niña para encargarte de dos niños… además ni siquiera podrás darle lo que ellos se merecen quieras o no por ser unos Taisho"… eso la habia puesto a pensar, pero ella jamás dejaría que se los quitaran, si era cierto que tendrían muchas cosas materiales que ella jamás les daría… pero crecerían al lado de un ser despreciable como el… como Inuyasha

-Sango me conto que no quieres pelear por la custodia de mis hijos –enfatizo el mis hijos para que a él le quedara claro que el no significaba, ni significaría nada para ellos - No te lo agradeceré, ya que era lo mínimo que debías hacer… todo quedara en el olvido, incluso lo que me hiciste…solo porque no quiero que ellos se enteren algún día de cómo fueron concebidos, pero quiero que te quede claro una cosa… nunca te vuelvas a acercar a mi o a mis hijos –lo miraba con odio… pero no era odio hacia el… era odio hacia ella, porque a pesar de todo su corazón seguía latiendo muy fuerte por el… sus piernas parecían querer traicionarla en cualquier momento, siempre que el la miraba se sentía caer… se odiaba por no poder odiarlo como quería , por a pesar de todo creer que el alguna vez la amo

-Por favor, escúchame y después puedes tomar la decisión que quieras –se mantenía a distancia mientras la miraba de forma suplicante, pero ella parecía querer hacer cualquier cosa menos escucharlo

-Todo lo que habia que decir lo dije –quiso girarse, pero el la agarro por un brazo –No me toques… jamás vuelvas a hacerlo… me… da asco –lo vio abrir los ojos… pero casi inmediatamente la volvió a mirar de forma normal… en realidad no fue eso lo que sintió, si no lo contrario… se odiaba porque a pesar de saber lo que él hizo su cuerpo respondía hacia su contacto –Porque?... porque?... respóndeme… porque me hiciste eso, tanto así me odiaste… que te habia hecho yo –no lo pudo soportar y lo dijo… quería creer que habia una explicación coherente para todo, pero casi inmediatamente se reprendió mentalmente… porque quería creerle, porque se empeñaba en justificarlo… porque no solo se iba y la olvidaba

-Yo… nunca te he querido dañar… no sabía que tu… -la vio a los ojos y no tuvo coraje de seguir… porque siempre le hacía daño si él la amaba… pero ella no se merecía un amor así… un amor que como el de él, que solo destruía

-Sabes lo que sentí cuando ese hombre me conto todo… quise creer que era mentira, a pesar de que Kikyo me lo confirmo… seguía conservando la pequeña esperanza de que fuera mentira –ni si quiera sabia en que momento habia empezado a llorar, solo se limpió las lágrimas… el por inercia intento acercarse nuevamente, pero ella retrocedió

-Lo siento… yo…

-No… no lo sientes, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo me sentí cuando vi por primera vez los ojos de mi hija… quise morir… entendí todo lo que estaba pasando desde que nos conocimos… todo –dijo totalmente roja de la furia… entender que el solo habia jugado con ella después de violarla, solo por venganza a Kikyo

-Kagome escúchame…

-No quiero volver a verte –dijo con toda la rabia que sintió en ese momento

-Escúchame

-No quiero verte… lárgate y no vuelvas… ya no tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar señor Taisho

-Por favor… escúchame – ella camino hacia el teléfono y lo agarro

-Juro por mis hijos que si no te vas llamare a la policía y te acusare por lo que me hiciste… no me obligues a hacerlo… no quiero que ello… –el la miro de forma triste, mientras trataba se encontrar un poco del amor que ella alguna vez le profeso… pero de eso ya no quedaba absolutamente nada

-Sé que no tengo perdón por lo que te hice… pero quiero que intentes perdonarme… tienes razón no sé qué sentientes, pero sí sé que se siente que te engañen… he sabido dos veces lo que se siente que la persona que quieres te mienta… nunca he querido hacerte daño… aunque parezca lo contrario… tampoco quiero que ellos se enteren que su padre es… un ser despreciable, por eso te lo preguntare solo una vez y respetare lo que quieres… esto es lo que de verdad quieres?, quieres que no vuelva a acercarme a ti… eso quieres?, porque te da asco… verme –no supo cómo pudo decir eso… pensarlo dolía… ella lo miro por unos segundos, después solo miro el piso… tenía claro en ese momento que lo amaba y odiaba o bueno sentía algo parecido… sabía que ella jamás lo perdonaría y mucho menos iba a permitir que el la tocara después de saber lo que le hizo y lo más importante… no permitiría que el siguiera jugando con ella… lo observo nuevamente y recordando todo lo que habia pasado, como se habia enterado… lo miro con odio… ese odio que solo era comparable con el que sentía por aquel monstruo

-Ya conoces el camino hacia la puerta –fue lo único que dijo... él se giró, camino hacia la puerta y salió… volvió a colocar el teléfono en su lugar, mientras su cuerpo por gravedad iba directo al piso… después de eso se enteró que se habia ido a vivir definitivamente a Londres, cosa que aunque no quiso admitir, le habia afectado más de lo que ella misma creía

_Fin flash back_

-Escuche a Miroku hablar con el… tienes que prepararte desde ya –dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Pero para que… que quieres que le diga… la última vez que nos vimos llegamos a un acuerdo

-Pues… de los hijos que tienen en común, por ejemplo… dijiste que no querías alejarlos de él que no querías que ellos te odiaran por separarlos de su padre o… de ustedes

\- Tal vez hable con el sobre los gemelos… ya no siento nada por él - dijo para después levantarse de la cama… Sango rodo los ojos… por dios a quien quería engañar -Cada quien siguió su vida… bueno yo estoy tratando de seguir con la mía y supongo que él hace lo mismo –dijo de forma triste, sin darse cuenta de esto

-Como lo sabes –dijo de forma curiosa… ella la miro y forzó una pequeña sonrisa

-Después de lo que hablamos la última vez… estoy segura de eso –camino hacia la pequeña mesa de noche y de una de las gavetas saco una carta y aquella pequeña pulsera que él le había regalado… hacía meses que su hermana se la había dado "si alguna vez quieres saber sobre Inuyasha"… esas habían sido sus palabras, después de haberle reiterado que nada que tuviera que ver con ese hombre le interesaba… no es que no le interesara, a quien quería engañar, a pesar de darse golpes mentales ella lo quería, pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo… como iba a poder vivir con alguien que le había hecho tal aberración por venganza, como iba a entregarse a alguien que la había pordebajeado de esa forma… pero lo que más le daba miedo era saber que el si había podido olvidarla

-Qué es? –pregunto mientras observaba el papel y la espléndida caligrafía

-Me la dio Kikyo… y no he sido capaz de abrirla

* * *

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al mirar por la ventana del avión… en qué momento se le había ocurrido decirle a Miroku que llegaría ese día… allí estaba el muy idiota con un gran cartel como si hubiese llegado a buscar a alguien que no conocía… una pequeña vena empezó a latir en su frente cuando este empezó a dar pequeños brincos y gritos eufóricos… debía agradecer que había viajado en el avión privado de su familia, ya que el sería el único que vería tan aberrante espectáculo... abrieron la puerta del avión y justo cuando puso un pie a fuera Miroku brinco arriba de él, quedando con los pies enrollados en el cuerpo del otro chico, mientras le daba un abrazo

-Qué crees que haces –dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmadamente posible que podía, mientras trataba de bajárselo de encima… acaso el tonto ese estaba buscando que lo asesinara o que –Suéltame antes de que haga algo que me van a agradecer de por vida

-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo rabietas de siempre –dijo mientras se bajaba –Deberías de dar… -no pudo seguir hablando al ver que una chica se bajaba del avión… la observo detenidamente… llevaba el cabello recogido y unas gafas, su vestido era negro ajustado en los senos, con un escote en V… pudo seguir analizándola, pero sus ojos se habían quedado en esta zona… eran tan grandes y magníficos… camino lo más rápidamente que sus pies pudieron y se colocó a su lado

-La hermosa señorita como se llama… supongo que el nombre es igual de hermoso –dijo sin siquiera mirarla al rostro… solo miraba esa zona, hasta que un golpe en el brazo lo hizo girar

-Ya ni mujeres embarazadas respetas maldito pervertido –giro y miro con un gran esfuerzo más abajo de esos magnificas creaciones que se le insinuaban sutilmente… frunció el ceño y después entrecerró los ojos… Inuyasha suspiro… ese pervertido jamás cambiaria

-Es mejor que sigamos… con lo depravado que es no se dará cuenta por ahora –dijo girándose a observar a la mujer que parecía estar divertida con la situación -Ademas los preparativos de la boda...

-Boda?... cual boda -dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras apresuraba el paso para alcanzarse a la pareja que casi llegaba al auto que los esperaba

* * *

Seguía observando el papel que tenía en la mano… la otra chica hizo un gesto de agarrarlo, pero ella lo aparto

-Enserio?... después de tantos meses no piensas leerlo –dijo mirándola con frustración… aunque bueno estaba casi segura de que decía la carta y aunque no debía importarle mucho que decía esa carta, ya que no era para ella... le tentaba saber que versión le había contado Kikyo a su hermana

-No me importa que dice… he pensado en romperla… pero… nunca he podido

_Meses antes_

Respiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta… la vio acostada en la cama leyendo un libro, ella levanto un poco la cabeza y una débil sonrisa apareció en su pálido rostro… llevaba meses pidiendo verla, pero ella siempre se negaba… parecía egoísta, pero ella solo quería olvidar

-Gracias por venir… sé que he insistido mucho –dijo mientras dejaba el libreo en la pequeña mesita de noche

-Vine porque nuestra madre me lo pidió… y, por lo que hiciste por Hikari y por mí, mama me lo contó… incluso… todo lo que paso, con… la abuela –dijo un poco incomoda sin saber si Kikyo se enojaría porque ella la llamara así, mientras se sentaba donde la chica le indicaba que lo hiciera

-Hikari?... así se llama tu hija… es muy lindo –ella solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y se formó un silencio incomodo -Está muy dañado… dicen que con cualquier pequeña impresión o enojo podría dejar de funcionar –Kagome se giró y la observo –Igual siempre estuvo dañado –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se tocaba el pecho

-Qué?

-Los médicos dicen que en cualquier momento puedo morir… igual me lo merezco –dijo de forma melancólica, mientras observaba por la ventana… Kagome la miro fijamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio a esa chica que tanto había querido y hace mucho también había perdido… su hermana -El musculo cardíaco quedo muy afectado después de "eso"... dicen que unos centímetros mas y...

-Pero… y un trasplante –ella sonrió

-Sí, me dijeron que podían realizarme uno, pero… decidí no hacerlo

-Pero… -se calló al ver como su hermana levantaba la sabana, para después colocar una de sus manos en su vientre

-Era la única forma… creo que después de todo si existen las segundas oportunidades – no supo que decir… solo la observaba acariciar su vientre -Sera una niña –sonrió –Sé que no debería pedirlo… pero por favor… quiero que cuides de mi hija cuando muera… tú y nuestra madre –ella se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada –Inuyasha se ofreció a cuidarla… él es quien paga todo y viene a verme una vez al mes

-Creí que… hacía meses… -se calló al darse cuenta de que él ya la había olvidado… si la siguiera queriendo con lo testarudo que era hubiese ido a su casa y no se hubiese ido hasta no hablar con ella como en las ocasiones que ella no quería verlo

-Él no es el monstruo que crees, el…

-Que ganas con esto… no quiero saber nada de el –levanto un poco la voz y después miro hacia otra lado, mientras apretaba sus puños contra las rodillas… el la había olvidado y ella tenía que hacer lo mismo, no solo por eso, sino porque ella… lo odiaba o mejor dicho, quería odiarlo

– No gano nada… de hecho él me dijo que no te hablara de el

-Porque?

-Simplemente dice que no es necesario –si tenía razón… el la había olvidado… disimuladamente se limpió una lagrima traviesa con la manga de la camisa y giro hacia la chica que le extendía un papel - Si alguna vez quieres saber sobre Inuyasha –ella pensó en si tomarla o no, pero como su hermana no parecía querer guardar nuevamente el papel, lo tomo y guardo en su cartera -La última vez que vino, dijo que me seguía queriendo y siempre lo haría a pesar de todo… solo le dije que no lo merecía –sin poder evitar sus ojos se aguaron… entonces si tenía razón… el siempre querría a Kikyo –Eres tonta Kagome… él me quiere y dijo que siempre seria especial, pero no de esa forma –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ella se sentía como una verdadera tonta… acaso no se suponía que lo odiaba o por lo menos quería que todos creyeran eso para no sentirse tan patética y enferma por amar a su violador… pero definitivamente lo estaba haciendo mal -Lo llamaran en cuanto nazca si tu llegas a negarte… pero quiero que tú y mama la cuiden, sé que Inuyasha la cuidara bien… pero quiero que este con ustedes… sé que es difícil lo que te pido, después de lo que sucedió… pero por favor

-Yo no…

-No te insistiré, si no puedes… después de todo es entendible, seria cuidar a la hija de las personas que más daño te han hecho

-Que sucedió esa noche

_Flash back_

Decidió ir detrás de Inuyasha, llegaron a la habitación y vio a Kagome acostada en la cama, semidesnuda, Naraku tenía los pantalones abajo… Inuyasha solo lo golpeaba, pero en un descuido agarro el arma…. ella se interpuso entre ellos

-Quítate Kikyo no estoy bromeando… o es que lo quieres tanto que serias capaz de morir por el

-Inuyasha, llévate a Kagome

-Pero…

-Hazlo… todo estará bien, mientras no estén ustedes –el la miro de forma dubitativa, pero después cargo a Kagome y salió de la habitación

_Fin de flash back_

Respiro profundo… siempre había tenido la duda si ese hombre la había o no tocado…y ahora que sabía que no, era como quitarse una carga de encima

-Es quizás lo único bueno de mi…y de el…era un monstruo, pero…

_Flash back _

-Si nos hubiesen descubierto hubiese sido por tu culpa… porque hubiese matado al tipo que te golpeo y que no mate porque el imbécil de Inuyasha aprovecho esa distracción… pero después le deje claro algunas cosas –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para después jalarla hacia la cama y empezar a besarla

_Fin Flash back _

-Él me amaba… de la única forma que siempre supo hacerlo

_Flash back_

Después de que Inuyasha salió con Kagome sabía que tenía que correr… ese día se definiría todo… ella lo había traicionado y sabía que el precio que debía pagar era con su vida, aunque todavía se preguntaba porque no la había matado antes… seria acaso que la había perdonado o simplemente lo hizo por descuido… incrédula vio como el salía y se apartaba, colocándose justo del lado del pasillo que daba a la única salida del lugar… el solo sonreía… ella sabía lo que quería… cazarla como a una rata… solo corrió, sabía que él iba detrás, pero no le importaba… llego a la bodega y vio lo que creyó podría ser su salvación… el cuchillo, lo agarro y continuo corriendo, miro las escaleras… no tuvo tiempo de pensar en que ridículo era intentar encontrar una salida desde un techo muy alto, solo subió… no había ninguna salida, solo el vacío… sintió un poco de vértigo cuando se puso muy cerca al final del techo e intento retroceder, pero fue jalada con fuerza… el solo la miraba con una expresión de enojo, mientras colocaba el arma debajo de su mandíbula

-No vas a suplicar como lo hacia tu hermana… acaso no tienes miedo Kikyo… sabes que sería tan fácil hacerlo

-Entonces hazlo o acaso eres un cobarde –dijo de forma autoritaria, mientras lo miraba fijamente… el pareció sorprenderse por unos segundos de la altanería de ella a pesar de estar tan cerca de la muerte… el sonrió, ese carácter era el que le encantaba… hizo más presión con el arma

-Acaso crees que no lo haré –ella miro a un lado… estaba tentando a la muerte pero sabía que eso le molestaría y mucho… pero ella solo quería una excusa… solo una pequeña excusa para utilizar el cuchillo que tenía en la mano y que al parecer el no había notado… le agarro por fuerza la mandíbula para que ella lo mirara a los ojos… bajo un poco más el arma, justo a la altura del pecho, mientras le agarraba el cuello –Uno solo… solo una bala y tu corazón quedara hecho pedazos… apretó con más fuerza su cuello y un dio más la pistola… ella lo sabía… sabía lo que el haría y lo que ella tendría que hacer, levanto lentamente la mano y un dio el cuchillo hasta el mango, mientras una lagrima sin su permiso corría por su mejilla… solo tenía que moverlo un poco y dejarlo allí hasta que viera por sus ojos como su alma lentamente dejaba su cuerpo… escucho un disparo y ella al igual que el coloco una mueca de dolor… trastabillo hacia atrás… su pecho sangraba, se sorprendió al no sentir nada, sin saber si era bueno o malo… vio como el sacaba el cuchillo mientras un pequeño quejido salía de su boca… su cuerpo volvió a trastabillar… el sostenía el arma mientras tocaba su estómago, el volvió a apuntarle… ella cerro los ojos y su cuerpo se fue totalmente hacia atrás… no sintió nada debajo de sus pies, solo el vacío… así terminaría todo?... después de todo las segundas oportunidades no existían… respiro lo más profundamente que la herida le permitió y sonrió… lo único que le quedaba era esperar el último golpe de su vida

-Despierta… no seas débil… sabemos que no es así –abrió los ojos y lo vio sosteniéndola con un brazo… se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos sin saber que decir, mientras el trataba de subirla

-Porque? –dijo en un susurro que el alcanzo a escuchar

-Cállate y ayúdame… no podre sostenerte –dijo con una mueca de dolor, para después sonreírle –Nunca respondo esa clase de preguntas… porque no deberías de hacerlas –dijo recordando lo que ella habia respondido en una ocasión… ella se sintió un poco mareada, observo como la sangre de el bajaba por sus piernas… todo se volvía oscuro… solo pudo ver como el la alzaba y otra mano la sostenía… hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano y abrió los ojos

-Inuyasha –dijo en un susurro… el la sostuvo, ella solo miro hacia abajo, vio como el estiraba una mano hacia ella, como sonreía e inmediatamente cerraba los ojos, para después caer al vacío… eso fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar totalmente los ojos en los brazos de Inuyasha

_Fin de flash back_

-Y yo también… es raro que te diga esto porque intentamos matarnos… pero creo que nunca pensamos en que sucedería después… y aunque no lo creas… los demonios también tiene sentimientos –se quedó observándola, mientras se preguntaba como su hermana podía querer a un hombre como ese… una pequeña voz le dijo que era porque eran iguales, pero después de ver como ella acariciaba su vientre negó con la cabeza y le sonrió

-Ya pensante en un nombre –ella levanto la mirada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sonrió sinceramente

-Akemi

_Época actual_

Agarro el papel y después de mirarlo por unos segundos lo guardo nuevamente… después de todo, él no quería que ella supiera nada acerca de el

* * *

Hola queridos lectores aparecí... bueno gracias por la "pequeña" espera, bueno disculpen mis respuestas en general... ya saben el tiempo... bueno si Kikyo se amargo y culpa de todo a su familia, sobre todo a su hermana... pero bueno aveces es mas fácil culpar a terceros... bueno con Rin, pues todavía sinceramente no decido y pues sobre el final... todos han seguido con su vida... en el próximo retomare lo que a sucedido en estos diez meses... bueno espero terminar en un capitulo mas... máximo dos (bn eso espero... si me he alargado mas de lo que creía) gracias a los que se animaron a dejar su reviews por primera vez y a los antiguitos...

**Guest**

**Kriss**

**Setsuna17**

**Livini**

**Aky9110**

Bueno nuevamente gracias por seguir mi historia... espero que este cap también sea de su agrado

Chais... besos

gaby5827


	16. Chapter 16: Nuestro destino… caminos sep

**Hola queridos lectores... nunca escribo aquí, pero bueno necesito una opinión sobre otra u otras historias que quiero escribir después de esta... bueno espero que lesguste... nos vemos abajo**

* * *

**Capitulo XVI:** Nuestro destino… caminos separados

Lo miro nuevamente de forma reprobatoria… por más que pensaba y pensaba, no podía creer que Inuyasha hubiese olvidado tan rápido a Kagome, después de todo lo que hizo por estar con ella y mucho menos que hubiese embarazado a otra mujer, y ni siquiera se lo hubiese comentado

-Que tanto me miras y de esa forma –dijo mientras buscaba algunos papeles

-Porque no me lo habías dicho… en que momento paso esto… acaso piensas volverte el dios de la fertilidad, bueno esperemos que esta vez no se han cuatrillizos –el otro chico levanto la vista y lo miro con el ceño fruncido… definitivamente Miroku sí que era tonto

–No… no serán cuatrillizos, será una niña –dijo para nuevamente volver a buscar entre los papeles… sabía lo que él quería, pero por ahora no le daría ninguna explicación al respecto, después de todo la situación era un poco divertida… después de un buen rato en que ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra, Miroku se tiro prácticamente en el sofá y suspiro

-Sango hablo con… Kagome –dijo un poco incómodo, callándose momentáneamente para ver la reacción de su amigo, pero este solo siguió revisando los papeles como si nada –"Al parecer de verdad la olvido"… Ella quiere hablar contigo… sobre los gemelos, cree que los problemas que ustedes tienen, no tiene por qué afectarlos a ellos… dijo que si quieres puedes ir hoy

-Al fin –dijo mientras observaba fijamente una hoja y después giro hacia el otro chico –Dile que en la tarde ira mi abogado

-Pero… no piensas hablar con ella

-Para qué?... no le veo el porqué, el abogado redactara un documento que su madre firmara, mi presencia no es necesaria… además tengo algunos compromisos que cumplir –dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia la salida… hacía diez meses habia hablado con ella, hacía diez meses ella lo habia sacado de su vida y hacia diez meses el habia decidido respetar su decisión… tal vez al principio habia sido difícil, pero hizo lo que ella quería… seguir con su vida

-Pues ella dijo que solo hablaría contigo o no habría ningún trato respecto a la custodia de los bebes –bueno eso no lo habia dicho ella y después seguramente lo lamentaría… pero al menos logro hacer aparentemente lo que quería, ya que Inuyasha se detuvo y se giró hacia el –Recuerda lo que sucedió hace meses con tu hermano… ella lo hecho, sabes que es muy testaruda –el otro chico pareció meditar unos segundos y después saco bolsillo del pantalón su celular

-Lo siento, se me presento un compromiso… pero más tarde estaré libre –fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar… al parecer otra vez estaría frente a ella… a la chica a la cual le había desgraciado la vida

* * *

Observo nuevamente por la ventana, mirando solamente como su hija jugaba con las flores que la anciana regaba… recordaba que hace cuatro meses la habia presentado ante toda la familia… después de que su padre le diera el sermón, de que ninguno de sus hijos lo respetaba y que le escondían cosas, concluyo que con tantos nietos lo único que estaban haciendo era aceleran su envejecimiento… tomo un sorbo del pequeño vaso que tenía en la mano y por primera vez en varios meses se preguntó que habia pasado con aquella mujer insoportable… con aquella mujer que detestaba, pero a la cual a su manera se habia acostumbrado a su presencia

_Cuatro meses antes_

Después de la discusión que habia mantenido con Kagura y Rin, habia decidido no volver a ir por el apartamento, por lo menos hasta que su molestia disminuyera, cosa que habia durado más de un mes… los siguientes meses fueron como siempre… ignorando a Kagura, mientras ella lo buscaba o mejor dicho acosaba para supuestamente hablar con el… acaso no se cansaba de ser tan patética

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de que esa mujer tan fastidiosa y su hija no estuvieran allí… camino hasta la pequeña repisa donde estaban unas botellas de wiski y se sirvió, para después sentarse en el sofá

Se sintió un poco nerviosa al abrir la puerta, hacia tanto que no la veía… camino hasta la camilla y le agarro la mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la larga cabellera azabache de la chica

-Hola hermana… te traje flores –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras colocaba el pequeño ramo de rosas blancas y amarillas en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de la camilla –Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez… siento haber dejado de venir, pero no me sentía capaz… te he pedido esto mucha veces, pero siento que no lo has hecho … perdóname, sé que solo un monstruo haría lo que hice –respiro profundo y miro hacia la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie más la escuchara - Prometí cuidarte cuando nuestros padres murieron… pero no supe hacerlo, Rin a pesar de todo lo que hice yo te quiero… eres mi hermanita, a pesar de todo y aunque él lo dude yo te quiero –un pequeño sollozo salió de su boca, mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a correr rápidamente por sus mejillas – Quería… quería que él me quisiera, pero lo único que he logrado es que me odie… no sé qué tan fuerte, parecido o diferente es el amor que ambas sentimos por él, pero sé que las dos solo queríamos estar con el… una última vez con el… sé que fui egoísta… pero soy una simple persona que quería ser feliz… una persona que se equivocó, tal vez en las decisiones que tomo, pero nunca en quererlo… quiero que él sea feliz… quiero que tu despiertes y me perdones… quiero por sobre todas las cosas… que la pequeña Rin sea feliz y eso solo será posible si despiertas… por favor, hazlo por ella… te prometo que si lo haces yo… me iré –dijo esto último en un pequeño susurro… porque tenían que ser las cosas así… porque ella, que simplemente se habia enamorado y entregado a un hombre, tenía que ser juzgada como si fuera un monstruo… acaso era tan malo amar… su familia cuando se enteró de lo que habia pasado le dio la espalda, porque ella era la culpable… solo por haberse enamorado y ser mujer… solo por eso todos la odiaban y el también… sabía que nunca debió haberse metido con él, pero ella lo amaba y por eso su hermana habia pagado… limpio un poco sus lágrimas y sonrió –Sabes… alguien quiere conocerte –dijo para después caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla… estiro la mano y una más pequeña la agarro

-Ella es…

-Si… ella es tu madre pequeña –camino con la pequeña niña agarrada de la mano hasta la camilla… la ayudo a subir y salió… sabía que tal vez él se enojaría por haberla traído sin su permiso… pero ellas lo necesitaban, por lo menos haría algo bueno antes de irse

Habia hecho lo correcto o bueno eso pensó cuando vio como la niña abrazaba y besaba a la mujer que permanecía en un sueño profundo

-Gracias… te quiero mam… tía –dijo corrigiéndose rápidamente, mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas… ella sonrió y con una mano le acaricio el cabello… como la extrañaría –Crees que ella… despierte –ella se detuvo frente a la puerta y se arrodillo para colocarse a su altura

-No puedo asegurarlo… pero si te diré que ella aunque no lo haga siempre te va a querer… y yo también –le dio un pequeño abrazo y se levanto

-Donde estaban? –escucharon inmediatamente la puerta se abrió… una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la niña e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia –Donde estaban… Rin responde –volvió a decir, al ver que ninguna de las dos se dignaba a contestar… la niña lo miraba como si estuviera asustada, mientras que la chica a su lado ni siquiera lo miraba… la niña miro a la chica y después a su padre… su tía le habia dicho que ese era un secreto, pero a él no podía ocultárselo si le preguntaba –Rin? –dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Nosotras…

-Fuimos a visitar a mi hermana –dijo mirándolo por primera vez desde que habían entrado en la casa… el hombre la miro con molestia, pero eso a ella pareció no importarle… antes de que él le dijera algo, decidió subir a su habitación, pero cuando paso al lado de él, fue detenida por una mano

-Déjanos a solas Rin –no parecía enojado… de hecho su rostro y el tono de su voz raramente demostraban eso, solo hacía falta conocerlo bien para saber que si lo estaba y mucho… la niña miro a la chica, la cual solo sonrió

-Tranquila… tu padre sería incapaz de hacerme daño –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de saber que era lo que pasaría cuando la niña no estuviera… inmediatamente la niña subió, el la soltó -La lleve a conocer a… Rin porque…

-Con qué derecho –dijo interrumpiéndola –No eres nadie, así que no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden … estoy cansado de que seas una mujer tan impertinente –no eres nadie… esa fue la única palabra que se repetía en su cabeza… sabía que ella nunca habia significado nada y nunca significaría nada para él, a pesar de haber sido casi engañada, ya que nunca pensó que el solo la hubiese buscado cuando recordó quien era ella y que habia sentido por él, solo para vengarse de lo que creyó le habia hecho su hermana… dolía… pero ella sabía que haberse entregado a él no significaba absolutamente nada

-Con el derecho que tengo después de cuidarla durante seis años –dijo un poco alterada… respiro profundo y recordó que no se trataba de ella… no importaba que él no la quisiera, solo importaba esa pequeña que habia aprendido a amar –Era lo correcto… si la hubieses visto, ella estaba feliz… al menos ahora tiene la pequeña ilusión de que su madre este algún día con ella –dijo de forma suave esperando a que el hombre que tenía enfrente entrara en razón, pero esas palabras hicieron todo lo contrario

-Y si nunca sucede… te pusiste a pensar por un segundo que pasaría si ella nunca lo hace… acaso pensaste en que sufrirá más –dijo visiblemente enojado –Pero que más podía esperar de ti si nunca piensas en nada… en qué momento se me ocurrió dejar que alguien como tu cuidara a mi hija… no sirves para nada, solo para fastidiar y estorbar –la estaba destruyendo nuevamente, como solo él sabía hacerlo… sentía ganas de llorar, pero no debía… la débil siempre fue su hermana, ella siempre fue y seria fuerte

-Me he arrepentido de muchas cosas… entre ellas amarte, pero nunca lo hare de esto… ellas se lo merecían y lo sabes… sé qué piensas todo eso y cosas peores de mí, pero no vas a hacer que con todos tus "halagos" cambie de opinión y te pida perdón por mi "impertinencia"… además igual será la última que soportes –dijo para después seguir su camino hasta las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación… allí duro por horas encerrada o bueno eso fue lo que pensó, salió al pasillo, creyendo que él se habia ido, pero cuando estuvo cerca de las escaleras intento girarse, pero el sin mirarla ya sabía que estaba allí

-Crees que soy un mal padre por no querer que sufra –dijo sin mirarla… ella volvió a girarse y lo observo… estaba sentado en la escalera, como si esperara a alguien, tenía al lado una botella de wiski casi vacía y un baso en la mano… no quería hablar con él, pero sin darse cuenta se acercó a el

-Lo que creo es que tienes miedo que te odie si sabe la verdad… yo también lo tengo

-Miedo? –dijo de forma burlona, mientras se levantaba con un poco de dificultad y giraba para verla… ella solo frunció el ceño por la forma en que habia hablado

–Oh… claro se me olvidaba que el "gran" Sesshomaru Taisho no sabe qué es eso

-Igual a mí se me olvidaba lo fastidiosa que eres… no se ni porque hablo contigo

-Sera porque soy la única que soporta todo tu veneno –el solo hizo una mueca de fastidio y se giró, pero sintió que una pequeña mano lo detenía –Espera… por favor… sabes, ya has dicho muchas veces que te fastidio… que no me soportas o que soy impertinente…creo que nunca he escuchado que te refieras a mí de otra forma… siempre me pregunte porque me odias tanto, pero todavía no he podido hallar respuesta… ya me siento cansada y supongo que también lo estas, por eso… siento haber arruinado tu vida… siento incomodarte con mi presencia –el frunció el ceño… ella disculpándose… Kagura, la mujer más testaruda, con un genio de los mil demonios, disculpándose y por algo que era culpa de ambos… hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver como el líquido transparente o la mayor muestra de estupidez y debilidad según él, empezaba a correr por sus mejillas -Lo siento… creí que algún día me querrías… creí…

-Deja de llorar… te vez tan patética –dijo con su habitual inexpresión, pero en el tono de voz se le notaba fastidio… que tonta era… quería ser sincera y arreglar todo antes de irse, pero el…. era el mismo idiota de siempre con ella

-Tal vez… lo sea, por creer que tu alguna vez te enamorarías de mi… una persona como tú que ni siquiera sabe lo que es eso –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –Sabes ya me canse de rogarte amor… porque tú no te lo mereces… te odio… por ti me jugué todo y que obtuve… nada… no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber estado con un imbécil como tú y… Rin también debe de estarlo –si tenía que aceptarlo... tenía que medir sus palabras y más si él estaba un poco tomado, pero eso no le importo, bueno hasta que vio como en su rostro aparecía una expresión de enojo… la agarro por los antebrazos, mientras la miraba fijamente, con esos ojos que parecían ser más oscuros de lo que normalmente eran

\- Me da lo mismo si me odias o no –intento soltarse, pero el apretaba más el agarre – Tal vez no sienta esos sentimientos que solo sirven para volver estúpidas a las personas… pero eso no te da derecho a referirte a mí en esos términos, simplemente porque además de no ser absolutamente nadie, eres tan patética... estar contigo fue el peor error que he cometido en mi vida… no vales nada, te comportas como una puta y quieres que te tomen enserio –dijo de la forma más despectiva que encontró… no supo cómo se soltó, solo sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro… además del fuerte golpe, también ayudo el estado en que estaba para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera

\- No vuelvas a referirte a mí de… esa forma –dijo temblando por la rabia, todavía con la mano empuñada, mientras lo miraba de forma enojada… el intento agarrarla, pero ella empezó a correr por el pasillo

–Detente maldita sea! –estaba tan enojado que no le importaba si su hija lo escuchaba… vio como ella abría la puerta y trataba de cerrarla, pero el empujo con tanta fuerza que ella cayó al piso y él tuvo que agarrarse a la puerta para no hacerlo

-Sal de mi habitación… estas borracho y creo que nos hemos pasado –dijo un poco nerviosa, pero el parecía no escucharla… cerró la puerta con seguro y empezó a caminar hacia ella… trato de levantarse, pero el la agarro por un brazo y la acerco a su rostro –Suéltame… me haces daño

-Me tienes arto… no sé porque simplemente no desapareces –dijo con voz ronca… esa mujer no solo lo habia insultado, si no que habia hecho lo que nunca nadie habia hecho… pegarle… decir que quería matarla era poco, pero además de que era mujer… eso era delito… tal vez no podía hacerle daño físicamente, pero emocionalmente podía seguir destruyéndola… tal vez fue por la ira que sentía, mezclada con todo el wiski que habia tomado… o simplemente no importaba, solo la miro fijamente a los ojos, mientras ella lo miraba con una mezcla de temor y altanería… sobretodo eso… altanería, lo que más le irritaba de esa fastidiosa mujer -Te voy a dar lo que has estado pidiéndome todos estos años –después de decir eso la lanzo a la cama –Eso es el problema… vamos a ver si así me dejas en paz –dijo para después empezar a desabrocharse la camisa blanca que llevaba

-Deja de bromear y sal de mi habitación o acaso quieres que empiece a gritar y Rin sepa que estas agresivo –lo miro a los ojos tratando de encontrar al hombre frio que siempre la ignoraba, pero no veía más que odio… se desabrocho el pantalón y antes de que ella se levantara se colocó arriba de ella… siempre soñó con el… cuando se trataba de él era como una niña enamorada, siempre habia conservado la ilusión de estar nuevamente con él, pero nunca pensó que de esa forma –Que haces…no lo hagas… Sesshomaru despierta…por favor, así no –se movía tratando de soltarse, pero el la agarraba con más fuerza… tal vez era el hecho de no quererla o estar muy enojado y borracho, pero no se detuvo… dio un pequeño grito ahogado cuando la tomo por primera vez… giro la cabeza y mordió la sábana blanca que cubría la cama… si seguía gritando Rin los escucharía y ella no podía permitir que ella viera al hombre que la niña más admiraba y quería de esa forma

-Esto era… lo que… querías… quererme –decía con un poco de dificultad, sin siquiera mirarla al rostro… ella solo trataba de no llorar o gritar, mientras seguía mordiendo la sabana

-"Déjame quererte… una última vez… por favor" –eso era lo que le habia dicho en una ocasión mientras peleaban… pero como tantas veces la ignoro… cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de despertar de lo que creía una pesadilla… pero eso no sucedía… solo sentía dolor y ganas de llorar… movía sus manos tratando de soltarse, pero él no habia disminuido la fuerza con que sus muñecas eran apresadas

-Por favor… ya no sigas – dijo en un pequeño susurro… el levanto la cabeza y la observo… tenía tanta rabia con ella… en ese momento la detestaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero ella… estaba llorando… su expresión cambio un poco, pero no la soltó… se acero un poco y la beso… un beso frio, como todos los que una vez le dio…ella no respondió, solo seguía llorando en silencio… la siguió tomando, pero de forma lenta mientras trataba de verla fijamente… nunca supo porque lo hizo… tal vez fue porque se acordó del día que casi le hace lo mismo a Rin … o tal vez pensó en que después de haberle hecho eso… se lo debía

-Una… ultima… vez –dijo después de colocar su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica

Solo recordaba que habia estado discutiendo con la insoportable de Kagura… y al parecer habían tenido relaciones… se pasó una mano por la cabeza… quien se la aguantaría ahora, si antes que la trataba como cuero viejo andaba de intensa, ahora por el maldito wiski la tendría peor que a una garrapata… pero no tuvo que hacerlo, porque esa fue la última vez que la vi… tuvo que explicarle a su hija que su tía se habia ido con su prometido a vivir a los Ángeles… ese mismo día recordó lo que habia sucedido después de la discusión… pero igual ya no importaba… nada de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior importaba y menos si tenía que ver con esa mujer

Dos meses después sucedió lo que tanto habia esperado… ella abrió los ojos, mientras su hija le hablaba… la médica habia dicho que ella desde hace dos meses habia estado recayendo, pero a él no le importo y cuando vio a esos ojos abrirse después de tantos años, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió… ella entrecerró los ojos para ver a la pequeña figura que sonreía mientras la abrazaba, trato de tocar su pequeña cabeza, pero su cuerpo no le respondía… algunas lágrimas salieron, antes de míralo a el… era esa cálida mirada que hace tantos años no le dedicaba, se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, antes de ser reemplazada por una mueca de dolor… escucho como las enfermeras y un médico ingresaban en la sala… después de que una enfermera le insistiera en que saliera con la niña, la cargo, mientras ella lloraba

-Creo que te ha perdonado –dijo mientras le agarraba la mono en el cementerio… el la miro con el ceño fruncido y ella sonrió –Mi tía me dijo que ella habia enfermado porque ella te quería y aunque tu querías a mi madre, ella estaba enfadada con los dos… pero sé que ella nos quería a los tres

_Época actual_

Habia perdido y liberado casi que al mismo tiempo de las dos únicas mujeres que lo soportaban y querían tal como él era… aunque de las dos la única que siempre le intereso fue Rin y fue a ella a quien perdió, Kagura solo era una molestia desde el punto en que la viera… tenía un humor de mil demonios, además de que era sumamente intensa, lo único que hacía era ofrecérsele… suspiro cansado… ni un adiós le dio o algo por el estilo o bueno, después de ese "incidente" dudaba que ella quisiera verle la cara, aunque eso era lo menos que a él le importaba

* * *

Estaba un poco nerviosa…Sango le había dicho que no era necesario que lo viera, que si queríaella hablaría con Inuyasha… estuvo tentada a aceptar, pero al final habia decidido encargarse ella, después de todo eran sus hijos… estaba cambiando a su hija, cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba desde la planta baja… camino por las escaleras, mientras inconscientemente lo buscaba con la mirada, se sintió un poco decepcionada al no verlo, pero su corazón casi se detuvo al igual que su cuerpo al escuchar su voz… lo busco con la mirada lo más rápido que pudo e inconscientemente sonrió… le parecía la escena más tierna que habia visto en su vida… un hombre con traje jugando en el piso con un pequeño bebe… se quedó de pie al final de las escaleras y vio como el levantaba la mirada… una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro… era el… esa era el hombre al cual temía y amaba

-Ella es…

-Tu hija… Inuyasha –el solo la observaba con su pequeña hija en brazos… si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, ahora estuvieran juntos los tres, pero ya habían decidido seguir con sus vidas… aunque camino hacia ella, parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, simplemente le quito a la bebe… sin siquiera mirarla… la habia ignorado completamente… sintió ganas de llorar y se dio cuenta que inconscientemente habia sido ilusa… acaso que esperaba, que el la abrazara y le dijera que la seguía amando a pesar del tiempo, que la mirara con esos ojos que tanto le encantaban… sin querer y sin poder seguir allí, volvió a subir nuevamente las escaleras

-Kagome –dijo suavemente mientras tocaba la puerta –Estas bien?... si quieres abre la puerta y hablamos un rato… de lo que quieras –espero por unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió

-Ni siquiera me determino –dijo con los ojos aguados, mientras abrazaba a un peluche rosa

-Pues… creo que es normal, tú le dijiste que no volviera a acercarse a ti… supongo que solo quiere mantener distancia –dijo para tratar de animarla

-No… es diferente… el ya no…. –ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase… sentía un gran nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de llorar

-Respóndeme sinceramente Kagome… tú lo amas y serias capaz de perdonarlo –dijo de forma seria mientras la agarraba de los hombros para hacer que ella la mirara a los ojos… la chica se quedó mirando a un punto inespecífico y después suspiro

-No lo sé… no creo poder hacerlo… pero… tampoco quiero alejarlo - estaba loca… eso era, loca o como más se podía llamar a una persona que odiaba y amaba a una persona al mismo tiempo… respiro profundo y miro hacia el techo –Sinceramente ya no sé qué siento por Inuyasha… a veces siento ganas de llorar al recordar como lo trate y que por eso ya no está conmigo… recuerdo su forma de mirarme y no puedo parar de suspirar, mientras mis mejillas se sonrojan, pero en otras ocasiones… siento rabia porque me mintió… siento que lo odio por lo que me hizo… siento que no lo quiero tener cerca y que jamás podría, ni querría perdonarlo –sintió nuevamente rabia y empezó a llorar… Sango lo único que hizo fue abrazarla por unos segundos en silencio

-No sé qué decirte… claramente estas confundida, no sabría decirte si lo odias o lo sigues amando… creo que deberías hablar con él, tal vez con el tiempo puedas…

-Más tiempo? –dijo apartándose de la chica que todavía la abrazaba… suspiro y se levantó –Tal vez… tengas razón, independiente o no que lo ame y no estemos juntos más… creo que tengo que perdonar y… olvidar –esa última palabra habia salido de su boca de forma pesada… ella de verdad quería olvidarlo?... suspiro de forma cansada y camino hacia el espejo, después de limpiar algunas lágrimas y arreglar un poco su cabello giro hacia la otra chica –Estoy lista

Bajo las escaleras prácticamente siendo arrastrada por su amiga, mientras repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez que no estaba lista, en qué momento se le habia pasado por la cabeza que si lo estaba… él estaba sentado en el sofá con la bebe dormida en brazos, mientras Miroku gritaba por ser "sometido" por Ashai

-Miroku vamos arriba –dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos… el aludido levanto la mirada y mientras sonreía con cara de pervertido se levanto

-Estas segura… Kagome no se molestara –las chicas lo miraron y una almohada que cayó con mucha fuerza en su rostro hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio

-Deja de decir estupideces –dijo sonrojada, mientras estiraba los brazos para que Inuyasha le entregara a la bebe –Vamos a dormir a los gemelos ya es hora de su siesta… bueno tú vas a dormir a Ashai –dijo para después ser seguida por su novio al segundo piso

-Definitivamente nunca cambiara –dijo de forma cansada, para después levantarse

-Espera! –el giro y ella se sonrojo… tal vez habia sonado desesperada con el grito… el la miro y después suspiro… cierto que tonto

-Lo siento… ya lo habia olvidado, si quieres una custodia compartida, escoge los días, horas y lugar donde pueda ver a los gemelos, mi abogado vendrá y tu madre los firmara los papeles ya que tú eres menor de edad… aunque antes debemos acordar cuando los registraremos nuevamente –decía todo de forma seca, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro… inmediatamente sus hijos habían salido de la habitación cualquier expresión en su rostro habia desaparecido… acaso ya ni cariño le guardaba –Me aviesas cuando puedas

-Yo…. quiero… -lo miro preguntándose si se enojaría por querer hablar con él… el solo la miraba de forma seria esperando a que ella prosiguiera –Como… estas? –bien no habia sido tan o bueno no habia sido directa como quería… se sintió tonta y miro al piso –"Debe de pensar que soy una gran tonta"

-Bien… supongo –dijo en el mismo tono en que le habia hablado anteriormente –Veo que también estas bien –dijo después de que se formara un silencio incomodo por unos segundos –Bueno me tengo que ir

-Si quieres puedes quedarte… Miroku y Sango lo harán –dijo de forma nerviosa, mientras evitaba mirarlo… tal vez Sango tenía razón y el solo la evitaba por lo que le habia dicho… tenía que impedir que él se fuera y hablar con el

-Lo siento tengo un compromiso y no puedo faltar –dijo para después girarse y salir de la casa… camino hacia la puerta y coloco la frente en ella… el la odiaba, de eso no había duda

* * *

Ese día habia llevado a su hija al cementerio… no tardaron más de quince minutos, pero a Rin se le habia quedado una pequeña pulsera que le habia regalado la fastidiosa de Kagura… a pesar de enojarse y decir que le compraría otra, a la final después de algunos ruegos de la niña decidió devolverse a buscarla… vio a una mujer vestida de negro y el cabello negro ondulado acercándose… se quedó observándola, al ver o bueno creer ver que ella habia sonreído por unos escasos segundos al verlo… la miro de reojo cuando ella paso al lado de él, pero ella solo parecía mirar hacia el frente… no estaba seguro de si se equivocaba, pero estaba casi seguro que era ella

-Parecería que te estas escondiendo de alguien… Kagura –dijo mientras se giraba y observaba como la mujer se detenía… así que si era ella… pero porque se le escondía, el la conocía y sabía que ella no era así… ella se giró y sonrió, mientras se quitaba las gafas negras que llevaba

-Tienes razón… parece, pero no tengo porque –dijo de forma seria, mientras trataba de no ponerse nerviosa… después de aquel "incidente" ella entendió mejor las cosas… ella era tan poca cosa para él, que él podía tomarla si le daba la gana y no significaría nada… decir que no le habia dolido y que no lo odio por lo que sucedió seria mentirse, pero con el tiempo ella aprendió a olvidar y perdonar… el la trataba peor que a un tapete, pero era porque ella se lo permitía y pues sobre esa noche… lo conocía y sabía que era muy amargado e impulsivo y más si estaba tomado… no lo justificaba, pero tampoco lo culpaba… o no del todo

-Así que eras quien dejaba las flores –ella no pareció escucharlo, mantenía su vista en la cartera negra que llevaba, mientras la revisaba

-Supongo que ibas a buscar esto –dijo mientras extendía una pequeña pulsera hacia el… el solo la tomo y guardo en su bolsillo –Donde esta Rin?

-Está en el auto

-Puedo verla

-No creo que sea necesario que te diga lo que tienes que hacer… si dijera que no encontrarías la forma de desobedecerme, además ella quiere verte

-No eres mi amo para desobedecerte –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que instantáneamente desapareció –Además no…

-Querida creí que te habia pasado algo –dijo interrumpiéndola un hombre rubio de ojos verdes de la misma estatura que Sesshomaru –Porque tardaste tanto? –dijo sin percatarse todavía de que no estaban solos

-Sabes que me entretengo fácilmente… él es Sesshomaru Taisho… mi cuñado –el frunció el ceño… desde cuando ella se refería a el de esa forma… el otro hombre estiro la mano, pero el solo la miro –Te habia dicho que era antisocial y nada, ni nadie le agrada, así que no te preocupes… no es personal –matarla… eso fue lo que le provoco, esa mujer seguía siendo tan impertinente… como se atrevía a hablar de el como si no estuviera presente

-Lo siento, se me habia olvidado… soy Ian Andrade el prometido de Kagura –dijo con una sonrisa… así que él era el idiota que era capaz de aguantar a esa mujer… creía que ella lo habia dejado después de ese "incidente" o por lo menos él lo habia hecho, al parecer si era un verdadero idiota que le gustaba que lo cachonearan… bueno si fue que ella se lo dijo, aunque con ese saludo lo dudaba –Nos vamos?

-Quiero ver a Rin – el l a miro de forma dudosa -No te preocupes estaré bien… prometo que te llamare para que me vayas a buscar –el hombre la beso… el frunció el ceño… definitivamente no entendía como alguien podía dar esa clase de espectáculos en público… pero bueno tratándose de ella, que más podía esperar… el hombre se despidió y después se marchó –Bueno… nos vamos –el no dijo nada, solo empezó a caminar mientras ella lo seguía… cuando llegaron al auto la niña bajo y la abrazo –Estas súper grande y muy linda

Estuvo casi todo el día en la habitación de la niña… hubiese querido quedar allí con ella, pero no podía, ella debía seguir con su vida y su vida ahora era Ian… beso la frente de la niña y salió de la habitación… se iba pero lo encontró en el pasillo

-Te escondes de mí –dijo de forma seria, como solía siempre hablar

-Porque tendría? –dijo ella mirándolo fijamente… el la miro de la misma forma seria de siempre, sin poder evitar pensar en esa noche… nunca se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y esa noche lo hizo… no quería recordar ese error, pero sabía que tenía que hablarlo… cosa que no significaba que pediría perdón

-Esa noche… -intento decir de forma seria, pero ella lo interrumpió

-No tienes por qué disculparte… ya no importa… además…

-Tampoco iba a disculparme –dijo de forma seria… sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta… cometió una bajeza… bueno no estaba seguro si solo al principio o hasta el final, pero él nunca se disculpaba y menos con ella

-Como te decía… no importa, porque no pasó nada –el la miro con confusión –Solo te quedaste dormido - iba a replicar… él estaba casi o bueno seguro de que no habia sido un sueño… además el no acostumbra a dormir con los pantalones abajo, pero si ella quería creer eso a él le daba lo mismo… ella se giró dispuesta a irse

-Rin quiere que te quedes… porque no llamas al to… tu prometido y le dices, porque al parecer le tienes que pedir permiso para todo –ella sonrió y se volvió a girar

-Nadie en este mundo te cae bien acaso? –dijo tratando de sonar seria

–Kaede te dirá dónde te puedes quedar –dijo antes de empezar a caminar

-No he aceptado… además no puedo –dijo haciendo que él se detuviera por unos segundos, pero después empezó a caminar nuevamente

-Díselo a Rin… porque a mí me da lo mismo – dijo antes de subir las escaleras

* * *

Respiro profundo y volvió a colocar la mano en el pomo de la puerta… como se habia dejado convencer de hacer eso, porque tenía que haberle prestado atención a Sango

-"Porque querías verlo"-pensó automáticamente, para después hacer un movimiento negativo… eso no era cierto… ella solo quería dejar claras las cosas respecto a los bebes

_Flash back_

-Pero y si no quiere verme –dijo mientras se miraba nuevamente en el espejo –No lo… soportaría –dijo en un pequeño susurro

-Tienen dos hijos… dile que necesitan hablar de ellos, así que me haces el favor, te arreglas y te vas –dijo de forma autoritaria, mientras buscaba entre la ropa de la otra chica

_Fin flash back_

Solo tenía que tocar y girar… volvió a respirar profundo y levanto la mano para tocar, pero una voz de mujer hizo que se detuviera y por curiosidad abriera un poco la puerta

-Amor crees que este vestido me quede bien –dijo una mujer sentada al dado de Inuyasha, mientras le mostraba una revista

-Sabes que así será… no entiendo porque la duda, si ya estabas segura –dijo de forma cansada… sinceramente las mujeres eran muy indecisas y complicadas

-Es que quiero estar perfecta, uno no se casa dos veces en la vida… bueno en mi caso no… así que contéstame –dijo de una forma un poco infantil… el solo sonrió e hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza

-Siempre que lo preguntes te responderé lo mismo… acaso no te aburres escucharlo –dijo con el ceño fruncido, la mujer hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y el suspiro –Te verás muy hermosa… ese es el perfecto –la chica le sonrió satisfecha y después volvió a ojear la revista –Ah se me olvidaba… conseguí que Jakotsu Shichinintai se encargara de preparar todo lo relacionado con la boda –la chica dio un pequeño grito y se levantó

-De verdad? –era el mejor de Tokio, su matrimonio saldría en todos los periódicos, ya que los Taisho estaban por el medio… por eso tenía que ser todo perfecto… tenía que ser la boda de sus sueños, como Inuyasha le habia prometido

-Fue un poco difícil, pero sabes que tengo mis influencias… además te prometí la boda de tus sueños –no habia sido fácil y aunque la idea de que ese hombre estuviera cerca de él no le agradaba mucho, se lo habia prometido

_Flash back_

-Que hermosa pareja –dijo con una gran sonrisa un hombre vestido con un traje rosado –Nunca habia visto a una pareja tan hermosa… se ve que se quieren mucho –Inuyasha inmediatamente aparto la mano que pretendía darle a probar un pastel

-Si… desde el día que lo conocí supe que sería el hombre de mi vida –dijo con ojos soñadores Miroku, mientras se acercaba y trataba de darle un beso en la mejilla a un muy enojado peliplata… el otro hombre saco un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarse algunas lágrimas que habían salido

-Deja tus malditas bromas –dijo de forma enojada, pero después se relajó –No somos pareja, la novia no pudo venir se… señor –dijo un poco incómodo por no saber cómo referirse al hombre que tenían al frente

-Entonces no son pareja –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Llámame solo Jakotsu, no soy tan viejo cariño –dijo mientras trataba de pasar su brazo por arriba del hombro de Inuyasha, pero este se apartó inmediatamente –No seas tímido cariño… aunque eso me encanta –y así fue a lo largo de toda la entrevista… le lanzaba sonrisas y comentarios que lo incomodaban, mientras trataba de acercarse a él con cualquier excusa… el maldecía su suerte, mientras Miroku solo observaba la situación tratando den o reírse

_Fin flash back_

Había sido uno delos días más incómodos de su vida… pero se lo había prometido y el siempre trataba de cumplir sus promesas

-Debió de ser divertido –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de burla

-Para Miroku… no lo dudo –dijo con cara de pocos amigos, pero después suspiro y sonrió

-Gracias amor –dijo para después sentársele en las piernas y abrazarlo, pero casi inmediatamente se apartó y le agarro la mano –Pateo… la bebe pateo –dijo emocionada, mientras colocaba la mano del chico en el pequeño vientre… Kagome se colocó una mano en el pecho… él se iba a casar e iba a tener otro hijo… ya era tarde, en que había convertido su vida… sin poder evitarlo se le salió un pequeño gemido… cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y se giró… él no debía verla, él no debía saber que ella lo seguía queriendo todavía

-Perdón? –lo escucho decir a su espalda y sintió como sus pasos se acercaban… el solo miraba la espalda de la chica… llevaba un vestido de tiras amarrillo y su cabello le daba un poco más abajo de la cintura, terminando en pequeñas ondas… estiro la mano para tocar el hombro de la chica, pero rápidamente se arrepintió – Kagome? –ella disimuladamente se limpió las lágrimas traviesas que bajaban por sus mejillas y se giró lentamente con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que si no fuera por la situación en que se encontraban lo hubiese desalmado como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado –Que haces aquí?... pedí que si alguien llegaba me avisaran –dijo de forma seria, mientras la miraba de la misma forma… ella dejo de escucharlo y mirarlo… se sentía como una gran tonta… una gran tonta cuyo corazón caía a pedacitos al piso, mientras el con su inexpresión los pisoteaba… acaso no podía disimular que le agradaba verle?... levanto la mirada hacia él y no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrió… acaso jamás podría mirarlo sin que su cuerpo respondiera a esos hipnotizantes ojos

-Yo… yo…-no salía nada… ni una palabra, solo lo miraba mientras trataba de no llorar, el solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, al parecer había hecho mal en venir y lo había interrumpido –Yo… vine… -trato de hablar, pero una mano con uñas pintadas de rojo en el hombro de el hizo que se detuviera

-Amor… porque tardas tanto –observo a la mujer que se colocó al lado de el… llevaba una camisa de maternidad roja que tenía un escote en V, un pantalón negro y unos tacones de este mismo color a pesar de su estado, su cabello negro llegaba debajo de sus hombros y era adornado con un pequeño lazo rojo… la mujer la observo y sonrió –Hola –ella miro al piso… a pesar de su estado y no detallar bien su rostro, estaba segura de que se veía muy bonita… mejor dicho hermosa

-Lo siento… no sabía que estabas ocupado –dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y trataba de formar una sonrisa –Bueno me tengo que ir, estas ocupado y necesito hacer algunas cosas –dijo para después girarse y empezar a caminar lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían… tenía que salir de allí o no podría controlar más su estado… se detuvo frente al ascensor y recostó su cabeza a la pared -"El siguió con su vida y yo… debo olvidarlo" –el ascensor se abrió y ella entro… al menos allí nadie la vería llorar… vio como las puertas se cerraban lentamente, pero una mano impidió que estas cerraran completamente… ella dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban… estaría a solas con el… se empezó a poner nerviosa y retrocedió hasta tocar la pared del ascensor

-Kagome… los bebes están bien? –la miraba tratando de ver sus ojos, pero ella parecía no querer permitírselo… respiro profundo, él se había dado cuenta de lo que probablemente involuntariamente ella había hecho… alejarse de el –"Al parecer todavía le produce asco mi presencia" –empuño fuertemente sus manos, mientras la seguía mirando sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

-Sí, solo quería que acordáramos las horas de visita… mientras estés aquí –dijo esto sin siquiera mirarlo… no podía hacerlo, o rompería a llorar… no solo por lo que había visto y escuchado… ella también tenía miedo… miedo a que el la tocara

-Ahora no puedo… pero más tarde podría ir a tu casa… bueno si quieres –dijo esto un poco más bajo sin mirarla… ella levanto la mirada dolida… claro que ahora no podía… estaba con su futura esposa, con la mujer que le daría todos los hijos que él quisiera y estaría siempre a su lado porque era capaz de soportar totalmente su cercanía y se entregaría a él sin ningún temor o rencor

-No te preocupes… entiendo –dijo antes de que las puertas se abrieran… si hubiese podido correr lo hubiese hecho, pero no podía permitirse mostrarse como la tonta que odiaba y amaba al hombre que le había hecho aquella bajeza… detuvo al primer taxi que vio y subió, mientras alcanzaba a ver como el la observaba desde la entrada… vio como prácticamente corría y subía al taxi… dio un suspiro cansado y entro nuevamente a la empresa… subió nuevamente en ascensor hasta el último piso, al entrar la vio de brazos cruzados… suspiro cansado, sabía que eran problemas

-Porque la sigues buscando?… porque te rebajas tanto?, porque no entiendes que ella no quiere tenerte cerca –dijo evidentemente enojada –Es que si hubieras visto tu expresión cuando saliste detrás de ella

-Yura… te he dicho que no te metas en mi vida –dijo de forma aburrida –Además deja de enojarte… sabes que no le hace bien a la bebe y no busco a nadie… Kagome es parte de mi pasado, pero entiende… tengo dos hijos con ella y queramos o no, siempre tendremos que hablar de ellos… salí a buscarla porque creí que les había pasado algo a los bebes… ella hace mucho tiempo ya no hace parte de mi vida… hace mucho decidí dejarla atrás –ella se acercó y le coloco una mano en la mejilla, mientras sonreía

-Eso espero Inuyasha… espero que de verdad creas en tus palabras y cumplas lo que prometes –dijo para después salir de la oficina, dejándolo allí… solo observando el vacío

* * *

Sintió que alguien subía las escaleras corriendo, por lo cual apago la televisión y salió del cuarto de los bebes… camino por el pequeño pasillo hacia la habitación de Kagome… abrió la puesta y la vio frente al espejo, observando la pulsera que Inuyasha una vez le regalo y la carta que le había escrito Kikyo

-Que sucedió… lo viste?

-Se va a casar Sango… se va a casar –dijo de forma suave, no había expresión en su rostro, pero algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas… la otra chica la miraba de forma sorprendida y a la vez molesta, mientras pensaba en la tunda que le daría al tonto de Miroku… porque no le había contado que el idiota de Inuyasha hacia mucho había decidido seguir con su vida

-Kag… lo siento, no sabía que el… perdóname –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama para ver de frente a la chica, la cual se había girado

-Ese era el amor que decía tenerme… pensé en buscarlo y hablar con él, porque… porque a pesar de todo lo quiero… a pesar de lo que me hizo lo sigo amando, pero él no es más que…un idiota! –dijo con rabia, sin poder evitar llorar… porque si el había seguido con su vida ella no podía… porque tenía que quererlo… que Karma estaba pagando

-Cálmate! –dijo un poco alto, mientras agarraba los hombros de la otra chica –Sé que no estuvo bien lo que sucedió, pero tú no quisiste escucharlo… no quisiste escuchas a Kikyo o a mí, tu decidiste que las cosas terminaran así para los dos... por una vez en tu vida se madura y acepta que tu elegiste esto, tú lo sacaste de tu vida –dijo de forma seria… la otra chica se soltó y se levantó… en qué momento había pasado de victima a victimaria… acaso nadie se colocaba en su lugar, que querían que hiciera después de enterarse de que el la había violado y engañado por tanto tiempo… que lo abrazara y le dijera que a pesar de todo lo seguía amando, que sin importar que le hiciera, siempre lo amaría… que querían que escuchara, simples excusas de porque no le había dicho nada… casi ocho meses tuvo para hacerlo y que hizo?... intentar casarse con Kikyo y como no lo logro siguió engañándola… acaso ella no tenía derecho a sentir rabia y decepción… esa misma decepción que sentía nuevamente… si era su culpa todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ella con el tiempo llego a creer que si él la amaba no se daría por vencido tan rápido… pero que tonta había sido

-Acaso estas insinuando que todo es mi culpa –dijo de forma seria cruzándose de brazos –Tú no sabes lo que sentí… tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea… me sentí engañada, entiendes –su voz salía en un pequeño susurro… trataba de no llorar, pero por más que limpiaba sus lágrimas no podía evitarlo –Yo estaba confundida, pero le amaba… y…yo le amo –la otra chica solo la abrazo, mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda de su amiga

-Yo lose Kag… lose

* * *

Iba caminado por el pasillo, mientras se agarraba a la pared para no caer… sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y antes de que girara la luz fue encendida… casi que inmediatamente se giro, se cubrió y volvió a girarse, ya que llevaba la camisa abierta

-"Sera tonta ni que nunca la hubiese visto desnuda" –pensó al ver como había actuado… ella lo miro, solo llevaba una sudadera blanca y estaba sin camisa

-Lo siento creí que no había nadie despierto y tenía un poco de calor –miro su ropa y frunció el ceño… una pijama roja que tenía espadas bordadas con hilos dorados –Me la presto la señora Kaede

-Es ridículo… porque te colocaste eso… era de Inuyasha –dijo de forma seria –Veo al igual que el tienes mal gusto

-Pues habían otras… pero no quise utilizar las tuyas, eran tan feas y aburridas… acaso desde niño te vestías como anciano –dijo antes de devolverse en la dirección que había venido, pero el la empezó a seguir –Que quiere? –dijo después de haberse girado… el solo la miraba sin ninguna expresión –Que te sucede?

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti… que te sucede? –no era que quisiera que ella lo acosara, pero por dios… era Kagura, la mujer que el despreciaba y despreciaba, pero siempre estaba allí pregonándole amor… acaso estaría enferma y estaba en sus últimas o simplemente se hacia la difícil después de aquel "incidente" y era mentira todo lo que había dicho… acaso ella lo odiaba –Porque actúas así

-Así como? –dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero después entendió… era más que obvio, era Sesshomaru Taisho y jamás permitiría que alguien a quien creía inferior se diera el gusto de según el ignorarlo –Sesshomaru, estos meses he comprendido muchas cosas… solo eso… comprendí que tu jamás me querrías y yo no debía quererte… yo ahora solo quiero estar con Ian, así que no te preocupes… jure apartarme y así lo hice –dijo para después seguir caminando, sin darle tiempo a que el dijera algo, entro a la habitación y se abrió la camisa

-Ian a ti es a quien siempre debí querer y ahora lo sé –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras acariciaba un pequeño bulto que apenas se empezaba a notar

* * *

Respiro profundo, miro al chico que tenía en frente y que parecía un poco incómodo… en esos momentos se preguntaba porque había aceptado su visita, porque no solo le dio una excusa y ya

-Te sientes bien… si quieres nos vemos mañana –dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió… el volvió a sentarse y se quedó observándola fijamente, al principio ella no lo miraba, pero después levanto la vista y le sonrió… él era muy apuesto y muy buena persona, además había estado con ella los últimos diez meses y siempre le había demostrado que la quería, sin importar que tuviera hijos

-Por favor… no te vayas Hojo –dijo un poco sonrojada… tal vez debía dejarse llevar un poco… tal vez debía de dejar de aferrarse al pasado y vivir el presente, y así olvidar… él sonrió y acerco lentamente su boca a la de ella

-He aprendido a marte Kagome… y espero que tú también lo hagas – él se acercó lentamente a su rostro y roso suavemente los labios de ella… hubiese querido profundizar el beso, pero como en tantas ocasiones, ella se apartó… hubiese querido responderle, pero todavía estaba dolida y él no se merecía que ella lo utilizara para olvidar

-Hoyo… yo…

-Lo siento Kagome… es que… te quiero… prometo que no volverá a pasar, si no quieres –se sintió un poco incomoda, pero igual sonrió –Ya te lo había dicho, pero volveré a decirlo… no me importa que tengas dos hijos… yo te quiero y estoy dispuesto a quererlos a ellos… quiero que seas mi novia y algún día mi esposa –no supo que responder… su cuerpo se movió y agarro a la bebe que jugaba en el piso, la cual empezó a tirar suavemente de el cabello de ella –Sé que no es fácil después de lo que sucedió… pero te quiero de verdad y quiero que me prometas que cuando estés lista para iniciar una relación, pensaras en mi –ella sonrió y antes de que respondiera algo tocaron el timbre y se levantó, dejándole al chico la bebe… cuando abriola puerta se colocó totalmente roja

-Lo siento por venir sin avisar es que… -la observo… estaba roja, su cabello y ropa estaban desordenados… ella quería que la tierra se la tragara, nada podía ser peor o bueno eso creyó hasta que Hojo llego hasta la puerta -Estas ocupada… cuando te desocupes podemos arreglar los temas que tenemos en común -dijo antes de girarse… subió a su auto y por primera vez desde hacía tantos meses quiso matar a alguien –Maldición!…él se atrevió a… tocarla –dijo agarrando con fuerza el volante… después de algunos segundos o minutos, no estaba seguro, respiro profundo… hubiese acelerado, para largarse lo más rápido que pudiera, pero ella estaba allí… frente al auto

-Estás loca –dijo visiblemente enojado –Pude haberte atropellado –dijo mientras se bajaba del auto

-No estoy ocupada –dijo sin darle importancia a lo que él le había dicho… el respiro profundo… ella tenía derecho a rehacer su vida después de lo que había sucedido… ella podía estar con cualquier otro hombre…solo tenía que repetir se lo hasta que su cabezota y sobretodo su corazón lo entendiera –"Ni siquiera le importo"

-Tengo que ir por unos traje… si quieres puedes acompañarme y después podremos ir a registrar nuevamente a los bebes –dijo sin mirarla, mientras abría la puerta para que ella entrara… llegaron a una boutique…la misma de aquella vez, nuevamente estaba allí con el… el a punto de casarse y ella ayudándole a escoger el traje –Tranquila no tardaremos mucho, ya está escogido… solo vengo aprobármelo –después de decir esto se fue con la encargada… minutos después regreso con un traje negro… ella no lo miro, no quería mirarlo como tonta

-Dice que debo estar perfecto… para la boda… –ella levanto la mirada y sonrió tratando de que los ojos no se le aguaran –Es que yo voy a….

-Supongo que todavía no lo sabes hacer –dijo interrumpiéndolo para no escuchas cuando el dijera que se casaría, mientras le quitaba la corbata que llevaba en las manos… tenía los ojos cerrados y la misma expresión que hace casi dos años, el mismo día que supo que lo amaba… pero esta vez el destino y ella misma habían separado para siempre sus caminos

* * *

-Donde esta Inuyasha?... he estado llamándolo, pero no contesta… espero que haya ido por los trajes

-Si pero iba primero a buscar a Kagome –la mujer frunció el ceño y empezó a marcar nuevamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado

-"Habia prometido no buscarla y olvidarla"

-Ya deja de hostigarlo Yura… sabes que a él no le gusta –dijo de forma cansada, mientras seguía ojeando una revista –Deja de ser la misma cansona de siempre

-Eres su amigo… dices quererlo, deberías de apoyarme –dijo un poco enojada –Y sabes… tu deberías de dejar de ser el mismo pervertido de siempre –dijo para después quitarle la revista de féminas

-Admirar la belleza de las féminas no tiene nada de malo… a dónde vas?-dijo al ver que caminaba hacia la puerta

-Adónde vamos… me acompañaras a casa de esa mocosa –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-No creo que pienses hacer nada bueno… y sabes que si Inuyasha se entera se enojara

-Él no tiene por qué enterarse… si tu no se lo dices, además no voy a hacer nada malo… nos vas a acompañar sí o no? –dijo mientras tocaba su vientre

-Está bien… pero te advierto que si llevas malas intenciones con Kagome te saco de allí arrastras… entendiste Yura –ella solo sonrió y camino hacia la puerta, mientras que el la seguía de forma cansada

* * *

Abrió la puerta… se quedó observando a la chica, recordaba haberla visto, pero no recordaba donde… vio como la mujer se agarra el vientre y la recordó… ella era la mujer que estaba con Inuyasha

-Hola Kagome –dijo antes de quitarse las gafas –A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… veo que ya no eres tan impúber –dijo de forma burlona al ver la cara de confusión de la chica… ella abrió un poco los ojos, no lo podía creer… esa mujer embarazada que tenía enfrente y que ahora estaba con Inuyasha era… Yura… acaso nunca habían terminado su relación y solo se burlaba de ella –No me digas que te habías olvidado de mi –dijo deforma "decepcionada"… ella seguía sin poder hablar, solo la miraba fijamente –Veo que sigues igual de tonta

-Tu… que quieres

-Nada… solo quería saber cómo estabas –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para después entrar sin ser invitada –Y aclararte algo… no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Inuyasha… no lo vuelvas a buscar mas

-No sé de qué hablas, yo no busco a nadie –dijo un poco seria

-No te hagas la tonta… con parecerlo es suficiente –dijo de forma burlona –Solo… no lo busques, tú lo sacaste de tu vida… tu decidiste acabar con la tontería que habia entre ustedes, ahora después de tanto tiempo que pretendes… volver a entrar a su vida como si nada o qué?

-No tienes derecho a decir nada… tú no sabes nada –dijo mientras trataba de contenerse… porque ahora ella era la victimaria… acaso nadie podía entenderla o qué?

-Qué cosa no se?... que lo sacaste de tu vida casi que con la policía… solo aceptaste que según te violo… que ni siquiera dejaste que el té explicara lo que sucedió –dijo de forma seria, mientras contaba las frases que decía con los dedos

-Que querías que hiciera… saltar a sus brazos! –dijo de forma un poco fuerte… ya estaba cansada de ser juzgada por todos

-Escucharlo… por lo menos eso –dijo para después colocarse nuevamente las gafas y caminar hacia la salida, pero en esta se detuvo –Sé que lo quieres y que tienen hijos… pero si no pudiste escucharlo y perdonarlo… aléjate de el –dijo para después salir y cerrar la puerta, mientras el cuerpo de la chica caía suavemente al sofá, con la mirada fija hacia la puerta

* * *

Nuevamente miraba la pequeña tarjeta que tenía en la mano, mientras se preguntaba por qué no la habia votado… acaso ella le habia agradado?... bueno físicamente no podía decir que no, porque a quien no le agradaría una chica como ella… si debía reconocer que era un poco directa, pero eso no le molestaba o bueno, no mucho… respiro profundo y cerró los ojos, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia a atrás y la colocaba en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado… habían pasado diez malditos meses y aun no la olvidaba o era acaso que él no quería olvidarla… tal vez ya era hora de dejarla atrás y esa chica era una señal de eso

-Honey –dijo en un pequeño susurro, mientras recordaba a esa rara, pero hermosa chica

_Flash back_

Iba de camino a su casa, justo iba por un parque cuando vio que alguien cruzaba la calle un poco concentrada en todo menos en su camino… pito un poco para que la persona se diera cuenta, pero esta no miraba, por lo cual desvió el carro provocando que casi chocara con otro auto, pero en el desvió alcanzo a rozarla con el auto haciendo que la chica cayera… salió un poco nervioso, temiendo haberle hecho algo grave a la chica, pero esta solo se levantó quedando de espaldas a el

-Que te sucede?... acaso eres retrasada o qué? –dijo de forma enojada, mientras veía a la figura que seguía de espaldas

-Quien debería estar enojada seria yo –dijo con el ceño fruncido, pero después sonrió –Pero no soy una vieja gruñona… así que mejor disfruta –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… se quedó observando a la chica… tenía el cabello castaño claro debajo de la barbilla, sus ojos eran de color miel, un poco más oscuros que los de él, su piel era trigueña, llevaba una camisa blanca y arriba de esta una de cuadros rojos y negros, pantalones negros rotos y unos zapaos conver rojos –Además… nada que lamentar sucedió –dijo mientras le mostraba la cámara que colgaba des u cuello… el solo se giró, estaba cansado y no quería estar más frente a esa chica que no parecía ser consciente de las cosas… quien en su sano juicio a punto de morir actúa como si nada –Un café –dijo haciendo que él se girara y la mirara con confusión –Acaso no vas a compensarme? –el frunció el ceño

-No tendría porque… la culpa no fue mía –dijo de forma seria, pero la chica solo parecía divertida

-Está bien… entonces déjame invitarte un café –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Déjame advertirte que no acepto un no… además un caballero jamás rechaza a una dama –suspiro… tal vez no sería tan malo hacer algo diferente… además solo eran diez minutos como máximo y no la volvería a ver, que tan malo podía ser

-No salgo con extrañas –dijo en broma -Inuyasha Taisho –dijo estirando la mano

–Honey Lerman

-Honey?... es broma –ella frunció el ceño

-Más hermoso que Inuyasha es –dijo de forma seria con los brazos cruzados, pero después sonrió –Es mejor irnos… o tan rápido te olvidaste

Caminaron hasta la otra cera y entraron a una cafetería… no tenía pensado ni siquiera hablar, pero al parecer a la chica lo que menos le agradaba era el silencio

-Mi padre es alemán, pero al ser mi madre de aquí nos mudamos hace diez años… soy fotógrafa, de hecho hoy tengo una cita en una empresa –dijo para después empezar a comer del postre de limón que habia pedido –A que te dedicas Inuyasha

\- Estudie administración de empresas y trabajo en una –dijo de forma seria, pero suave

-Se ve que no te gusta hablar mucho… pero igual me gusta –el dejo la taza de café y observo a la chica… habia escuchado eso o solo se lo habia imaginado, acaso esa chica no sabía que en una primera cita eso jamás se le dice a un chico o podría malinterpretarla… cita?... eso no era una cita que demonios estaba pensando, ella solo era una extraña que jamás volvería a ver… ella miro su reloj y agarro rápidamente el pequeño maletín que llevaba y empezó a caminar a la salida, el saco su billetera y pago, pero cuando se levantó ella estaba frente a el –Lo siento, llevo un poco de prisa –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le daba algo, el solo lo recibió –Adiós Inuyasha… estaré esperando –dijo con una sonrisa, antes de girarse y salir del lugar… se quedó pensativo por lo que ella habia dicho, pero después de unos segundos decidió olvidarlo y abrió la mano… habían unos billetes y una pequeña tarjeta con el nombre de la chica y su número… camino nuevamente hasta la mesa y dejo el dinero como propina, mientras observaba la pequeña tarjeta

_Fin flash back_

-Vas a llamarla –dio un respingón en la silla y se enderezo, mientras observaba a la chica que miraba con curiosidad la tarjeta que él tenía en la mano… el volvió a mirar la tarjeta y sonrió… después de tanto tiempo sonrió por una mujer

-Deja de meterte donde no te llaman Yura –dijo con una mueca de fastidio, para después levantarse, ella solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados –Aunque… tal vez lo haga –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -Quieres salir a cenar?

\- Cariño hoy no puedo salir… acaso no recuerdas que hoy llega mi querido… supongo que se te olvido –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona –Al parecer alguien está ocupando todos tus pensamientos… bueno después de todo ya era hora

* * *

Abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre sonriendo… parecía un poco nervioso, sintió curiosidad por esto, pero antes de que pudiera hablar el la abrazo

-Eres real, es casi como… abrazarla a ella –dijo en un pequeño susurro melancólico, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte… ella solo estaba allí, con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber que hacer o pensar… el la aparto un poco y le agarro el rostro con las manos –Eres tan hermosa… eres igual de perfecta –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin poder evitar que una pequeña la grima corría por su mejilla…ella se sonrojo un poco por el comentario, y aunque su cerebro le gritaba que corriera lejos de ese loco, habia algo que se lo impedía… algo que la hacía sentir muy bien a su lado

-Tu… yo…no…-cayo al ver como él acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella... quiso apartarse, pero él no la dejo… sintió su respiración muy cerca y con miedo cerro fuertemente los ojos

\- Siempre te voy a querer… Kikyo –ella abrió los ojos, el solo se detuvo y pego la frente a la de ella

-Yo no…

-Lo se… a pesar de que casi son como dos gotas de agua… tú no eres ella –dijo de forma melancólica, mientras se apartaba un poco –Lo siento, no pude evitarlo Kagome… soy Suikotsu Shichinintai… fui el primer novio que tuvo Kikyo en Londres

* * *

Y?... no me maten por lo de Rin, si... bueno disculpen si es un poquito aburrido, pero tengo que cerrar las vidas de todos los personajes... bueno este capitulo lo dividí en dos, ahora si estoy casi segura que solo falta la segunda parte de este cap y otro mas y tantaaaan concluye la historia... bueno algunos lectores me escribieron que les gustaría un Naraku-Kikyo, pues que creen me gusta la idea (pero no seria en la linea de tiempo de el anime)... otra a idea seria un... no me maten... un Sesshomaru-Kikyo como principales (este si seria en la linea del anime)... bueno que opinan... bueno gracias a todos los que leen especialmente a los que dejan reviews:

**Aky9110** (gracias por leer y bueno sinceramente no puedo prometer nada, pero igual espero que te guste hasta el final)

**Yuli** (dioses de todos los infiernos jajajajajaja... hay lo siento, espero que el compu este bien jajjjaa... bueno lo que no entendiste fue un error cuando estaba armando las ideas y pues gracias a ti lo acomode... espero que este capitulo te guste y disculpa por el dolor de tu pecho jaja)

**Coneja** (bueno gracias por leer... y pues bueno creo que no es inmadura, solo dolida... bueno espero que te guste este cap)

**Livini** (gracias por leer... vaya no eres la única que le gusta la pareja Naraku-Kikyo... bueno estoy pensando en hacer una de ellos... bueno no fue mi intención que creyeran que Kag era inmadura, pero buenojajja...bueno gracias y espero que este también)

**Angelica** (Hay nueva lectora que emoción-ojitos con estrellas jajja-, enserio... bueno me alegra que te guste mi historia, es muy animador leerlo... bueno espero que te guste)

**Ana** (Hay enserio... no juegues con migo, soy muy sensible jajja... que emoción que te guste tanto... bueno espero que este también te guste)

Bueno nuevamente gracias por leer... besos... chais

gaby5827


	17. Chapter 17: Nuestro destino… caminos sep

**Capitulo XVI:** Nuestro destino… caminos separados part 2

Le dio un vaso al hombre que seguía observándola con una sonrisa y mirada melancólica… respiro profundo y se sentó frente a el

-Señor ella…

-Suikotsu… no nos llevamos tantos años –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, para después beber del vaso –Si a lo que te referirte es si sé que está muerta… lo sé –dijo en un pequeño susurro

-Entonces porque viniste?

-Porque quería conocerte y… quiero salir contigo Kagome –ella se quedó observándolo, sin saber que decir acaso ese hombre quería…

-Lo siento, pero…

-Tranquila –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –No tengo ningún interés romántico en ti… de hecho yo me voy a casar y pronto tendré una hija

-Entonces porque? –pregunto consumo interés al hombre que la observaba con una expresión apacible… con cariño, aquel cariño que sabía que no era para ella… era para Kikyo

-Te diré porque quiero salir contigo… solo si aceptas… no perderás nada, solo será una salida y ya

* * *

-Acaso no habías dicho que no podías salir porque hoy llegaba tu querido –dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras veía la segunda copa de helado que se acaba la chica

-Sí, pero el entenderá –dijo levantando la mano nuevamente para que el mesero le trajera otro helado

-Yura, no deberías de comer así, puede hacerte daño y no te quedara el vestido de novia ya que… -se calló al ver como la chica lo miraba de forma asesina

–Que estas tratando de insinuar Inuyasha - dijo mientras apretaba los dientes

-No… yo no… -dijo mientras reía nerviosamente… solo dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que la chica se concentraba en la nueva copa de helado que traían hacia ello

-Además si engordo el tendrá que quererme igual, después de todo es su culpa –dijo mientras señalaba su vientre –Y en cuanto al vestido… para eso está Jakotsu –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de meter la pequeña cuchara en su boca

* * *

-Porque no me habías dicho que Inuyasha se iba a casar –dijo de forma enojada, mientras apretaba más el agarre en el cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba el chico y lo zarandeaba como un muñeco

-Sanguito cálmate, el…

-Eres un idiota… yo le estaba dando ilusiones a Kag, mientras el otro idiota seguía con su vida… es que si la hubieras visto… porque no me lo dijiste

-Porque él no se va a casar, por eso –dijo de forma cansada… la chica se quedó estatua y el aparto delicadamente las manos de su camisa –De donde sacaste eso?

-Enserio… no se va a casar –el chico hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza –Pero Kagome… ella dijo… -dijo un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza

-Quien le dijo eso? –pregunto de forma seria… seria que Yura le habia mentido sobre qué le habia dicho a Kagome… aunque bueno el no creyó lo que ella dijo, sobre haber ido a visitar a Kagome para pedirle disculpas por las cosas que le habia dicho en el pasado

-No… ella escucho cuando Inuyasha decía que le daría la boda de sus sueños y ella le decía amor… hasta van a tener un bebe… como explicas eso? –dijo retomando una postura seria

-Bueno ella siempre le dice amor o cariño… por costumbre –dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás –Tengo que aceptar que al principio creí también lo mismo… la bestia esa solo me estaba dejando morir por la curiosidad, ni siquiera porque soy el único que lo soporta… es un mal amigo –dijo de forma "indignada" –El padre de Yura murió hace unos años y ella…

-Que tiene que ver eso con lo que escucho Kagome –dijo empezando a perder nuevamente la paciencia

-Si no me dejas terminar… como voy a explicarte… bueno, ella e Inuyasha no tienen absolutamente nada… ella se va a casar con el padre de su hija… como el padre de ella está muerto, ella le pidió a Inuyasha que la entregara el día de la boda, por eso él le prometió que le daría la boda de sus sueños –dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la chica –Ahora si podemos… -abrazo a la chica y la atrajo con él al sofá, pero cuando la iba a besarla, ella se levantó –Adónde vas?

-Lo siento… tengo que contarle a Kag –dijo antes de salir corriendo del apartamento… el chico se acostó y suspiro cansado… acaso un poco de cariño era mucho pedir

* * *

-Amor –dijo inmediatamente cruzo la puerta, para después lanzarse a los brazos del chico que tenía enfrente

-No deberías de hacer eso… pueden hacerse daño –dijo para después darle un beso a la chica en la frente y levantar una mano en forma de saludo –Hola Inuyasha –este solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza

–Bueno chicos yo me retiro, tengo que…

-Vas a llamarla –dijo de forma emocionada… el chico no respondió, solo empezó a caminar hasta las escaleras –Inuyasha!... respóndeme –dijo esto último en un susurro después de perderlo de vista –Sé que lo hará –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, volteo nuevamente a ver al chico, pero este estaba totalmente serio –Suikotsu, te sucede algo?

-Necesitamos hablar seriamente –ella no dijo nada, solo lo miraba de forma fija esperando a que siguiera –Fui a conocer a… Kagome… quería…

-Porque lo hiciste? –dijo de forma seria interrumpiendo el chico… aunque sabía porque lo habia hecho, quería escucharlo de su boca

-Solo quería ver que tanto se parecía a Kikyo… ella es casi la viva imagen de Kikyo en aquella época, por eso yo… la invite a salir –ella no dijo nada, solo se giró… ella sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, ya que ella misma le habia comentado sobre el gran parecido que tenía Kagome con Kikyo… pero igual no dejaba de sentirse dolida y enojada… sobretodo enojada –Yura yo…

-Que quieres?... buscarle un reemplazo a Kikyo –dijo de forma enojada, para después girarse –Respóndeme algo… tu todavía la amas? –el no respondió, solo aparto la mirada y ella lo supo… ni muerta Kikyo dejaba de atormentarla -Era una promesa y… mentiste -dijo con la cabeza gacha

-Yura yo…

-Sé que no la has olvidado por completo, pero… lo prometiste –dijo mirándolo a los ojo –Creí que cumplías tus promesas –dijo de forma dolida y sin querer empezó a sollozar… malditas hormonas, la hacían parecer tan débil –Entonces… todo lo que me prometiste… la boda… todo fue…

-Cumplo mis promesas –dijo acariciándole una mejilla… ella aparto la cara y después de limpiarse las lágrimas que todavía bajaban por sus mejillas, lo miro de forma seria –Yo nunca te he mentido… cuando nos volvimos a ver te dije que no quería nada contigo porque… amaba a otra persona… sé que fui débil por estar contigo, pero es que yo… -no tenía que repetírselo ella lo sabía… él era incapaz de mentirle… siempre lo supo, pero aun así ella… ella quería que el la amara… no de la misma forma en que amo a Kikyo, ya que eso sabia era imposible… pero que la amara de alguna forma, eso era lo único que quería

-Si ella estuviera viva tú… estarías con nosotras? –dijo interrumpiéndolo… el la miro sin saber que decir… o bueno sabía que decir, pero temía que ella no lo entendiera, así como el a veces tampoco lo hacía –Entiendo… es mejor que te vayas a un hotel y… no vuelvas –dijo para después girarse, pero una mano la detuvo

-Deja de ser tan impulsiva y hablemos –dijo de forma suave, pero ella se soltó

-Si no puedes responder la pregunta que te acabo de hacer, no tenemos nada de qué hablar por ahora… sé que fue un error –dijo mientras tocaba su vientre –Y no tienes por qué tratar de enmendarlo… si quieres buscarle un reemplazo a Kikyo hazlo… pero no conmigo… si quieres sigue buscándola a ella –dijo para después subir las escaleras sin siquiera detenerse a mirar a tras

* * *

Volteo de forma nerviosa a todas partes, mientras se preguntaba si habia hecho bien en llamarla e invitarla a salir… Honey era una chica muy hermosa, pero y si no funcionaba… miro nuevamente su ropa, hacia tanto que no vestía de esa forma tan relaja… llevaba una camisa negra manga larga y unos pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color… cerro los ojos y después de suspirar saco el celular de su bolsillo… tal vez habia sido muy impulsivo en invitarla, pero cuando lo hizo tenía mucha rabia y necesitaba distraerse… Miroku, tenía el móvil apago… seguramente el muy idiota habia salido de su apartamento nuevamente sin cargarlo… Yura no la habia visto desde la tarde, suponía que habia salido con Suikotsu… empezó a buscar el número de la chica, mientras recordaba porque estaba allí y porque la habia invitado a salir para distraerse

_Flash back_

Ya habia decidido que Kagome ya no formaría parte de su vida… ella era su pasado y en él se quedaría, de hecho ya le daba lo mismo lo que ella hiciera… ya no sentía absolutamente nada cuando la veía… respiro profundo… si eso era lo que se repetía en su cabeza, porque diablos estaba ahora observando la casa de la chica desde su auto, esperando poder verla por casualidad… habia intentado mantenerse alejado de ella, por eso cuando la volvió a ver la ignoro… bueno eso fue lo que debieron pensar los presentes, porque en realidad desde que sintió los pasos de ella bajar por las escaleras no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo… observando cada gesto que ella hacía, desconcertándose cuando ella subió nuevamente a su habitación, pero después comprendió que era por lo que le habia dicho la última vez que se habían visto… lo odiaba y le daba asco su presencia, por eso cuando ella volvió a bajar y vio el esfuerzo sobre humano que ella hacía para hablarle, decidió irse… a pesar de querer volver a hablarle, no quería incomodarla con su presencia y que ella lo odiase más de lo que ya lo hacía… vio como la puerta de la casa de ella se abría e inconscientemente apretó más el volante… ella salía con el idiota que habia visto en su casa… vio que agarraban un taxi y antes de que su cerebro llegara a la conclusión de que debía volver a su casa y que ella era libre de salir con quien quisiera… ya estaba siguiéndolos… llegaron a una pequeña cafetería e igual que ellos ingreso, pero sentándose al otro lado del establecimiento para que ellos no se percataran de su presencia

-Tenías razón… es un lugar muy bonito y los postres son deliciosos –dijo con una tímida sonrisa, después de sacar sin mucho interés la pequeña cuchara de su boca… sinceramente no quería estar allí, después hace dos días estaba deprimida, sin saber porque o eso era lo que quería creer para que no le soliera tanto… Inuyasha se casaría con una mujer que no era ella… no quería estar allí, solo quería quedarse con sus pequeños gemelos, observando esos hermosos ojos que tanto le encantaban y le probaban que aunque ya no estuviera con él, una pequeña parte de Inuyasha la acompañaría de por vida… se habia negado dando infinidad de excusas, pero su madre le insistió tanto que al final habia terminado aceptando… ni siquiera le habia dejado traer a los bebes

-Segura… si quieres vamos a otro lugar –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el castaño… ella solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo antes de volver a meter la pequeña cuchara en su boca –Deberías de probar el postre de limos, es exquisito –dijo mientras extendía la pequeña cuchara al rostro de la chica, que un poco apenada la recibió… el chico que observaba todo desde el otro lado, habia dejado de tomar el café que habia pedido y apretaba la pequeña taza entre su mano sin darse cuenta

-Tienes razón…gra… gracias –dijo un poco sonrojada, colocándose totalmente roja al ver como el chico acercaba su mano al rostro de ella… delicadamente limpio la comisura de la boca de la chica, mientras observaba fijamente los ojos de ella… inconscientemente sus ojos bajaron hasta sus labios y no pudo evitar acercar lentamente su rostro al de ella… ella sintió el aliento de él y sintió por primera vez en tanto tiempo que ya no estaba traicionando a nadie… cerro un poco los ojos, esperando sentir ese pequeño rose que tal vez sería el inicio de una promesa de olvidar… una promesa de olvidarlo… hubiese sido un suave beso, si un grito no los hubiese asustado

-Joven!... que le sucedió –se escuchó la voz nerviosa de una de las meseras… el miro a la mujer sin entender y después observo lo que la mujer miraba de forma asustada… su mano… la tenía cerrada con mucha fuerza, pero de ella se podía observar salir un pedazos de la pequeña taza y la sangre que bajaba de ella… estaba enojado… mejor dicho, demasiado enojado, pero su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión… la mujer no dejaba de preguntarle cosas de forma angustia, por lo que muchas personas estaban girando a verlos, temiendo que la pareja al otro lado de el lugar lo descubriera, se levantó y dejo mucho más dinero del correspondiente y sin más salió

_Fin flas back_

Volvió a marcar, mientras observaba sin darse cuenta el vendaje que Kaede habia colocado en su mano, aclarando que nunca le dijo la verdadera razón de la herida… solo habia sido un simple accidente… no volvió a obtener respuesta, pero decidió volver a marcar

-Hola –dijo haciendo que le chico diera un pequeño respingón… se quedó observando a la chica, que llevaba una chaqueta negra, una camisa morada, unos pantalones negros cortos y unas botas negras… se veía muy bien –Vaya te vez muy bien así… deberías de dejar de vestirte tan formal, pareces un viejo –dijo de forma burlona, mientras el la miraba de forma seria… guardo el celular y pensó en decirle que se habia equivocado en invitarla a salir y era mejor que el regresara a su casa, abrió la boca para hablar, pero… -Que te sucedió? –dijo deforma preocupada, mientras agarraba la mano vendada del chico

-No es nada… un accidente sin importancia –dijo de forma seria, mientras sacaba la mano del agarrare de la chica… miro por unos segundos la venda, sin poder evitar recordar las confianzas que se daba Kagome con aquel imbécil… la rabia, celos y frustración volvieron… sobre todo los dos últimos, por el hecho de no poder hacer nada -Adonde quieres ir? –dijo todavía de forma seria sin mírala… ella le agarro la mano que no tenía herida y lo jalo con ella

-Ahora, solo caminar… a tu lado –dijo esto último en un pequeño susurro que el apenas alcanzo a escuchar –No te preocupes por el auto, ya le dije al vigilante que lo cuidara

Después de caminar por unos minutos todavía agarrados de la mano, ya que ella no lo soltó y el para no pasar por grosero tampoco lo hizo, llegaron a un pequeño parque… caminaron hasta encontrar un pequeño lago donde se sentaron… sin poder evitarlo recordó que en un lugar como ese, Kagome y él se habían dado su primer beso… o bueno el que ellos creyeron era el primero

-Te sucede algo? –pregunto de forma curiosa, mientras buscaba en el pequeño bolso que llevaba

-Nada es solo que… solía ir a un parque como este cuando era niño antes de que mi madre muriera –dijo de forma melancólica mientras miraba al frente… no le habia mentido del todo, solo omitió algo que en ese momento debería de carecer de importancia… después sonrió y miro a la chica que tenía una cámara en las manos

-Lo siento –dijo de forma suave

-No te preocupes, fue cuando tenía ocho años –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Una cámara?... cuantas tienes –dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Muchas… créeme, recuerda que soy fotógrafa y pues… me gusta inmortalizar los momentos más importantes de mi vida –dijo un poco sonrojada, mientras acercaba su cabeza a la del chico y tomaba una foto –"Nuestra primera foto juntos"… quedo muy bien… no crees –dijo mientras se la mostraba, el solo hizo un gesto afirmativo… después de guardar la cámara se acostó en el pasto… sonriendo mientras miraba las estrellas y sacaba nuevamente la cámara para fotografiar el firmamento… el sonrió y le pareció muy tierno que la chica encontrara una obra de arte en cualquier lugar, se recostó también y miro hacia el cielo

-Son hermosas… no crees –dijo mirándolo de lado, mientras el hacía lo mismo… de verdad eran hermosas, por lo cual sonrió –Pero… no como tus ojos –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… se quedaron observando por unos segundos y el tosió un poco para después volver a mirar al cielo… tal vez si se habia equivocado en invitarla a salir, ya que al parecer ella si tenía un gran interés en el… después de unos minutos más decidieron ir a una discoteca que quedaba cerca de allí

-Quieres tomar algo –dijo un poco incómodo… nunca habia ido a una discoteca como esa

-No… solo quiero bailar –dijo para después llevarlo prácticamente arrastras hacia la pista –Relájate y disfruta –dijo para después llevar sus brazos al cuello del chico… con manos temblorosas el rodeo la cintura de la chica… ella lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte para acortar la distancia entre ellos –Creí que no me llamarías –dijo para después colocar suavemente su cabeza en el hombro del chico –Inuyasha… tú me… gustas y mucho –dijo con un pequeño sonrojo que el no pudo observar… el no supo que decir, solo se detuvo completamente… ella era hermosa, pero él todavía no podía... sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente esas malditas imágenes en la cafetería volvieron… negó con la cabeza y sin darse cuenta pego más a la chica contra su cuerpo… ella seguía moviéndose al son de la música… ella se separó un poco y se quedó observándolo –Y tú?

-Honey… yo quise mucho a una mujer… la madre de mis hijos –la chica lo soltó y se separó un poco para mirarlo

-Eres casado? –dijo un poco decepcionada –Pero si eres… tan joven

-No… lo único que me une a ella son nuestros gemelos… Hikari y Ashai, tienen diez meses de nacidos –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero después se volvió a poner serio –Has sido directa y sincera conmigo, por eso lo hare también… ella fue muy importante para mí y todavía siento cosas por ella, pero nosotros no podemos estar juntos y… por eso decidí dejarla en el pasado

-Entiendo –dijo de forma seria, pero después sonrió –Y yo… no te gusto ni un poquito? –pregunto de forma ilusionada, como si fuera una pequeña niña esperando a que le dieran lo que en ese momento más quería

-Eres una chica muy hermosa… y si la vida te puso en mi camino, creo que fue por algo –no le respondió como ella quería, ni le propuso lo que hubiese deseado… pero para ella fue suficiente esa respuesta, ya que estaba segura que con el tiempo podría lograr que el olvidara cualquier resto de sentimiento amoroso que tuviera por esa mujer… se acercó nuevamente hasta él y volvió a enlazar sus brazos en el cuello del chico

-De verdad me gustas mucho… y quiero que intentes olvidarla… conmigo -se colocó de puntitas y junto sus labios con los de el… él no sabía qué hacer, hacia tanto que no besaba a una chica… ella lo abrazo más fuerte para tratar de profundizar el beso, el abrió un poco la boca… después de todo el contacto no le parecía nada mal, pero no eran como los de ella… la atrajo más a el dispuesto a profundizar el beso, pero el sonido de su celular hizo que se apartara –Lo siento –dijo para después contestas, sin siquiera mirar –Hola… con quién? –dijo tratando de escuchar algo al otro lado, pero la música no lo dejaba… camino un poco a los baños –Hola

-_Inu…yasha_ –se escuchó al otro lado de la línea unos sollozos

-Yura?... Yura que sucede –dijo un poco alterado, al escuchar solo los sollozos al otro lado de la línea

-_Me duelo mucho y… estoy… sangrando_

-Suikotsu no está contigo –no obtuvo respuesta, solo escuchaba sollozos –Cálmate ya voy para halla –dijo para después colgar y llamar a la anciana Kaede para que llamara una ambulancia y fuera a ver a la chica –Tengo que irme, una amiga está mal –dijo para después salir con ella a buscar su auto

-Si quieres te acompaño

-No te preocupes… después hablamos –dijo para después sacar su celular y enviar un mensaje, antes de subir a su auto he irse

* * *

Tenía que aceptarlo… la curiosidad pudo más y por eso acepto salir con ese chico, a pesar de que en un inicio pensó en negarse… no quería salir con nadie… el parecía algo incómodo y un poco triste

-Lo siento… quise avisarte antes que no podía venir, pero no tengo tu numero –dijo de forma seria, pero con una pequeña sonrisa –Yo quería salir contigo, porque… nunca volví a ver a Kikyo, solo pude hablar por teléfono con ella… estaba muy enojada conmigo por haberla dejado… pero yo no quería… su abuela hizo que su sirviente me golpeara y después me denuncio por violación… quito la denuncia con la condición de que mis padres me alejaran definitivamente de ella

-Ella lo supo?

-Si… y le pedí que… regresara conmigo a Londres… sabia las cosas que habia hecho, pero yo… la amaba… estaba dispuesto a esperarla, pero ella se negó… después me dijo que estaba embaraza y… moriría –dijo con un poco de tristeza

-Tú hubieses perdonado todo lo que ella hizo? –pregunto, mientras lo miraba fijamente… tal vez el podría ayudarla a aclarar su confusión

-Fueron cosas horribles… pero yo la amaba y si ella estaba arrepentida lo haría –ella lo miro de forma sorprendida… si él podía aceptar los crímenes que realizo su hermana, porque ella nunca escucho a Inuyasha… acaso ella no lo amaba lo suficiente? –Yo quería decirle todo lo que me falto decirle y quería verla a los ojos… por eso te busque –dijo agarrándole suavemente una mano, mientras observaba esos ojos que tanto le recordaban a ella… la chica frunció el ceño, mientras una duda rondaba su mente

-Si tú la sigues queriendo… porque te vas a casar? –él iba a responderle, pero su celular vibro… lo saco y al leer el mensaje se levantó –Que sucede?

-Tengo que ir al hospital… ella… está mal –él no quería dejarla sola y tampoco podía llevarla a su casa, por lo cual decidió llevarla con el… cuando llegaron al hospital ella se sorprendió… allí estaba el, sentado en una de las sillas con la cabeza echada atrás y los ojos cerrados

-Que le sucedió?… donde esta?… cómo están?... que…

-Cálmate, son muchas preguntas… todavía no me han dicho nada –dijo de forma cansada, volteando al lado del otro chico al sentirse observado –Kagome… que haces aquí?

-Ustedes se conocen? –pregunto el chico, pero antes de que le pudieran responder llego un médico y les dijo que estaban estables pero necesitaba hablar con el esposo, por lo cual Suikotsu se fue dejándolos solos

-Bueno al menos están bien –dijo después de dar un suspiro de alivio… ella se quedó observándolo y recordó lo que Suikotsu le habia dicho… acaso la prometida de él era Yura

-Yura… es la prometida de Suikotsu? –pregunto un poco ilusionada… tal vez si era así, ella podría…

-Si… porque? –ella solo hizo un movimiento negativo, mientras volteaba a otro lugar para no llorar –De hecho soy quien va a entregarla el día de la boda… el traje que fuimos a buscar es para eso… de donde conoces a Suikotsu? –dijo con curiosidad, recordando que él nunca le hablo de Kagome al otro chico

-Fue a mi casa… dijo que era ex novio de Kikyo… supongo que fuiste tu quien hizo que pudieran comunicarse –dijo observándolo con una sonrisa

-Yura me lo pidió –ella también se sentó y aunque sabía que tal vez no era el momento, tenía que hacerlo o después no podría… ella lo amaba y ya estaba segura lo que haría… ella le perdonaría, sin importarle porque le hizo daño… si el de verdad estaba arrepentido, ella lo perdonaría

-Lo siento –dijo sin míralo… el volteo hacia ella y la miro de forma confundida –Yo… -no pudo seguir, ya que el celular de el sonó y él se levantó a contestar… solo alcanzo a escuchar un nombre… Honey y una extraña sensación la invadió

* * *

Estaba sentado frente a la piscina "leyendo" un libro… se preguntaba como habia aceptado la estupidez que le habia propuesto su hija… miro hacia el agua y vio como la niña jugaba con el agua, mientras pedía a su tía que entrara, pero está siempre le daba una excusa… levanto la vista y miro de reojo a la chica que permanecía sentada… ya habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que habia hablado con ella en el pasillo… la muy tonta me dio lo saludaba o simplemente lo ignoraba… quien se creía esa estúpida para tratarlo como si fuera alguien insignificante

-Quieres algo de tomar querida –dijo llamando la atención de la niña, la cual solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo… se quitó las gafas y se levantó de la silla… llevaba un vestido de tiras de flores moradas amplio, que le llegaba un poquito arriba de las rodillas y el cabello recogido en una trenza de lado… sin poder evitarlo se levantó… ya estaba aburrido y le demostraría a la tonta esa que Sesshomaru Taisho nadie lo ignora y menos alguien tan inferior como ella… cuando entro a la casa ella venía con dos limonadas, cruzo a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo… sin siquiera pensarlo la agarro por un brazo y la jalo bruscamente haciendo que los vasos que llevaba cayeran al piso

-Que te sucede?... estas loco –dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras trataba de soltarse… el la miro de forma confundida y la soltó… que demonios le sucedía… decidió seguir su camino, pero ella lo detuvo –Me dirás que te sucede… siempre que vengo a visitar a Rin te pones más amargado de lo que normalmente eres –dijo de forma seria, esperando que él le contestara, el movió el brazo para soltarse, pero ella lo agarro más fuerte… el bajo la miro hacia el agarre y después levanto la mirada para verla de forma asesina

-Como te atreves –dijo con su característica inexpresión, pero su voz se escuchaba un poco ronca por el enojo… ella lo miraba de forma fija, sabiendo que él estaba enojado, pero no lo soltaría –Tu que no eres…

-Nadie… eso –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada –La última vez te dije que no te volvieras a referir hacia mi de ninguna de esas formas Sesshomaru Taisho… porque no dejas de ser el mismo imbécil de siempre y nos llevamos como lo que somos… cuñados –dijo de forma seria sin soltarlo… él se quedó observándola por unos segundos y a pesar de que no era costumbre en él una pequeña sonrisa de lado aparecía en su rostro, mientras la miraba con una mezcla de enojo y… algo que no sabía reconocer… acerco de forma rápida su rostro y junto de forma brusca sus labios con los de ella… ella lo soltó y coloco una mano en el pecho de él tratando de alejarlo, pero el la agarro por uno de los brazos para impedírselo… frunció el ceño y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía lo empujo haciendo que su espalda chocara con la pared… ella estaba totalmente enojada, pero él estaba igual que siempre, pero en su mirada solo habia burla

-Qué clase de mujer crees que soy –dijo de forma enojada, para después limpiarse la boca con el revés de la mano

-La que me has demostrado que eres… qué más puedo pensar de ti –ella se giró e hizo como si no lo escuchara… mentiría si dijera que no le hubiese gustado abofetearlo hasta el cansancio, pero eso sería darle importancia y eso era lo que él quería… el frunció el ceño… que rayos le habia pasado a esa mujer, acaso le daba lo mismo lo que le dijeran o lo que él le dijera -No me digas que al fin dejaste que te tocara –dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, después de agarrarle la mano, pero ella se soltó de forma molesta

-Eso a ti no te importa –sus facciones eran de enojo, pero el… parecía una simple estatua como siempre… respiro hondo y lo miro -Que quieres?... que vuelva a rogarte amor… acaso ya no soy tan patética para tu diversión

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones –dijo de forma seria, pero en realidad no sabía que decirle… ni el mismo entendía que rayos le estaba pasando… respiro profundo antes de cometer una locura… como le inervaba esa arrogante actitud… pero ella lo conocía y sabía lo que sucedía… el la "deseaba", pero no porque la amara, era solo porque claramente ella lo estaba rechazando

-No puedes tener lo que quieras y cuando quieras… acaso no te importa lo que sientan los demás –bien que tonta, si ya lo sabía Sesshomaru Taisho solo piensa en él y en nadie más… el solo la miraba, mientras se preguntaba que le pasaba a esa tonta… él era un Taisho… tenia lo que quería y cuando lo quería, quien se creía ella para decirle lo contrario… tal vez era el hecho de sentirse solo y que ella no lo hostigase o tal vez se habia acostumbrado a despreciarla, que el hecho de verla allí, sin el más mínimo interés en él se le hacía ilógico e insultante … además no podía existir alguien mejor que el… ella no era nadie para despreciarlo de esa forma y menos por el imbécil que tenia de prometido –No sé qué pretendes… pero déjame en paz, me voy a casar –dijo de forma cansada, esperando que con eso el la dejara en paz –el la miraba de la misma forma fría en que siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez levanto su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica… ella lo miro de forma confundida… él nunca la habia tocado de esa forma… cerro los ojos ante el contacto, mientras subía también su mano para agarrar la que el todavía mantenía en su mejilla

-En aquella ocasión también… e igual te me entregaste, acaso estas tan desesperada que esta vez decidiste no decir nada y seguir así –estaba un poco enojado, pero sin saber porque no dejaba de acariciar la mejilla de la chica, sin poder evitar pensar como esa idiota se atrevía a rechazarlo después de darle a entender lo que él quería… o bueno lo que ella le habia dado a entender que él quería de ella, porque a pesar de ser una persona que no daba un paso sin meditar antes las consecuencias y ventajas que conseguiría… no sabía a ciencia cierta porque lo hacía… pero sin importar que fuera lo que él deseaba, ella tenía que estar feliz por la atención que él le ponía… ella hubiese podido dejar las cosas así e irse, pero ya era momento de aclarar todo y cerrar ese ciclo que habia iniciado hace casi siete años

-Esa noche me dejaste claro que era tan poquita cosa, que podías hacerme… eso… ya habia decidido irme, pero tu tenías que… porque fuiste un animal…porque imbécil?! –dijo con voz quebrada, mientras soltaba lentamente la mano de el… el también retiro la mano de la mejilla de ella

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones… yo…

-Cállate!... sé que nunca das explicaciones a nadie… pero lo que me hiciste… no tenías porque –respiro profundo… no le hacía bien enojarse y menos con alguien como el… alguien que no le importaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, así que decidió llegar al punto -Él sabe todo… bueno casi todo, yo se lo conté… él sabe lo que sucedió, pero no con quien… se enojó, no lo culpo… me dejo por eso y lo acepte… el me amaba y no lo merezco –dijo mientras recostaba a la pared para relajarse –Seguí con mi vida, pero casi un mes y medio después… enferme y él fue al hospital, cuando me dieron de alta dijo que siempre me cuidaría y me pidió matrimonio… desde ese momento el me cuida, por eso decidí quererlo y seguir con mi vida… nos casaremos en dos semanas –levanto la mirada y se quedó observándolo –Sabes… en estos meses me di cuenta que Rin me perdono… porque me dio otra oportunidad… también entendí porque me odias… me culpas por lo que sucedió con ella…me culpas por no haberte rechazado, pero con lo caprichoso que eres… hubiese valido en algo? –ni siquiera le respondió, pero ella sabía la respuesta –"Lo que quiere lo obtiene… y más si representa un reto"… fue difícil todo… jure protegerla y mira, cuando nuestros abuelos se enteraron de todo lo que habia sucedido me dieron la espalda por ser una "buscona"… "una calzón suelto" por haberme metido con el hombre que le pertenecía a la hermana… yo era su orgullo, habia sido comprometida con un hombre que a pesar de todo me quería de cierta forma… solo habia cumplido dieciocho y… todavía te recordaba, desde que te vi por primera vez te amé… creí que me querías un poquito y por eso lo hice, pero a ti ni siquiera te importo… todos me culparon a mi… todos incluido tú me odiaron… incluso yo me odie –se aclaró la voz, para no sonar débil y se paró firme –A ella la dejaste descansar, también déjame a mi hacerlo –dijo para después empezar a caminar nuevamente hacia la cocina… después de unos minutos regreso con una pequeña palita para recoger los vidrios… suspiro cansada… él seguía allí

-Si esperas que te pida perdón… nunca lo voy a hacer –dijo sin mirarla, pero el tono de su voz era extraño

-Ya lo sé… pero eso igual no me interesa… ya deje todo atrás, solo quiero seguir con mi vida –ella intento agacharse, pero el la levanto

-No me importa si no me soportas, pero quiero saber si… me odias –ni el mismo sabia porque hacia esa pregunta… solo salió des u boca e inmediatamente se maldijo por eso… él era un Taisho… esas estupideces no le importaban… ella lo observaba de forma sorprendida… odiarlo?... tal vez lo quiso, pero nunca podría

-Ya te dije que olvide todo… tú también deberías hacerlo, ya que ella nos perdonó –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… una sonrisa que a pesar de todos los años que llevaba conociéndola, nunca le habia visto

-Nunca le dije que la amaba… nunca le dije que era la única mujer que habia amado –dijo de forma suave, sorprendiendo a la chica que lo observaba fijamente –A ti nunca te quise… solo quería demostrarle a Rin que no la quería y a la vez darle donde más le dolía… ni siquiera me importo que estuvieras comprometida y que fueras… nunca hubieses estado con un hombre… nada de ti me importaba en lo más mínimo –dijo de forma seca… la misma forma que siempre utilizaba cuando hablaba con ella… a ella ya no le dolía… ya ella sabía todo lo que el sentía por ella… le coloco una mano en la mejilla y empezó a acercarse a ella –Nunca me importaras… pero… detesto que me ignoren de la forma en que lo haces y sabes… todavía no olvido que me golpeaste –dijo de forma enojada, mientras pegaba sus labios a los de ella… ella no respondía solo estaba allí como una estatua –Ya te aburriste de rogar o simplemente… estas fingiendo –dijo contra sus labios para después volverla a besar, trataba de pegarla a su cuerpo pero ella no dejaba –Respóndeme –dijo jalándola fuertemente mientras la observaba fijamente a los ojos… ella solo estaba allí… mirándolo, con una mirada llena de dolor, que solo se la habia visto aquella noche… acerco suavemente su rostro al de ella, pero no la beso… solo pego sus frentes y cerró los ojos… ella solo lo miraba de forma sorprendida y después de mucho tiempo se volvió a preguntar, porque él no podía quererla… porque no podía quererla a si fuera un poquito… eso a ella no le importaba

-Porque?... ya te olvide –dijo en un pequeño susurro lastimero… el abrió los ojos y la miro por unos segundos sin quitar la frente de él, de la de ella… una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció… hacia años quería escuchar aquellas palabras, pero… su cuerpo se movió y acerco su boca a la de ella… cuando sus alientos se chocaban suavemente levanto un poco la mirada… ella habia cerrado fuertemente los ojos y algo que nunca creyó posible en su rostro observo… un pequeño sonrojo… se detuvo sin saber que exactamente hacer… podía irse y dejarla allí, pero…. No lo hizo, solo se dejó llevar y la beso… quería saber hasta dónde ese extraña sensación lo llevaba y que tanto era cierto que ella… lo había olvidado… sin darse cuenta abrió la boca y empezó a corresponder al beso… era un beso suave, tanto, que hasta él se sorprendió… bajo hasta su cuello… nunca había sido tierno con ella, pero si era la única forma de obtener respuestas lo haría… bajo una de sus manos y empezó a subirla lentamente por la pierna de la chica… hacía semanas que no estaba con una mujer y pues… lamentablemente se estaba emocionando sin querer… subía lentamente el vestido, mientras con la otra mano subía por su pierna, cadera… pero cuando ella sintió su mano la aparto… intento apartarlo, pero el no dejo… miro hacia el lado de ella y la empujo suavemente contra una puerta… la beso, pero esta vez no era de forma suave… no era de forma brusca como las veces anteriores, pero tampoco era suave como antes… aunque su cabeza le decía que lo parara de un golpe y saliera de allí… que ella debía y tenía la obligación de querer a Ian… su cuerpo no le respondió… solo se dejó llevar suavemente adentro cuando el por fin pudo abrir la puerta entre besos… sintió como su cuerpo fue recostado suavemente en la pared y nuevamente se sintió como una niña enamorada cuando el la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza antes de bajar nuevamente a su .cuello… sintió como el trataba de quitar la sudadera que llevaba, hasta que lo logro… sin darse cuenta lo único que llevaba bajo el pequeño vestido cayo… sintió como su pierna fue levantada y con miedo abrió los ojos… el los mantenía abiertos, pero una rara expresión estaba reflejada en su rostro… sin darle tiempo a decir nada la alzo suavemente por la cadera y camino con ella hasta un sofá… allí se sentó con ella en su regazo… nuevamente la beso… pero más que un beso parecía una lucha para ver quien dominaba… él sonrió… esa era la mujer insoportable que él conocía… empezó a subir nuevamente el vestido, mientras acariciaba suavemente su piel… subió por su pierna, mientras se deleitaba con los pequeños gemidos que escapaban dela boca de la chica… subió por su cadera, pero cuando llego hasta su abdomen… la apartó con cara de sorpresa… ella abrió los ojos, al darse cuenta que su vestido estaba casi hasta su busto lo bajo totalmente y se levanto

-Qué demonios… -ella intento girarse, pero él le agarro la mano y la jalo nuevamente hacia el… la miro a los ojos, pero ella aparto la mirada… acerco su mano a esa zona… pero inmediatamente se arrepintió y la aparto, después solo la soltó

-Estoy embarazada… por eso nos vamos a casar… queremos hacerlo antes de que nazca –dijo para después girarse y colocarse en silencio parte de su ropa interior… después salió sin mirar al hombre semidesnudo que permanecía sentado en el sofá y que la miraba con atención hasta que ella salió

-"Así que era eso… dejo de ser tan patética y decidió seguí con su vida"

* * *

Miro por la pequeña ventana… al parecer hacia horas había amanecido, bajo sus manos a su vientre y lo acaricio, mientras un suspiro de alivio se escapaba de sus labios… miro hacia la puerta y junto a esta había un sofá, donde un chico parecía leer… hizo un bufido de molestia… el solo sonrió al ver que había despertado y se levantó del sofá

-El medico dice que necesitas descansar –dijo de forma suave, mientras se acercaba a la camilla… la chica coloco una mano en su vientre y después giro su rostro al lado –Yura… por favor…

-Que haces aquí? –dijo de forma suave sin siquiera mirarlo

-Como que qué hago aquí… ustedes son mi familia e Inuyasha me aviso

-Vete quiero descansar –dijo para después darle la espalda con un poco de dificultad

-Ya no quieres casarte?... eso es lo que quieres

-Tenías razón… nunca me engañaste, pero… creí que con el tiempo me querrías… tú de verdad me interesaste desde el inicio, pero volví aquí porque quería saber que sentía por Inuyasha y cuando me di cuenta que no me interesaba de esa forma volví…cuando me dijiste que la mujer que querías era Kikyo me dolió, pero le pedí a Inuyasha que hablara con ella para que aceptara conversar contigo… sé que querías verla y se también lo que le pediste… pero ella te rechazo… decidí que no volvería a estar a la sombra de ella, decidí dejar las cosas así… pero ya vez… nos enteramos de las consecuencias del error y tú me juraste que estaríamos juntos y que… la olvidarías –dijo para después girarse a observarlo… no quería llorar pero el embarazo le había revolucionado todas sus hormonas

-Kikyo fue la primera mujer importante en mi vida… íbamos a tener un hijo… cuando volvía a Londres la busque, pero ella ya habia vuelto aquí… tenía claro que la quería, pero apareciste tu… si, le pedí eso, pero ya empezaba a sentir más cosas por ti… a la pregunta que me hiciste, no sabía que responderte, porque ella siempre va a ser especial, pero te quiero… también te quiero y si estuviera viva, preferiría no estar con ninguna a mi lado aunque doliera, porque las querría y no sabría estar con una mientras pretendía olvidar a la otra… y esto –dijo mientras tocaba el vientre de la chica y sonreía –Ella no es un error o tal vez si lo es… el mejor error que hemos cometido y si te pedí que te casaras con migo… es porque te amo a ti también –dijo para después darle un casto beso en los labios…después la abrazo… ella sonrió, el corazón de el también latía fuertemente por ella… se apartó y se quedó observándola –Entonces… botaras el vestido de novia –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… ella solo hizo un gesto negativo y lo jalo por el cuello de la camisa para nuevamente besarlo

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que había salido por primera vez con ella… al principio se sintió un poco raro, pero ahora estaba empezando a agradarle… miro nuevamente por el retrovisor y vio como ella se acercaba, se bajó del auto para ayudarla con las cajas que llevaba

-Lo siento, mi auto está en el taller… espero no te moleste ser mi taxista designado por hoy –dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto para que el chico pudiera meter las cajas

-Si me molestara no estuviera aquí … adónde vamos ahora –dijo mientras se levantaba, pero casi cae dentro del auto cuando la chica prácticamente se lanzaba a abrazarlo, dándole un suave beso en los labios y le sonrió por unos segundos antes de soltarlo… a pesar de que llevaban casi tres semanas saliendo el aun no le había propuesto que fuera su novia, pero a ella eso no parecía desalentarla, ya que siempre que podía le daba tiernos besos, con la esperanza de que algún día fueran correspondidos de la forma en que ella tanto deseaba… sabía que había pasado muy poco tiempo, pero esos ojos se le habían metido en lo profundo de sus alma más rápido de lo que había imaginado

-A la casa de una amiga –dijo antes de subir al auto

Manejaba observando de reojo a la chica que parecía temblar… se habían tardado más de lo previsto y había empezado a llover, a pesar de que le dijo que entraran de inmediato al auto, la chica no le hizo caso y lo jalo con ella hasta un pequeño parque que quedaba cerca de donde estaban "Disfruta los pequeños momentos" le había dicho con una gran sonrisa, mientras daba vueltas con las manos abierta, el solo observaba sin poder evitar sonreír… ella le recordaba tanto a una niña pequeña… ella le recordaba tanto a su pequeña niña… a su Kagome

-Tienes frió

-Un poco… pero no importa, valió la pena –dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico… después de unos minutos llegaron a la mansión Taisho y subieron inmediatamente al cuarto del chico

-Vaya… primera vez que un hombre me mete tan rápido en su habitación –dijo de forma burlona, mientras observaba como se sonroja el chico… el solo entro al baño y después de unos escasos minutos salió vestido con una sudadera gris y una camisa roja… se quedó observando de forma extraña a la chica que revisaba su ropa –Tengo frio, sabes… además no te preocupes… ya vi tu ropa interior -el abrió un poco los ojos y un leve sonrojo acudió nuevamente a su rostro

-Voy… a buscar… algo de tomar –dijo de forma nerviosa antes de salir… definitivamente esa chica no sabía que era el recato… después de unos minutos volvió con una bandeja… ella permanecía sentada en el piso, recostada en la cama… llevaba puesta solo una camisa de el… llevaba esa camisa, la que una vez le presto a Kagome cuando reviso las heridas que Kikyo le había dejado en el brazo –Esa camisa… -sus labios se movieron sin su permiso, pero ella lo interrumpió

-Me gustó mucho esta… espero no te moleste –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el solo negó y se sentó a su lado sin siquiera mirarla, ya que se le hacía muy extraño verla con aquella prenda que además de él, solo Kagome había utilizado… ella agarro la pequeña taza que tenía chocolate, bebiendo un poco del líquido, para después colocarla nuevamente en la pequeña bandeja, después lo miro fijamente… levanto su mano y jalo suavemente la nariz del chico… este se giró con el ceño fruncido, ella solo sonreía… sin saber porque intento hacer lo mismo, pero cuando el toco la nariz de ella, una de sus manos presiono la de el… se quedaron mirando fijamente y antes de que él se diera cuenta ella se estiro un poco hacia él y lo beso, no supo que hacer… si la rechazaba la heriría, pero y si no lo hacía… terminaría sucediendo algo que no sabía si quería o no que pasara… el beso se volvió más intenso, ella se sentó arriba de él, mientras besaba su cuello… tal vez con ella podría olvidar… tal vez ella podría hacer que olvidara a… Kagome… cerro los ojos y ella se pegó más a él, mientras pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de la chica entre cada beso… empezó a subir el suéter que llevaba el chico para quitárselo… las manos de él se movieron y empezaron a hacer lo mismo con el suéter de el que ella llevaba puesto… abrió los ojos y sonrió… la chica semidesnuda que estaba en su regazo era una morena de hermosos ojos cafés… beso más intensamente esa boca que desde hace meses quería volver a probar… sin poder resistirlo más, se levantó con ella aferrada a su cintura… la recostó lentamente a la cama, como temiendo romperla… ella sonrió juguetonamente y llevo sus manos al pantalón del chico, hasta que lo bajo totalmente… la volvió a besar… ansiaba tanto besarla y acariciarla, quería sentir su cuerpo y su aroma… ese que tanto lo enloquecía… pequeños gemidos de placer salían de su boca… la deseaba tanto… la chica sonrió y llevo sus manos hasta sus bóxer… ya nada le importaba… el la besaba y acariciaba como tanto había deseado… solo quería estar con el

-Te amo… y te deseo tanto… Kagome –dijo entre pequeños gemidos, mientras intentaba retirar el brasier de la chica

-Que… dijiste –el abrió los ojos y observo a la castaña que estaba debajo de él, que tenía el ceño fruncido… él se levantó un poco confundido

-A que te refieres –dijo con el ceño fruncido… dudaba que hubiese pronunciado algo

-Dijiste te am… un nombre de mujer que no era el mío –él se colocó al lado de ella… no hacía falta preguntar cual nombre era… ya él lo sabía… acaso jamás podría volver a tocar a otra mujer sin pensar en ella… pensó en decirle la verdad y proponerle que mejor fueran solamente amigos por un tiempo, pero un pequeño ruido hizo que giraran a la puerta… palideció totalmente, mientras con la sabana cubría algo que no quería que la chica viera

-Ka…Kagome –ella ni siquiera lo miraba… solo miraba al piso mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos… el habia… habia estado con otra mujer…no quería seguir allí, sus piernas solo se movieron y salió corriendo de la habitación… él se levantó… necesitaba hablar con ella y… una mano lo detuvo

-Quien es esa niña –dijo con el ceño fruncido, sin soltarlo

-Ella es Kagome… la madre de mis hijos –la chica solo se concentró en ese nombre

-Pero si es solo… una niña –dijo de forma confundida, mientras lo soltaba, para después empezar a recoger la ropa húmeda que todavía estaba en el piso, para vestirse

–Déjame explicarte –ella suspiro

-Inuyasha de verdad me gustas y mucho… creí que cuando me dijiste que sentías todavía cosas por ella, ya empezabas a olvidarla… pero es obvio que tú la amas y yo no voy a jugar al papel de tonta… lo siento –dijo terminado de cambiarse

-Tienes razón… ella fue alguien importante y siempre lo seguirá siendo… por el simple hecho de ser la madre de mis hijos… pero también es cierto que todo acabo –dijo tratando de convencerla…o convencerse…realmente no estaba seguro

-Deja de mentirte… hubieras visto tu cara cuando la viste, casi te desmayas… además ibas a buscarla –dijo de forma cansada –Tu no la has olvidado… porque no has querido

-Quiero olvidar… ayúdame a olvidar –ella toco la mejilla de él y sonrió

-Piénsalo bien… y si quieres olvidar búscame… porque yo consigo lo que me propongo –dijo para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios y después salir de la habitación… el solo volvió a su cama y se acostó mirando hacia el techo

-"Kagome" –sin pensarlo se levanto y se coloco el pantalón… salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación… quería olvidarla… debía olvidarla, pero… todavía no podía

* * *

Después de permanecer algunos segundos frente a la puerta toco… habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que había hablado con ella, ya que desde el "incidente" en el pasillo, ella había dejado de visitar a su pequeña hija, solo la llamaba o la visitaba en el colegio, cosa que le había comentado la niña… hizo un bufido de molestia y alzo la mano para tocar nuevamente, pero antes de que sus nudillos golpean la madera la puerta se abrió… ella se sorprendió un poco y en reflejo intento cerrar la puerta, pero el evito que lo hiciera completamente

-Deja de comportarte como una cobarde Kagura –dijo de forma seria, mientras detenía la puerta, pero sin empujarla, para evitar que la chica cayera al piso –Abre y deja de comportarte como una niña… necesitamos hablar –dijo esto último de forma suave… estaba un poco enojado por la reacción de la chica y se enojaría más si confirmaba sus sospechas, pero sabía que ahora su actitud no funcionaría con ella

-De que?... no tenemos nada de qué hablar –dijo de forma seria, pero después suspiro cansadamente y dejo de sostener la puerta con fuerza –Por… favor… vete –no acostumbraba a pedirle nada a nadie, excepto a él… que más daba hacerlo una vez más –Sigamos con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora

-Esta bien… si eso es lo que quieres… no tengo porque rogarte –dijo tratando de calmarse… esa mujer era muy terca –Te dejare en paz… si abres y me aclaras algunas dudas… solo eso –sintió nauseas… se escuchó tan patético… casi le estaba rogando a esa mujer… espero unos segundos…no quería rogarle a esa mujer, pero si tenía que tumbar la puerta para hablar con ella lo haría... la puerta se abrió y el entro

-Que sucede? –dijo tratando de no sonar nerviosa… el solo parecía estudiar cada gesto que ella hacía, pero sus ojos se pararon involuntariamente en su abdomen… solo miraba fijamente esa parte como tratando de traspasar la tela azul de la cual estaba hecha la camisa holgada de tirantes que llevaba

-Cuanto tiempo tienes? –dijo después de subir su vista a los ojos de ella… ella palideció un poco y giro

-Dos meses –dijo en un susurro… él se acercó hacia ella y la giro de forma un poco brusca

-No entiendo porque después de tanto tiempo crees que soy tonto –dijo de forma suave, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia –Hablaremos… y tú me dirás la verdad –ella solo lo miraba con miedo… su mayor temor desde hace algunos meses se hacía realidad… él le quitaría a su bebe cuando naciera

* * *

Salió al jardín mientras lloraba… ese día había decidido llevar a los bebes a la mansión y la anciana Kaede le había dicho que subiera a buscar a Inuyasha… ella como una gran tonta se había alcanzado a ilusionar… al fin podría hablar con él, ya que la noche en el hospital no pudo y el resto de días solo lo había visto brevemente o siempre estaban acompañados… se sentó debajo de un gran árbol que estaba en el inmenso jardín y se puso a llorar, mientras se preguntaba porque había sido tan tonta al no dejar que se explicara… pero ya era tarde… ya no tenía por qué molestarse, pero aunque sabía eso, no podía evitar la sensación de querer morir… sintió unos pasos y después como alguien se sentaba a su lado… disimuladamente limpio sus lagrimas

-Kagome yo…

-No pasa nada Inuyasha… solo estoy un poco avergonzada por interrumpirlos –dijo girándose con una sonrisa –Lo siento –la miro fijamente… acaso a ella no le afectaba en lo más mínimo… suspiro… era cierto, ella ya no lo quería… pero sus ojos… acaso había llorado… acerco lentamente la mano temblorosa a su mejilla, la detuvo por unos segundos y la miro fijamente como pidiéndole permiso, pero ella no dijo, ni hizo nada… toco suavemente su mejilla y después retiro su mano, observándola, como queriendo ver aquello que habia humedecido las yemas de sus dedos –Una pequeña pelusa se me metió en el ojo cuando me senté –dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente que podía… el dejo de observar la yema de sus dedos y la miro fijamente… estaba llorando, pero… porque?... acaso ella…

-Kagome estas… porque viniste? –dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir inicialmente… no valía la pena preguntar… ya el sabia la respuesta… ella ya lo habia olvidado

-Traje a los gemelos… acaso no recuerdas que hoy es tu día con ellos –le quito la mirada antes de que los ojos nuevamente se le aguaran… como no se le iba a olvidar si estaba bien entretenido con esa chica

-Lo siento… Honey, no tenía auto y traía algunas cosas…la fui a buscar y nos mojamos…

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones Inuyasha –dijo un poco dolida interrumpiéndolo, mientras recordaba el nombre que el había mencionado en el hospital y como los había encontrado –"La… amas?"-quiso preguntar, pero antes de que la pregunta saliera de su boca recordó que no tenía derecho y tal vez era mejor no saber la respuesta… el la miro de reojo, mientras se maldecía internamente… él sabía que ya no había absolutamente nada entre ellos a excepción de sus hijos… entonces porque de una maldita vez por todas no la olvidaba

-Tienes razón… solo… -suspiro… que le diría, que la seguía amando y casi tiene relaciones con una estupenda chica pensando en ella… se escuchaba tan patético… giro totalmente hacia ella –Solo… trato de cortar con mi pasado… nuestro pasado –si no fuese porque el la estaba observando fijamente hubiese empezado a llorar, pero aunque se resistió no pudo evitar que sus ojos se vieran brillosos por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en su interior y el nuevamente se maldijo por pensar que esos eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida –Kagome… a pesar de que sé que me… odias… quiero intentar ganar tu perdón y que algún día seamos… amigos, por nuestros hijos –amigos… eso era a lo único que podía aspirar ahora… esa era la única relación que podría tener con Inuyasha, por su culpa… y eso no lo quería o por lo menos no ser solo amigos, su pequeño y lastimado corazón no lo soportaría… se levantó… quería irse y llorar libremente, quería liberarse de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo… hubiese corrido lo que sus pies le permitieran hasta donde estaban sus hijos, pero una mano la detuvo –Por favor… sé que… -ella giro y miro el agarre que él tenía en su brazo, para después mirarlo a él con todo el dolor que reflejaba su mirada y con aquellas lagrimas que eran prueba de aquel dolor que le partía el alma, las cuales no pudo detener mas

-Tu y yo jamás podremos ser amigos… no quiero eso… no puedo con eso – dijo de forma quebrada, refiriéndose al hecho de que a un lo amaba, pero el… no lo entendió de esa forma… sintió escocer sus ojos, maldiciéndose por ese hecho… no recordaba cuantas veces había llorado por ella… "Los hombres no lloran"… se repetía las palabras que su padre le había dicho en una ocasión… son muestra de debilidad… él no era débil, pero ella… lo hacía serlo… soltó lentamente el brazo de la chica y miro hacia un lado… ni siquiera podría conformarse con tener con ella la única relación que no quería… de amistad

-Tienes razón… ni eso podemos ser –ella iba a aclarar la situación, entendiendo que al parecer el la había mal interpretado, pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar, el la interrumpió –Sera mejor ir a ver a los gemelos… supongo que los dejaste con Kaede –dijo sin siquiera mirarla o esperar una respuesta afirmativa, solo empezó a caminar… ella solo miraba su espalda, sin poder evitar que nuevamente ese dolor en el pecho se hiciera presente

–"Lo… perdí… perdí a Inuyasha… nuestro destino es este… estar separados" –unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero ella las limpio… caminaron en total silencio hasta que llegaron a la habitación que ocupaban los bebes en la mansión

-Porque no le colocaron Inu no… era tu obligación –dijo con un poco de molestia, al observar a la chica cruzar la puerta… ella se detuvo y observo de forma confundida al hombre que le había hablado

-Padre ya hablamos de eso… ella no sabía, además las circunstancias… –dijo un poco incómodo, mientras observaba a la chica que ahora trataba de míralo a él, tratando de no sentir el dolor que había sentido minutos atrás –Lo que sucede es que en nuestra familia el primer nieto varón debe llevar el nombre del abuelo

-Bueno en fin… la pequeña Izayoi será muy hermosa… es igual a su abuela –dijo muy orgullo, mientras sacaba de la cuna rosada a la bebe

-Se llama Hikari… señor Taisho –dijo un poco apena al hombre de traje que parecía muy entretenido con los bebes que tenía en brazos

-Si, si… como digas… bueno Ashai, Izayoi darán un pequeño paseo con su abuelo

-Padre… no tienes algo que decir –el hombre lo miro sin entender y el frunció el ceño… el mayor suspiro cansado y de forma seria se giró hacia la chica, mientras maldecía internamente… porque rayos tenía que hacerle caso a su hijo… si ya recordaba, para estar en buenos términos con esa chiquilla, pero no se humillaría ante ella… él era un Taisho

-Quiero dis… bueno decir que no fue totalmente mi culpa lo que sucedió y espero que nos llevemos en buenos términos por mis nietos –dijo para después salir con los pequeños y detrás de él la anciana

-Bueno no era como lo esperaba… él es un poco orgulloso y respecto a la bebe… no te enojes, porque el seguirá llamándola Izayoi… es un poco terco también, creo que va en los genes –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que ella no noto

-Porque tendría que hacerlo… era tu madre –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… quería aclarar todo de una vez y besarlo… quería que el la siguiese queriendo… quería que el… -Inu…

-Tío… es cierto que los bebes están aquí –dijo emocionada, mientras llegaba corriendo todavía con el uniforme escolar

-Si están en el jardín con tu abuelo –la niña sonrió e hizo que él se bajara para darle un beso… sin decirle nada abrazo a Kagome por su cintura

-Me alegra verte tía –dijo para después salir corriendo de la habitación… el solo giro a verla de forma nerviosa

-Lo siento… ella cree que tú y yo… como se conocen? –dijo después de haber caído en cuenta en lo que habia dicho la niña

-Un día los encontré por casualidad en una heladería… no te comente nada por tu hermano –dijo para después empezar a salir de la habitación… sintiendo que ya no tenía sentido hablar con el… el destino parecía empeñarse en mantener sus caminos separados –Los espero en la noche

* * *

Una semana había pasado y ese día seria la boda de Yura y Suikotsu en la mansión… se miró nuevamente en el espejo, pensando si debería asistir o no al matrimonio

-Kagome todavía no te has colocado el vestido –dijo después de entrar la chica, llevaba un vestido morado con escote corazón largo, de corte sirena –No sé por qué te preocupas… Suikotsu te invito y los bebes los cuidara tu madre… así que alístate, regreso en unos minutos y espero que estés lista –dijo antes de salir

Se miró en el espejo nuevamente… Suikotsu la habia invitado, pero y si Yura no estaba de acuerdo… y si Inuyasha se enojaba… Inuyasha, tenía una semana exactamente que no lo veía, había decidido que los bebes los llevaría Sango… tal vez así le sería más fácil olvidar… miro el vestido vinotinto y suspiro… porque Sango le había escogido ese vestido, no era nada de su estilo… miro al piso y observo toda la ropa que estaba en el… lamentablemente no tenía nada adecuado que pudiera utilizar… suspiro y empezó a colocarse el vestido, ya que era lo único que faltaba… Sango la había maquillado y aunque no estaba de acuerdo termino cediendo… sin mirarse en el espejo salió

-Estas hermosa… dejaras a Inuyasha sin aliento –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… al principio quiso matar a Miroku por escoger ese vestido para su pequeña amiga, pero ahora estaba de acuerdo con el… tal vez no era su estilo y el maquillaje le había sumado como tres años, pero se veía realmente hermosa

-Ya te dije que tiene novia –dijo tratando de sonar seria, pero eso fue imposible… su voz había salido en un susurro y un poco quebrada

-Está intentando salir con ella o estaba… Miroku no pudo aclararme bien o mejor dicho el muy idiota no quiso –dijo un poco seria, pero después sus facciones se suavizaron y la miro de forma tierna –Si lo amas tienes que darte prisa… estoy segura que él te sigue amando, pero Kag tú le dijiste que se alejara… por eso tú tienes que hablar con el… el solo está respetando tu decisión –ella lo sabía, pero tenía miedo… si el la rechazaba… si esa chica significaba algo muy importante para Inuyasha… incluso más importante que ella… el timbre sonó y caminaron hacia la puerta, sabiendo quien era

-Siempre has sido hermosa… pero hoy te pasaste… no tengo palabras para definirte –dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica que se había sonrojado un poco –Creo que voy a tener que alejar a muchos hombre de ti –dijo con una pequeña risilla, después giro al lado de su novia y sus ojos miraron a la chica de forma sorprendida, para después ser sustituida por una mirada pervertida –Sabia que te quedaría perfecto... te ves tan exqu -iba a agarrarla, pero la otra chica se interpuso… lo miraba de forma asesina, mientras una pequeña vena aparecía en su frente… el solo empezó a reír nerviosamente y se apartó –Tranquila sanguito… solo tengo ojos para ti –dijo todavía de forma nerviosa, mientras miraba de reojo a Kagome –Además el problema no seré yo… será… "la bestia de Inuyasha" –quiso decir, pero al final se arrepintió, no quería incomodar a Kagome… pero igual ella en algún momento de la noche se daría cuenta… a Inuyasha no le agradaría verla allí vestida de esa forma… la pequeña bestia era muy celosa… sonrió y camino con los brazos de las chicas entrelazados… sería interesante ver cuánto tiempo más Inuyasha podría mantener esa falsa coraza de hielo hacia Kagome

* * *

Ya había anochecido y hacia media hora la ceremonia había terminado… en ese momento Yura y Suikotsu abrían la "pista" de baile como el señor y la señora Shichinintai… empezó a buscar con la mirada al tonto de Miroku, inmediatamente había terminado la ceremonia, se había ido sin decirle para donde… solo le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa… observo nuevamente al frente y vio que los esposos se acercaban… ella llevaba el cabello recogido a un lado, adornado con una rosa roja, mientras parte de su flequillo caía suavemente a un lado de su rostro… su vestido tenía un sugerente escote en V y debajo de su pecho pequeños diamantes rodeaban toda esa parte, al igual que los delgados tirantes del vestido que también estaban recubiertos de estos, este caía delicadamente cubriendo sus pies

-Es hora de que baile con mi "padre" –dijo para después jalarlo a la "pista", mientras él le daba varias excusas que la chica no parecía o no quería escuchar… empezaron a bailar en el centro del gran jardín, que además de ser adornado por todo tipo de flores plantadas allí, también era adornado por arcos de rosas blancas que daban la impresión de estar en un verdadero paraíso –Gracias… fue la boda de mis sueños –dijo un poco divertida, al ver como el chico estaba un poco sonrojado por estar allí con ella… definitivamente el nunca cambiaria, siempre seria el mismo chico que ella una vez quiso… después de algunos minutos algunas personas se unieron en el baile, mientras otros permanecían sentados en las mesas… antes de entregarla nuevamente a su esposo, sintió un flash y giro a su derecha… soltó a Yura un poco sorprendido y camino hacia la chica que lo miraba sonriente… tenía un vestido negro que le daba por arriba de las rodillas, con escote corazón y una transparencia negra que tapaba el resto de su pecho, amarrándose a su cuello dejando ver sus brazos y hombros… sencilla, pero hermosa

-Lo siento… no tenía fotos de ustedes dos y el momento me pareció perfecto… tienes buen perfil –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le mostraba la foto… hacia una semana que no la llamaba, ya que no estaba seguro si tener una relación con ella y sabía que fuese la decisión que tomase, después no podría arrepentirse

-Pero…

-Fui contratada por tu padre –dijo sabiendo lo que el quería preguntarle, pero este no dejo su expresión de sorpresa –Trabajo en una revista y mi jefe es amigo de tu padre, por eso me pidió este favor –el no supo que decir… todavía no sabía qué respuesta darle… la observo sin entender, cuando ella le tendió la mano –Quieres bailar –dijo sin esperar respuesta, antes de jalarlo a la "pista" de baile… ella lo abrazo fuertemente, pero sin lastimar su cuello, pegando su cabeza en su hombro –Te… extrañe –dijo de forma suave… sabía que él estaba todavía confundido, pero ella en esos días se había dado cuenta que él le gustaba como ninguno otro lo había hecho… quería vivir ese sentimiento, sin más tarde preguntarse el que hubiera sido… quería estar con el de todas las formas posibles y sobre todo quería… hacerlo olvidar… el no dijo nada… en el poco tiempo que llevaba tratándola le había tomado cariño, pero todavía no estaba seguro si quería estar de otra forma con ella… ella se separó un poco y lo miro a los ojos –Quiero ayudarte a olvidar –él se tensó un poco, pero después le sonrió tiernamente

-Honey… eres una chica increíble y no quiero hacerte daño… yo no sé cuándo… -ella lo interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en la boca del chico y después sonrió

-No vas a hacerme daño… porque yo quiero estar contigo… me pediste que te ayudara a olvidar… ahora soy quien te pide que me dejes hacerlo –ella se acercó lentamente y beso su mejilla –Ahora vuelvo… tengo trabajo que hacer

El vio cómo se alejaba a tomar algunas fotos a los invitados… suspiro cansado… que rayos le contestaría… ella era una chica hermosa, agradable y extrovertida... no quería hacerle daño, pero y si ella era la indicada… sonrió… si ella estaba allí, era porque el destino le quería mostrar algo, el destino quería…joderlo… eso fue lo que pensó al observar como Sango, Miroku y… Kagome entraban al jardín… solo la observo fijamente, mientras agarraba una copa que le ofrecía uno de los meseros

* * *

Camino un poco apenada a una de las mesas, mientras lo buscaba disimuladamente con la mirada, pero él no estaba… miro como su amiga se disculpaba con la mirada, antes de salir con su novio hacia la "pista" de baile, un poco incomoda se sentó en la silla, sin dejar de buscarlo con la mirada… se sintió observada… giro un poco y se petrifico ante aquellos ojos profundos que la observaban descaradamente… una sonrisa escapo de los labios del chico y se levantó hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente en todo el trayecto

La miraba desde su mesa… al principio se sorprendió de que ella estuviera allí, pero eso solo duro escasos segundos, porque inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en su vestimenta… tenía un vestido vinotinto de una sola manga, que permitía observar perfectamente sus brazos y hombros… debajo de su busto unos circonios rodeaban todo el contorno, después de este, se abría un poco hasta sus pies, pero una abertura desde la mitad del muslo enseñaba toda la piel de su pierna… observo como caminaba tímidamente hasta una mesa, dejando a la vista el escote en su espalda y que era adornado por dos tirillas con circonios en forma de V invertida… su cabello estaba en un recogido bajo, dejando salir algunos mechones a los lados de su cara, la cual era adornada por su flequillo y unos hermosos y profundos labios color rojo suave… se veía más mujer de lo que recordaba… parecía un dulce ángel caído que lo invitaba a caer en la tentación y él no estaba seguro si se podría resistir ante esa tentación hecha mujer… se veía demasiado hermosa y eso… no le agradaba un poco, ya que estaba sola… tomo de un solo trago la otra copa que acaba de agarrar de otro mesero… se levantó sin darse cuenta y camino hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo segundo, pero cuando iba a mitad de camino vio que ella giraba su mirada al lado contrario… miro a ese mismo punto y sin más se enojó… un imbécil se acercaba a ella… apresuro el paso para llegar antes que el… cuando estaba a menos de un metro…

-Te estaba buscando… al fin termine o bueno eso creo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero el parecía ido –Estas bien?

Esos ojos azules no dejaban de verla de forma penetrante… delante de ella estaba un chico aproximadamente de su edad, de cabello azabache atado en una trenza que le daba un poco debajo de los hombros… físicamente era un chico muy apuesto

-Quieres bailar? –dijo sin más estirando su mano… ella aparto un poco apenada la mirada… esos ojos azules la incomodaban demasiado

-No… no nos conocemos –dijo de forma suave como cual niña pequeña frente a un extraño… él se sentó al lado de ella

-Soy Bankotsu Shichinintai… hermano menor del novio –dijo mientras le extendía la mano, ella la miro dudosa por unos segundos antes de agarrarla… trataba de buscar algún parecido con Suikotsu, pero no lo encontraba… él tenía los ojos azul claro y el otro los tenia oscuros, casi pareciendo negros… la expresión de Suikotsu era apacible, pero la de este chico era extraña… el tomo su mano de forma firme, tratando de prolongar el contacto, pero a la vez suave para no hacerle daño –Y tú?

-Kagome Higurashi –dijo para después intentar quitar la mano, pero él no se lo permitió

-No conozco todos los rincones de la tierra, pero sin temor a equivocarme, puedo afirmar… que eres la mujer más hermosa que han visto y verán mis ojos –ella se sonrojo un poco, no solo por lo que el habia dicho, sino por la forma en que el la miraba… él se levantó sin soltar la mano de ella –Ya no somos extraños… me concedes esta pieza –sin esperar una respuesta afirmativa, su cuerpo fue jalado suavemente hasta la "pista" de baile… allí sin poder evitarlo el volvió a tirar de ella, pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo, intento separarse un poco, pero el agarre en su cintura se lo impido –Mi hermano en algunas ocasiones me hablo del amor a primera vista… pero creí que eran solo tonterías… hasta que te vi allí, sentada –ella se tensó un poco y quiso bajar los brazos que hace poco habia colocado en sus hombros, pero él no se lo permitió… ella se apartó un poco, mientras el observaba ese rostro que se le hacía tan hermoso y más ahora que estaba totalmente sonrojado

-Creo que te equivocaste de chica –dijo de forma seria… acaso ese chico la creía tan tonta para caer rendida ante simples palabras, que a kilómetros sabía que eran utilizadas para conseguir algo, que él creía que ella le daría –Creo que es mejor que vuelva a mi asiento –dijo tratando de soltarse, pero el la volvió a detener –Podrías… -se petrifico al ver como él se acercaba lentamente a ella… su boca quedo muy cerca a la de ella, sintiendo como su aliento chocaba suavemente contra su piel, mientras la miraba con esos profundos ojos, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña corriente que hace mucho no sentía… él era como… Inuyasha

-Eres una chica hermosa y sobretodo… muy deseable… dime quien no querría acostarse contigo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado… lo miro de forma seria y levanto la mano… ese chico era un verdadero desvergonzado… le hubiese dado un fuerte golpe en el rostro, pero él le agarro la mano con la mano que tenía libre y la llevo hasta su pecho –Si solo quisiera acostarme contigo te lo diría sin ningún problema… no es mi estilo engañar a las chicas para conseguir lo que quiero… solo me gustas de verdad… y créeme es mucho –su boca se movió un poco a un lado y beso su mejilla, provocando una ligera sorpresa en la chica que solo lo miraba –No solo quiero acostarme contigo Kagome… disculpa si esto te ofende, pero me gusta ser directo –ella permanecía petrificada sin saber que hacer… en su corta vida jamás habia conocido a alguien así y menos que le dijera tales cosa… reacciono unos segundos antes de sentir un pequeño rose en los labios… abrió los ojo por la sorpresa, subiendo inmediatamente su otra mano para empujarlo, pero antes de que sus manos se movieran algo alejo al chico bruscamente de ella… el chico se mantuvo en equilibrio con un poco de dificultad, evitando una mesa en la cual casi cae de espaldas… ella miro la escena totalmente sorprendida, observando al chico que casi cae en el pasto… giro un poco la cabeza hacia donde el chico miraba con enfado y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo… allí frente a ella estaba un muy enojado… Inuyasha… sus ojos miraban con mucho enojo al chico… esos ojos que se veían tan oscuros

-Quien te crees imbécil! -dijo con enfado el chico… si creía que se quedaría tranquilo después de lo que le hizo solo por ser el dueño de la casa, estaba muy equivocado… Kagome se empezó a colocar más nerviosa, mientras daba gracias a que nada se escuchaba por la música y las personas a su alrededor parecían concentradas en otras cosas

-No vuelvas a intentarlo –dijo de forma fría… el otro chico no dijo nada, solo se empezó a acercar rápidamente al idiota peliplata que tenía enfrente… le partiría la cara por su maldita interrupción… ella se colocó en el medio lo más rápido que su vestido se lo permitió

-Apártate Kagome… este idiota tiene que aprender a no meterse con lo que no es suyo –sí, lo habia dicho en voz alta, pero es que ya nada le importaba, excepto golpear hasta el cansancio al miserable que habia osado tocarla… habia observado toda la escena, desde que el imbécil habia llegado hasta ella, hasta que fueron a bailar… si era cierto que bailaba o bueno eso intentaba, mientras la chica que tenía en brazos le decía cosas a las cuales no ponía ni la más mínima atención… cada vez que pasaban los minutos y ese tipo mantenía pegado a él, el cuerpo de Kagome, sentía como su sangre hervía y aunque quiso e intento controlarse, no pudo más cuando vio como él acercaba su rostro al de ella mientras hablaba… allí su coraza de hielo cayo, mientras la chica que lo acompañaba trataba de detenerlo sin ningún resultado… matarlo fue lo que quiso hacer cuando vio como los labios de él hacían contacto con los de ella, pero un golpe también podría hacerle daño a ella… al escucharlo ella sintió otro escalofrió, no solo por lo que habia dicho, sino por el sonido de su voz… era totalmente diferente a la que el siempre utilizaba

-Por favor…

-Que te apartes! –la tomo por un brazo y con un poco de brusquedad la coloco a un lado… levanto la mano para lanzar un golpe, pero este fue detenido… miro hacia atrás y vio a Miroku sosteniendo su antebrazo de forma seria –Suéltame o…

-O qué?... acaso no se dan cuenta donde estamos… es la boda de Yura y Suikotsu… acaso van a arruinar todo –el pelinegro pareció tranquilizarse un poco, aunque todavía miraba de mala forma al peliplata… Inuyasha se soltó del agarre y agarro fuertemente por un brazo a la chica, por lo cual un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de sus labio –Inuyasha…

-No te atrevas a intervenir de nuevo o de verdad me olvidare de donde estamos –Miroku se apartó, dejando pasar a su amigo, el cual arrastraba sin tener casi ningún cuidado a la chica… el otro chico intento seguirlos, pero Miroku lo detuvo

-Tenemos que detenerlo…el muy imbécil puede hacerle daño

-Es una bestia… pero jamás le haría daño a Kagome –dijo de forma seria, mientras observaba el lugar por donde Inuyasha se habia ido

Iba muy enojado… solo la jalaba por los pasillos de la mansión… sentía como en unas ocasiones ella intentaba soltarse, pero el apretaba más el agarre sin importarle si le hacía daño o no… estaba muy enojado para pensar en ello

-Suéltame! –dijo enojada, mientras observaba a su al redor para ver si alguien estaba cerca, pero todo estaba solo –He dicho que me sueltes Inuyasha! –el no parecía escucharla, solo la jalaba… su enojo disminuyo un poco, mientras se colocaba nerviosa al darse cuenta a donde Inuyasha la llevaba…a su cuarto… el abrió la puerta y la soltó con un poco de brusquedad… cerro la puerta con seguro antes de girarse hacia ella… la miraba más enojado que las veces en que la trato mal, empezó a caminar hacia ella… ella sintió un poco de miedo y su cuerpo por inercia se empezó a mover hacia atrás, mientras observaba esa mirada que era casi idéntica a la de aquel demonio… a la de Naraku… por primera vez desde que lo conocía, tenía miedo de el… tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera hacerle

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, bueno esta semana estuve en mi casa y no hice absolutamente nada y pues... aquí esta el resultado... bueno espero que les guste la segunda parte del capitulo... perdonen si les parece aburrido, pero como dije antes, tenia que cerrar algunas cosas... gracias por leer, en especial a los que dejan reviews:

Alguien escribió que porque lo había abandonado... solo no sabia cuando podría actualizar y no quería darles falsas -estoy algo ocupada- gracias por recordarme, ya lo quite... gracias por pensar que mi historia es una de las pocas geniales que hay sobre la pareja... espero leer otro comentario tuyo

**Aky9110** (Gracias por leer y dejar siempre tu mensaje -es agradable leer comentarios de personas que siguen la historia desde el inicio- bueno espero que este cap. aclare tus dudas y te guste)

**Jossy-chan** (Calma que no cunda el panico... tranquila, no fuiste la unica que penso eso, es que...soy terrible buajaja -cachitos en la cabeza y risa malvada... xd jaja, creo que debo descansar mas ja- bueno espero que te guste este cap.)

**Yuli** (Bueno gracias por leer... espero que este cap. te aclare algunas cosas... Honey -lo olvide... lo siento - es un personaje que se me ocurrió... espero te haya agradado)

**Livini** (Gracias por leer... me descubriste soy mala buajaa bauaja -intento de risa malvada xd -bueno tal vez tengas razon respecto a Kagura y Sess, respeto tu opinión... pero ellos son "personas" un poco frías que detestaban los sentimientos humanos... ella apesar de supersonalidad le amaba y el pues... ya sabes jajja... no me los imagine en una relación empalagosa y color de rosas... si me equivoco, me disculpo... respecto a Kag, pues eso quice mostrar, pero como soy mala jajja... naa enserio no soy tan mala... bueno espero que te guste este cap... y pues spoilers no puedo dar jaja)

**Bely** (Gracias por leer... espero que este también te agrade... bueno no puedo dar spoilers jaja)

**Angelica** (Gracias -sonrojada- bueno espero que este te guste también y pues estoy antes de lo previsto)

Bueno gracias... espero que les guste... besos... chais

gaby5827


	18. Chapter 18: A quién elijes?

**Capitulo XVII: **A quién elijes?

Tenía que admitir que la situación a pesar de todo era chistosa… ni diez minutos habían pasado desde que habían llegado a la fiesta, cuando la bestia de su amigo ya echaba humos por los celos… sí que habia resistido menos de lo que pensó… dio un largo suspiro… si era divertido y aunque sabía que Inuyasha era incapaz de hacerle daño físicamente a Kagome, tenía una gran bocota que a veces no sabía cuándo cerrar

-Al fin nos pudimos quitar de encima a ese chico… si Inuyasha lo vuelve a ver la situación se complicara más –dijo mientras caminaban por los pasillos y miraba a hacia atrás de vez en cuando asegurándose de que el chico no los siguiera

-Si… complicaría todo –dijo en un suspiro cansado –Donde crees que la tenga?

-Pues… podrían estar en cualquier habitación… la casa es muy grande, pero en cualquiera de esas habitaciones cualquier persona de la servidumbre puede entrar… -entre cerro los ojos… solo habia un solo lugar donde la llevaría -Su habitación, solo él puede entrar –dijo para después empezar a caminar más rápido, mientras jalaba a la chica que lo seguía con dificultad… después de caminar por varios pasillos, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación… el chico acerco la cabeza a la puerta, hasta que quedo totalmente pegado a esta… abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

-No puede ser… -dijo mientras se giraba lentamente con cara de espanto a ver a la chica, que ya empezaba a colocarse nerviosa, pero él se habia quedado cayado

-Que sucede? –dijo mientras se acercaba más a él, para tratar de escuchar… acaso la bestia esa se habia atrevido a tocarla

-Las puertas son anti sonidos… lo habia olvidado –dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente, al ver la pequeña vena que salía de la frente de la chica –Bueno solo tenemos dos opciones… tirar la puerta o… que haces? –dijo al ver a la chica agarrando impulso

-Lo que vez, ayúdame y ruega que la bestia esa no le haya hecho nada

-Porque nunca dejas que termine de hablar –dijo de forma cansada, mientras ella seguía empujando… se detuvo y lo miro un poco apenada –Tirar la puerta como vez es imposible… la segunda opción es buscar a la señora Kaede… ellos son muy quisquillosos y después de ellos la única persona que tiene las llaves de sus habitaciones es ella -se devolvieron nuevamente por los pasillos, hasta la cocina

-Que sucede chicos? –dijo mientras seguía dándole órdenes a algunos meseros

-Necesitamos que abra la habitación de Inuyasha… está enojado y se encerró con Kagome –dijo sin esperar que la anciana hablara, la empezó a jalar por los pasillos –Llevan mucho tiempo encerrados y bueno… ya sabe cómo es Inuyasha

-Si esta así, tenemos que decirle al señor Inu no, él es el único que puede controlarlos cuando se ponen así –dijo un poco preocupada –Pero… las cosas se complicarían –llegaron frente a la puerta, saco de su bolsillo todas las llaves que llevaba, de las cuales sobresalían tres pequeñas de color dorado y de forma diferente a las demás… miro a los chicos detrás de ella y respiro profundo… no sabían que se podían encontrar, se colocó totalmente seria y giro el pomo… las llaves cayeron al piso, mientras sus ojos se abrían totalmente –Inuyasha suelta a esa… niña… como… cómo pudiste… -detrás de ella se asomaron los chicos… Sango abrió los ojos y un pequeño grito escapo de su boca… Miroku tenía en su rostro una expresión indescifrable, mientras veía aquella escena sin poder creérselo

* * *

Iba muy enojado… solo la jalaba por los pasillos de la mansión… sentía como en unas ocasiones ella intentaba soltarse, pero el apretaba más el agarre sin importarle si le hacía daño o no… estaba muy enojado para pensar en ello

-Suéltame! –dijo enojada, mientras observaba a su al redor para ver si alguien estaba cerca, pero todo estaba solo –He dicho que me sueltes Inuyasha! –el no parecía escucharla, solo la jalaba… su enojo disminuyo un poco, mientras se colocaba nerviosa al darse cuenta a donde Inuyasha la llevaba…a su cuarto… el abrió la puerta y la soltó con un poco de brusquedad… cerró la puerta con seguro antes de girarse hacia ella… la miraba más enojado que las veces en que la trato mal, empezó a caminar hacia ella… ella sintió un poco de miedo y su cuerpo por inercia se empezó a mover hacia atrás, mientras observaba esa mirada que era casi idéntica a la de aquel demonio… a la de Naraku… por primera vez desde que lo conocía, tenía miedo de el… tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera hacerle… solo lo miraba fijamente mientras él se acercaba

Sintió un golpe muy cerca a su rostro… abrió los ojo, tratando de normalizar su respiración, mientras unas lágrimas salían… el mantenía la mano todavía en la pared, pero su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de la chica… quería olvidarla… pero los malditos celos lo habían traicionado

-Porque? –dijo en un pequeño susurro que ella apenas y alcanzo a escuchar –Porque… no puedo olvidarte…odio no poder hacerlo, pero lo que más odio es que tu si pudiste hacerlo y permitas que ellos se te acerquen… ódiame si quieres por quererte… ya no me importa - solo quería huir… ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara, sus ojos los mantenía fuertemente cerrados… no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero en ese momento y aunque no quisiera hacerlo, Inuyasha le recordaba nuevamente a ese monstruo… el agarro suavemente la barbilla de la chica - Sé que te repugna mi contacto y no sabes… como duele –acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella… ansiaba tanto besarla… ansiaba tanto demostrarle y demostrarse que ella seguía siendo solo suya… ella abrió los ojos, mirándolo de forma asustada y con lágrimas acumuladas

-Apártate… por favor –nuevamente se sintió como una basura… decía amarla, pero lo único que hacía era hacerla llorar… el no merecía estar con ella y a pesar de saberlo se empeñaba en no olvidar, pero ya era hora de eso… ella merecía ser feliz y aunque eso le matara lentamente, esta vez no huiría como la otra vez… la soltó y se alejó lentamente de ella

\- Lo siento… nunca he querido hacerte daño… pero es lo único que logro hacer –dijo en un pequeño susurro –Yo te… -respiro profundo… ya no valía la pena decirlo –Prometo no acercarme y aunque duela respetare la decisión que tomes…Vete –ella solo lo miraba de forma fija, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas bajaran de sus ojos –He dicho que te vayas! –odiaba gritarle, pero si no lo hacía no podría contenerse y se mostraría tan débil ante ella… pero ella no se movió, solo lloraba y sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, ella levanto su mano y lo abofeteo

-Te odio! –el llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla y miro al piso… porque sentirse mal, si el eso ya lo sabía… pero, a pesar de todo fue inevitable… eso le habia dolido más que el golpe -No sabes cuánto te odio y… me odio –dijo de forma quebrada y el levanto la mirada… ella seguía llorando, pero su expresión era de enojo -Eres un… un idiota… eres el más grande idiota que he conocido -lo miraba con odio, mientras apretaba las manos… porque quería alejarse así nada más… acaso era un simple cobarde o de verdad no… la amaba ya –Hace dos años… dijiste que no me olvidarías ni aunque tuvieras amnesia -dijo mientras miraba al piso, sin poder evitar que muchas lágrimas bajaran

-Éramos jóvenes… no habia madurado y tú solo eras una niña –para él esa solo era una excusa para protegerla de él y para ella solo era una simple excusa de un cobarde

–Era una niña… una niña que tu convertiste en mujer… tu mujer… una niña que te amo y odio… pero sobretodo te amo y aún sigue haciéndolo –levanto la mirada y lo vi mirándola de forma sorprendida –Yo… quería que te alejaras, pero al mismo tiempo no… yo quería estar contigo, pero tenía miedo de que no me quisieras y que todo lo que me dijo ese hombre fuera verdad

-Yo…-ella coloco un dedo en la boca de el… si no seguía hablando, tal vez no seguiría haciéndolo

\- No me importa que sucedió en el pasado, porque yo… te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer –suspiro de forma cansada –Siempre tuve miedo de perderte… sobre todo cuando ella… -el solo la abrazo y un dio su rostro en el cuello de ella… perdiéndose en ese aroma que tanto amaba y lo embriagaba… y aunque su cerebro le decía que no lo hiciera, su cuerpo se movió a voluntad propia y la beso… hacia tanto que deseaba hacerlo… hacia tanto que la deseaba… nuevamente escucho una voz que le gritaba que se detuviera, pero cuando intento apartase ella lo abrazo más fuerte, profundizando más el beso… sin darle o darse el tiempo de pensar la arrastro entre besos hacia la cama… cuando estuvieron frente a esta, fue bajando lentamente entre besos su boca desde la de ella hasta llegar a su hombro… solo escuchaba pequeños suspiros que ella emitía, cuando lentamente empezó a deslizar la única manga del vestido, el cual después cayo suavemente hasta sus caderas… subió nuevamente su rostro al de ella… subió sus manos y quito algunos ganchos hasta que esa larga cabellera azabache que tanto le gustaba, cayo suavemente en la espalda de ella… era una de las imágenes más adorables que habia visto en su vida… estaba totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados suavemente, mientras que su respiración estaba un poco agitada y sus labios permanecían entre abiertos… haciéndole una sensual invitación, la cual el no rechazo… beso con suavidad, conteniéndose para no asustarla, mientras bajaba totalmente el vestido que ella llevaba… la acostó suavemente en la cama… era perfecta, para él era la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que existía… habia cambiado tanto… su cuerpo ya no era como la primera vez que la tomo… ya era el de toda una mujer, cosa que lo enloqueció totalmente al verlo solamente cubierto por aquellas pequeñas prendas de encaje que hacían juego con el vestido… ni siquiera fue consiente cuando el mismo quedo desnudo… solo podía pensar en lo suave que era esa piel que el besaba y en lo exquisita fragancia que desprendía… bajo nuevamente entre besos hasta su hombro, mientras llevaba sus manos hacia la espalda de ella… se sorprendió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que sus dedos estaban un poco temblorosos… ansiaba tanto tenerla… cuando estuvo a punto de retirar el segundo broche…

–Inuyasha suelta a esa… niña!… como… cómo pudiste… -detrás de ella se asomaron los chicos… Sango abrió los ojos y un pequeño grito escapo de su boca… Miroku tenía en su rostro una expresión indescifrable, mientras veía aquella escena sin poder creérselo, pero casi inmediatamente en sus cara apareció una expresión… un tanto especial –Muchachito pervertido!

Silencio… eso fue lo que reino en la habitación… todos veían si poder creer lo que estaba pasando… todos parecían estatuas, hasta que dos nuevas figuras entraron a la habitación… su padre y hermano… si, definitivamente el destino solo quería joderlo… se escuchó un fuerte grito y después Inuyasha cayo de la cama, mientras una figura salía corriendo envuelta en sabanas al baño

-Maldita sea… deja de hacer eso! –dijo un poco enojado mientras se levantaba y recordaba que en la "primera vez" en que estuvieron juntos, también habia hecho eso

-Deja de presumir tus dotes de "semental" o de verdad terminare enamorándome –dijo de forma burlona, mientras le cubría los ojos a su novia… el aludido lo miro de forma confundida, pero después miro la parte inferior de su cuerpo y se sonrojo, para después agarrar una sábana y cubrirse

-Ven a la oficina –dijo el mayor de los peliplata, para después hacer una seña para ser seguido por su hijo mayor… dio un suspiro cansado… ya lo veía venir… regaños frente al idiota de su Sesshomaru… la anciana lo miro de forma reprobatoria antes de salir… Miroku… sonrió pervertidamente, mientras solo con movimientos en los labios le decía… me debes una explicación y… está bien buena… y como si fuera un rayo arrastro a la chica que todavía permanecía con los ojos cubiertos… no quería morir… el miro al baño y aun que quiso tocar, sabía que ahora no era lo mejor, solo agarro el pantalón y la camisa blanca del traje, la cual se colocó sin abrochar

* * *

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, igual, lo estaban esperando… su padre estaba detrás del escritorio, visiblemente enojado, mientras que su hermano… estaba sentado y con una cara de fastidio, cosa tan común en él, mientras bebía lo que parecía ser wiski

-Es la segunda vez que tengo que presenciar tus… "interacciones" con chicas, porque tienes que tener MI casa como un motel… porque tienes que…

-Kagome no es cualquier chica… lo sabes –dijo de forma cansada interrumpiendo al mayor, cosa que no pareció agradarle

-Esa niña merece mi respeto por ser la madre de mis prime… nietos, pero hasta donde tengo entendido ustedes no tienen nada… entonces porque tienen que hacer esas cosas, cuando he visto que sales y te encierras con otra chica –dijo observándolo fijamente, el chico intento decir algo, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que no era lo adecuado en ese momentos, por lo que solo volvió a cerrar la boca –Veo que todavía eres un inmaduro impulsivo… no entiendo porque no eres como tu hermano, el nunca daría esos espectáculos tan indecorosos –si definitivamente su hijo mayor siempre supo comportarse, de hecho tenía que reconocer que llego a creer que a su hijo pues… no le gustaban las mujeres o que era tan tímido que moriría virgen, solo, amargado…y tal vez, acompañado de gatos o bueno en este caso perros… esas eran las cosas que pensaba, hasta que supo de la existencia de su nieta mayor, lo cual aunque no reconoció en voz alta sí que lo alivio, pero sin importar eso, seguía siendo un hijo ejemplar

Si tenía que reconocerlo… era una buena oportunidad para recalcarle a su tonto hermano quien era el hijo perfecto y llenaba de orgullo a su padre… quien siempre sería el mejor, pero… esas palabras… dejo el vaso a medio camino de su boca y miro de reojo a los otros dos hombres, para luego si tomar del vaso, mientras recordaba el "incidente" en el pasillo y que después se prolongó a una de las habitaciones… si, aunque fuese increíble, el a veces se dejaba llevar… por dios, él no era de palo, aunque bueno, eso nadie tenía porque saberlo y mucho menos su familia, así que era su momento de atacar… miro con fastidio a el tono de su medio hermano y una casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció

-Sabes que el siempre será un tonto o mejor dicho un idiota… creo que deberías colocarle un calzón de castidad, porque con esas hormonas tan alocadas, terminara por convertir la casa en albergue –dijo antes de volver a tomar de su vaso y levantarse, para después salir

-"_Maldito frígido_" –si tenía que reconocerlo… en esos momentos desearía hacer con sus propias manos que su padre tuviera un único hijo

Cuando sintió la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, abrió lentamente la puerta del baño… suspiro aliviada y totalmente sonrojada… tenía que salir de allí, se sentía tan avergonzada… con qué cara miraría a el hermano y padre de Inuyasha… y a los demás, dios, la habían visto semi desnuda… sabía que tenía y quería hablar con Inuyasha, pero ese no era el momento, se sentía tan avergonzada, que probablemente si lo viera ahora mismo correría nuevamente al baño… camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia su vestido y lo agarro, para después colocárselo rápidamente y salir de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta… esta vez no solo lo esperaría, si él no iba a buscarla al día siguiente, sin importar que tanta vergüenza sintiera, ella misma lo buscaría… ya no dejaría que nadie que no fuera ella se le acercara y menos esa chica que estaba muy interesada en el

* * *

Toco suavemente la puerta… sabía que tenía que darle una explicación, era lo menos que ella se merecía y después de aclarar todo con ella, iría a buscar a Kagome

-Hola… podemos hablar? –ella se apartó un poco para que el pasara –Honey yo… ese día…

-Quieres disculparte?... eso es… pues no las acepto –el abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, aunque bueno no tenía por qué sorprenderse… ella tenía que estar muy enojada

-Entiendo, pero…-ella coloco un dedo en sus labios y sonrió

-No las aceptare, porque no tienes por qué pedirlas… fui quien insistí ese día… perdóname por ser un poco intensa, es que… de verdad me gustas mucho, pero sé que la quieres a ella… si tengo que reconocer que me sentí muy mal, pero eso ya es tema olvidado –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Y, ya… arreglaste las cosas con ella? –bueno estaba aceptando que él no la veía de la forma en que ella quería, pero eso no evitaba sentirse un poco extraña al preguntar eso

-Es… complicado –dijo un poco sonrojado –No sé si ella quiera verme, pero esta vez ella tendrá que escucharme y después si quiere sacarme nuevamente de su vida… lo aceptare –dijo esto último un poco desanimado… no quería perderla, pero apoyaría cualquier decisión que ella tomara

-Mentiría si te dijera que quiero que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglen… solo te deseare un poco de suerte -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que él le devolvió, pero después frunció el ceño sorprendiéndolo… las mujeres sí que eran bipolares –Pero lo que si no te voy a perdonar es que me hallas dejado en plena pista de baile… allí si te tienes que esforzar para que te disculpe

-Que tengo que hacer? –ella solo sonrió

-Pues es algo simple… -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se acercaba más a el – Y no te puedes negar

* * *

Pasaba con suavidad el pincel sobre el lienzo, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pintando… solo se dejaba llevar por su imaginación

-Quién es? –dejo el pincel sobre el lienzo y empezó a observar detenidamente el cuadro… dio un suspiro cansado… nuevamente la pintaba -Es muy hermosa

-No… es nadie –dijo en un pequeño susurro, para después empezar a quitar el lienzo… debía olvidar lo que habia pasado con ella

-Estas seguro, Koga?... no es la primera vez que la pintas –dijo observando al chico que parecía concentrado en el nuevo lienzo blanco que habia colocado

-Ya te lo dije… no es nadie - levanto nuevamente el pincel, pero antes de que pudiera tocar el lienzo lo aparto y se levantó –Puedes ayudarme a arreglar todo… creo que necesito despejarme un poco –dijo para después caminar hacia la salida… después de tanto tiempo ya no valía la pena recordar nada… ya no valía la pena recordarla… sin darse cuenta se dirigió a donde la única persona que le podía ofrecer paz con tan solo su presencia

Abrió la puerta y abrió los ojos totalmente, antes de lanzarse al hombre que estaba frente a ella… él sonrió y la alzo… la habia extrañado tanto

-Te extrañe… Koga –dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras seguía abrazándolo… desde aquella vez que se despidió de el en el aeropuerto, no lo habia visto y tampoco habia sabido absolutamente nada de el –Cuando llegaste… porque no me avisaste?

-Yo también lo hice y pues llegue anoche –dijo mientras la bajaba… se quedó observándola por unos segundos… ya no quedaba casi nada de aquella niña… se veía más mujer y sobretodo hermosa… acaricio suavemente su mejilla y ella se ruborizo un poco… habia pasado mucho tiempo, pero recordó la propuesta que él le habia hecho, tenía que aclarar las cosas con el

-Koga… yo lo siento… no puedo corresponderte –dijo de forma apenada… él era una gran persona, pero lamentablemente nunca más podría verlo como una posible pareja y mucho menos ahora… el solo sonrió desconcertándola un poco y acaricio suavemente su cabello azabache, que permanecía suelto

-Ya lo sé… de hecho, ni yo podría pedírtelo –dijo de forma suave… ella solo lo miro sin entender… la agarro de la mano y entro con ella a la casa, para después sentarse y hacer que ella se sentara en un sofá –Desde que te conocí, a pesar de tu edad me pareciste una niña muy hermosa, no solo físicamente, tienes sentimientos muy bellos… eras tan inocente… -la miro con una pequeña sonrisa, pero después bajo la mirada –Lamento tanto lo que sucedió… nunca fue mi intención lastimarlas… después de que supe lo que te sucedió, quise compensarte… me sentía culpable… si hubiese asistido ese día contigo… habia prometido a tu madre cuidarte –a pesar de que casi habían pasado dos años, se sentía culpable de lo que le habia sucedido…ella acaricio suavemente su mejilla y el levanto la mirada… ella le sonreía

-No tuviste nada que ver… además, las cosas pasan por algo –dijo para después agarrar el celular que estaba en una pequeña mesa y mostrarle lo que aparecía en la pantalla… era ella, sus dos hijos y su sobrina –La bebe más pequeña es mi sobrina Akemi… los gemelos son Hikari y Ashai –dijo señalando a cada uno de los bebes

-Tus hijos son muy herm…-frunció el ceño… esos ojos… ese color de cabello y el bebe…era una réplica en miniatura de… -Ese maldito pulgoso fue el que… como se atrevió… solo deja que tenga su cuello entre mis manos –dijo de forma muy enojada, mientras se levantaba, trato de caminar, pero fue jalado suavemente hacia el sofá

-Sí, Inuyasha es el padre… pero ya las cosas… se están arreglando –dijo no muy convencida, después de todo no habia hablado con el todavía… el chico respiro profundo, para calmarse… en tampocos segundos, ya habia imaginado muchas formas de hacerle pagar a ese idiota todo lo que le habia hecho a la chica –A quien mas no querías lastimar? –dijo de forma curiosa, quería cambiar de tema, pero tenía que aceptar que esa frase le habia producido mucha curiosidad… el la miro directamente por unos segundos y después suspiro… tal vez era hora de contarle, después de todo seguían siendo amigo

-Recuerdas el día de tu cumpleaños que… -ella solo asintió y el respiro profundo… cada vez que recordaba eso, no podía evitar sentirse mal… la habia dañado tanto, con sus palabras le habia hecho tanto daño –Antes de ti tuve una novia, si así se puede llamar… en realidad nunca sentí que la quería, solo habia aceptado ser su "novio", porque ella desde niña me perseguía… decía que se habia enamorado de mi desde que tenía siete años y yo tenía doce… y todo porque evite que un carro la atropellara y la cuide hasta que llego su abuelo, el cual era un vecino… a mí siempre me pareció una niña fastidiosa y caprichosa, aunque era muy tierna y hermosa o eso era lo que escuchaba decir a mis amigos… yo solo la despreciaba –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste –Estaba tan aburrido de la situación… que creí que si "aceptaba" se terminaría aburriendo de ese capricho infantil, pero no fue así y a pesar de que ella hacia todo para hacerme sentir bien, ya no la soportaba… solo veía en ella una pequeña niña de coletas… de hecho, se veía más niña que tú, aunque es factible, apenas iba a cumplir catorce, pero te juro que jamás la bese en la boca, ya que a pesar de todo tenía claro que solo era una niña… solo duramos siendo "novios" dos meses y la deje… me pedía que no la dejara, pero solo me burle de ella… le decía que dejara de ser tan infantil, que aunque bueno lo entendía, ella era solo una niña y yo jamás sentirá algo amoroso por ella… jamás la vería como mujer… lloro tanto –dijo esto último en voz baja –Después de casi un año fui invitado por el profesor de artes a tu institución y te conocí a ti… el resto lo sabes

-Que paso con ella… que paso ese día? –si tenía que aceptarlo… siempre habia tenido cierta curiosidad por saber que habia pasado y más ahora que conocía parte de la historia… el respiro profundo y la miro antes de empezar a hablar y recordar todo el daño que le habia hecho

_Flash back_

Se acababa de bañar, cuando escucho el timbre de su apartamento… se colocó una sudadera marrón y camino hacia la entrada de su apartamento… cuando abrió la puerta quedo en shock por unos segundos, para después fruncir el ceño… hacía más de un año que no la veía y ahora estaba allí… llevaba su cabello recogido como siempre en dos coletas y adornado por un accesorio en forma de flor… su uniforme rojo con blanco le llegaba un poco más abajo de sus rodillas... llevaba un pequeño portafolios negro agarrado con sus dos manos y miraba directamente a piso… no habia cambiado absolutamente nada, seguía siendo la misma pequeña de siempre

-Que haces aquí… como supiste donde vivía? –dijo de forma seria… conocía a esa fastidiosa niña y lo más probable es que le hiciera un drama

-No te enojes con tu tía, ella me lo dijo, después de rogarle por casi un año… te mudaste… y no te despediste –ni si quiera lo miraba, pero su tono era lastimero… sabía que quería verlo… desde hace mucho ansiaba verlo, así fuera desde lejos… agarro más fuerte su portafolio… todavía seguía preguntándose de donde habia sacado valor para ir hasta allí y menos sabia de donde sacaría más valor para pedirle lo que pretendía… respiro hondo… ella siempre habia sido valiente, desde pequeña habia aprendido a hacerlo y esta no sería la excepción

-Es mejor que te vayas, tengo prisa y no estoy para soportar tus dramas –dijo de forma seria, no le importaba si era o no duro con ella, solo quería que ella se fuera para poder arreglarse e ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de su adorada Kagome –Puedes irte

-Lo siento… no es mi intención fastidiarte, ya sé que eso es lo único que hago… solo quería… despedirme –el frunció el ceño y ella por primera vez desde que habia llegado lo miro… sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que se resistían a salir, pero en su rostro habia una pequeña sonrisa… al menos lo vería una última vez –Mi abuelo y yo nos iremos a vivir en otro país, en realidad otro continente… y yo … quería verte antes de irme

-Pues… espero que les vaya bien –dijo sin siquiera saber que más decir… no sabía si alegrarse, porque probablemente esa sería la única forma de que ella se olvidara de ese capricho o… sentir tristeza porque ya no la vería nunca más… negó mentalmente eso era lo mejor, al fin podría visitar a su tía sin temor a encontrase a esa fastidiosa… al fin se liberaría de ella –Bueno adiós –iba a cerrar la puerta, pero ella no se movía –Ayame, ya me viste… puedes irte –dijo de forma fastidiosa… si no se apuraba cuando Kagome lo llamara, se le haría tarde

-Quiero… quiero que me hagas un favor… un último favor antes de irme –dijo de forma suave, mientras bajaba la cabeza… solo escucho un está bien de forma fastidiosa y suspiro… sabía que él nunca la iba a querer y que además nunca más se verían, pero ella quería tener un lindo recuerdo de el… ella quería recordar que por lo menos una vez el único hombre que ella siempre habia amado, la quiso por lo menos un poquito… pensamientos tal vez tontos de una niña ingenua y sobre todo… tonta, pero lo amaba tanto que creía que eso no tendría nada de malo… cuando es por y con amor, nada puede ser malo o eso creía ella –Quiero… que por una sola vez en tu vida… me quieras… así sea un poquito… no te pido más… solo por hoy –dijo un poco sonrojada, sin mirarlo… ya lo habia dicho y no habia nada de que arrepentirse, aunque él se negara… el la miro sin entender, pero después abrió los ojos y se ruborizo al entender lo que quería decir la chica… como esa mocosa le pedía eso!

-Creo que es mejor que… -no pudo seguir… ella se habia colgado de su cuello… solo se escuchaba pequeños sollozos y algunas veces unos por favores muy bajitos…no sabía que hacer… no es que hubiese estado con muchas mujeres en su vida, pero con las que habia estado ninguna jamás le habia rogado de esa forma por "eso"… agarro el mentón de ella para levantar su rostro… debía aclararle que él no la quería y que eso que ella quería entregarle a él, no se lo merecía y que debía guardarlo para el indicado… solo con esas palabras bastaría, pero al mirar esos ojos llorosos… esos que siempre habia visto, pero nunca les habia puesto la más mínima atención… eran muy hermosos… los más hermosos que jamás habia visto… y por primera vez la vio… ella era completamente hermosa… su cabello, sus ojos, su rostro… todo en ella era hermoso… negó mentalmente, él no podía pensar eso de ella… no y no, ella siempre seria la mocosa fastidiosa de coletas –Ayame…

-Sé que no te agrado, pero… hazme el amor… por favor… quiero… quiero que seas el primero… "_y único_" –dijo en forma de súplica, para después hincarse y besar esa boca que aunque siempre habia deseado hacerlo, él nunca se lo permitía… él estaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos… más por la reacción de la chica, que por la acción, ya que eso aunque ella tratara, no era un beso… trato de apartarla, pero… "_hazme el amor… por favor_"… no sabía si estaba mal o no… su cuerpo solo reacciono y sin darse cuenta la cargo de forma nupcial hasta su habitación… se sorprendió de que estaba equivocado, ella si habia cambiado… debajo de ese gran uniforme ya no se encontraba aquella niña escuálida y casi plana… su cabello era más largo y su cuerpo era el de una mujer… beso y tomo aquella pequeña mujer… la convirtió en mujer sin saber en realidad porque lo hacía, solo lo hizo y no se detuvo hasta conseguirlo… dio un gran suspiro y casi cayo arriba de ella… los dos respiraban totalmente agitados… ella miraba hacia el techo totalmente sonrojada, tratando de normalizar su respiración… si en ese momento no hubiese caído en cuenta de el gran error que habia cometido, esa hubiese sido la imagen más hermosa que habia visto y vería en su vida… se rodó a un lado y se colocó una mano en su rostro

-"_Que demonios he hecho… Kagome… he arruinado todo_"- sin siquiera mirar a la chica que estaba a su lado se levantó y camino hacia el baño, mientras se cubría su parte inferior con unas sábanas… la chica lo miro y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero no importaba… ella tenía que estar feliz, por lo menos una vez la "amo"… se levantó con un poco de dificultad y empezó a recoger sus pertenencias tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera… ya no quería fastidiarlo más, pero un pequeño sonido hizo que se detuviera… era el teléfono de Koga… solo lo ignoro y empezó a caminar nuevamente por la habitación enrollada en una sábana, pero insistían tanto, que se acercó curiosamente a la pequeña mesa… en la pantalla solo decía sol, tal vez era una amiga o amigo de Koga… trato de ignorarlo nuevamente, pero era tanta la insistencia que pensó que tal vez era de mucha importancia y abrió la llamada, antes de sentarse inconscientemente en la cama

Se habia encerrado en el baño, sin saber específicamente cuanto tiempo llevaba allí… solo podía maldecirse… habia traicionado a Kagome a quien de verdad quería, con ella… con una niña caprichosa e inmadura… como habia sido tan tonto de caer en ese juego, porque eso era lo que tenía que ser… seguramente este era uno más de sus caprichos y ahora definitivamente no se libraría de ella… tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella y hablar con… Kagome… le dolía tanto pensar en perderla… suspiro profundo y agarro los pantalones que se habia quitado antes de bañarse

-Hola –dijo con voz suave, pero del otro lado no se escuchaba nada –Hola –volvió a repetir e intento volver a hablar, pero se petrifico al verlo caminado hacia ella y se quedó frente a ella, mientras la miraba deforma… enojada?, si, así era, a pesar de que siempre le decía que era una fastidiosa o una molestia, nunca la habia mirado de esa forma… se levantó un poco incomoda sin mirarlo –Koga yo… puedes sentarte en la cama si quieres… yo… no deseo incomodarte –el la seguía mirando sin ninguna expresión, pero de forma enojada, después miro las manos de ella y frunció el ceño con molestia… que hacia ella con su celular… se lo quito con brusquedad y vio una llamada abierta… sol… palideció, era Kagome… acaso ella habia planeado todo, para después llamar a quien supusiera era su pareja… sonaba descabellado, pero con esa fastidiosa y caprichosa chica, ya no sabía que esperar… trato de hablar, pero la llamada fue cerrada… ella sabía todo… levanto el rostro y al verla se enojó totalmente

-Porque la llamaste… que le dijiste –la agarro fuertemente por el brazo… en el rostro de ella apareció una mueca de dolor y aunque estaba muy asustada por ver esos ojos tan oscuros no grito –Que le dijiste maldita sea! –grito apretando tan fuerte el agarre que la chica no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de dolor –Como fui tan estúpido de no ver todo… porque te empeñas en fastidiarme la vida… que te he hecho… porque me odias! –se sentía burlado… como habia podido caer en el juego de ella… como pudo ella hacerle eso, porque jugaba con él y porque él se lo permitía… odiaba sentirse así

-Koga yo… no quiero… hacerte… daño… yo te amo… siempre lo he hecho -decía entre lágrimas, pero cuando él la apretó más fuerte callo por el dolor –Me… me haces… daño… Koga… por favor –ni siquiera podía hablar bien por todo el dolor que sentía

-Calla!... eso no es cierto… no sabes ni que es el amor, solo eres una tonta niña fastidiosa

-Que sea una… niña como dices… no significa que no sepa que es el amor y que… este amor que he sentido casi toda mi vida no sea verdadero… no significa que mis sentimientos por ti no sean verdaderos –ni siquiera sabía porque lo habia dicho… ya no importaba, pero quería que a él le quedara claro que ella era incapaz de dañarlo… ella solo quería que el fuera feliz, así no fuera con ella

\- No sigas!… acaso no te das cuenta que me fastidias… todo en ti me fastidia… acaso no entiendes… en tu pequeña cabecita no cabe que no te quiero –dijo esto mientras con un dedo golpeaba suavemente la sien de la chica… ella solo lloraba… aunque sentía que si seguía apretando tal vez le fracturaría el brazo, nada se comparaba con el dolor de escuchar todo eso salir de la boca de el… tenía tanta rabia que tenía que sacarla con la persona que tenía gran parte de la culpa en que Kagome probablemente lo odiara… tenía que hacerla sufrir, para ver si así lo olvidaba de una vez por todas –No me interesas y si creíste que por esto voy a estar contigo te equivocas… con lo rogada y facilona que me demostraste hoy que eres… -sabía que no era cierto, pero sentía que la odiaba por lo que supuestamente habia planeado –Seguramente te abras abierto de piernas con muchos –dejo de mirarla en esos momentos… ella solo lloraba… la arrastro por todo el apartamento hacia la salida

-No… por favor… así no –había hecho un gran esfuerzo para hablar… estaba totalmente despeinada, ya que sus coletas hacia mucho se habían desecho, dejando caer su cabello hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura y solo era cubierta por una sabana verde… el no pareció escucharla, solo la jalaba, mientras ella trataba de resistirse –Por favor…

-Lárgate y no vuelvas! –dijo antes de soltarla con brusquedad, haciendo que ella cayera al piso –Esto… jamás te lo perdonare –sin saber porque su voz se quebró y cerró la puerta antes de que unas lágrimas salieran sin su permiso… se limpió las mejillas, mientras escuchaba los ruegos al otro lado de la puerta… no quería hacerlo… a pesar de todo sentía que se había pasado con ella y eso por alguna razón que no entendía le dolía… negó con la cabeza… ella se merecía eso o de eso quería convencerse… camino hacia su habitación y agarro todo lo que le pertenecía a la chica… abrió la puerta y la encontró en el piso todavía llorando

-Koga… por favor… déjame explicarte –solo le lanzo las cosas y volvió a cerrar la puerta… escucho nuevos sollozos… miro por el pequeño visor de la puerta… se estaba arrepintiendo… acerco lentamente la mano al pomo de la puerta… tenía que dejar que entrara, a pesar de que sentía rabia… sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, pero vio que algunas puertas de sus vecinos se abrían y una mujer mayor salió con su esposo… la chica se había quedado totalmente callada y fue cargada por el hombre hasta su apartamento… volvió a su habitación, con una rara sensación que no sabía identificar… miro a su cama… allí estaba la muestra de que algunas de las cosas que había dicho eran falsas y él estaba totalmente seguro de eso, sin siquiera mirar las sabanas… quito las sabanas con rabia y se sentó en el piso… todo había sido otro juego de esa fastidiosa niña y el había caído como un tonto… todo solo había sido un maldito juego como todo lo relacionado con ella… algo en el piso llamo su atención… era el adorno en forma de flor que ella llevaba en el cabello, estiro la mano y lo agarro… por alguna razón quería levantarse e ir a ver dónde y cómo estaba ella… se reprimió mentalmente, decidiendo ignorar esa sensación, volvió a tirar el adorno en el piso e hizo lo que de verdad quería hacer… hablar y pedir perdón a Kagome, la llamo varios veces, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado, pero no se rendiría con ella… ella era a quien de verdad amaba

_Fin flash back_

-Ayame –dijo en un pequeño susurro nostálgico… hacia tanto que no la veía… casi dos años

-Desde ese día… no la has vuelto a ver? –dijo al ver la cara del chico… se había enojado un poco al escuchar la historia, esa chica solo estaba enamorada, no fue justo que el la tratara así, pero él se veía arrepentido y ella no era nadie para juzgarlo, aunque deseara no solo darle algunos golpes –La buscaste?

-Siempre trate de no pensar en eso… y por un tiempo fue así… antes de volvernos a encontrar en el hospital decidí que tenía que hablar con ella y pedirle perdón aunque tal vez no significara mucho después de tanto tiempo… pero lo que me dijo era cierto, su abuelo y ella se fueron de aquí y ni siquiera sé a qué país se fueron a vivir… quisiera tanto pedirle perdón… aunque solo fuera un capricho, ella no merecía el trato que le di –ella lo miro fijamente por unos segundos… le habían quedado claro dos cosas, él estaba muy arrepentido y… el si la quería, aunque nunca se dio cuenta o eso fue lo que concluyo… lo conocía y él no era de esos chicos que tenían esa clase de encuentros porque si… por lo menos algo debió sentir

-Tu… sientes o sentiste algo por ella? –el la miro y sonrió amargamente

-Eso ya no importa… solo quiero pedirle perdón… "_Ayame… donde estas_" –en realidad nunca la había querido, de hecho si no se hubiese portado de esa forma con ella, ni siquiera de su existencia se acordaría… o eso era lo que él se repetía… igual después de tanto tiempo ya no valía la pena preguntarse eso

* * *

Estaba sentado en una pequeña silla, mientras observaba por la ventana… sabía que no debía de estar allí, tendría que estar hablando con Kagome, pero esa chica… era demasiado insistente y después de todo él se lo debía, además solo sería estaría con ella hasta la tarde y después podría ver a Kagome… sintió la puerta abrirse y giro la cabeza hacia donde provenía el ruido, para casi inmediatamente volver a mirar por la ventana un poco avergonzado

-Espero no haber tardado mucho –solo tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una toalla y secaba su cabello con otra… camino hacia la cama y se sentó –Porque te avergüenzas si ya me has visto casi desnuda –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras veía como el chico se incomodaba totalmente –No me digas que te arrepentiste… recuerda que no lo puedes hacer –dijo con el ceño fruncido, dejando de secar su cabello… se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el

-Lo se… es solo que…

-No puedes negarte –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le colocaba un dedo en la boca para que no siguiera hablando –Además… no pasara nada que tu no quieras –dijo para después guiñarle un ojo… el solo sonrió, mientras hacia un gesto negativo con la cabeza… esta chica jamás cambiaría -Vez a bañarte… ya casi está todo listo -él se levantó y entro después al baño –"_Bueno… tengo que arreglar todo para esta noche_" –pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se quitaba la toalla y se colocaba la ropa interior que permanecía en la cama… sintió un pequeño golpe en la puerta… agarro una camisa a cuadros negros y rojos, camino hacia la puerta… abrió los ojos… que hacia allí –Tu! –la persona levanto la mirada e inmediatamente palideció… porque estaba ella allí y con Inuyasha –Tu… eres Kagome… cierto –dijo después de salir del shock con una pequeña sonrisa… ese pequeño imprevisto no estaba en sus planes, pero igual no importaba, ya que no los afectaría… ella era una experta en las improvisaciones

* * *

Después de despedirse de Koga, convencerle de buscar a aquella chica para que le pidiera perdón y prometerle que de alguna forma ella lo ayudaría, decidió que tenía que ir a buscar a Inuyasha… ya era casi medio día y él no se había aparecido… si tenía que reconocer que se había desanimado un poco, pero era consiente que él podría tener sus dudas de buscarla o no, después de lo que sucedió la última vez que lo hizo, cualquiera lo pensaría… se miró una vez más en el espejo… estaba muy nerviosa… respiro profundo y salió de su habitación, pero antes de que alcanzara a abrir la puerta de la salida de la casa el timbre sonó… se ruborizo y contuvo la respiración, mientras acercaba temblorosamente la mano al pomo -"_Inuyasha_" – acaso el la había ido a buscar… una pequeña sonrisas e formo en su rostro… el todavía era persistente con ella

-Si no te conociera diría que no te agrada verme –dijo de forma seria la expresión de decepción que había colocado la chica

-Es que creí que… ya no importa –dijo de forma cansada, mientras caminaba hacia dentro, seguida de la otra chica

-mmm ya veo… esperabas a Inuyasha –dijo mientras se sentaba en un sofá –Pero él no vendrá, por lo menos no ahora, él está… -se calló al darse cuenta de lo que casi dice… Miroku la iba a matar por decirlo, después de que él le contó o mejor dicho ella lo obligo a que le contara todo, con la condición de que ella no dijera nada –Y los bebes?

-Donde esta Inuyasha?

-Sabes creo que deberíamos ir a pasear con los bebes no te parece –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, mientras observaba a la chica que ahora había fruncido el ceño y se había cruzado de brazos

-Sango? –la aludida suspiro… como rayos se liberaba a hora

-Es que él está de viaje –bueno si tenía que aceptar que entre su novio y su amiga, esta última daba miedo, pero en realidad eso no fue lo que hizo que soltara la lengua tan rápido… no es que fuera chismosa, solo a veces… solo a veces le gustaba compartir información… igual compartir no tenía absolutamente nada de malo –Descubrí a Miroku hablando sospechosamente por celular esta mañana y pues el "amablemente" accedió a contarme algunas cosas, solo sé que se fue esta mañana, pero tranquila no salió de Tokio, además no está solo… aunque no se con quién está, ya que el tonto de Miroku se me escapo antes de que pudiera obligarlo a que me dijera algo mas –dijo de forma tranquila… ya podía morir en paz

-Ya veo –dijo de forma suave… tendría que esperar para verlo –Pero regresa hoy?... es que quiero… hablar con el

-No lo sé… pero él me dijo que era un viaje de negocios –vio como la expresión de su amiga cambiaba a una de tristeza –Porque no le decimos a Miroku que nos lleve… él me dijo que no era muy importante y terminaría rápido

-Pero eso sería…

-Quieres verlo si o no? –la chica se quedó pensando por unos segundos… ella quería verlo, pero y si se enojaba… negó mentalmente, si Miroku decía que no era nada importante, tal vez debería de ir y darle una sorpresa… tal vez ese día aclararían todo y… -Porque estas sonrojada?... bueno ya supongo porque –dijo de forma picara, sacándola de sus pensamientos, iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar fue jalada hacia la salida

Después de llegar al apartamento de Miroku y aunque se negaba a llevarlas a donde le pedían, Sango lo convenció "amablemente", mientras lo agarraba por el cuello de la camisa y Kagome trataba de soltarlo… no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que su novio les estaba ocultando más de lo que debía, y aunque al final "acepto", trataba de buscar una excusa para desviarse… pero al final, después de una eternidad, porque a pesar de que el viaje normalmente duraba cuarenta y cinco minutos, duraron casi dos horas y media

-"_Solo espero que todo salga bien_" – a pesar de las amenazas por parte de su "adorable" novia, había retrasado lo más que pudo el viaje, pero de nada había servido, irremediablemente estaban allí… abrió para que las chicas bajara e inmediatamente agarro del brazo a su novia… en esa llegada improvisada, alguien podría salir lastimado y lo más probable era que su novia ayudara en eso… decidió quedarse con Sango un poco alejados, mientras Kagome se acercaba a la cabaña… estaba tan nerviosa, que mientras daba suaves golpes a la puerta, permanecía con la mirada en el piso y un poco sonrojada, mientras pensaba en que le diría cuando el abriera… después de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos sintió que la puerta se abría… respiro profundo… solo tenía que levantar la mirada y pedirle que hablaran, era tan fácil, eso era lo que tenía que hacer… entonces porque no lo hacía…

–Tu! – frunció el ceño… esa era la voz de una mujer… que hacia una mujer allí, acaso Miroku se había equivocado… levanto la mirada e inmediatamente palideció… porque estaba ella allí y con Inuyasha… sintió que sus ojos ardían, pero por nada del mundo lloraría –Tu… eres Kagome… cierto –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… ella no sabía que decir… solo quería salir de allí

* * *

Hola… bueno como lo prometí aquí estoy –después de décadas sin actualizar… disculpen siiii- bueno disculpen, sé que algunos esperaban que este fuera el ultimo capitulo –me incluyo -, pero hay Koga… si sé qué hace mucho desapareció y parte de lo que recuerda transcurrió en el cap 2… la verdad se me había olvidado su existencia –espero no ser la única jaja – y que debía explicar ese suceso bueno gracias a mi despiste, lo recordé a ultima hora y, pues a escribir y así quedo…. Espero que les guste y no les parezca aburrido –pero creí que era necesario -… y disculpen, el amor no es mi fuerte –bueno creo que con mis historias ya se dieron cuenta… triste…jaja –bueno espero les guste… gracias a todos los que leen la historia, especialmente a :

**Aky9110** (jajja pues si aunque la idea fue que pareciera que la boda era de Inu... soy mala jajja... naaa ni tanto jja... bueno gracias por leer, espero que este también te guste)

**Coneja** (Hola... gracias por recordarmelo... estaba un tanti ocupada... ya sabes examenes... bueno con Inu y Kag nada, pero bueno al menos paso algo jaj... bueno gracias por leer... espero te guste

**Jossy-chan** (Hay lo siento... no me gusta hacer llorar a nadie... no es mi intención o si? buajaja... bueno ya ahora si que concluye... espero te guste

**Guest 1** (Hola... disculpa si fue así... de hecho tengo que reconocer que me desanimo un poco tu comentario -paso igual con mi otra historia -pero bueno espero que este cap. si sea de tu agrado y pues referente a Kagura, sera en la conclusión de la historia -el próximo- donde se sepa que sucedió con ella... no puedo dar spoliers)

**Yuli** (Cálmate... cuidado y te da un paro, una muerte en mi consciencia noooo jajja... bueno Kagura ya la deje para el cierre -en el próximo - y a Kag también... y lemon -sonrojada y echa bolita en su cama... en serio jajja-... bueno gracias por leer... espero y te guste)

**Livini** (porque lo deje allí... soy mala buajja... bueno no tanto -en realidad no puedo controlar cuando me llega la inspiracion... como vez puede tardar... pero tranquila no va a volver a suceder -hay gracias -aunque creo que no soy buena para escenas románticas... hay es que me pareció linda la pareja de suikotsu y Yura -yo y mis locuras jja-bueno en cuanto a Honey y Kag, pues como vez hablaran -ya veré que se me ocurre jaja -... bueno lo siento no hubo tanto reconcilie... bueno espero que te guste)

**Ley1030** (Hay gracias... bueno espero que te haya llamado la atención mi otra historia... gracias es muy emocionante saber que alguien le encanta tanto la historia que transnocha... bueno gracias por leer...espero te guste este capitulo)

**Bely** (Gracias...espero que este cap. también te guste)

**Angelica** (Hola... espero que este también sea de tu agrado)

**Guest 2** (Hola... lo siento... estaba en modo tortuga jaja... bueno espero que te guste)

Bueno nuevamente gracias por leer... espero les guste... besos... chais

gaby5827


	19. Chapter 19: Él es Mío

**Capitulo XVIII:** Él es Mío

–Tu! – frunció el ceño… esa era la voz de una mujer… que hacia una mujer allí, acaso Miroku se habia equivocado… levanto la mirada e inmediatamente palideció… porque estaba ella allí y con Inuyasha… sintió que sus ojos ardían, pero por nada del mundo lloraría –Tu… eres Kagome… cierto –dijo después de salir del shock con una pequeña sonrisa… ese pequeño imprevisto no estaba en sus planes, pero igual no importaba, ya que no los afectaría… ella era una experta en las improvisaciones… Kagome no sabía que decir, solo quería salir de allí –Soy Honey Lerman, soy… amiga de Inuyasha –ella sola la miraba fijamente… no, no, no!... eso tenía que ser un mal sueño, mejor dicho una horrible pesadilla… esa chica e Inuyasha no podían estar juntos, él le habia dicho que la quería o todo se lo habia imaginado… bajo la mirada, mientras trataba de respirar normalmente –Vaya… tenía razón, eres solo una niña –la aludida frunció el ceño y levanto la mirada, como se atrevía…en absoluto la molestaba lo que habia dicho, lo que la habia molestado era el tono burlón y un poco despectivo que habia utilizado… la otra chica la miraba de forma divertida, mientras ella la miraba de forma seria y sin poder evitarlo su boca se abrió

-Y tu… una anciana –inmediatamente eso salió de su boca quiso cubrirla en acto reflejo, por lo cual se vio obligada a apretarlas con fuerza a los lados de su cuerpo para no hacerlo… si, tenía que aceptar que era un poquito impulsiva y aunque no le gustaba insultar a las personas, si ella quería tratar de insultarla de esa forma… un poco infantil, ella no se dejaría jamás… la otra chica la miro de forma seria por unos segundos, no podía asegurarlo, pero casi estaba segura que por una milésima de segundos apareció un tic en uno de los ojos de aquella chica, pero después sonrió

-Pues no tanto como eso… solo soy unos años mayor que tu…-dijo de forma suave, sonriéndole sinceramente, pero después se puso totalmente seria- Los suficientes para saber lo que quiero y como conseguirlo… créeme se conseguirlo –dijo de forma seria, para después acomodar su corto cabello detrás de una de sus orejas -Soy directa en todo… tengo que reconocer que me agradas, cosa que es raro cuando solo he cruzado solo una palabra con alguien… pero Inuyasha me gusta y si las cosas no funcionan entre ustedes intentare una última vez estar con él y sé que lo lograre –sinceramente no sabía que pensar, si la chica frente a ella era una completa descarada por decirle eso o una chica sincera… demasiado sincera

-Pues lo siento por ti… el nunca estará contigo porque el… el… me ama –dijo de forma seria, pero sin poder evitar sonar un poco nerviosa… era la primera vez que le decía a alguien diferente a Sango o a su madre lo que sentía y aunque sonara un poco infantil, tenía que quedarle claro a esa chica las cosas… negó mentalmente… ella no era celosa, entonces que rayos estaba haciendo, porque si seguía hablando quedaría como una celosa compulsiva

-Pues a veces eso no es suficiente –salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar eso –Si fuera así ustedes estarían juntos y tú no estuvieras aquí –estuvo tentada a preguntar si de verdad ella estaba con él, pero no… ella se rehusaba a creer eso, él la amaba, pero y si ella tenía razón… sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho y negó mentalmente… el jamás le haría eso… el no

-En nuestro caso si… y aunque ahora no estamos juntos, a partir de ahora siempre lo estaremos… yo siempre voy a estar con él y el conmigo… porque nos amamos… siempre será así… -dijo de forma suave, pero no podía evitar apretar con fuerza sus manos, mientras miraba directamente el piso… tenía que ser valiente y dejarle claro de una vez por todas a esa chica que el siempre estaría con ella y que jamás tendría la más mínima oportunidad con el… levanto la mirada y la observo de forma fija –Porque él me ama y yo no… permitiré que te le acerques con las intenciones que llevas, porque Inuyasha es mío! –se cubrió la boca con las manos al decir eso… no, no y no… Inuyasha no era un objeto, ella no podía decir eso, a pesar de que quisiera que esa chica tan… lanzada, no se le acercase… sintió que alguien la miraba y por primera vez desde hace mucho se sintió una gran tonta, estaba tan concentrada tratando de dejarle claro las cosas a Honey, que no se dio cuenta de la otra presencia… él estaba mirándola con los ojos totalmente abiertos, el habia escuchado todo… quiso hablar, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al detallarlo… estaba semi desnudo y mojado… igual que ella… sus manos se volvieron a cerrar con fuerza, casi haciéndose daño con sus propias uñas, pero casi inmediatamente se relajaron totalmente, mientras sin querer sus ojos se aguaron… el intento hablar, pero ella dio un paso hacia a tras… ya no podía soportar estar allí… ella habia dicho tantas cosas tontas frente a ellos y… ellos, debían querer reírse por la situación… su cuerpo solo se movió en dirección contraria… el cuerpo de el también se movió por inercia, pero una mano lo detuvo

-Inuyasha… todo tiene una explicación… yo…

-Enserio quiero seguir siendo tu amigo –dijo interrumpiéndola - Pero… si tengo que dejarla, no puedo… lo siento –la chica se acercó y después de sonreír lo abrazo

-Ya estas disculpado, espero que esta vez logres retenerla… sé que eres testarudo… confió en ti… espero que cuando vuelva salgamos –le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó de el –Ve por ella –el solo corrió en la misma dirección en que se habia ido la chica… ella solo suspiro cansada… nada habia salido como lo habia planeado, bueno solo esperaba que al menos terminara bien… se miró como estaba vestida y suspiro, para después girarse

-Tu! –ella ni siquiera habia terminado de girar, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe que la tiro al piso… intento levantarse, pero un peso arriba de ella se lo impedía… fue girada con brusquedad y recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro –Si ella no te puso en tu lugar yo si lo hare!... buscona! –dijo mientras trataba de agarrarla por el cuello y la otra chica trataba de cubrirse… al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer lo que quería, levanto nuevamente la mano para golpearla, pero fue levantada por la cintura -Que? –giro su rostro y empezó a dar patadas en el aire, mientras trataba de soltarse –Que crees que haces idiota! –decía totalmente colérica, pero por más que intentaba no podía soltarse… la otra chica se levantó y se alejó un poco de la pareja

-Ibas a matarme… estas desquiciada o qué?! –dijo mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y se alejaba un poco más… no es que le tuviera miedo a esa chica, solo era prudente… muy prudente

-Lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo porque es ilegal, pero si puedo a enseñarte a no andar de calzón suelto… y tú suéltame o también llevaras

-Discúlpala… su carácter es… un poquito volátil –dijo de forma nerviosa, mientras trataba de retener a su novia, la cual por cierto era fuerte… demasiado fuerte diría el –Cálmate Sango, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo con Inuyasha –la chica dejo de dar patadas en el aire y se giró un poco para mirarlo, pero el miraba a la otra chica -Lo siento, no pude retenerla…también es muy terca

-Bueno… ya no importa, por lo menos espero que se reconcilien sin nuestra ayuda

-Alguien me puede explicar que sucede aquí –dijo llamando la atención de los otros chicos –Miroku?

-Pues… ayer…

_Flash back_

Cuando Inuyasha la dejo plantada en la "pista" de baile, se sintió terrible, nunca le habia sucedido eso… nunca ningún hombre le habia hecho eso… era tan humillante, pero sabía que ella tenía un poco de culpa, después de todo ese día ella le habia insistido un poco… suspiro de forma decepcionada y después decidió irse

-Hola soy Miroku –ella se giró y vio al chico que llevaba una camisa azul oscuro y unos pantalón negro de traje… el solo le sonreía… tenía que reconocer que era una mujer hermosa y a simple vista tenía un cuerpo que… negó mentalmente –"_No es el momento… concéntrate, Miroku_"…respecto a lo que sucedió…

-Vienes a disculpar a Inuyasha?... no es necesario –dijo interrumpiéndolo –Lo mínimo que espero es que lo haga el mismo –dijo para después girarse

-Y lo hará… solo… no creo que el haya querido hacerte daño, el ama a Kagome, pero por algunos problemas…

-No te preocupes, Miroku –dijo sonriendo, pero después se puso seria –Yo sé que el la ama y pues no te voy a negar que en la primera media hora me enoje hasta el punto de querer golpearlo, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente me di cuenta que me habia empeñado tanto en tenerlo… soy un poco caprichosa –dijo esto último sonriendo –Pero ya no soy una niña a la cual su padre le consigue todo lo que quiere y por primera vez en mi vida, debo reconocer que nunca lo tendré, lo supe cuando ella nos vio en su habitación… pero no quise aceptarlo, porque de verdad me gusta… pero se reconocer mis derrotas e Inuyasha es una –respiro profundo… no sería tan fácil, porque a ella le gustaba mucho, pero ella era una adulta que sabía reconocer sus derrotas y que a pesar de todo quería seguir siendo amiga de Inuyasha… miro al chico frente a ella y volvió a respirar profundo – A veces Inuyasha es muy testarudo y no sabe expresarse bien

-Dímelo a mí, es como vivir con una pequeña bestia… pero bueno, te llegas a acostumbrar –dijo con una sonrisa que ella le correspondió

-Si, por eso creo que debemos… ayudarlos –sí que era difícil, pero tenía que aceptar que ya con el no habia nada que hacer… el no dijo nada, solo se quedó observándola con interés -Tengo que hacer una sesión de fotos, es en un lugar a las afueras… es en la tarde, pero antes puedo planear su encuentro… puedo pedirle a Inuyasha que me acompañe, estoy segura que no se negara, pero a Kagome…

-Yo me encargare

_Fin flash back_

\- Cuando fue a pedirme disculpas, le dije a Inuyasha que me ayudara en la sesión, ya que a última hora el modelo se habia enfermado y las fotos se necesitaban con urgencia… que si no las tenía listas para mañana podía perder mi empleo, porque yo era quien estaba a cargo… me costó un poco, pero lo conseguí, lo único con lo que no conté fue que ella llegara

-Lo… siento –dijo un poco apenada –Pero no es mi culpa, si hubiese sabido no insistido en traerla aquí

-Bueno ya no importa… creo que debemos cancelar la cena –dijo mientras se dirigía al teléfono

-No hay necesidad… podemos comerla nosotros –dijo en un tono que hizo que a la chica le diera un pequeño escalofrió y se giró con el ceño fruncido, encontrándose con una mirada intensa, quiso decir algo, pero un ruido la callo

-Si no quieres quedar imposibilitado de por vida, será mejor que dejes de mirarla así Miroku –dijo con un pequeño tic en el ojo, mientras trataba de calmarse

-Solo era broma… yo solo tengo ojos para ti –dijo mientras reía de forma nerviosa

-Lo que digas… creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

* * *

No sabía exactamente hacia donde iba, solo corría con la idea de alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese lugar… ni siquiera habia escuchado a Sango cuando la llamaba, solo quería alejarse… en su cabeza solo se repetía constantemente la imagen de ellos semidesnudos y por más que intentaba no lo entendía, porque si él la amaba habia hecho eso… porque habia estado con otra mujer… tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de las raíces que sobresalían del suelo y cayo… sabía que la caída habia dolido, pero ella ni siquiera lo sintió… solo podía sentir ese horrible nudo en su pecho y la horrible sensación de no poder respirar… dolía, pero más le dolió verse sola en ese lugar, el ni siquiera la habia ido a buscar… se colocó una mano en el pecho tratando de calmar aquel dolor que amenazaba con destrozar su corazón… nuevamente sin querer apareció en su cabeza aquella imagen… que tonta habia sido, él ni siquiera habia dicho que la amaba… ella simplemente habia dicho lo que sentía y sin preguntarle a él, se habia dejado llevar

-Porque… porque me hiciste nuevamente daño! –no quería o mejor dicho, no podía controlar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y se empezaron a mezclar lentamente con la lluvia que empezaba a caer… porque la habia ilusionado de esa forma si el… ya no la amaba, porque le habia hecho eso, si él sabía que ella siempre lo habia amado y siempre lo haría.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba buscándola, pero sabía que debía encontrarla, con esa lluvia podía ser peligroso para ella… vio a la pequeña figura desde lejos y sin pensarlo corrió hasta ella, pero a unos pocos metros se detuvo y vio como ella trataba de levantarse, pero nuevamente volvía a caer… camino lentamente hacia ella y estiro una de sus manos como si tratara de tocarla en la lejanía, para pocos segundos después bajarla con resignación… ella por más que quería levantarse, su pierna izquierda y el pasto mojado no le ayudaban

-Soy patética… solo he hecho el ridículo ante ellos –así era que se sentía… es que como se le ocurrió decir todo eso delante de ella, sin percatarse de la presencia de el… a pesar de que ya no se veía tan niña, aquella chica delante de ella era toda una mujer… eso habia sido patético, tratar de pelear por alguien que ya habia elegido y no precisamente a ella... sintió nuevamente las lágrimas caer suavemente por sus mejillas… sintió unas suaves pisadas a su espalda y giro un poco la cabeza… sintió mucho más ese dolor en su pecho y sin querer empezó a hiperventilar… solo tocaba suavemente su pecho, mientras las lágrimas mezcladas con la lluvia se hacían más intensas, al igual que su respiración… el cuerpo de él se movió lo más rápido que pudo y se arrodillo frente a ella

-Kagome yo… -no sabía que decir o bueno si lo sabía pero se le hacía tan difícil hablar… respiro profundo… solo tenía que explicarle y todo saldría bien, cierto? –Honey…-se calló al ver como ella escondía su rostro entre sus manos… ella no quería verlo a los ojos cuando él le dijera lo que habia sucedido entre él y aquella mujer, no lo soportaría –Necesito que te calmes y me mires… por favor –dijo de forma suave, mientras trataba de apartar las manos del rostro de ella, pero ella no lo dejaba… dio un suspiro cansado y la agarro suavemente por la cintura, para después sentarla en su regazo… ella ni siquiera se movía, solo daba pequeños espasmos, mientras seguía llorando –Kag… si no quieres hablar, entonces yo lo hare –cerro suavemente los ojos y respiro profundo –Honey y yo no hicimos absolutamente nada de lo que seguramente estas imaginando, solo me pidió ayuda para realizar unas fotos…entre ella y yo no a pasado absolutamente nada, porque yo… rayos! –dijo haciendo que ella diera un respingón, pero aunque no se descubrió el rostro, su llanto habia disminuido –Sabes que… es… -se maldecía mentalmente… si una vez ya se lo habia dicho, porque le era tan difícil hacerlo ahora… porque maldita sea no podía decirle lo que de verdad sentía… ella se descubrió lentamente el rostro y se sorprendió… estaba totalmente sonrojado y miraba hacia otra parte… el la miro y de forma temblorosa agarro el rostro de ella entre sus manos –Sabes que decir lo que de verdad siento… se me dificulta mucho, bueno demasiado… -su voz se quebró un poco y después de respirar profundo, se la aclaro –Hace casi dos años te dije que te… que t-te a-amaba… eres a la primera y única mujer a la cual se lo he dicho, y se lo diré siempre… yo… no puedo estar con nadie… no te mentiré, lo intente algunas veces, pero…–dijo para después acercar su rostro lentamente al de ella, pegando sus frentes… ella habia dejado de llorar sin darse cuenta, mientras en sus mejillas empezaba a aparecer un tono rosa - Solo… te veo, porque eres la única con la cual deseo estar, porque… aunque no te lo diga mucho… yo te amo y nuevamente hoy… te juro que jamás me olvidare de ti, ni aunque tenga amnesia –dijo para después apartarse un poco y mirarla directamente a los ojos… esos ojos que tanto le encantaban estaban vidriosos y su rostro ahora estaba un poco rojo… tal vez como el de el –Eres la única mujer que deseo y deseare… la única que ame, amo y amare –dijo para después unir suavemente sus labios a los de ella, era un beso tan suave, que parecía que la estuviera tocando con rosas o algodón… si tenía que reconocer que el la deseaba, solo dios sabia cuanto lo hacía y que esfuerzo sobre humano estaba haciendo para controlarse, pero más la amaba y eso era lo que en ese beso quería demostrarle… nuevamente escucho sollozos y se apartó levemente asustado –Kag?

-Perdón… soy una tonta, no debí… decirle todo eso… tú no eres un objeto –dijo entre sollozos, tratando de ocultar su rostro en el pecho de el… si dios debía querer ponerlo aprueba, porque cuando ella hizo eso… se erizo totalmente y sin querer… algo reacciono… suspiro al recordar cómo estaba… semidesnudo y se maldijo, porque rayos se le habia ocurrido colocarlos en esa posición –Lo siento… - tenía que aceptarlo, no quería tener problemas y por eso la aparto un poco

-No eres tonta y mucho menos patética… de hecho me gusto saber que no soy el único celoso compulsivo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –No tiene nada de malo… porque es cierto, al igual… que tú eres mía… solo mía –dijo para después besarla nuevamente, pero aunque esta vez trato de besarla igual que antes, no pudo hacerlo y bueno tampoco quiso hacerlo –Tenemos que… irnos… estamos en medio del bosque –dijo no muy convencido, mientras volvía a besarla… tenía claro tres cosas… estaba lloviendo, tenían que irse y no… su cerebro dejo de funcionar… y la cambio de posición, dejando las piernas de ella a los lados de el cuerpo de él

-Si… lo sé –dijo en un pequeño susurro, sin ni siquiera romper el beso… el pego sus cuerpos lo más que pudo… lo último que sintió fue los brazos de ella en su cuello… a pesar de que la lluvia debía enfriar todo a su alrededor, eso a sus cuerpos no parecía funcionarles… igual que el resto de su cuerpo sus manos tomaron vida, subiendo lentamente desde sus caderas hasta su cuello, para después bajar más lenta y tortuosamente hasta el hombro de ella, bajando lentamente la tirilla del vestido amarillo de ella, mientras que con la otra subía lentamente por una de sus piernas, alzando a su paso el vestido hasta llegar a la cadera… mientras bajaba lentamente el vestido, bajo su boca lentamente repartiendo besos en todo el camino hasta su cuello… antes de besar la clavícula de ella aspiro suavemente ese olor… que lo enloquecía y seguiría enloqueciéndolo siempre… y así solo dejándose llevar por aquel deseo, pero sobre todo amor que los consumía, la lluvia fue testigo esa tarde de ello

* * *

Miro nuevamente la dirección para asegurarse que era el lugar correcto y respiro profundo… después de casi dos años al fin la vería, respiro profundo antes de entrar en el lugar… sus ojos inmediatamente recorrieron el lugar buscándola y allí la encontraron…llevaba un vestido verde menta de tirillas que era ajustado a su cuerpo hasta la cintura, para después abrirse suavemente hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y arriba de este un delantal blanco, su cabello caía delicadamente hasta donde terminaba su espalda y era adornado por una cinta del mismo color del vestido… se veía tan feliz, que pensó en marcharse, tal vez ella ya se habia olvidado de todo… incluso de el… quiso girarse e irse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, su boca se movió

\- Ayame –dijo de forma suave, pero asegurándose de que ella pudiera escucharlo… ella se giró totalmente y su sonrisa desapareció, después de casi dos años él estaba allí o acaso se estaba volviendo loca, lo cual era lo más probable, era imposible que él estuviera allí… el solo la observaba… esas dos esmeraldas solo lo observaban como si tuviera más de una cabeza, mientras su boca estaba ligeramente abierta –Necesito hablar contigo… yo…

-Que haces tú aquí? –dijo interrumpiéndolo… su voz ya no era tan chillona como la recordaba… se podía decir que incluso su tono aunque era un poco serio, era hermoso

-Quería hablar contigo, porque…

-No… tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar –dijo de forma suave, pero sería… intento girarse, pero el la agarro por el brazo… lo miro directamente a los ojos y por primera vez desde que la conocía, lo miro de forma diferente, no estaba seguro si era odio o solo fastidio por detenerla, pero le dolió… intento soltarse, pero el la agarro más fuerte –Estoy trabajando

-Sé que el restaurante es de tu abuelo… puedes hablar conmigo unos segundos, si no me los das no te soltare –dijo de forma seria, pero la miraba de forma suplicante… ella intento soltarse de nuevo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado… miro hacia la cocina del restaurante y suspiro cansada… camino hacia la salida, para que los clientes no los escucharan

-Que quieres? –dijo de forma cansada… porque tenía que volver a su vida después de lo que sucedió… ya habia pasado tanto tiempo –Puedes soltarme?, no voy a ir a ninguna parte –el pareció dudar, pero accedió a soltarla

-Sé que fui injusto contigo… no importa lo que hayas hecho, no debí tratarte así… yo…

-Te disculpo… ya te puedes ir –dijo de forma seria… él se sintió mal, no entendía porque ella lo trataba así, acaso ya no significaba nada para ella… hacia años ella le habia dicho que lo amaría para toda la vida, acaso lo habia dejado de querer… negó mentalmente, era obvio que eso sucedería, solo era una niña cuando lo dijo y después de lo que él le hizo, ni siquiera cariño merecía que le guardara… ella se giro

-No lo haces… te conozco y sé que no lo dices porque lo sientas –ella se detuvo y sus manos se apretaron con fuerza

-No… tu no me conoces! –dijo para después girarse… su rostro estaba enrojecido y su expresión era de enojo –Si lo hicieras no te hubieses burlado de mi… no te hubieses burlado de mis sentimientos… a pesar de tus burlas y desprecios, yo… yo te amaba, pero tú te encargaste de destruirlo… tú me destruiste… -parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero sus ojos se resistían a llorar por el… respiro profundo –Porque viniste?... porque no podías dejar las cosas así… debiste darme por muerta, porque desde ese día para mí lo estas –el solo escuchaba, no le agradaba nada de lo que ella le decía… le dolía, pero sabía que se lo merecía –Y sabes qué?... tenías razón… solo era un capricho infantil que afortunadamente hace mucho se me paso –dijo de forma suave, pero al mismo tiempo seria, para después girarse, pero el la agarro por un brazo –Koga, podrías… -su mirada, inclusive su voz de notaban enojo, pero eso a él no le importaba… tenía que decirle lo que quería y sentía, sin importar que ella lo matara en el intento

-Ayame, sé que te hice mucho daño, pero en estos años… yo… no he dejado de pensar en ti… yo… -respiro profundo… preguntándose qué le diría y si valía la pena decirlo –Yo…

-Suéltala! –escucho una voz que no parecía estar muy contenta, los dos giraron y se encontraron con un chico de su misma altura, de cabello color azabache atado a una coleta baja, de ojos color miel y de piel trigueña, que se encontraba vestido totalmente de blanco –He dicho que la sueltes! –el chico lo miraba de forma desafiante… el frunció el ceño, quién diablos se creía ese fulano para meterse entre ellos

-Creo que esto no te incumbe –dijo de forma calmada, pero mirándolo de la misma forma en que el otro chico lo hacia

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Ayame es y será mi problema, sobre todo cuando hombres se acercan a ella… así que la sueltas o tengo que obligarte a hacerlo –Koga giro un poco la cabeza hacia la chica que intentaba soltarse… necesitaba una explicación y ella debía dársela o eso creyó en ese momento… estaba tan concentrado viéndola, que no vio venir el empujón que lo hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, por lo cual la soltó –Ve adentro, Ayame –dijo después de jalarla y colocarla detrás de el

-Mi problema no es contigo así que lárgate! –la poca paciencia que tenia se habia perdido con ese empujón… quería matar a ese idiota -Y ella se queda conmigo!

-Ya te dije que…

-Me importa un bledo, esto es entre ella y yo! –el otro chico parecía haberse calmado, pero el no, si el idiota ese pensaba que la iba a alejar de él, estaba equivocado!... el otro iba a responderle, pero la chica le agarro el brazo y él le sonrió, cosa que definitivamente lo molesto, miro al lado del brazo del chico –Escúchame… solo será un minuto –dijo de forma suave, casi que rogándole

-Porque tendría?… tu no lo hiciste, porque tendría que escucharte yo –no estaba seguro si habia sido su imaginación, pero podía jurar que habia sentido un golpe en la parte baja del estómago… definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo

-Porque eres mejor persona que yo –dijo de forma cansada, pero ella no parecía querer cambiar de opinión… quiso acercarse a ella, pero el otro chico no se lo permitió –Ayame… por favor

-Olvídalo…porque tendría que calmar tu conciencia aceptando tus disculpas… con eso no se arreglara nada de lo que sucedió Koga, es mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas –dijo de forma seria, observándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Ya… no sientes nada por mí, que no sea odio? –sabia la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de sus labios… ella miro al chico y después camino hacia Koga

-Yo no te odio… después de todo era quien se empeñaba en que me quisieras… pero tenías razón, solo era un capricho infantil… ahora sí sé que es el amor –dijo para después girarse, agarrar al chico por la mano y entrar al restaurante… él se quedó allí viendo como se iban, sentía odio hacia sí mismo y dolor… sobre todo dolor, por lo último que ella habia dicho… en su cabeza solo se repetía… "_era un capricho infantil_" y "_ahora sé que es el amor_"… acaso el de verdad la habia querido y nunca se habia dado cuenta… tenía por lo menos lograr que ella lo perdonara… si era necesario arrodillarse frente a todos los clientes no importaba, tampoco importaba cuanto tiempo tuviera que esperar para ganarse su perdón… entro nuevamente al restaurante, pero lo que vio lo petrifico y le dolió mucho más que lo que ella le habia dicho… el chico acariciaba delicadamente su rostro mientras ella sonreía y después de besar su frente la abrazo

-"_Siguió con su vida_" –se burló de sí mismo, acaso esperaba que ella lo estuviera esperando y con una simple disculpa saltara a sus brazos… que idiota habia sido… se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, y de su vida para siempre o eso era lo que sabía que tenía que hacer, pero él no quería hacerlo, el necesitaba por lo menos escuchar su perdón y algún día… volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa… espero en la otra será, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo lo hizo, pero sabía que con ese tonto cerca no podría hablar con ella, al menos que fuera agresivo y no era que le faltaran ganas de golpearlo, pero ella no se lo perdonaría, él era importante para ella… apretó las manos – "_Maldito idiota_" –sinceramente no estaba seguro para quien era el insulto, si para ese tipo o para él.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, ella salió, inconscientemente sus pies se movieron, pero paro de golpe cuando vio quien iba de tras de ella… el idiota… sin pensarlo los siguió a una distancia prudente… en cada paso que daba detrás de ellos, su enojo crecía… ella sonreía, para un hombre que no era él. Después de algunos minutos llegaron a una guardería o eso era lo que parecía por todos los niños que estaban en el lugar, una mujer de mediana edad camino hasta ellos, en brazos llevaba un pequeño niño que llevaba una chaqueta verde, al igual que el pequeño gorro que cubría su cabello, inmediatamente vio a Ayame estiro sus pequeños bracitos hacia ella y ella lo cargo, para después de besar la frente del bebe dárselo al chico, el cual para que dejara de querer irse a brazos de la chica lo cargo en los hombros… ellos estaban de espalda y él estaba a menos de un metro de ellos, por lo cual cuando él bebe volteo hacia atrás pudo distinguir esas dos grandes esmeraldas que adornaban su pequeña carita, igual a los de ella… sintió odio por ese chico que la acompañaba y que ahora era su pareja… odio por ese niño que ahora la ataba a ese hombre por siempre… sentía odio por ella, por seguir con su vida y sobre todo… odio por él, por dejarla ir… negó mentalmente… a aquel chico no podía odiarlo, el la hacía feliz y ese bebe era la prueba de ello, por eso no podía odiar a nadie, más que a el mismo…"_Ahora sé que es el amor_"… sonrió amargamente y se giró, para después devolverse por donde los habia seguido –_ "Al menos sé que eres feliz_" –eso era lo que importaba, después de lo que él le hizo, eso era lo único que importaba y le importaba… que ella fuera feliz… así sin más salió nuevamente de su vida y esta vez para siempre

* * *

-Hola, Koga –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió

-Me alegra verte…-dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero una mano frente al rostro de la chica lo de tuvo… frunció el ceño y observo al otro chico que lo miraba con fastidio –Y a ti también… siempre es un placer –dijo con sarcasmo, mientras lo observaba de la misma forma

-Lo que digas sarn…auch –se tocó el costado izquierdo antes de mirar a la chica con molestia, la cual solo sonrió –Solo mantén las distancias sar… Koga –se corrigió antes de terminar sin costillas

-Pues… no creo que sea posible –dijo de forma seria, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro… Inuyasha dio un paso adelante, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la chica se cruzó entre ellos, mientras miraba de forma reprobatoria a ambos… acaso nunca iban a estar en el mismo lugar sin que esos dos quisieran terminar en golpes –No habia podido… agradecer lo que hiciste por mi… g-gracia –dijo esto último casi en susurro

-Que dijiste, no te escuche –dijo de forma burlona

-Inuyasha! –dijo mirándolo de forma asesina, por lo cual el dio un paso hacia atrás… definitivamente enojada si daba miedo –Lamento que ella no te haya perdonado

-No te preocupes, era de esperar –dijo tratando de formar una pequeña sonrisa –Al menos sé que es feliz… eso es lo único que importa –después de decir eso miro a otro lado… ella sabía que aunque él no lo quisiera aceptar, después de un mes le seguía importando y si no fuese porque Koga le hizo prometer que no iría a buscarla, ella hace mucho lo hubiese hecho

–Me voy a casar… -dijo para romper el incómodo silencio que se habia formado -Todavía falta mucho, pero quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda y quiero asegurarme de que ese día no tengas ningún compromiso

-Pues, será un placer… solo dime por favor que no es con esta bestia –dijo de forma burlona, mientras Kagome se colocaba nuevamente entre ambos, para que Inuyasha no lo matara –Si es así puedo ayudarte a escapar… solo dilo

-Eres un maldito sarnoso! –y allí estaban nuevamente… ella entre ambos tratando calmarlos para que no se tocaran… o mejor dicho para que Inuyasha no tocara a Koga, el cual parecía estar muy divertido con la situación, mientras Inuyasha trataba de pasar sus manos por los lados de Kagome, para agarrarlo por el cuello, pero al no tener resultado solo hacía unos sonidos similares a gruñidos, por la rabia

-Lo dicho… una bestia –dijo mientras miraba de forma burlona a Inuyasha, pero después se puso totalmente serio –Aunque… debes decirme la fecha con anticipación, para poder venir –ella se quedó viéndolo como preguntándole a que se refería, el solo sonrió –Lo siento, se me habia olvidado mencionarlo… me ofrecieron trabajo en una universidad, en la facultad de artes, en realidad habia pospuesto las cosas por… -su mirada por unos segundos perdió aquel brillo que tanto la caracterizaba… todo lo habia pospuesto por ella, porque de verdad quería verla –Pues decidí aceptar y en cinco días me iré a vivir a Paris –la chica lo miro de forma triste y antes de abrazarla miro a Inuyasha, el cual solo asintió –Tranquila, puedes pedirle a la bestia que te lleve, para eso tiene avión privado

-Promete que vendrás a mi boda –dijo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte

-Es una promesa… estaré aquí el día de tu boda

* * *

Miro nuevamente a la mujer frente a ella… definitivamente estaba completamente loca!, a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre traer a una bebe de un día de nacida para comprometerla con nada más ni menos que con su bebe… su pequeño hijo que apenas habia cumplido un año y dos meses

-Tu hijo tendrá la esposa más hermosa del universo –dijo mientras arrullaba al pequeño bultico rosa en sus brazos… ella solo tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo, hasta papeles habia llevado para que Inuyasha los firmara… estaba bien loca!

-Solo son bebes!

-Por eso… tenemos que hacerlo desde ahora, no quiero ninguna sorpresa de Ashai… además ya Inuyasha estaba al tanto… cierto? –dijo volteando en dirección al chico que solo sonreía nerviosamente, por la mirada que le brindaba su prometida

-No… bueno si… digo no, Yura solo bromea… siempre ha sido así… cierto, Suikotsu –dijo de forma nerviosa, mientras colocaba al aludido frente a el para no ver más a al rostro de Kagome… no es que el fuera un cobarde… claro que no!, pero ella sí que daba miedo, el aludido suspiro cansado… ya sabía que no habia forma de convencer a su esposa

-Querida, no creo que debamos forzar las cosas –dijo acercándose a ella, para acariciar suavemente su mejilla –Yo sé lo que esto significa para ti…

-No… no lo sabes, de hecho nadie lo sabe… mis nietos deben tener ese color de cabello – dijo de forma seria interrumpiéndolo, mientras que todos menos su esposo les salía una gotita –Escúchame bien Kagome Higurashi –dijo de forma seria, mientras se levantaba del sofá -Tu hijo será el padre de mis nietos, estoy tan segura de eso como que me llamo Yura Sakasagami… verdad princesa –dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba a la pequeña que empezaba a abrir los ojos perezosamente… unos ojos tan negros como sus cortos mechones de cabello, los cuales eran iguales a los de su padre, que contrastaban con su piel, que era del mismo tono del de su madre… se podía apreciar fácilmente que se parecería mucho a Yura –Kikyo será la esposa perfecta para Ashai

-Kikyo? –pregunto mientras observaba a Suikotsu, el solo negó con la cabeza y señalo a Yura, como diciendo fue idea de ella –Porque? –pregunto al saber que Yura y su hermana no se soportaban y menos después de que Yura arruinara su boda, y hasta donde sabían nunca se reconciliaron

-Porque ella fue mi archienemiga –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - Pero también mi hermana, a pesar de que nos hicimos mucho daño… eso fue… mi hermana –dijo de forma suave, mientras observaba a su pequeña hija y sin poder evitarlo una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla… nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero a ella le dolió de cierta forma la muerte de Kikyo… nunca se pidieron perdón y eso nunca lo olvidaría

* * *

Respiro profundo al subir las escaleras eléctricas, sin poder evitar mirar hacia atrás, con la leve esperanza de que ella llegara y ver por última vez esas grandes esmeraldas, pero por más que mirara y lo deseara, ella no iría

-Debiste despedirte –el solo miro al chico que iba a su lado, para después mirar al frente… si, había pensado en hacerlo, pero al final se había arrepentido, no quería incomodarla… igual ya no importaba, viviría definitivamente en París –Seguramente ella también hubiese querido despedirse

-No sé de qué hablas… de las únicas personas que tenía que despedirme lo hice –bajaron de las escaleras y disimuladamente volvió a mirar hacia atrás, como deseaba verla y por lo menos decirle así fuera desde lejos, un adiós… metió la mano en su bolsillo y una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro, todavía llevaba consigo aquel pequeño adorno…saco suavemente la mano, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del avión, pero una mano lo detuvo y él se petrifico… acaso, ella… miro la mano pequeña que lo sostenía por la muñeca, mientras escuchaba la respiración de esa persona, que sin duda era una chica, se giró lentamente, aunque quería hacer todo lo contraria, su cuerpo no se lo permitía, lo primero que vio fueron los cabellos color rojo de la chica

-He tratado de alcanzarlo desde que bajaron de las escaleras… se le cayó esto –dijo mientras le extendía aquel pequeño adorno en forma de flor, el cual al parecer se había caído cuando saco la mano de su bolsillo

-G-Gracias –fue lo único que dijo, mientras seguía observando a la chica… su cabello rojo iba atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos… eran azules, un tono más oscuros que los de él, ella solo le sonreía, mientras los miraba

-También viajan a París? –dijo un poco apenada, mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas… el no dijo nada, solo observaba aquel adorno en forma de flor y sonrió… no la volvería a ver jamás, pero al menos ella era feliz, lo guardo nuevamente en su bolsillo y levanto la vista hacia la chica

-Si vamos a París… soy Koga y él es mi amigo Hakaku –ella les tendió la mano, sonrojándose a un mas

-Mucho g-gusto… soy Ayane –el abrió un poco los ojos… al parecer la vida se empeñaba en recordársela, no solo el cabello, el nombre también era parecido, acaso seria alguna señal… negó mentalmente y estrecho la mano que segundos antes había estrechado su amigo, antes de mirar una última vez hacia atrás… cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, ya era hora de dejar todo atrás y empezar de nuevo

-"_Adiós, Ayame_"

* * *

Miraba por la ventana, mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en una pequeña mesa… dio un pequeño suspiro y volvió su atención a las cajas, ya habían pasado varios meses y el aun no volvía… abrió una de las tantas cajas que estaban en el piso, pero antes de que pudiera meter la mano un pequeño movimiento llamo su atención… se levantó y camino hacia una cuna dorada, observo detenidamente el pequeño cuerpecito que allí permanecía… sonrió al ver que empezaba a moverse y extendió sus brazos para agarrarlo… acaricio su pequeña cabecita, de donde sobresalían mechones azabaches como los suyos, pero estos eran totalmente lisos, un pequeño bostezo salió de su boquita, mientras abría lentamente los ojos… aquellos ojos que no solo eran de color dorado, también miraban igual a los de el

-Tienes esa fea mirada también –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras acercaba uno de sus dedos al pequeño rostro, pero después de una pequeña caricia lo intentaba apartar con sus pequeñas manitas… si era igual que él, tan amargada como el… sonrió ante ese pensamiento - Por suerte eres muy hermosa –miro nuevamente por la ventana... ya habían pasado muchos meses y el no volvía… cerro los ojos, mientras arrullaba al pequeño bulto en sus brazos, recordando aquella vez

_Flash back_

-No entiendo porque después de tanto tiempo crees que soy tonto –dijo de forma suave, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia –Hablaremos… y tú me dirás la verdad –ella solo lo miraba con miedo… su mayor temor desde hace algunos meses se hacía realidad… él le quitaría a su bebe cuando naciera –Habla –ordeno… ella solo lo miraba… acaso perder a su hijo seria su castigo, ya una vez casi tiene un aborto y ahora esto -Sabes muy bien que pierdo la paciencia muy rápido y no quiero… -se calló y solo la miro… que demonios… él no era así, acaso sería un efecto secundario del embarazo o bueno eso era lo que había escuchado en una ocasión… los hombres también pueden sentir algunos síntomas cuando van a tener un hijo y uno de ellos era la debilidad, tenía que reconocer que sonaba… absurdo, pero el jamás se mostraría débil ante nadie y menos conscientemente

-Este bebe… es mío y de Ian –dijo de la forma más segura que encontró… el dio un suspiro cansado, tendría que hablar de algo que no quería y con alguien que no debía

-Aquella noche… eso paso aquella noche... –maldita mujer, acaso haría que él le contara todo lo que paso esa noche

-Ese día no pasó nada… ya te lo dije –dijo de forma segura… el extendió su mano derecha hacia el rostro de la chica hasta que toco su mejilla… más que un deseo, solo fue una acción sin pensar… ella solo lo miro sin entender

-Si sigues creyendo que soy un tonto, vas a hacer que me enoje y… por primera vez… no quiero –dijo esto último de forma baja… era patético, pero… solo salió - Ese día yo no… me protegí y estoy seguro que tú tampoco lo hacías… si sigues con esta estupidez exigiré una prueba de ADN y ambos sabemos que no te convendría, porque lo perderías todo –dijo de forma seria, para después apartar la mano

-Si… si, esa noche quede embarazada, y?! –dijo de forma enojada, pero después lo miro de forma suave –Porque… porque no lo olvidas?… déjanos en paz, nadie tiene porque saberlo –se acercó a él y aunque a ella no le gustaba que la vieran llorar, ya que no quería parecer débil, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo –Vete por favor… olvida… todo y déjanos en paz –dijo entre sollozos, mientras agarraba el cuello de la camisa de el

-Deja de llorar… deja de ser patética –dijo mientras la miraba con fastidio y retiraba las manos de ella de su camisa, tuvo un pequeño… solo un pequeño impulso de secar sus lágrimas… ella no era así, ella era una mujer fastidiosa y de carácter insoportable, pero jamás una débil llorona y el tampoco, por eso solo dijo lo que siempre decía para hacer que ella dejara de llorar… tratar de picar su orgullo, pero esta vez por una razón que él no entendió, no funciono

-Que quieres? –dijo de forma quebrada, mientras lo miraba sin poder evitar llorar… igual ya eso no le importaba, ya no le importaba mostrar lo tan vulnerable que era, a ella solo le importaba una sola cosa… estar con su hijo… el hizo una pequeña mueca de enojo, porque tenía que llorar

-No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, pero ese niño… un hijo mío jamás será criado por nadie más y menos por un imbécil que además quiere colocarle su apellido

-Por favor, ya te dije que nadie tiene porque enterarse… nosotros nos vamo… -se calló al ver como él acercaba su rostro al de ella

-Ya te dije lo que pienso y no está en discusión –dijo de forma autoritaria, pero después pego su frente a la de ella, sorprendiéndolos a ambos –Porque eres tan terca… odio que me desobedezcas, pero… "_más odiaría si no lo hicieras… no sería natural en ti_"… ya está decidido –dijo para después alejarse un poco de ella –Te quedaras aquí, si quieres… solo por un tiempo y dejaras ese "trabajo" tan poco decente –dijo con su voz tan inexpresiva como siempre… ella solo lo veía sin entender

-He? –fu lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver que él se sentaba, pero al recordar lo que el acaba de decir se puso nuevamente seria –Mi trabajo?... Ian no le ve problema y yo tampoco así que tu no…

-No seguirás desnudándote, ya está decidido –una pequeña vena salió en su frente… desnudarse?, que tenía en contra del modelaje ese maldito puritano machista –Además ese que tiene que ver?… me importa un bledo lo que diga, tu no seguirás en ese "trabajo" –ella iba a protestar, pero si ella era terca, él conseguía lo que quería y cuando lo quería, después de todo era Sesshomaru Taisho –Te estoy dando la opción de que te retires por "gusto" o acaso quieres que destruya tu carrera… nadie te contrataría –ella se cruzó de brazos, mientras lo miraba de forma asesina… era un maldito caprichoso!… en los labios de el apareció una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible, siempre conseguía lo que quería y el jamás permitiría que la madre de uno de sus hijos tuviera un trabajo tan libertino, a su parecer

-Que más se le ofrece al señor –dijo con un pequeño tic en el ojo… acaso él no le había dicho hace algunos segundos que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida o más bien quiso decir… puedes hacer con tu vida lo que yo te permita hacer con ella

-No te casaras –ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, acaso había escuchando bien –No te hagas ilusiones, solo no permitiré que ese idiota pase mucho tiempo con ese niño

-Eso no!… nos casaremos en una semana, quien te crees para querer organizar mi vida a tu antojo –el solo se levantó y camino hacia ella… ella no se movió, estaba muy enojada y si el volvía a darle otra orden lo golpearía, aunque después de eso tal vez moriría

-No te quiero de la forma que quieres, pero… -que sentía por ella, ni el mismo lo sabía… a veces fastidio, otras deseo y otras… celos?... se dio un golpe mental, el no sentía eso, él no sabía ni siquiera que era eso… los celos solo los sufrían los seres inferiores… los cavernícolas… el no sentía esas tonterías, él era un Taisho y ellos… demonios!… no y no!… él era un Taisho diferente y punto –No te casaras –ella lo miro sin saber que decir… porque si él no la quería no podía dejarla en paz… pero ella sabía porque, él era un maldito… un maldito igual que ella, porque ella tampoco quería de esa forma a Ian y aun así pretendía casarse con él, sabiendo que jamás lo querría de esa forma y él no se merecía eso… al final no lo hizo, pero no porque él se lo ordenara, simplemente creía que Ian merecía ser feliz y con ella no lo lograría

Él nunca le prometió nada… solo la acompañaba de vez en cuando a las citas de control de su embarazo, pero a ella eso le bastaba… Ian, el la entendió después que le contó toda la verdad y solo le hizo una pregunta

-Vale la pena esperar?... sé que cometiste muchos errores, pero sé que te arrepentiste y estoy seguro que tu hermana te perdono… mereces ser feliz –dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-Sé que él no me quiere ahora y tal vez nunca lo haga, pero… yo le amo y siempre le esperare –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y así sería hasta el día de su muerte, ella siempre esperaría amarlo…. una vez mas

_Fin flash back_

Unos pasos hicieron que abriera los ojos y se giró hacia la puerta, por la cual entro una pequeña figura corriendo después de unos segundos

-Mi padre llamo! –dijo muy emocionada, mientras corría hacia la chica, para posteriormente detenerse frente a ella -Le conté que tocare el violín en una presentación en navidad… además me pregunto por Lin y le dije que la cuidaba muy bien –dijo muy emocionada, mientras trataba de hincarse para ver a la bebe, por lo cual la chica se sentó en un pequeño sofá que estaba en la habitación y le hizo señas para que se colocara a su lado… la niña solo acariciaba la cabecita de su hermanita, mientras sonreía –Le dije que dices que se parece mucho a él y que tienes razón, porque todos lo dicen… que hasta dijiste que tiene esa fea mirada, dijo algo que no le entendí bien… -dijo mientras colocaba su índice y pulgar en su barbilla, como tratando de recordar algo -Dijo algo de agradecer –dijo deforma inocente, la chica negó con la cabeza… ya se imaginaba diciendo… esa maldita mujer, debería estar agradecida porque tiene buena descendencia –Crees que venga? –dijo para después colocar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

-Tal vez quiera verte y oírte tocar –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… después de que su hija había nacido, solo estuvo con ellas tres meses y ya habían pasado cinco, pero aun así conservaba las esperanzas… el volvería y pronto… rodeo con un brazo a la niña, abrazaba a sus hijas… porque eso era Rin también… su hija, y las tres siempre lo esperarían… ella siempre esperaría verlo una vez más, sin importar cuanto pasara… incluso hasta su muerte ella lo esperaría, para amarlo una vez mas

* * *

-Maldición –dijo de forma irritada, mientras cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba con los dedos la sien, antes de recoger nuevamente el lienzo… si seguía así nuevamente se quedaría sin materiales por la misma razón… pintarla. A pesar de que aquel día en el aeropuerto se había propuesto empezar de nuevo, todavía a pesar del tiempo la seguía recordando de forma nostálgica… ya no tenía por qué sentirse mal, ella era feliz y eso debería hacerlo sentir bien, al fin lo había olvidado…pero no era así, de solo pensarlo sentía una molestia que no sabía identificar o que no quería aceptar que era realmente… había pasado casi un año desde su reencuentro y aunque no la había vuelto a ver desde ese día, no podía evitar recordarla… suspiro, tenía que aceptar que todo había terminado y lo peor… por su culpa… si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que ella significaba para él, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, pero eso ya no importaba… eso lo sabía, pero si tan solo ella lo perdonara, al menos así podría volver a hablarle y verla… se levantó y salió de la habitación donde pintaba, hacia donde dormía… desde aquel día esa era la rutina que tenía, incluso a veces no salía a comer, por lo cual aunque no lo aceptara tenía que agradecer a Hakaku que prácticamente se había mudado con él… escucho el timbre, pero no se movió de su cama, no quería ver a nadie, pero al parecer la persona que estaba a fuera de su apartamento no parecía entender eso, porque seguía timbrando… se levantó de forma enojada, respiro profundo para ver si la cara de estreñido se le quitaba, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado, agarro el pomo de la puerta, pero al no escuchar más el timbre decidió volver a su cama… tal vez se habían cansado, igual no le importaba

-Eres tú, sabía que eras real! –dijo emocionado al verla… ella lo miro sin entender, nunca había visto a la persona frente a ella, pero este parecía conocerla –Vaya… Koga si es bueno recordando detalles sin siquiera ver a la modelo… te ha pintado exactamente cómo eres

-Pintado? –sinceramente no entendía lo que le decía ese hombre que estaba frente a ella

-Sí, te ha pintado muchas veces… pero bueno es comprensible, eres muy hermosa –dijo para después jalarla hacia dentro del apartamento, más precisamente a la habitación prohibida o por lo menos eso eran desde hace algunos meses las habitaciones de pintura de Koga… entraron a la habitación, allí habían muchos cuadros de paisajes y algunas personas… la jalo hasta donde se encontraban algunos cuadros tapados con una tela blanca y la quito, mientras la miraba, ella lo miro a él sin entender, pero después miro hacia lo que el había descubierto… no pudo evitar sorprenderse, había un cuadro de cuando ella estaba pequeña… si no se equivocaba, ese fue el día que le confeso que lo amaba, todo era exacto, incluso su pequeño vestido amarillo y las flores que llevaba en la mano, que obviamente el rechazo… el otro cuadro era… se ruborizo, estaba ella totalmente sonrojada, con el cabello suelto y cubierta solo por una sabana, y el ultimo era en el restaurante, el día que se habían encontrado –Aunque te ha pintado muchas veces, solo ha mantenido esos tres… cuando se da cuenta que te está pintando retira el lienzo –solo miraba las pinturas, mientras se preguntaba porque él lo hacía –Aunque últimamente no pinta, solo permanece encerrado -acerco suavemente sus dedos hacia la pintura, que parecía verla directamente con sus propios ojos, pero antes de poder tocarla se escucharon unos pasos

-Quien es ella? –dijo de forma seria al entrar a la habitación sosteniendo una bandeja con alimentos, la otra chica giro y se encontró a una chica también peliroja, pero de ojos azules que la miraba de forma seria con una ceja levantada

-Pues… sinceramente no lo sé, Ayane –dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente

-Entonces porque la dejaste entrar y más aquí –dijo con un tic en el ojo –Sabes que Koga se enojara –dijo mientras miraba a Ayame de forma seria –Quien eres?

-Soy… una amiga de Koga –dijo sin saber muy bien que decir

-Amiga? –dijo con el ceño fruncido, para después mirar al chico como esperando una respuesta y después nuevamente a Ayame –Creí que la única amiga que tenía aquí era Kagome –les dio la espalda –Deberían de salir de aquí, a él no le agradara si se entera –dijo de forma seria –Y tu deja de traer extrañas aquí… no importa si son como ella –dijo para después empezar a caminar, pero otros pasos se escucharon y ella se detuvo –Koga, no deberías de salir de tu habitación

-No te preocupes solo… Ayame –dijo en un pequeño susurro, sin darse cuenta que la expresión de su rostro habia cambiado a una de sorpresa mezclada con felicidad… ella lo miraba fijamente con aquellas esmeraldas, su cabello iba recogido en una trenza de lado y llevaba un vestido blanco con flores verdes… cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se encontraba al lado de ella, se ruborizo y prácticamente corrió a cubrirlos, para después mirar de forma enojada a su amigo

-Lo siento, no sabía que era un secreto… por cierto soy Hakaku –dijo para después empezar a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación

-Le dije que no debía estar con ella aquí, pero no me hizo caso… tú necesitas descansar y ella puede venir en otro momento –dijo de forma suave, pero mirando de forma seria a la otra peliroja

-No te preocupes, ella es una… amiga –dijo mientras miraba a Ayame, esperando que esa palabra no la hubiese molestado

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras trataba de llevar a la chica con él, pero esta se resistía un poco

-Pero él debe descansar y la comi… -no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Hakaku cerró la puerta delante de ello

-Espero que no te moleste que este aquí –dijo para romper el incómodo silencio que se habia formado –Le habia pedido a tu tía que me avisara cuando volvieras

-No… solo me sorprende –solo se quedó allí observándola… sí que era ciego, ella era muy hermosa, ante sus ojos ahora ella era la más hermosa

-Mi abuelo no me dejo opción –dijo de forma cansada… porque tenían que obligarla a estar allí –Cuando se enteró de que habías ido a buscarme prácticamente me obligo a venir –dijo en forma de berrinche sin darse cuenta, el solo frunció el ceño, sabía que Ayame quería mucho a su abuelo, después de todo el la habia cuidado desde muy pequeña, por lo cual siempre le obedecía en todo, pero no entendía porque la habia obligado a ir allí, después de lo que él le habia hecho –Aunque cuando vine ya te habías ido… "_nuevamente sin despedirte_"

-Sí, acepte un trabajo en Paris… de hecho, solo estoy aquí por unos cuantos días –metió las manos en el pantalón que llevaba puesto, mientras miraba para otra parte… ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, ella miraba los cuadros cubiertos que estaban al lado de ella y el miraba los materiales que se encontraban en una repisa y que el utilizaba para pintar

-Porque?... porque me pintas? –aclaro al ver que él no habia entendido… el miro hacia donde permanecían los cuadros cubiertos, siempre se habia hecho la misma pregunta y, aun no tenía respuesta o no quería aceptar la respuesta

-Pues… la verdad… no lo sé –dijo volviéndola a mirar –De hecho cuando lo hago ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que te estoy pintando –ella no dijo nada, solo lo miraba tratando de entender la razón –Ayame, yo…

-Ese día no llame a nadie y no pensaba obligarte a nada… yo solo era una tonta, creo que después de todo tenías razón –el hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza… el tonto era y seguiría siendo el

-Lo siento…después de meditarlo, intente buscarte, pero ya no estabas… sé que ni siquiera merezco que estés aquí –se acercó a ella –Aunque ya no sirve de nada… no pienso nada de lo que dije ese día… yo estaba enojado contigo, pero más conmigo mismo… creí que todo habia sido un juego en el que habia caído como un idiota

-Nunca me conociste, Koga… todo lo que sentía por ti era… lindo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban llorosos –De verdad si en mis manos hubiese estado hablar con ella lo hubiese hecho, solo por verte feliz… no tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto me dolió todo lo que me dijiste y que me sacaras prácticamente desnuda de tu apartamento… – vio que el bajaba la mirada, mientras apretaba sus manos

-Ayame, yo… ese día… -por más que quería decirle todo lo que sintió y sentía desde ese día no podía… respiro profundo e intento hablar nuevamente, pero ella lo interrumpió

-Koga, nada de lo que digas puede cambiar lo que sucedió… fue el peor día de mi vida, pero…- se calló al ver que el hacia un ademan de arrodillarse, pero ella le agarro un brazo para llamar su atención –Que haces?

-Si esta es la única forma de que me perdones lo hare –dijo para después arrodillarse –Sé que a veces soy y parezco un bruto, pero te juro que me he arrepentido de todas y cada una de las palabras que te dije ese día… siempre he sentido que me aproveche de ti… eras solo una niña, yo me aproveche de eso y te hice mucho daño… lo único que te pido, aunque sé que no lo merezco… es tu perdón -si dijera que habia una parte de ella que no disfrutaba verlo así, mentiría… pero a otra parte no le gustaba verlo así… se arrodillo también al ver que él no se levantaría hasta que ella lo disculpara… agarro el rostro de el entre sus manos –Quería abrir la puerta… te juro que estuve a punto de abrirla, pero era un idiota

-Ya no importa… tengo que reconocer que esas palabras y lo que hiciste han sido las cosas que más me han dolido en la vida… dolieron tanto, porque las decías y hacías tú, pero… pude aplacar un poco ese dolor un tiempo después y supe que debía perdonarte, pero ese día… no te esperaba y no estaba preparada –respiro profundo e intento alejar sus manos del rostro de él, pero el coloco sus manos sobre las de ella para que no las apartara –Koga…

-Me di cuenta que nunca fuiste un fastidio… yo te… -la miro a los ojos y quiso llorar, quería que ella lo perdonara, quería decirle lo que sentía y que no se atrevía a aceptar –"_Te amo… y siento celos al recordar que tu si pudiste seguir con tu vida… duele saber que ya no me amas y seguiste sin mi_"-quería decirlo, pero ya no valía la pena, ella estaba y debía permanecer feliz… sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se aguaron –Te hice tanto daño… perdóname, por favor

-Estuve pensando las cosas y creo que los dos tuvimos la culpa… te hostigaba tanto… -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste -Creo que ambos debimos disculparnos… estamos a mano –dijo con una pequeñas sonrisa sincera, para después levantarse y él también lo hizo, pero sin soltarle las manos… solo se miraban, hasta que ella miro hacia un lado y se soltó del agarre –Koga, yo…

-Puedes… quedarte –le pidió interrumpiéndola temiendo que ella dijera que debía irse… ella se quedó mirándola de forma indecisa, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, se mordió el labio y después suspiro

–No creo que a tu… novia le agrade, creo que le caí mal

-No creo que sea eso… Ayane es una buena chica, solo se comporta así cuando esta celosa -ella le aparto la mirada, mientras mordía su labio inferior –No le agrada que Hakaku este a solas con ninguna chica y menos si es peliroja –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Hasta ella te considera hermosa –ella lo miro nuevamente, pero casi inmediatamente dejo de mirarlo, para que él no se diera cuenta que se habia ruborizado –Cuando se dé cuenta que no te interesa su novio se relajara… puedes quedarte, bueno si quieres

-Koga… yo… no vine sola –dijo de forma suave, sin siquiera mirarlo –Abajo me están esperando

-Si quieres puedes decirle a tu… novi… esposo que suba –se regañó mentalmente… que demonios hacia… porque era tan masoquista, bueno en realidad no lo era, solo invitaría a comer a su amiga y su pareja idiota… tal vez podría envenenarle y….se estaba enloqueciendo, esa era la única explicación razonable a las ansias asesinas que estaba sintiendo

-No podemos - el solo la vio caminar hacia la salida, pero en esta se detuvo y apretó sus manos antes de dar un fuerte suspiro… que estaba haciendo, le habia prometido a su abuelo que lo haría y ella tenía palabra, y aunque fuera difícil lo haría… saco el celular del pequeño bolso que llevaba –Puedes subir… si estoy segura… si donde te dije –dijo para después colgar y caminar hacia la salida del apartamento, pero allí se quedó de pie dándole la espalda a él, que la habia seguido –Yo… creí que era lo mejor… pensé que me odiarías más si te enterabas –el solo miraba la espalda de la chica, sin entender nada de lo que ella decía –Mi abuelo dice que es lo mejor… espero que tú también pienses lo mismo –él iba a preguntarle a que se refería, pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre y ella abrió

Llego el chico con el que la habia visto, lo observo detenidamente… tal vez era uno o dos años mayor que él, este lo miraba con… enojo?... bueno lo más probable era que Ayame le hubiese contado lo que habia sucedido entre ellos… en brazos el chico llevaba al bebe o bueno la bebe que llevaba un vestidito de blanco de flores azules y una chaqueta del mismo color, inmediatamente vio a Ayame empezó a estirar sus manitas…el cabello que ahora iba descubierto, era color Azabache e iba adornado por un lazo azul y su piel era un poquito más clara que la de él, ella la tomo en brazos

-Él es Koujaku… y esta es mi hija, Ai –dijo sin mirarlo, mientras tomaba a la bebe en brazos… nuevamente tuvo esa sensación que ahora podía identificar como celos

-Te… felicito –dijo sin muchos ánimos, tratando de formar una sonrisa –Es muy bonita, se parece a… -la miro a ella, pero lo único que pudo identificar de ella, fueron sus hermosos ojos, una casi imperceptible mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro… entonces se parecía al idiota de su padre –Tu esposo

-No, creo que se parece a su abuela paterna, aunque ella tenía los ojos azules y… -respiro profundo y desvió la mirada – Koujaku, es mi tío, era hermano de mi madre –dijo para después mirar al hombre que permanecía a su lado… el solo asintió y agarro nuevamente a la niña en brazos, para después salir –Mi abuelo me obligo a venir porque… el cree que mi bebe debe conocer a su padre, sin importar lo que paso entre nosotros y yo no sabía que hacer… la situación no es nada fácil, ya que él no lo sabe –él no sabía que decir… acaso ella quería que la ayudara a hablar con ese hombre… ni muerto hablaría con ese idiota y si lo hacía, estaba seguro que antes le partiría la cara porque si ella no le habia contado, seguramente era por algo que él le habia hecho –Koga…

-Que te hizo? –pregunto de forma seria y ella frunció el ceño

-Como que, que hizo… que pregunta es esa –dijo de forma seria, mientras se acercaba a el –Acaso eres idiota o te haces?... sabes bien que Ai es tu hija

-Qué? –fue lo único que salió de su boca… acaso habia escuchado bien, no, tenía que ser un error… miro hacia la salida y después a la chica –Pero… cómo?

-No me digas que se te olvido como se hacen los bebes –dijo un poco ruborizada, mientras miraba hacia otra parte… el dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin poder creer todavía lo que habia escuchado

–Eso es…-no pudo seguir, porque sus ojos se cerraron sin su permiso antes de caer al piso

* * *

Apretó los parpados contra sus ojos, sinceramente no quería abrirlos, pero un movimiento y una voz lo estaban obligando a hacerlo

-Koga!... despierta! –el solo palmoteo la mano que le golpeaba una mejilla –Koga!

-Déjame en paz Hakaku –dijo de forma seria, sin abrir los ojos, pero una fuerte cachetada lo obligo a sentarse –Que demonios crees que haces Ayane!

-Nos preocupaste… ves que tenía razón, debías descansar –el al mirar el cabello de la chica, se levantó de la cama –Que sucede?

-Donde esta? –los otros chicos se quedaron observándolo, para después mirarse entre ello –Donde esta Ayame?

-Ayame?, debiste estar soñando –dijo de forma seria –Aquí solo hemos estado Hakaku y yo

-Pero…-decepción, eso fue lo que sintió en ese momento y que sin poder evitarlo se reflejó en su cara… todo habia sido un sueño, las ganas de verla lo habían hecho tener ese sueño que ahora le parecía horrible al ser solo eso… un sueño, camino hacia la cama y se sentó –Necesito estar solo… yo…-una pequeña carcajada hizo que se callara y frunciera el ceño al mirar en dirección a la chica

-Debiste… ver… tu cara –decía entre risas –Y tu… dijiste… que no… funcionaria –respiro profundo y después lo miro

-No dije que no funcionaria, dije que no deberías –dijo mirando seriamente a la chica, que solo se encogió de hombros –Te está esperando –él se volvió a levantar y camino lo más rápido que pudo fuera de la habitación

-Ayame –dijo en un pequeño susurro, ella estaba sentada en un sofá arrullando a su pequeña hija… estaba arrullando a su hija, al pensar en eso una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro… ellos tenían una hija, pero inmediatamente recordó todo lo que él le habia hecho y sintió miedo de que ellas se alejaran… camino hacia ella y se arrodillo quedando entre las piernas de la chica, ella solo lo miro –Ayame… puedo? –ella sonrió y le dio a la niña que ahora dormía, se sentó en el piso y la observo por varios minutos, realmente era hermosa y si, se parecía un poco a su madre… estiro una mano y agarro la de ella –Es perfecta… al igual que tu… gracias –dijo mientras la miraba… quería decirle tantas cosas, pero de su boca no salía nada de lo que realmente quería decirle… ella retiro suavemente su mano del agarre

-Koga creo que…

-Te amo –y así sin más lo dijo, incluso sorprendiéndose el mismo… ella abrió un poco los ojos, pero después empezó a hacer un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba seguida de el

-No… tú no me amas… viene porque quiero que formes parte de la vida de Ai, así que no es necesario que digas algo que no sientes, solo por tenerla a tu lado

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo digo lo que de verdad siento… te amo, Ayame y siempre lo he hecho… sí, soy un gran idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero…–se acercó a ella y la agarro suavemente por la nunca, haciendo que sus rostros se acercaran… la miro por unos segundos a los ojos, antes de pegar sus frentes - Lo siento… siento todo lo que hice, pero aunque en estos últimos años no he querido aceptarlo, ese día… supe que te amaba…he sentido odio todo este tiempo hacia mí mismo, me odiaba por haberte hecho daño y por haberte sacado de esa forma de mi vida, te quiero en mi vida y no es solo por nuestra hija… yo te amo… te amo, Ayame, incluso sentí celos al creer que tu tío era tu pareja… no quiero que nadie que no sea yo te bese, quiero ser el único que tenga el privilegio de hacerlo… te pido que me dejes amarte y compensar todos los errores que cometí contigo… quiero estar con ustedes, aun antes de saber sobre Ai quería estar contigo, quería que me siguieras amando así como ahora yo te amo –escucho un pequeño sollozo… ella estaba llorando, se apartó un poco y ella se alejo

-Koga, yo… no puedo –su voz sonaba quebrada y aunque no estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban llorosos… el sonrió amargamente y después la abrazo –Hace muchos años ansiaba escuchar estas palabras, pero… no puedo… no puedo estar contigo

-Lo sé –dijo de forma dolida, él sabía que no sería fácil que ella lo aceptara, pero no se rendiría, ahora más que nunca deseaba su perdón - Pero a mí no me importa cuanto tenga que esperar… conseguiré que confíes nuevamente en mí y quieras amarme de nuevo –dijo para después besarla en la frente… no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría lograr totalmente su perdón, pero el esperaría… sin importar que fueran meses o años él lo esperaría, porque ella realmente lo valía, ver nuevamente esa sonrisa dedicada solo a él, lo valía

* * *

Se miró en el espejo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro… después de casi un año de espera, al fin podría casarse con Inuyasha, ya que la única condición que les puso la madre de Kagome fue que se graduara en el instituto, por lo cual una semana después decidieron casarse. Su vestido era blanco, con un escote en v, que debajo del busto era rodeado por una cinta morada que formaba un lazo justo debajo de su escote, mientras que su cabello iba peinado de lado y adornado por pequeñas flores moradas

-Te vez realmente hermosa –se giró y vio a su madre sonriéndole, mientras trataba de limpiar disimuladamente una pequeña lagrima que habia salido… sabía que ese momento era muy difícil para ella, después de todo también extrañaba a su hermana… camino hacia el tocador y saco aquella carta, que solo hacía unos cuantos meses atrás se habia atrevido a leer y por lo cual, aunque Inuyasha no lo quería, ella le pidió perdón… agarro una cadena que tenía un dije de araña y que habia venido con otra carta y la cual nunca se habia atrevido a agarrar nuevamente

-Kikyo quería que Akemi la tuviera, contiene una foto de ella y de… ese hombre –aunque habían pasado casi tres años, a veces todavía le estremecía pensar en ese monstruo… abrió el dije y allí estaba, la foto de ellos dos, la miro por unos segundos y vio algo que le sorprendió, su hermana aunque no sonreía tenía una expresión totalmente relajada y el, aunque sonreía no era como esas sonrisas que ella habia visto esos días y sus ojos… eso era lo que más impresionaban, se veían como los de Akemi

-"_Los demonios también tienen sentimientos_"-eso le habia dicho en una ocasión su hermana y al verlo a él con ella, creyó que era cierto… tal vez el único sentimiento bueno que tenía ese hombre, era el que sentía por Kikyo y este ahora habia encarnado en la hija de ambos

-Pero… ella jamás sabrá lo que él nos hizo, solo sabrá lo que ella le dice en esta carta –dijo mostrando el otro papel que le habia entregado justo unas horas antes de morir, su madre solo asintió y ella volvió a guardar todo, hasta el día que llegara el momento de entregárselos a su sobrina

-Ya debemos irnos o se nos hará tarde

* * *

Respiro profundo antes de bajar del auto y agarrar la mano que Koga le estaba ofreciendo… caminaron hacia la mansión, mientras ella observaba todas las flores moradas que adornaban todo el pasillo, hasta llegar al jardín, donde el camino ahora era formado por arcos también decorados por flores moradas, al igual que en el césped habían pétalos de estas flores… miro a los lado y vio en la primera fila a Kaede y a su madre, que tenían cargados a sus hijos y sobrina, al lado de estas se encontraba una chica con una bebe en brazos y al lado la pequeña Rin que le sonreía… miro un poco más halla y vio a la peliroja que todavía torturaba a Koga al no darle una respuesta, con su pequeña hija en brazos, al lado de ella con una cámara estaba Honey y finalmente Yura con su familia… su mirada se dirigió al frente y sus piernas inmediatamente temblaron, allí sonriéndole estaba el

-Realmente eres hermosa –dijo provocando que ella se ruborizara un poco... ella solo lo miraba de forma embobada, repitiéndose lo que no se había atrevido a decir en voz alta… él era realmente apuesto y solo seria de ella, como ella de el incluso más allá de la muerte

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en que momento termino la ceremonia, solo se miraban, mientras se sonreían… todo lo demás también fue rápido, y ahora estaban allí en la habitación que ahora compartirían para siempre… ella sonrió al pensar en eso, mientras acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de él, él se removió un poco y apretó más el agarre que tenía en la cintura de ella

-Te amo –dijo de forma suave, creyéndolo dormido

-Yo también a ti –dijo en un pequeño susurro, mientras abría los ojos y la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, ella intento moverse para cubrir su pecho, donde descansaba la cabeza de Inuyasha, pero el la abrazo más fuerte para que no se moviera -Solo quédate así, por favor… quiero guardar esta imagen para siempre –dijo mientras la observaba con esos ojos que tanto la hipnotizaban y que ahora por alguna razón se veían más oscuros

-Para siempre? –dijo un poco sonrojada, por la forma en que estaban abrazados

-Si… para siempre –dijo para después levantarse un poco y besarla, después pego sus frentes y sonrió –Desde hace tres años tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco… y así será siempre –dijo para después besarla y amarla nuevamente, como siempre lo haría hasta el final de sus días

* * *

Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta que llevaba tanto sin actualizar -si, soy despistada -... Hay no estoy triste, ya acabe una de mis historias y quiero llorar… espero que les haya gustado –como dije, no se me da bien el romance -, bueno trate de que no fuera tan largo, lo siento espero que igual les guste… bueno sé que a algunos no les agrada Kagura y pues por eso deje su final así abierto –espero no les moleste, aunque creo que es mejor huir ahora -, bueno Koga y Ayame, ustedes dirán… Inu y Kag –ya mencione que no soy buena en romance?-bueno espero que les guste y ustedes dirán… bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguieron desde el inicio, los extrañare mucho, especialmente los que dejan reviews:

**Ley1030** (Que bueno saber que no fui a la única que se le olvido el pobre Koga jaja, pero bueno no quería que quedara como en el manga… bueno espero que este cap sea de tu agrado… hasta algún día)

**Aky9110** (Gracias!... bueno espero que te agrade este cap y esa era la idea jja… bueno gracias por dejar siempre un review, desde que inicie siempre dejas uno, bueno gracias y espero volver a leerte algún día)

**Livini** (Hay llorar me haces tú, gracias por tus lindos comentarios –los extrañare -… me alegra que te haya gustado todo y siento haberte dejado mortificada, fue sin querer queriendo jaja… jajja Sesshomaru, gracias, de hecho no estaba segura si colocarla o no y pues la comedia, bueno a veces sí, otras no –creo que lo que más se me da es el drama-… bueno gracias por seguir la historia, espero que te guste este cap., espero seguir leyéndote algún día)

**Yuli** (Lo siento, espero ya hayas salido del shock jaja… bueno Koga, pues después de todo es un sarnoso jaja… bueno ya tenía pensado lo de Ayame, aunque no estaba segura y tu comentario ayudo, bueno gracias por leer, es pero que sea de tu agrado y leerte algún dia)

**Coneja** (Bueno, Inuyasha a veces se pasa de tonto jaja… bueno gracias por leer y dejar tus reviews desde que inicie, espero que te guste y leerte nuevamente algún dia)

**Jossy-chan** (Hay que bien que te gusto saber de Koga y me alegra que no lloraras… bueno espero que te agrade este cap y espero leerte algún dia… gracias por seguir mi historia)

**Angelica** (Hay gracias –sonrojada -, bueno espero que te guste el cap y leerte algún día)

Los extrañare y sobre todo la historia, pero bueno todo llega a su fin… gracias, espero que les guste

Gaby5827


End file.
